To Hogwarts With the Dog
by Demonic Hope
Summary: Sirius escapes Azkaban to rescue 11 year old Harry. With Harry in mortal danger from not only the Dark Lord but also Dumbledore's Greater Good Sirius takes Harry to Hogwarts as Padfoot but the simple task of guarding his godson is complicated by Harry's BFF Draco and also hearing James's voice in his head. Sirius is going to fight to protect his family and this time he won't fail.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever Harry Potter fic and I'm super excited. Please R&R**

**Rating is T for language.**

**No beta so please excuse any mistakes. **

Azkaban was a place of horror meant to take away your very being. Leaving you just a blubbering shell of your former self. The Dementors held no care for the crimes that a person had committed and treated each person the same as if they were jailed for a hundred murders or for a simple charge of breaking and entering. Their presence slowly drained each person until they were the same as if the Dementors had preformed their kiss the very moment the person was jailed.

But for one man this was not true, for he alone amongst the prisoners locked away in the small ten by ten concrete cells was innocent. The knowledge that he didn't belong there was no comfort but it was enough to keep the Dementors from getting a true grip on him. His other saving grace was that he Sirius Black was an Animagus. So whenever the dark thoughts caused by the Dementors became to much he would flop down on his thin filthy mattress and transform into a massive black dog that was built similar to a German shepherd but had the long thick fur of a Newfoundland. Before Azkaban that coat would have been as soft as silk and gleaming with health. Now it hung matted coated with dirt and grease on the thin body which had once been muscular and fearsome. But to Sirius

that emaciated filthy dog was his sanctuary. For only when he was Padfoot was he able to think of the one thing that kept him going. It wasn't that he was innocent or that eventually someone would have to realize that he'd never been given a trial. No, his only hold on sanity was a little boy he hadn't seen since he seen in god knows when. Harry, his little Prongslet, the baby he'd watched being born. He'd sit there and imagine what Harry would look like. That was always a challenge since he didn't know what year it was and therefore how old Harry would be so the boy's age would get changed ` whenever Sirius managed to convince the Auror bringing in new prisoners to talk to him. The first time Sirius had believed Harry to be around 15 or so and had been shocked to learn that only a year had passed since his imprisonment. Time moved so slowly in Azkaban that he was sure more time had passed. As of his last chat with a person Harry would have been 5 so Sirius was quite sure right now he was around 7 or 8. Harry's image varied quite a bit in Sirius's mind but two things stayed constant: James's messy black hair and Lilly's emerald eyes.

He often wondered who had custody of Harry. Moony would be the obvious choice since he was as close to Lilly and James as anyone but Sirius doubted he had Harry for the simple fact that he was a werewolf. All of James's family was dead and Lilly only had her horrible Muggle sister which Sirius had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting several times and had left the meeting being dragged out with James by whatever person was brave enough to grab the pair of angry wizards. So Harry would definitely not be with them. He figured Harry must be with some wizarding family that had adopted him, maybe the Longbottoms he'd always liked Frank and Alice and knew they had a son around Harry's age. Harry's godmother had been a close friend of Lilly's Layla that had died at the hand's of Sirius's own brother Regulas so he knew she didn't have Harry. Hell for all he knew Mad-Eye Moody had Harry. That thought made him smile in his dog form. He could just see Moody carrying around a diaper bag pushing a stroller.

Since he rarely had nightmares as a dog and sleeping was near impossible as a human here Sirius was about ready to curl up and think about Harry when his sensitive hearing picked up on the sounds of footsteps. Dementors didn't have feet. which meant it was a person and he could ask the date and maybe talk them into telling him who had his godson. He always tried but had yet to learn anything since everyone thought he was the reason Harry was orphaned they thought he only wanted to know to gloat about it.

Quickly he changed back to a human and felt the chill take back over his body again and in his minds eye he saw James's lifeless body in the doorway of the collapsed house before he shook his head to clear it. All the happiness thinking of Harry had given him as a dog was gone and he was back to feeling like he was in a bottomless pit where death would be a release. He did his best to ignore it and dragged himself to the door peering out through the small barred window. Whoever was in the cell across from him seemed to either not want to watch or was incapable since he saw no other face and thinking of it he hadn't heard anyone screaming for quite some time in that direction so maybe the man had died and the Dementors hadn't noticed yet. He turned his attention to the left side of the long narrow corridor where the door was and saw a tall thin witch walking through the door her wand drawn and pointing at a terrified looking blond wizard who was shaking in his prison robes as he was forced to follow a muscular brown haired Auror man. The prisoner reminded Sirius oddly of Lupin though they looked nothing alike. The man had blue eyes and straw colored hair and was shorter then the werewolf by a good three inches and he was also young maybe seventeen at most. He was sobbing to the Aurors as they forced him to move along.

"Please you can't leave me in here. All I did..."

"All you did Parker was steal a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic. Your lucky your only getting ten years in here. If it was up to me you would be doing life." The witch sneered as her partner opened the door to the cell to the right of Sirius and he was roughly thrown inside before the door was shut with a bang. The witch went to lock the door but cursed. "Damnit I forgot his clipboard." She was referring to the clipboard that hung outside each cell so the prisoners could be identified with all their information. Sirius could see his covered in about an inch of dust and knew they were only used on the rare occasion the Minister showed up.

"Go get it, I'll figure out where I put the paperwork." The man began to rummage in the bag slung carelessly over his shoulder pulling out large amounts of parchment. As soon as the witch was out of sight he grumbled and rubbed his arms. "Don't see why she won't let me produce a Patronus. I doubt the prisoners would find it much comfort."

"Actually it would make it worse for us in the long run. We would have several minutes of warmth and be able to do more then wallow in our worst thoughts and when your gone it would plunge us right back into it with the memory of a Dementor free area fresh on our mind." Sirius answered watching as the Auror jumped and dropped the sheet of parchment he was holding. They weren't making Aurors like the use to apparently.

"I didn't know anyone was sane in this cell block." The Auror murmured scooping up the parchment he'd dropped.

"I know they make for very boring companions." Sirius forced his lips into a smile which he hoped looked friendly not like a grimace.

The Auror snorted and began to sort the paperwork again looking nervously around for the witch before pulling out his wand. He glanced at Sirius for a moment before whispering the charm. The Animagus smiled a true smile this time as the silver wisp took the form of a chipmunk and circled its creator. The Auror was close enough that Sirius was basked in the warmth from the rodent and he sighed in relief as every single one of his horrible memories was pushed to the back of his mind and for once he wasn't shivering from cold. It was even better then being Padfoot.

"Can I please ask you sir what the date is?"

The Auror glanced at him hesitating but obviously saw no harm in this and replied. "Its July 28th 1991."

Sirius chocked wondering how he managed to be so far off again on the date. But then another thought struck him. Harry would be eleven in three days. His little Prongslet would be getting his wand and going to Hogwarts soon. The Auror went back to sorting his parchment when Sirius decided that the man seemed to know nothing of who he was so maybe just maybe he could ask about Harry.

"Sir I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the Boy Who Lived? Harry Potter. I knew his father and I always wondered what became of him after James and Lilly Potter died."

The man seemed to see nothing odd about some prisoner who was in the solitary cell corridor that was normally reserved for Death Eaters and other people using the Dark Arts asking about the child that had lead to the Dark Lord's downfall. Maybe the man wasn't actually an Auror since he doubted one as dumb as this one would last long.

"Well his parents had it in their will that Sirius Black was suppose to get Harry. But of course even you must have heard that Black betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who."

_You have no clue who your talking to do you?_ Sirius wondered as the man continued.

"So of course a lot of wizarding families wanted to take him. I heard the Minister himself wanted to adopt Harry but Albus Dumbledore got to him first."

Sirius sighed in relief feeling as if great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Dumbledore had his godson. He could sleep easier knowing that no dark wizard would get near Harry.

"And Dumbledore took Harry to his Aunt and Uncles house..."

Though the man continued to ramble on Sirius had stopped hearing. Harry was living with the Muggles? The ones that even sweet Lilly detested? The ones that James had been attempting to murder on his wedding day? The ones that hated magic? No, he couldn't be with them. Dumbledore had been at James and Lilly's wedding. He had been the one to restrain James from ending Vernon Dursley's life. What was his poor godson going through?

The Auror didn't seem to realize that Sirius was no longer listening to him. Instead he took advantage of the clarity the chipmunk Patronus was giving him and began to formulate a plan. He had thought of escaping before but he had never attempted it because he knew that it was a ten mile swim through frigid waters to reach land and in his weaken state it would most likely kill him. But the more he thought of Harry left alone with his Aunt and Uncle the more his feeling of dread grew. He had heard the saying that a parent would always know when there child was in danger and he wondered if it could apply to Godfathers.

Within minutes he was frantic as the worry built up in him and he was about ready to launch himself at the door and try and break it down when the warmth was gone so suddenly that it shocked him out of his state. Looking up he noticed that the Auror was gone and that a clipboard was now hanging on the cell to the right. Shaking his head he willed himself back to Padfoot and began to pace the cell the cold and hopelessness from the Dementors was pushed to the back of his mind as he began to obsess over how to get to his godson. He only stopped when the Dementor that brought food opened his door and shoved the tray in. The food was plain a bowl of thin stew and a slice of bread with a bottle of water but like always Sirius had no appetite. He had yet to be hungry in the decade he'd been there and he knew many prisoners starved to death in these walls but normally Sirius choked down enough food to keep himself alive. He sniffed the food with distaste and went to resume his pacing when a voice seemed to whisper through the cell.

"_You have to eat Padfoot. And get some sleep. You won't stand a chance making that swim if you are starved and exhausted." _The voice whispered and Sirius whimpered. He knew he was hallucinating since he'd heard the voice several times before and the man who the voice belonged to was dead. But he didn't care. Whenever the voice appeared Sirius knew that he was going to do something that would help himself.

"_Yes, James."_ He thought back and like the obedient dog he was at least when James was concerned he lapped up the stew and downed the bread though it threatened to make him hurl. His stomach twitched uncomfortably unused to having so much in it though it was only half of what Sirius would have eaten had he been outside Azkaban.

He didn't dare turn human and have fear over his daring plans ruin his confidence so he grabbed the bottle of water between his paws and punctured it with one sharp canine fang before upending it in the bowl that had held the stew. After drinking it he curled up in a ball on his mattress knowing he wouldn't sleep but thinking it was better then pacing.

The plan he had was simple since the more complex a plan got the higher chance of failure. He would wait for the Dementor to open his door at feeding time and slip past as Padfoot. The creatures never seemed to sense him as a dog. Then he would only have to follow the scent of the two Aurors out of Azkaban and jump in the water. When he reached the shore he would find Harry. After that he had no clue what he would do but that was a problem for after he had his Prongslet safe in his arms.

Eyes closed Sirius found himself dozing but waking up at every noise and going to the door to investigate. Why was it when he wanted the dementors they didn't show up? Finally after what seemed like an eternity the door creaked open and the dementor glided forward to pick up the tray and Sirius took his chance and bolted out the door and passed the dementor which turned but didn't seem to find anything odd. Adrenaline pumped in his veins as he ran down the corridor rearing up on his back paws to open the door. Only in Azkaban would the doors not be locked. His sensitive nose told him to go left after the smell of the Aurors. He passed rows of cell a few people looked out at him rubbed there eyes and seemed to think they were going insane which Sirius had no problem with. He turned down countless corridors of cells many of them empty since Azkaban could hold about a 1/12 of the total wizard population and was designed to act as a place of shelter in case of an attack in addition to being a prison. His paws were beginning to ache from padding down a few hundred flights of stairs but he kept plodding along no longer running conserving his strength for the long swim ahead. Finally he reached the outside and for the first time in a decade he took a breath of fresh air. The air was frigid and smelt of the sea several hundred meters away across a rocky beach of black and gray stones. Sirius turned back to see the doorway which was carved into the large tower swing shut and he looked up at the imposing black tower that had been his prison for so many years. Slowly he made his way down the beach careful not to cut the pads of his paws on the sharp rocks but often failing and his pads were soon bleeding. He sniffed the dark water before placing one massive paw in it jumping back from the coldness. For one long moment Sirius actually considered turning around and going back to his cell but an image of little Harry on the night that Lilly and James had died came to the forefront of his mind. Harry had been on the floor screaming his little head off as he clung to his dead mother. Blood ran down his chubby face from the lightning bolt cut on his forehead. Sirius remembered running forward and scooping the toddler up and whispering a spell so his cut would stop paining him. Instantly Harry had quieted and he reached out his little arms and snuggled against his godfather with a whispered "Pawwdy."

Yet still Sirius hesitated, knowing that even if he survived the long swim through frigid waters he was going to have to live on the run and know that if he was ever caught he would be facing the Dementor's kiss.

Another memory older but with just as much meaning shoved its way forward. Sirius was standing in a hospital room newborn Harry asleep in his arms. Sirius had been in awe at the sight of the baby he'd just watched being born since Lilly and James had allowed him to stay for the birth. James had stepped forward the wide grin that he had been wearing since Lilly found out she was pregnant still on his face and laid his hand on the dog Animagus shoulder.

"Sirius I trust you more then I trust anyone else in the world. You've been my best mate since we were eleven. You were my best man and the only person I trust to watch out for Lilly on Order work when I can't be with her. Hell I even have your name tattooed on my skin. So your the only person I trust enough to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius remembered just starting at his best friend while silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he'd finally managed to whisper out a yes.

At that memory Sirius gazed down at his left leg and saw the lighter fur right around his arm. Sirius didn't have to even look at it to know what it meant. It was where he had the name Prongs inked into his skin. The O was in the shake of a golden snitch and curved antlers made up the P. James had the matching one with the name Padfoot the A being a pawprint and the O's matching stars. It was something James and he had done at James' bachelor party under the influence of way to much Firewhiskey.

The two best friends had another matching tattoo and with one look at it Sirius steeled himself and dove into the water. The cold knocked the breath from his lungs and sent icy needles through his body but he ignored it and began to doggy paddle. His thick fur weighed him down but it shed the water and without it Sirius would have died in minutes. Mile after mile passed under his paws and Sirius had long since lost all feeling in his paws. He could not longer feel his toes and ears and the world had taken on a gray quality but Sirius kept paddling. The waves threw his weak form around and yet he kept going only one thing keeping him swimming despite his body wanting to shut down. After hours of agonizing cold Sirius spotted land and managed to pull himself onto a beach just as the sun rose. Dragging his half dead body across the ground Sirius shook himself as dry as he could get before collapsing in a patch of sun. The last thing he saw before he let unconscious take him was the only spot of white on his black fur. Right over his heart the white fur formed beautiful calligraphy and the words Harry James Potter 31st July 1980.

**You guys like? Please let me know if you want me to continue this story with a review. I wanna know if I need to improve anything. Harry will appear in another chap I promise. Then by chapter 7 were off the Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks to all my reviewers 6 in less then 24 hours. I've never had that many reviews for one chap. So you guys get this chap early. After this one I will try and update every 2 or 3 days depending on my school work.**

**Thanks to HerKeeperTilDeath, V.L. Crawford, Mythomagic-Champion, Snakekiss, Pilame, and Spring Rain my reviewrs.**

**And an extra special shout out to lightningkid333 for sitting up with my last night allowing me to bounce ideas off of her. **

**Question that lightning asked that I think others may be wondering about.**

**This story will be about Sirius accompanying Harry to Hogwarts filled with lots of twist and turns from the original book. This won't be a story where the book is just repeated with a new character. This will be a ton different. **

**This chap starts a touch slow but I felt like it was needed I think the end more then makes up for it. **

**Like the cover I made? Its not the greatest but I like it. **

He was woken up several hours later by a kind looking twenty something girl kneeling beside him offering him several dog biscuits. "Are you awake pup?" She asked as Sirius slowly raised his head and sniffed the food. He'd been to exhausted to notice it before but now his stomach was snarling with hunger for the first time in a decade. He did a quick check of his situation. He was still wet and freezing though the sun had managed to take away the worse of the water. His legs were cut up from the sharp rocks beneath his paws and he was lightheaded. But the girl was cute and she had food. Tail thudding against the ground Sirius reached forward and gently snatched the food up savoring the taste. Licking his lips he sniffed the girls hand nudging it for more.

"I don't have anymore silly dog. But there's a nice warm bed, a big bowl of food, and a bath waiting for you back at my place." She stood up and patted her leg. "Come on doggy heel."

Sirius gathered his little remaining strength and forced himself to rise. He got his legs beneath him and wobbling slightly he set off after the girl yelping in pain as his left front leg hit the ground. Staring down Sirius saw it was badly swollen though he had no clue what had caused it. His body had been to numb to feel it getting injured.

The girl stopped at his whine and knelt next to him again stroking his soaking wet head. "I know your hurt pup but I can't carry you and my house isn't far. Just suck it up for a few minutes and I'll get you looked after."

Sirius had been planning on doing just that and keeping his paw off the ground he hobbled after her as she set off at a slow pace away from the beach. Every stride was agony so he had no clue how long it took until he was in front of a cute whitewash cabin and the girl was unlocking the door. Sirius went to follow her but froze smelling another dog. He'd learned the hard way back with James and the others about straying into other dogs territory and he was far to weak for a fight. He half considered making a run for it before he saw the dog in question as the door swung open. It was a yorkie in a pink sweater her tail a black blur as the girl scooped her up and walked into the house waiting for him to follow. He dripped water over the wood floor but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"I think a bath to warm you up would be the best thing." The girl commented as she set her little ball of fur down. Sirius limped after her through a small kitchen and through a living room finally reaching the bathroom. He sat quietly while she filled a large bathtub with warm water examining the room. The walls were a soft light blue and fitted perfectly with the eggshell tiles beneath his paws. The toilet was nested in a corner and opposite was the sink. At the far end of the room was the bathtub which was steaming slightly as the girl called him over and Sirius gingerly clambered in moaning as the warm water began to heat his body. His new friend took a large cup and began to pour water over his fur before beginning the long process of getting him clean. She shampooed him four times before the oil on his coat would actually let her get him really clean. After the shampoo came copious amounts of conditioner and after that Sirius had to stand quietly as the girl ran a hairbrush through his fur wincing as knots were ripped out. The conditioner left in his coat made it easier to brush so the muggle girl didn't have to cut out to many mats from his coat but still it was to many for his taste. The girl then took some muggle contraption that made a loud noise and blew hot air over his fur to dry it and brushed him again and giving him a well needed hair cut before stepping back to admire her work

"You look like a dog now boy not just a ball of wet fur." She patted his head which Sirius returned with a gentle lick and watched as she turned her attention to his swollen paw which the whole time had been kept carefully off the ground. She examined it carefully and seemed to think it was badly sprained and proceeded to wrap it in a bandage and apply a thick cream to his cuts. After that came the large bowl of dog food which Sirius gratefully wolfed down. Away from the Dementors his appetite was back and his belly was screaming at him for the decade without proper food. The girl was blabbering om about names for him and how happy she was to have a new dog but Sirius knew he would sleep until nightfall then he would leave and try and find Harry. He knew where the horrible Muggles had lived prior to Lilly and James's death and he was going to start there and hope that they hadn't moved. He spent the day dozing on the couch regaining his strength for the long journey ahead of him. Nightmares plagued his sleep but Sirius was able to shift his spot on the couch and go back to sleep. The girl gave him another bowl of food come supper time and Sirius was warm, clean, and full for the first time in a decade. Some part of him the coward part whispered that the could live quiet happily with this girl as he dog and be safe from the Ministry with an easy life but a look at the white patch even more visible without the grime killed those thoughts.

It was close to midnight when the muggle girl went to bed and Sirius waited awhile longer before sneaking towards the door and changing to human. He wandered into the kitchen and starred at his reflection in the toaster. His robes were still filthy but his hair was now level with his chin and straight and clean and he knew it was his imagination but he thought his face looked a little fuller. Nudging the cabinets open he began to shove food in the pockets of his robes. If he concentrated he could get everything on him to turn into a dog and Merlin knows how long until he'd be able to buy food again so stocking up seemed smart. He felt bad for stealing the food and leaving the sweet girl who had taken him in. A pad of paper sitting next to the muggle communicating device caught his eyes and Sirius smiled and as he unlocked the door he changed into Padfoot and grasped it in his mouth and carried it out the door and towards the lawn where a recent storm had left a puddle of mud in the a hole most likely left by the annoying little yorkie. Sitting so he didn't have to put weight on his bandaged paw he placed his uninjured paw in the mud and then carefully place it on the pad of paper. He examined the muddy paw print pleased and after placing it back by on the counter he shut the door and began to limp his way down the street.

Sirius wasn't sure what he was planning on doing only knowing that he was in the general area of where the Muggles had lived on that night when Lilly had dragged him and James to meet her sister. He didn't remember the street and all the houses looked alike so he had taken to wandering down the streets hoping to catch the scent of Harry. Though he wasn't sure if it would be the same. Harry had smelled like milk, sunlight, baby powder, the lavender soap Lilly washed clothes in, the wood of the toy broom he was always playing on, whatever he'd been eating or if he'd had a bath the strawberry bubble bath and baby shampoo. Since he doubted Harry still smelt like sour milk and baby powder he was hoping Harry would have smelt similar to James who's smell he could have tracked in his sleep. Wind, wood oil, Lilly's perfume, the woodsy musky smell of his lurking Animagus form.

It was sunrise on the day before Harry's birthday and he was unsure what to do if he didn't find the pup soon. He had lost his wand when it was snapped before he was thrown in prison so he'd been forced to sneak into Diagon Alley and steal a wand from Olivander's. It was a very nice wand 12 inches yew and unicorn hair. He doubted the wand would be missed it had been buried under so much dust but he didn't care for it to much though. It was a decent match for him but nothing like his own wand and he didn't quite trust it so he had been only using it when he really needed it. He had run out of food the day before and was stealing from the local farmer's market which wasn't easy and added to his guilt. Sighing he sat down on the lawn of one of the houses resting his weary paws and examined his bandaged leg. It had yet to heal and Sirius found his other legs growing sorer each day from having to support the extra weight not to mention how much it slowed him. But either the injury was to difficult for his healing spells or maybe it was something he couldn't heal but whatever the reason he was unable to fix it.

It was supper time on the street and he could smell cooking food wafting out of open windows, causing his belly to rumble. He ignored it as best as he could and began hobbling down the street again looking for a house to sneak into to steal food. Not that he was stupid enough to do it in broad daylight but so that he could come back at night and not risk getting chased off by angry muggles.

He made his way down the road and was halfway up the next street when a door burst open and a angry obese man came storming down the road and threw some paper in the trashcan. Sirius could hear yelling from the house the instant to door slammed shut and a few nosy neighbors peaked out around their curtains to look causing Sirius to slink into the shadows of the hedge to escape notice. After several minutes when everyone realized the shouting was too muffled to make out and had returned to their meals he slipped from his hiding spot and went to the trashcan retrieving the paper and hurrying back to the hedges and lying down in the shade under the window sill hidden from sight by the hedges. The paper was actually parchment which Sirius found odd but didn't necessarily mean that Harry was in the house. It was in several pieces so he did his best to nudge them back together. The instant his eyes fell on the letter and low snarl slipped past his teeth. He recognized it immediately as a Hogwarts Letter allowing children to know they were accepted and to give them their supply list. Why would the most important piece of mail for a young wizard or witch be thrown in the trash? Sirius didn't need three guesses as he rose to his paws and starred into the window. As a dog Sirius was roughly the size of a large Great Dane making him come even with a a tall man's elbow. So it was no problem for him to see through the glass and see a small boy maybe eight or nine from the looks of it in baggy filthy clothes cowering in a corner as the large man Sirius had seen before towered over him screaming.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU EVEM TRY OPENING THE MAIL I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!"

The boy was scrawny with messy black hair that Sirius knew very well and when he looked up through his cracked glasses Sirius could see emerald green eyes filled with fear and tears. The boy whispered something which only made the muggle angrier.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE LETTER WAS ADRESSED TO. NO ONE IN THE WORLD CARES ABOUT SOME LITTLE FREAK WHO'S NO GOOD DRUNK FATHER GOT HIS FAMILY KILLED."

As Sirius watched the man raised his hand as if the strike the terrified boy and the wizard had seen enough. He launched himself through the window anger fueling him so he didn't even feel the glass rip at his fur and he landed on all furs adrenaline taking away the pain in his paw. Harry about ready to be struck and the insult to James had been to much for the already hot headed young man. He barred his teeth ready to fight to protect his pup.

**Yes Harry is abused in this story. Personally I can't see the son of James Potter a very outspoken person being so meek and quiet without some serious abuse. **

**Please Review. As long as I keep getting them I will keep writing this story. Please tell me what you like and don't like. I can only get better if you tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW this story is way more popular then I thoughts. Here is the next chappy. And we have Harry. This chap doesnt have much action but is some Sirius Harry bonding which we need. **_

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and keep them coming. I'm open to suggestions on where this story can go. I have ideas and Shadowdude333 is helping me out but I can always use more ideas. **_

_**Quick note if I have any Ron lovers amongst my readers I have a feeling you won't like this story very much. I think I should warn you before you get to into this fic. **_

_**Another thing is I'm American so I'm using American slang a lot. Do you guys want me to attempt the British slang or stick American? Or is their a British person amongst my readers willing to give me a hand?**_

_**Anyways enjoy. **_

The man who could only be Vernon Dursley shrieked. "FIRST THE OWLS NOW A DOG. THE FUCKING FREAK GOES!"

Sirius hadn't even noticed the tall woman and fat boy behind Dursley but he knew who they were as well as he knew the boy he was crouched in front of was Harry. The smell rolling off of him was far from what James's had been, filled with fear, pain, and hunger. But he knew it was his godson, by not only his looks but by the hint of magic he could smell underneath the Muggle stink.

Harry whimpered in fear as his Uncle stepped forward and Sirius snarled a growling his hackles raised and his teeth glinting in the light.

The Muggle wisely stepped back and Sirius rapidly formed a plan. His escape had yet to be noticed by the Ministry since the cells were only checked the first day of the month by someone other then a dementor so he had a few more days before being discovered so he though he could risk showing his true self and having a nice pleasant chat before getting his godson the hell out of there.

Focusing on his human form Sirius reared up so he was once again a tall proud man that was thankfully clean since he'd stolen clothes from a Muggle store. He was dressed in a pair of slightly tight black jeans, a black T-shirt with the Harley Davidson logo peaking out from beneath his black leather jacket. He wore a pair of comfortable black boots on his feet which thudded loudly against the wood floor as he stepped forward his hand in his jean pocket tugging out his wand with his bandaged wrist.

"I would think very carefully before you even dream of laying a finger on Harry." Sirius snarled watching as Dursley's face turned from one of anger to fear and hatred. His wife gave a shriek of fear before trying to shield her son behind her which didn't work since he was about triple her width.

"Your suppose to be dead. We got stuck with your spawn while your wandering around alive?"

Sirius was now confused. Since when was he dead? He hadn't heard that rumor. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your that freak's father."

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw Harry inch forward his face hopeful and Sirius hated to shake his head in a no and see Harry's face fall but he wasn't going to pretend to be James. "How fucking stupid are you Dursley? You know I always heard that pigs were smart but apparently you didn't get the memo. Or maybe I need to do something to remind you of who I am?" Sirius stepped forward and grabbed the much larger man by the throat slamming his head against the wall jabbing his wand into what little neck the man had in a position identical to how he and James had held the man at their last meeting. "Remember me now?" He hissed.

"Your Sirius Black. The best man at my sister's wedding." Petunia whispered her eyes widening and Sirius flashed her a savage grin before returning his attention to keeping just enough pressure on the pig's throat to make breathing hard but not enough to kill. If Harry and the other kid hadn't been their he would have happily killed the man but he wouldn't kill or maim in front of a child. That was a Marauder rule that James had been adamant about. No, he'd get his revenge when Harry was safe.

"Your his godfather. But you were thrown in jail for killing people after their deaths."

Sirius winced internally not wanting Harry to find out that way but the boy didn't seemed to scared from what little of his face Sirius could see. Instead he looked amazed and hopeful. "I was in jail but now I'm out and I came to see how my godson had beenf treated. And let me you tell you unless there has been some major screw up here I have a feeling I may be adding some more deaths to my record. So lets have a little chat shall we?" Sirius waved his wand knowing that the underage magic charm was only in place from 11-17 or else the Ministry would be swamped with cases of accidental underage magic since a child had no way of controlling the magic until they had their wand. The Dursley's were all sent flying across the room and forced to sit in the arm chairs while Sirius took a seat on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Petunia's eyes narrowed but she wisely kept quiet while Sirius turned his attention to Harry who was still in the corner.

"Well what are you doing over there Prongslet? Come here." As Harry slowly slunk forward and took a seat beside him Sirius threw him a loving smile. The boy was trembling ever so slightly and even human Sirius could smell the fear rolling off him in waves. Up close he could see the yellowing bruises under Harry's eyes from a black eye and his lip was split in two places. His nose also showed signs of a recent nose bleed. His hands were covered in a mix of cuts, scars, bruises, and burns and he was far to thin. Sirius could see every bone sticking out on the small body and he hated himself all the more knowing it was his fault the boy was like this. Growling in anger Sirius turned towards the Dursley's knocking them out with a whispered spell before turning to Harry. "There asleep not dead and we have a lot to catch up on." Harry nodded eying his wand nervously but curiosity sparkled in the bright green eyes. Like a child who wanted to pick up a snake but wasn't sure if it was venomous.

"Hey Harry do you remember me?" Sirius asked softly hoping the boy had some recollection of him. It would make this so much shook his head but seemed to remember something. "Motorcycle. That was flying." Harry winced as if expecting to be hit but Sirius just grinned.

"Yep. I use to have a flying motorcycle that you loved when you were little. When you were teething or had colic and you were a colicky baby it was the only thing that could get you to sleep. The thing could wake the dead it was so loud but you would be out like a light in five minutes of me driving you up and down the street on it."

Harry gave him a timid grin but cocked his head to the side seeming confused. "Are you a magician?" Harry asked so softly Sirius doubted he would have made it out if he hadn't been a dog Animagus with sensitive hearing.

"I'm a wizard Prongslet. Your dad was one and your mom was a witch. And you my little pup are a wizard to."

Harry looked as if he wanted to believe him but was to scared to begin to hope. Sirius scooted closer and reached out his hand stopping the instant the boy flinched back. "Easy Harry I'm no gonna hurt you. I just wanna check those wounds. I can fix them up and you can see more magic."

Moving ever so slowly so Harry would see he meant no harm Sirius managed to get Harry to let him examine his left arm. Harry winced as Sirius lifted up his wand and began to slowly and carefully heal each cut and bruise and other injury. He took his time making sure the wand knew what he wanted it to do so he wouldn't end up with a godson with an extra few fingers. He was in the middle of healing a particularly nasty bruise around his wrist which appeared to have been caused by someone grabbing the thin wrist and twisting it sharply leaving the area bruised and swollen and very tender when the boy's stomach growled loudly. Smiling Sirius let Harry have his arm back and made to stand. "Come on pup I'll make us something to eat." He flicked his arm at the window to repair it and walked towards the kitchen Harry close on his heels. Now that his adrenaline was starting to wear off his wrist was killing him from him landing on it but Sirius pushed the pain aside more worried about Harry. Harry hurried to the stove and pulled out a pan but Sirius reached over and took it away. "I got that Prongslet go sit. What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter sir." Harry whispered sitting at the table and looking at his hands.

"Don't call me sir. My name is Sirius Black but your dad always called me by my nickname Padfoot." Sirius stuck his head in the fridge and began to pull out ground hamburger, lettuce, tomatoes, an onion and with a wave of his wand he had them on the counter. He flicked his wand and had a pan heating up while he formed the meat into burgers and dropped them in the pan. The lettuce, onion, and potatoes flew to the chopping board and a large knife got to work on them. Harry was watching open mouthed and Sirius grinned ruffling Harry's hair as he walked by and dug out soda from the fridge setting a glass in front of each of them full of the soda. He set to work having the knife cut up potatoes and filling another pan with oil. "You want fries?" He asked flicking the wand again and he was pleased when it responded. Maybe it just needed to be broken in.

Harry nodded and with one more wave of his wand Sirius had the potatoes in the oil and the hamburgers flipping themselves with seasoning flying back and forth. Sirius plopped down in the chair next to Harry and began to finish healing his cuts and bruises. Harry watched silently and Sirius sighed wishing the boy would speak.

"Harry are you afraid of me?" Sirius asked as the last burn mark on the boy disappeared and he went to work on the split lip.

"Aunt Petunia said you were in jail for murdering people." Harry murmured.

"Yes, I was Prongslet but I didn't do it. I was framed by a very bad person who I was trying to kill. He killed those people and himself and made it look like I did it. I was thrown in jail without a trial." Sirius stood up leaving Harry to think that over as he found hamburger buns and transferred the burgers to them and set a good amount of fries on the side before levitation the plates and the condiments to the table. Harry took his with a soft thank you and began to wolf down the food and Sirius had to wonder if he wasn't the only person that hadn't been eating enough in the past decade. He dug into his own food moaning with pleasure at the taste and getting a timid smile from Harry.

After devouring his first burger with Harry already on his second Sirius decided that he should start talking. "So Harry did you get to read your letter?"

Harry shook his head his face falling but Sirius leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry pup Hogwarts will know and I bet by tomorrow you will have another one." Sirius ate a few fries watching Harry over. "Harry I've seen the bruises and I've seen how those people treat you. If you want I can take you away from here. I will tell you I'm on the run but I broke out so I could protect you. I can go with you to Hogwarts if you want and if I find a way of proving I'm innocent then we can get a house and I'll adopt you. Your mum and dad had it in their will I got you if something happened to them but prison wasn't the best place for raising a child. I would have broken out the instant I knew you were with them but I just found out I thought you were safe and I am sorry Prongslet. I'm not asking you to decide right now. I want you to think it over and only agree when your sure you want to be stuck with me."

The pup nodded slowly starring at his hands, "You see how much they hate me. How Uncle Vernon was acting tonight? That was nothing. I don't need to think it over. I want to stay with you."

The Animagus grinned but his stomach clenched at the realization that the boy would rather go with a complete stranger who may or may not be a mass murder then stay with his family. But Sirius knew feeling guilty would do nothing now. He needed to get Harry safe and sound not worry about that.

As Harry went back to his fries Sirius began to wash up levitating the pans and dishes to the sink where they started scrubbing themselves. Harry watched still seeming fascinated by even the most simple of spells and Sirius was more then happy to show off a little.

"Wanna see more magic Prongslet?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Sirius reached out and took the pup's glasses which were cracked and held together by tape. "Reparo." He commanded watching as the tape fell off and the glasses molded themselves back together. Harry took them back and smiled as Sirius glanced towards the living room knowing the Dursley's would soon be waking up. Harry was finished with his food and the dishes were just finishing drying from burst of hot air from Sirius's wand. He remembered hearing the Muggle yell that James had been drunk when he and Lily had died. What had they told him about how James and Lily had died?

"Harry what do you know about your parents death?"

Harry paled and returned to looking at his hands. "My dad was drinking and he crashed the car. My mom and him were killed and I got away with just this scar." Harry brushed aside his hair so Sirius got his first glimpse of the lightning bolt scar but the Animagus cared little for the sight instead he was clenching the table so hard his knuckles were white and a low growl slid from between his clenched teeth. Harry looked at him warily and it was the sight of that fear that had Sirius taking calming breaths so he didn't scare the kid.

It was a long moment before Sirius stopped seeing red and managed to speak. "Your parents were murdered Harry. A man by the name of Lord Voldemort started a war in the magical world. Every awful thing imaginable he did. Your parents were part of a group that opposed him. Voldemort killed them because they refused to bow down to him. So he killed them. But when he went to kill you his spell didn't work. It rebounded off you and hit him instead. Some people say he died but I don't think so pup. I don't know how he would have survived but if any man was to inhuman to die it was him. So your parents died heroes Harry don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"Sirius why didn't it kill me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know pup. No one knows for sure and I'm not smart enough to be taking guesses."

The room fell back into silence as Sirius starred at the window not really seeing what was outside wondering if he should tell Harry about how Wormtail's betrayal had been the reason he was an orphan but he decided against it. Harry had enough to deal with right now without him adding to it. Besides Wormtail was dead. He'd seen that little rat blow up himself. He was so deep in thought that he jumped when something tapped on the window.

Sirius smiled and opened the kitchen window allowing a large barn owl to flutter in a letter clutched in its beak. Sirius stroked the beautiful bird's head a moment before handing the letter it carried over to Harry and filling a shallow bowl with water so the bird could drink. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at his godson who was starring at his letter his face full of happiness. He understood what Harry was feeling. Even being born into a wizarding family and knowing he was magical all along Sirius had never fully believed he was going to Hogwarts until he got that letter. Somehow that piece of parchment just made it all seem real.

The owl made as if to depart but Sirius stopped it. He summoned parchment, ink, and a quill before hastily scribbling a note and handing it to the bird. "Deliver this to your owner." He commanded and the owl blinked at him in understanding before taking off. Harry was still at the table reading his letter over and over again but Sirius knew that it was time to be off.

"Prongslet its time to leave. Do you have anything you want to take with you? I'm going to be buying you new clothes and everything so only things like pictures of your parents and whatnot do you need."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "I don't have any pictures of my parents or anything like that." He whispered and Sirius growled.

How could Harry not have pictures of Lily and James? Lily had always been taking photos and sending them off to everyone she and James knew. Cursing the Muggles under his breath Sirius wrapped and arm around Harry and pushed him towards the door. Dark had fallen and it was unlikely that anyone would see them much less recognize him so Sirius decided to chance walking along side his godson as they set off down the road. Later Sirius would come back and deal with the Muggles. Harry was silent as they made there way along the streets still reading his letter for the millionth time.

"Do you even know what your parents looked like Harry?" Sirius asked as the thought suddenly struck him.

The young boy shook his head and starred at Sirius with interest.

"You are the spitting image of your dad. Except for your eyes. James had hazel eyes. He was a good inch or two shorter then me and was slim like you are. He had a tattoo of your date of birth and name along with your mum's name and birthday which she claimed he did only so he wouldn't forget it tattooed over his heart and he had my stupid nickname on his forearm same as I do." Sirius held out his arm for Harry to see where Prongs was inked into his skin.

"Prongs?" Harry questioned.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "It was your Dad's nickname. Remember how I was a dog then I was well me?" Harry nodded. "Well I what's called an Animagus which means I taught myself how to turn into my animal which is a dog at will. Your dad was one too. He could turn into a stag. Hence Prongs for his nickname."

"Can you teach me to be an anmago?" Harry asked struggling with the odd name.

"Animagus pup. And maybe when your older. Your dad and I may have broken the law becoming one without permission and its hard to learn. Best wait until you have a little more practice with magic or you might end up with a tail growing out of your arse and a trunk from your nose."Sirius smirked as he remembered James first partial transformation. "Your dad managed to make his feet into hooves. He had the hardest time explaining that one to the healers."

Harry laughed for the first time and Sirius found himself laughing to. Not even thinking about it Sirius threw his arm over Harry's shoulder to pull him closer when the boy's laugh was cut off by a yelp. Instantly Sirius released his grip to see Harry clutching at his shoulders whimpering.

_**Yes I know no Dursley torture but that is next chap. I don't see Sirius attacking anyone in front of Harry. Especially when he's trying to prove to Harry he isn't a mass murder. **_

_**Someone asked whats with Sirius thinking and basically not realizing what's going on. To me after being in Azkaban for a decade with no human contact I think Sirius would pretty much become locked in his own head a lot. **_

_**I really like my next chap which you shall get on Monday or Tuesday. I am trying to keep 2 chapters ahead of where you guys are so in case I run into a Writer's Block or something you guys have something to read. **_

_**So Review please. Sirius gets cookies if you do!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! And with a new chapter. Sirius loves all the cookies he got for all your amazing reviews and now Moony is sad. He wants cookies but Sirius won't share. So the cookie reviews go to Remus this chap. Now we get some more Harry Sirius bonding and a little Dursley punishment.**_

_**I made a much nicer cover for this story so what do you guys think? **_

_**Now for review answering.**_

_**LadyDunla thanks for liking it.**_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever thanks. And I love your name.**_

_**Shadowdude333 Haha you get your answer this chap.**_

_**BalletDancer Update is here!**_

_**Pilame Yes I know to Harry the nicknames but be very aggravating and that shall boil over in a few chaps. Not that I think Sirius cares if he annoys anyone he will just take that as a reason to do it more.**_

_**Spring Raine Yeah its way to early for Harry to get a love interest. If I do go farther then book one with this story he may have one but for a long long time it will just be him, Sirius, and the group of friends Sirius didn't eat. **_

_**Saissister. LOL. **_

_**V.L Crawford Glad you like. And thanks for the compliment. I hope this chap lives up to your expectations it was hard to write**_

_**MusicLover19 thanks.**_

_**So without further ado read on. **_

"Prongslet what's wrong?" Sirius asked trying to wrap his arms around Harry to only to have the boy flinch back tears sliding down his cheeks. Trying to keep the hurt off his face Sirius knelt in front of the boy talking slowly and softly like he was trying to coax a scared dog out of hiding."It's okay Harry. Its alright I'm not gonna hurt you. Its okay shh pup." He soothed repeating the words over and over until some on the fear left Harry's face and his posture relaxed slightly. "Harry I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Did I scare you? Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head looking at his feet his arms wrapped protectively around himself. "Its nothing."

Ever so slowly Sirius reached out and grasped Harry's chin in his hand. "Harry please tell me what I did to hurt you so I can fix it."

"I thought you were going to hit me for making to much noise." Harry whispered softly refusing to meet Sirius's eyes. The Animagus felt his heart break. Harry had been hurt for laughing? What kind of monsters made a little boy scared to show happiness?

"I will never hit you pup. No one else will either as long as I am alive. I swear on my magic. As for making noise I would be disappointed if you didn't run around screaming and laughing. Your a kid Harry your suppose to be loud. I love to hear you laugh and never be afraid to giggle and scream if you want to do it."

Harry finally looked up and Sirius had to notice that there was pain still in the green eyes. And why was Harry clutching his shoulder still if Sirius had only scared him?

"Harry do you promise to tell me the truth?" He asked keeping his hold on Harry's chin since the pup was trying to look at his sneakers again.

It took what seemed like an eternity for Harry to nod as much as he could.

"Then tell me if you have any other hurts on you so I can fix them up."

Sirius could see the hesitation in those green eyes before Harry released the hold he had on his shoulder pulling away from Sirius's grip and turning around lifting the filthy once white T-shirt up.

"Lumos." Sirius commanded and he wished he hadn't. One the pale skin of Harry's back was a mass of welts and bruises stood out in bright red on Harry's back. The shoulder Sirius had touched was the worse off of the two. Half healed bruises were covered by the welts and blood was weeping from the broken skin. The rest of Harry's shoulders and upper back were similar and his ribs were bruised. Sirius snarled in anger but didn't say anything as he began to tiredly heal the abuse. His anger would have an outlet soon. It took far longer then normal because Sirius had to keep stopping and making sure no Muggles were around. When he was finally done he could see the obvious relief in Harry's body language.

"Any more?" Sirius asked running a hand over his tired face. His adrenaline had long since worn off and he felt like death warmed over. All he wanted to do right now was find a warm bed and pass out for the next month but he knew he had much more to do that night. His wrist was sending sharp waves of pain up his arm every time he moved it and Sirius knew he had to figure out how to heal it before he ended up doing some major damage by constantly using it hurt.

Of course Harry chose that moment to shock him but wrapping his thin arms around Sirius in a timid hug before rapidly stepping back. "Thank you for fixing me up. The ones on my back were the only ones that hadn't healed."

The dog grinned and ruffled Harry's hair all his exhaustion vanishing from the simple hug. Not even three hours together and the kid was already trusting him. There was hope for Harry yet. Part of him wanted to question Harry about what he did to get a belt taken to him but the boy looked dead on his feet and Sirius sighed.

"Harry where gonna Apparate. Its a form of magic adult wizards can use to travel instantly from one place to another. Its uncomfortable but a lot better then walking all the way to London. You okay with that?"

He nodded eagerly and Sirius offered Harry his hand. "You have to hold on to me and no matter what don't let go."

Grasping Harry's arm tightly Sirius pulled the boy close to him so he could wrap his other arm around Harry's shoulders to make sure he didn't loose the kid if Harry got scared and let go.

Sirius took a calming breath trying to push his anger at the Muggles down. He'd deal with them latter but now he had to move him and Harry to the Leaky Caldron. Tightening his grip on Harry Sirius tuned on his heel thinking as hard as he could about the Caldron. If he splinched Harry he would never forgive himself. The sensation of getting sucked trough a tube took over him and Sirius was sure his hand was going to turn purple from how tight Harry was clinging to it. When the sensation stopped they were standing inside a dark alley way just down the street from the Leaky Caldron. Harry was still holding on to him but Sirius saw no signs of blood and he wasn't whimpering in pain so it looked like he hadn't splinched him. He wasn't in pain either and Sirius half smiled he could count on one hand the number of times he had apparted without loosing a few body parts. He was 98% sure the only reason he'd gotten his Appration license was James putting a Confundus Charm on the judge.

"God I hate Apparating." The Animagus grumbled. "I always feel like I rearanged my innards. You okay Prongslet?"

Harry nodded looking slightly queasy and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"I'm gonna change back into Padfoot my dog form and you need to call me Padfoot or Paddy or something like that." He rummaged in his pockets for some of the gold he grabbed from Gringrotts on his trip to get the wand from Diagon Alley. _I'm gonna need to get Harry money. Larc better come through... _Sirius thought.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver Sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. Just go in there and tell the man Tom behind the bar that you need a room until the start of term and you will give him the rest tomorrow after you get some money out of your trust."

Harry nodded and pocketed the money as Sirius turned himself back into a dog. Wincing slightly as he landed on his paw he nudged Harry forward and trailed the boy. As a dog he noticed how small Harry was. He was dead even with Harry shoulder on all four he was sure that James had been quite a bit taller then that at 11. Harry reached over and tangled his fingers in Sirius's thick fur just as he did when he was a baby learning to walk. The sharp smell of fear came off the boy but not in such amounts that Sirius was worried. Every step was hesitate but Harry took them one after another pausing at the mouth of the alley before Sirius shoved him in the right direction. At the door they stopped once more and Sirius licked his hand before butting his massive skull against Harry's shoulder and the boy tugged open the door and walked in. Inside it wasn't much brighter then the road which was lined with streetlights. The bar only had a few customers in it that barley looked up when the door slammed shut but took a double take when they saw the massive dog prowling at a young boy's side. Then the eyes flickered to the boy and excitement and awe filled the faces as everyone hurried over to shake Harry's hand and introduce themselves. Harry for his part shook hands and whispered hello to everyone but it was obvious he hated the attention and a man Sirius recognized as Dedalus Diggle shouted to the whole bar. "He takes after Lily. James would be basking in the attention but Harry wants to hide behind his dog. Lily would have done the same." Sirius agreed adamantly with that. James would have been showing off while Lily would have been looking for an escape wearing the same expression Harry had on now. But the pup had to get use to his fame and this was the perfect place to do it. Harry threw Sirius a panicking look as someone Diggle most likely asked for his autograph and Sirius who had been sitting beside him decided it was enough for one night. Rising to his feet he growled once deep in his throat and stepped forward letting his long fangs gleam in the light. Instantly the tavern was silenced and people stepped away from the small bear of a dog.

"The dog has had enough of you all." Tom left his bar and began to shoo people away and only when everyone had left or returned to their ale did Sirius let his lips cover his teeth again. Harry smiled thankfully at the toothless man as he hobbled forward.

"Now what can I do for you Mr. Potter? I'm Tom the owner of this shack." He shook Harry's hand and patted Sirius on the head. "Its past midnight far to late for a boy your age to be out alone."

"I'm no alone sir. I have Padfoot." Much to Sirius's delight Harry hugged his neck and he twisted to give Harry a good lick on his cheek his tail thumping against the floor. "But I need a room until September 1st. I can pay for tonight and get you the rest of the money tomorrow when I get my trust money. That's if Padfoot can stay." Worry creapt into the boy's voice and he tightened his grip on Sirius._ I'm not going anywhere pup. _Sirius tried conveying with a reassuring lick.

But Tom grinned again. "Of course Harry. I'll show you to your room. That will be 5 sickles for the night."

Harry dug out the money and with Tom leading them upstairs asking what Harry wanted for breakfast Sirius allowed himself to relax. He had Harry. His Prongslet was safe. He was back in the magical world where he belonged. As they were given a room and Tom left them for the night Sirius transformed back into human. Harry gave him a sulky stare.

"All those people know me."

Sirius smiled at the boy sadly. "Lily and James were well-known people. And your the only person to ever survive the killing curse Harry. Your the Boy-Who-Lived pup everyone in our worlds knows your name."

Harry sighed and looked around the room. It was large and airy the polished wood floors underfoot were covered between the wardrobe and the large bed by a red throw rug. The window was shut with two cozy looking arm chairs in front of it and a closed door Sirius guesed lead to the bathroom. Harry sat on the bed yawning and Sirius waved his wand changing Harry's baggy jeans and T-shirt into a pair of red Pj's.

"We'll buy you some clothes in the morning but for now its bedtime."

Harry obeyed climbing under the covers and Sirius tucked him in. Leaning over he kissed Harry's forehead knowing that Harry was to old for it but not being able help himself. He had ten years of spoiling to make up for. And the kid wasn't complaining.

"Good night pup." He whispered brushing the messy black bangs out of Harry's eyes.

Harry snuggled down in the blankets yawning again and Sirius took off his glasses laying them gently on the bedside table. "Night Sirius."

The Animagus waited patiently for the boy to fall asleep and only when Harry's breathing was slow and even did he rise from the bed and Apparate.

If anything the sensation was even worse then when Sirius had done it with Harry and of course he had to spinch himself. His conscious the pesky little thing was screaming that what he was about ready to do was wrong. But his heart wanted to fight and like always it won out. He landed outside of Number 4 Private Drive doubled over and cursing. His arm pressed against his stomach to stop the bleeding from a missing section of his arm. Cursing he fixed himself and then stormed up to the door wand in hand. Blasting aside the door without thought he let the anger that he'd been struggling to hold at bay all night take over. Sitting on the couch sipping tea was Vernon Dursley and the great oaf jumped to his feet the cup falling from his hands and shattering on the floor. His wife rushed into the room but Sirius ignored her focusing still on her husband.

"What do you want? You took the freak now leave us alone." He whimpered backing up.

"You see Dursley there is the little problem of the fact that I saw the bruises and welts. You've been beating the hell out of my godson for years and I can't let you get away with that." Sirius snarled stepping forward.

"That boy was impossible. He's unnatural..."

"I don't care if Harry was the most impossible child ever. You abused him. Now I need for you to get a little taste of what my godson when through. Furnunculus!"

Dursley screamed as his body erupted into large painful boils falling to the floor and curling up into the fetal position. Sirius snorted he had the hex preformed on him a hundred times and he had never turned into a screaming sobbing baby. Though what did he expect from a man who got a kick out of torturing a little boy? He heard a scream behind him and barley turned in time to avoid being knocked in the head by a frying pan by Petunia Dursley. "Incarcerous!" He barked and watched as ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped around her. He opened his mouth to hex her when he she looked up at him terrified and Sirius saw Lilly in the shape of her face. He shook his head in disgust. How could this hag be related to sweet beautiful Lily? Well he was a perfect example that occasionally horrible people had brilliant children. Lily must have been the black sheep of her family like he was. James had never allowed the Marauders to attack a female but he had a feeling that even Prongs would have made an exception if he saw the marks on his son.

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius could see Dudley watching and he was pleased. If the kid saw what his parents got then maybe he wouldn't be such a bullying asshole like his father. Sirius would not attack a child.

"So what should I do with you two? I could kill you but I don't think James and Lily would appreciate being stuck with you in the afterlife so soon. Though I would love to see what James would do to you. He was a lot more creative then I could ever be. Torture is a possibility but I've never cared for it. Not really my style." No reason for the Dursley's to know that he was horrible at Unforgivable Curses. He only hated two men enough for the curses to work at full strength. And he had tried ti use them on his dear old mother. "I think a few more long lasting hexes would be good." He turned his wand back to Petunia and cast a hair lost hex. She gurgled around her gag as he long hair fell out in clumps scattering across the floor. Sirius grinned viciously as he cast a few spells to make the results permanent. Her hair would never grow back. Vernon got a slightly different curse that would force his hair to change it colors daily from blue, green, orange, purple, pink, red, and every other noticeable unnatural color right now it was lime green contrasting sharply with his mustache. Now for a few more touches. He pointed his wand at every surface he could reach uttering Flagrate. Vernon Dursley began to shriek as his leg brushed the couch and large angry looking burn appeared.

"See Dursley that little curse will make anything you touch burn you. Have fun. Oh yeah if anyone comes by to see Harry which apparently doesn't happen or else he wouldn't still be here tell them that Harry is with a friend. And as of September 1st he is at school. Breath a word that I have him and I will be back and I will torture you to death." Sirius smirked and Apprated on the spot not wanting to burn himself on the door handle.

Harry shifted in his sleep at the loud pop that came with Sirius arrival but didn't awake. Sirius felt a lot cheerier as if someone had cast a cheering spell on him at the sight of the pup sleeping peacefully and he transformed back into Padfoot and jumped on to bed snuggling up against Harry. He was almost asleep when he felt the arm wrap around his neck pulling him closer.

_**Don't worry the Dursley's shall get more punishment later on as Sirius finds out more about Harry's childhood. I don't think he would be the type to full on torture. I mean he didn't even kill Wormtail just because Harry didn't think James would like it.**_

_**Throughout this story I am gonna have Sirius act how he thinks James would or how he would want him to. **_

_**Next chapter is a whole lot more fluffy and cute. With more bonding then we have a more confrontational chap, and then off to Hogwarts. **_

_**Please keep reviewing so Remus gets some cookies. *Watches Sirius wave his review cookies in front of Moony's face* **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Who wants a cute fluffy chapter? This chap does have its Siriusnesss (anyone get it?) but for the most part its got some cute hopefully funny parts. **_

_**Now reply to reviews.**_

_**MusicLover19 thanks I wasn't sure if I was the only one thinking he wasn't a torturer.**_

V.L Crawford. Your review made me laugh. Sirius is the only one allowed you have your review cookies. And I totally agree that Moony was a bad friend.

_**MWPP-Mauraders-Forever LOL slow down. We're on book one now let me figure out this story first. But I love your ideas. **_

_**LadyDunla Remus loves you. You gave him cookies.**_

_**Lunatic's Luna you get werewolf kisses!**_

_**Lady of Chaos and Discord Thanks**_

_**horselovr171 I'm updating and I shall work on that.**_

_**PadawanCassy thanks so much for reviewing. **_

_**Okay so lets see 7 cookies for Moony and Sirius got a whole bag from V.L Crawford.**_

The next morning found Sirius trotting down the street with Harry half-asleep behind him. Sirius wanted to get to Gringotts before it got swarmed by people and he would be unable to speak to his goblin friends. He had stopped by before he had rescued Harry and grabbed some gold and knew they were expecting him but he'd rather not chance missing them. The two wizards guarding the outside ignored the pair as they passed both looking sleepier then Harry which Sirius had to drag out of bed by his shirt and was even now having to stop and headbutt him to keep Harry from falling asleep walking. Okay so maybe 5am was a little early for the kid specially since Sirius had put him to bed past midnight.

Not even getting into Diagon Alley had gotten his attention but Gringotts seemed to do the trick. His eyes widened and he looked around amazed.

_Your gonna eat a fly if you don't shut your mouth._ Sirius thought wishing he could figure out a spell that would allow Harry to speak dog. But for now he'd have to hope Harry could speak for himself as he trotted up to the long counter looking for the familiar face of a goblin. Larc was young only 24 and he looked absolutely bored sitting behind the counter staring at a large ruby. He had black hair that fell to his shoulder but was currently pulled back into a pony tail. He was listening to a red headed wizard that Sirius thought he might have known. Harry trailed him staring at everything but focusing on his godfather as Sirius reared up and placed his large paws on the counter and let out a booming bark. Larc jumped about a foot cursing and Sirius gave him a dogish grin. The goblin threw Sirius a murderous glare.

"Excuse me Charlie. I think I'd better find this dog's owner." Larc clambered over the counter and grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his neck. Sirius nipped at the arm his tail wagging as Larc dragged him into his office behind the counter and slammed the door nearly hitting Harry who slipped in after them. The room was small with nearly half of it being taken up by the oak desk. Larc barley acknowledged Harry as he turned glaring at Sirius. "What the hell were you thinking Sirius Orion Black?"

Sirius smirked and willed himself human. "Ouch the full name Larcy?"

The goblin glowered at him. "Not cute at all Sirius. You could have been seen."

"All anyone saw was an overgrown dog. And they haven't even noticed I'm gone."

"They will today. What if Lupin tells someone? I don't trust him. You should be in hiding. And who the hell is that behind you?"

Sirius turned and realized Harry had been hiding behind him and he grinned pushing his godson forward. Harry smiled shyly and waved.

Larc took one look at Harry and began to hit his head into the desk. "Harry Potter? You break out of prison and kidnap James's kid? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry gave Sirius a look that clearly said _Is this guy stable?_ But Sirius found Larc's antics amusing he'd known Larc since forever and the goblins dramatics were completely normal to him. He flopped down in one of the chairs gesturing for Harry to sit beside him and kicked his feet up on the desk earning himself another dirty look from the goblin. "Why would I break out of prison if it wasn't to protect Harry?"

"I don't know maybe to prove that you're innocent!" Larc got up and began to pace back and forth behind his desk. "God Sirius what did you get yourself into this time? And how the hell am I suppose to fix it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Why did Larc always think he needed help? "I don't need any favors kid."

"You've been saying that since before I was born when my poor mother had to put up with you."

Harry was shooting Sirius confused looks but apparently he was still to shy to come out and ask what was going on so Sirius decided to explain.

"Larc's family and me go back quite a ways. They were friends of my Uncle who was the only family member of mine that I could stand. He fought to get the goblins some more power in the Ministry. After he died they took a liking to me. Your dad and I saved Larc and his sister back when they were babies so they owe me and since you are James's kid they have a debt with you too." Sirius explained deciding to not mention that Death Eaters had gone after the goblins in retaliation for James and him throwing a police car at them trying to protect a clan of the creatures.

Larc glowered at Sirius. "So I'm stuck trying to keep this moron alive. I nearly got caught the other day sneaking you money out of your vault you know."

The Animagus shrugged knowing that most likely the goblin was exaggerating. His idea of almost getting caught was someone asking about his day while he had the gold in his pocket. "Larcy what I need today is actually legal."

The long fingered being gave him a disbeliefing snort but he seemed slightly hopeful. "Please say you only need me to do a simple withdrawal."

"Yep. You got that spare key to the Potter vault out of my vault right?"

The goblin nodded producing a silver key from the pocket of his vest and handing it over to Sirius. He examined in and was pleased to see the Potter coat of arms engraved on the key. Only goblins could get the coat of arms so small and yet have so much detail

"Does it still work? I figured someone would have canceled my keys when I was thrown in Azkaban."

"Actually it was. I reactivated the key which should be fine. I think most people think its just to some random Black vault very few people know you were made the child's guardian. The doors will only work for Harry or his guardian unless they have the master key which I am unable to find. But you have the Potter heir with you and by goblin law you are his legal guardian so for the trust vault you should have no problem getting in.

"Good." Sirius didn't let his confusion over whatever the goblin had meant get to him. He hardly ever understood the odd ways some goblins thought. Though from what he gathered Larc made it so the key would work to get Harry his gold and for some reason Harry didn't have the Master key to his trust vault. He'd have to have Larc look into that. " You can take us to get the gold out of Harry's trust."

Larc looked even more relieved if that was possible but he wouldn't have survived all these years as a friend to two Marauders if he didn't have to make things difficult. "You are lucky I trust you so much Black. Any sane individual would have called the Dementors if you had shown up in their office."

"Most sane individuals don't get their choice of anything goblin made in my vaults." Sirius shot back rising to his feet and motioning for Harry who had been silent this whole time to follow him. Larc had touched the wall and a door had appeared leading right down to the tunnels so Sirius didn't have to change back to a dog. He had already whistled for a cart and it was barreling towards them.

"You mean it Sirius? You will give my family back what yours stole?" The little creature looked up at him hopefully and Sirius grinned. He knew to anyone else the goblin would have been a miserable little bastard that you wanted to kill. But once you were a goblins friend they were the most loyal interesting creatures. Sirius knew that it was only the goblins who had fought to get him a trial. No wizard or witch had stood up for him but the normally hated and distrusted metal workers had. They alone had believed he wouldn't betray James and Lily. And for that Sirius knew he would forever be in their debt. Of course no one had listened to them but Sirius didn't care. It was the thought that counted.

"Yeah. I don't care about any of the heirlooms in there. Tell your sister she can have her pick to. Hava deserves it after putting up with your paranoid ass for so long."

"Shouldn't you watch your language in front of your godson?"

Sirius snorted. "Hell no. If I had my way his first word would have been a swear. Swearing is healthy and it makes the teachers faces turn such interesting colors when the whole point of your essay is to see how many you know and then find the best combinations of them."

Harry giggled and Sirius ruffled his hair climbing into the cart and helping Harry in beside him. Larc hurried in after them and the roaring wind made talk near impossible. Harry hung of the cart staring at everything and twice Sirius had to grab the back of his shirt to keep the kid from tumbling out of the cart. He had not gone through all this trouble for Harry to become a grease spot on the tracks. They skidded to a stop in front of the Potter Trust Vault and Sirius froze. He hadn't been here in years not since James and Lily had dragged him here so the doors would learn his touch in case he had to take guardianship of Harry. Thankfully he wasn't a dog or else he would be overwhelmed by James's scent. Lily's would be there to but fainter since she had only used the vault for a few years. Sirius shook his head and stepped forward knowing that Harry wouldn't move if he didn't. He handed Harry the key and gestured for the kid to open the door starring off into space. Not even realizing he was doing it he sent a silent plea to James and Lily.

_I can't believe how much I fucked up guys. I went to kill Wormtail and left Harry by himself. I failed him... I failed you. I never thought he would have gone to your family Lily. I thought... Honestly I wasn't thinking. I was lost without you Prongs. You were always the person who guided me. When I lost my temper you kept me from hurting anyone. Loosing you was like having part of my soul ripped out. I had this hole inside me and if I'm telling the truth its still there. I thought killing Wormtail would make it go away but I failed at that. The bastard blew himself up. I went to Azkaban and I deserved it. I should have made you guys make me Secret-Keeper. But I was to much of a coward. I knew Voldemort would come after me and I was scared I would break. And of course you wanted to protect me Prongs. Lily you should have talked him out of it. I should be dead right now not you two. I would have died happy knowing that you were alive. I don't even know where to start with Harry. I thought it would be like having you back James. A cocky arrogant bastard I could handle. But he's nothing like you Prongs. He acts a little like you Lily but he's so shy. He's been so badly hurt I don't know if I can fix him. He doesn't talk unless I ask him questions and he's so scared. If I move to fast or even show any annoyance he cowers like he expects to be hit. I haven't been with him 24 hours but I love him just as much as the last time I saw him if not more. I don't know if my word means anything to you after I failed so much as his godfather but if it does I swear that as long as I'm breathing Harry will be safe. I won't die until until I know Harry is living in a better world and can care for himself. _

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry tugging on his arm. "Sirius are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled ruffling the unruly black hair making it stand up the way James's always did when he was trying to show off. "I was just thinking pup. Did you get your money?"

Harry nodded and showed Sirius a bugling bag full of gold. "Alright then if Larc would get the cart moving again we can go shopping. I'll tell you what if you want I'll buy you something super amazing. I'm not sure what but it will be good."

The kid smiled a little more confident then Sirius had seen it before and clambered into the cart followed by his godfather. Just as the cart began to move a burst of warm air whipped in their faces and Sirius's nose picked up on the musky woody smell of a stag and the slightly gentler more feminine scent of a doe.

When they reached the surface Sirius only had a chance to shake hands with Larc before being forced to transform into a dog as another goblin led a family around the corner. Harry waved bye to the goblin as the pair set out Harry keeping his lightning bolt scar hidden from view by his bangs. A few people starred as they passed but Sirius growled and they kept their distance. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them. The smell in the tunnels had him confused. He knew it must be sign from Lily and James. Or was he maybe just imagining it? Had James really been speaking to him in Azkaban telling him to change into Padfoot to escape the Dementors, reminding him to eat when he was so lost in his misery, telling him to save his strength for the long swim? But if James and Lily had been able to help him from the great beyond why hadn't they helped their son? No, it was far more likely that Azkaban had driven him slightly mad and he was imagining smells now. Odd how the thought of him being crazy was comforting.

He shook himself all over as if trying to shake water from his coat before looking at Harry who was watching him warily. Great he'd scared the kid. Sighing he nudged Harry's pocket a few times before Harry understood that Sirius wanted to see his supply list. They stopped at the side of the road so Harry could open and it and read it over with Sirius being plenty large enough to see it himself so it didnt look like he was actually reading the list.

First-year students will require:

■Uniform

■Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

■One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

■One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

■One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

■Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

■Books

■The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

■A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

■Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

■A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

■One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

■Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

■Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

■The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

■Other Equipment

■1 Wand

■1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

■1 set of glass or crystal phials

■1 telescope

■1 set of brass scales

■Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

■PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Padfoot this says I can only have an owl, a cat, or a toad. How are you suppose to come to Hogwarts with me?" Harry asked.

_That rule is never enforced pup. Even if it was they would have to get me away from you which isn't happening unless you send me away yourself. _Sirius tried to explain but it was useless since he was a dog. So he settled for giving Harry a reassuring lick on the cheek and setting out towards Madam Malkins's Robes.

Inside the shop was warm and would have been brightly lit except for the hundreds of racks of clothes. Sirius remembered the place well and led Harry quickly through the maze of robes and some muggle clothing. In the middle of the store a young boy around the same age as Harry was getting his robes fitted. He was slightly taller then the pup with pale blond hair and a thin face. He smiled at Harry and Sirius as Madam Malkin yelled that she would be with them in a second.

"Hi I'm Draco." He held out his hand for Harry to shake and when the kid hesitated Sirius stepped on his paw wincing as he realized it was the hurt one.

Harry quickly recovered and shook hands. "I'm Harry Potter."

Instantly the blond's eyes widened and his gaze flicked towards Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry I should have recognized you sooner." Draco looked around clearly wanting to change the subject and his eyes fell on Sirius who was attempting to scratch his ear while standing up all while not putting weight on his injured leg. "Is this your dog?" The boy knelt down much to the annoyance of the witch pinning his robes up and held a hand out to Sirius.

Sirius stepped forward and let the boy scratch his ears enjoying the sensation. Honestly the world would be a better place if people just started rubbing one another ears. You couldn't be mad when you were getting a good rubbing. World Peace until the scratching stopped.

"Yeah, he's my dog. His name is Padfoot."

Draco grinned as Sirius licked his face but stood back up so the witch could finish his robes earning a whine from the dog. "So your going to Hogwarts this year?"

Like that the boys began to chat about what Draco knew of the school. The blond boy was aghast when he learned Harry had no clue what Quiditch was and launched into a lengthy explanation of the sport that would have made James proud. Sirius settled down at Harry's feet watching as Harry's robes were fitted and Harry placed an order for a new wardrobe of Muggle clothing

Draco was in the middle of complaining about first years not being able to have brooms while he waited for Harry to pay for his robes. Sirius was starting to wonder where the kid's parents were but he didn't mind watching the pup as long as Harry seemed happy making friends with him. The two boys began to make their way down the street with Sirius between them both boys tangling their fingers into his fur with their other hands holding their parcels.

"Um Draco do you know where I can get some stuff for Padfoot. I just got him yesterday and I need to get him a collar and a leash and stuff." Harry grinned at him and Sirius growled. He had the odd feeling this was payback for kicking the kid out of bed so early.

"Sure can I help? My parents can find me later."

With Sirius still grumbling behind them they made their way to some pet shop or another. As they entered the shop the saleswitch smiled and told them to have a look around. The store was crammed with cages in the middle and lined up against the walls in dozens of rows were every pet supply needed from dog leashes to phoenix food. The boys went straight to the dog section and began to browse the clothing and accessories with Sirius sitting staring at the wall and trying to pretend this wasn't happening. So he didn't see Draco wandering far to close to the dress up clothes and only got a glimpse of something flying at him before he found a hot pink bandanna tied around his neck. "What do you think Harry? Is it his color?" Draco asked keeping his hand out of biting range.

Sirius glared at Harry trying to put his thoughts into the look. _I am so getting back at you for this. _

"I don't know I think it needs a little something..." Harry looked around and found a purple clip on bow that people used on small girlish dogs and clipped it into Sirius's hair right on his forehead. Oh god if James could see this he'd be peeing himself from laughing so hard. The great powerful Sirius Black reduced to getting dressed up like some doll. But Sirius endured it all for the simple reason that Harry was smiling. As the stuff the large black dog was wearing became increasingly frilly and girly Harry even began to laugh. And if anything could make Harry look that happy Sirius would take it. Though a little firewiskey would make it a hell of a lot easier to put up with.

When the saleswitch finally came over to investigate the cause of all the noise Sirius had been forced into a red sweater that read "Gold Digger." in gold letter, a few more clip on bows in varying colors, purple dog booties, the pink bandana, neon green sunglasses that strapped behind his ears, a cowboy hat, and of course a matching set of pink and purple fake pearl necklace and its matching bracelet which was on his right paw. She took one look at his miserable face and began to liberate him from the stuff scolding Harry and Draco lightly but the boys were to busy clutching their sides laughing. As the last bow came free Sirius shook himself hard shivering. That was horrible. Never again would he make fun of those purse dogs they were truly brave little creatures to endure that day after day. 

The saleswitch pulled a dog treat from her pocket and gave it to him. "What a good boy he is!" She cooed and got a face full of kisses for her saving him and also the treat. "Now you boys pick out what you need for him no more messing around." She gave the three of them a firm look like Sirius had actually agreed to the doggy dress up before going back to her counter. The pups though seemed over their misbehavior and Harry chose a thick military style collar for him in green camouflage that said K-9 and came with a small attached brown pouch and a military styled dog tag which his name could be added to. Draco found a matching camo leash and with him wearing the collar and the leash draped loosely over his shoulders they started through the rest of the pet stuff with Harry purchased a pair of red and gold bowls for him and a large bag of dog food, and a box of dog treats (as a dog Sirius found the stuff quite tasty and knew it was to keep up appearances), a red Frisbee, a tug of war rope, and perhaps most interestingly and showing the laziness of his pup a doggy backpack so Sirius could carry Harry's stuff for him. The backpack was camouflage to match his collar though with black straps and inside a collapsible dog bowl was tucked along with a decent supply of treats, and a few bottles of water and the camo leash encase they ran into someone who thought the dog should be on a leash. The collar held anti-flea charms and the backpack had charms to make it grow large but not heavier so Sirius could easily carry Harry's school stuff if he wanted to. After paying for the supplies and having everything but the backpack and collar now engraved with Padfoot sent back to Harry's room the trio set off to finish their shopping Draco inviting himself along. The next few hours passed uneventfully as Sirius babysat the pups as they finished shopping for everything but their wands. Draco's parents hadn't appeared yet so they sat outside an ice cream shop the boys enjoying their ice cream while Sirius devoured his own bowl of plain vanilla. He looked longingly at the mass of hot fudge on Harry's banana split and decided that being a dog did have some disadvantages. He loved chocolate but it made him throw up if he ate it as a dog.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Houses?"

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Ring a bell?"

"No."

Draco starred at Harry in concern which Sirius mirrored. He'd hoped he could educate Harry at least a little more about his the magical word before he was thrown into it. Harry lack of knowledge could prove life threatening if he didn't understand even the basics of wizard culture. Okay maybe not life threatening if he didn't know what a Slytherin was god knows that Sirius was still trying to forget the he knew about them. If Harry had been muggle born their would be no problem but as it was Harry the heir to the Potter legacy and Sirius's own heir which meant he would have plenty to people trying to win his favor at such a young age before Harry learned who to trust. This was so not going good.

Harry threw Sirius a look as if asking him to do something but luckily they were saved by a somewhat familiar voice yelling "DRACO!"

_**So what do we think? Like the goblins? More on Larc will be explained. His will become Sirius go to guy when Sirius can't do something since you know he's sorta wanted by the Ministry. Did anyone see Draco coming in? Sirius has never met Draco before someone ask why he didn't recognize his cousin's kid.**_

_**So is Sirius going insane or did he really smell James's scent? And what about Azkaban? Or does he want to hear his best friend so much he's imagining him?**_

_**So Sirius gets the review cookies this chap. I tormented him enough this chap he deserves cookies. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six is here. And I think you guys will like it. Some very cute Harry Sirius bonding. And a very startling revelation that I have a feeling V.L Crawford will love.**_

_**So here are my review answers.**_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever LOL you will have to wait till next chapter and defiently the one after that for Draco to be in a ton of trouble.**_

_**V . L Crawford Glad I made you laugh. Sirius still won't speak to me for last chap.**_

_**LadyDunla. Yep Sirius has to have his cookies. He gives kisses. **_

_**Lady of Chaos and Discord Aww he hugs back and totally agrees poor Paddy.**_

_**Pilame You got your wish and you will have to wait a few chaps to see if you guessed right.**_

_**Lunatic's Lament LOL yep COOKIES. Totally should be my battlecry. And yep go purse pups.**_

_**horselovr171 So far yes Draco will be a pretty decent guy but he won't be totally OOC he can still act like an arse. Remus and Harry say thanks for the cookies. Sirius is to busy shoveling them in his mouth. **_

_**Tori-Da-Mutt. You get werewolf kisses. I would give Moony a stick to fend off Sirius though.**_

_**Mythomagic-Champion I love Draco too and I shall not make him to much of a jerk.**_

_**Shadowdude333 Yep I love the goblins and I hated how when we actually got to know one in the books you wanted to strangle him. So to Sirius and by extension Harry we will have some nice ones. **_

_** Glad you like. Moony will be in this story but I haven't quite decided how important yet but he will be here.**_

_**No vigilance Nice take on the smells and Azkaban you shall eventually find out. Harry and Remus say thanks and Sirius is tearing apart his dog cookies.**_

_**Silverfawks thanks I'm trying to do this without a beta so I'm sorry if I mess up. I find that I rely way to much on my betas when I have one so I want to see if I can do this without one. Thanks glad you like. It will be awhile before this fic is done.**_

_**Sad sabrin LOVE your pic. And glad you like.**_

_**Spring Raine you totally win longest review by far and get Moony and Sirius hugs. Glad you like Draco and you will find out soon where Draco and Harry get sorted. I love your take on why James and Lily can only help Harry so cute and aww inspiring. And yes I agree Weasley's never were very good at helping Harry. And Sirius give hugs and kisses and sticks his tongue out at Moony.**_

_**15 reviews nice work guys. Our three favorite wizards love their cookies. **_

_**For my Dumble haters in the crowd I extremely recommend reading V.L Crawford's fanfic Making the Truth Known. It is SOOO GOOD if you are Dumbles, Snape, Ron, Molly hater. **_

_**Okay so I shall let you guys get to reading. BTW there are some words the goblin's use that will be translated at the bottom. **_

The two boys looked down the street for an instant before Draco jumped to his feet grabbing his stuff. "I got to go that's my mom. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express Harry." He waved over his shoulder before jogging down the street. Sirius lifted his head watching to make sure the pup made it back to his mother safely but the kid was already gone. Odd. Why had that voice sounded so familiar? And why had Draco been in such a hurry to leave when he'd been happily tagging along the whole day? Yuck, all the thinking was giving him a migraine. Wait did dogs get migraines? Sirius shook his head and looked at Harry who was stabbing his ice cream with a spoon. Sighing Sirius waited for Harry to finish prodding his sundae before rising to his feet and walking down the road in the direction of the Leaky Caldron. Harry was pale with dark circles under his eyes and his frequent yawns told Sirius that a nap was in order. While Harry slept Sirius decided he would find the perfect birthday present for his godson.

As they emerged into their room Harry turned to look at Sirius. "What was Draco talking about with Houses?"

Sirius had to wait for Harry to unclip the backpack and collar before turning human. "When you go to Hogwarts you are sorted into your House by your personality. Hufflepuffs are kind, loyal, and hardworking, Ravenclaws are smart and in my opinion a little stuck up. Slytherins are sly and basically out for themselves, and of course Gryffindor the brave and the bold. I'm a Gryffindor and so were your parents. "

Harry yawned again and Sirius looked around until he spotted the pile of Harry's new stuff on the floor in front of the bed. He dug around until he found the soft red Pj's that he'd help pick out and threw it at Harry's head. "Go change up pup. Your gonna have a nap before we got get your wand and I want to talk to you about some wizard stuff before we go back out into public."

Harry disappeared into the bathroom while Sirius waited patiently. He emerged clad in the pjs and clambered into bed.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah pup?" The' Animagus asked tucking the covers around Harry's small form. Harry handed him his glasses.

"Can I ask you about my parents?" His voice was hesitate and he eyed Sirius's hand warily and Sirius figured Harry had been smacked for asking about Lily and James.

Sirius forced down his anger at the Muggles and forced a smile absently carding his fingers through Harry's messy black hair making it stand up in the front so Harry looked even more like his father. "Harry I could go on for years talking about your parents. They were the people I loved most in the world except maybe for you pup."

"You love me?" Harry asked sounding surprised and very much like a little boy not the eleven year old he was. Sirius grinned and kissed Harry's head. "Of course I do pup. I love you more then you can possibly imagine." _More then life itself. _

Harry smiled leaning his head into Sirius's hand which was still playing with his hair as the Marauder tried to coax the knots from the thick black hair and only succeeding in making it stand up worse. "You never told me about my mom." Harry whispered.

Sirius grinned. "Evans was the probably the most hot headed smartest funniest girl I've ever met. She had long wavy red hair and was pale with a few freckles right here." Sirius touched Harry's cheek sliding his finger right under the boy's eye. "You have her eyes. When I look at your eyes its like seeing her's again. Their exactly the same. She was such a good person and the only person that could control your dad. He was always into trouble and all she had to do was give him this look and say "James." And he would stop it and then order me to behave. She always tried to protect and love everyone she met. You could be a horrible person and Lily's would find the good in you. She was shy like you pup but when you got her angry even the bravest man would cower." Sirius grinned as memories of Lily flooded his mind.

"Your dad was brave but a complete trouble maker. He was constantly pulling pranks and doing everything he could to break the rules. He was normally pretty laid back but if you hurt or insulted someone he loved you were in for hell. Once you were James's friend he would defend you no matter what. He was the leader of our group of friends and we all obeyed him without question." Seeing Harry's expression Sirius backpedaled. "Not out of fear of him or anything it was just how James was. He just made you want to follow his lead an he never lead us wrong. He never cared what you came from or who you were. If he saw something redeemable in you he would fight tooth and nail to make sure everyone else saw it. Remember Draco telling you about Quiditch? Your dad played Keeper up until his fifth year when he switched to playing Seeker. He was a show off and loved nothing more then to sit around with a Snitch and make a show of catching it over and over. James was noble too. He would make rules for his friends to follow and if you broke it you had to deal with him. And even now I know that its wrong to break those rules since James came up with them for a very good reason."

Harry's eyes were half closed but as Sirius paused he forced them open again and Sirius laughed. "You are tired kiddo. Sleep and I'll tell you more when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise now enjoy your nap." Sirius leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead right beside his scar and stroked his hair until the boy fell asleep which wasn't long. As Sirius gazed at the small thin face he realized that Harry seemed far tireder then he should have. Had the Muggles forced him to work and then not allowed him proper sleep? Or was the fact that the kid was thinner then he was the cause? Either way Sirius decided he would need to get Harry checked out by a Healer. He'd have Larc arrange it. Slipping off the bed Sirius turned back into Padfoot but not before shoving a good amount of his own money into the doggy backpack. The wizards in Diagon Alley were more then us to people sending their familiars to go buy stuff and wouldn't find anything odd about it at all. The door opened as he reared up and placed a massive paw on it to open it. He considered a broom but the letter had said no brooms allowed for first years and he didn't know what punishment Harry would get for it. And if Harry wanted to be a well-behaved person Sirius would respect that. Even if it did break his Marauder heart. He'd have to think on it more. He grinned looking back at Harry as he thought of the perfect present.

Several hours later he slipped back into the room to see Harry still asleep. He dropped the parcel he was carrying on the bed before jumping up after it and licking Harry's ears.

"Eww get off Padfoot." Harry giggled trying to shove his godfather away and tried to roll back over but Sirius wouldn't allow it. He pounced placing on paw Harry's side and forcing the boy back on his back so he could lick his face again.

"Fine I'm up." Harry gave him another shove and this time Sirius got off his chest and backed up and changing so that he was human. He sat facing Harry the parcel hidden behind his back. He couldn't wait as the pup rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry nearly stabbed himself in the eye with his glasses. "No one has ever remembered my birthday before. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Your gifts haven't even gotten here." Sirius pulled the parcel out from behind his back and handed it to Harry. "But I want you to open this one now."

Harry pulled it over and began to slowly unwind the brown paper that covered it. Sirius rolled his eyes at the ceiling. That was a Lilly trait. James would have already turned the paper into spit balls. Harry looked up as he uncovered the small black box and flipped the lid off. Inside nestled on the red velvet was a small golden Snitch on a gold chain. Harry lifted it up and watched as the wings beat gently against his fingers. He threw Sirius a confused look.

"It was your Dad's good luck charm. He carried it with him everywhere. When he found out Lily was pregnant he put it in the Potter Vault for you to get when you turned eleven."

Harry starred at if for a long minute before tackling Sirius. "I love it Sirius. Thank you."

The Animagus hugged Harry tightly. "Don't thank me pup. Its yours. I just got it back to you. I did though put some spells on it. Touch it to your lips and whisper someone's name and it will go right to them. Its great if you get in trouble and need help." Before Harry could answer there was a knock on the door and before either of them could get up the door was knocked back on its hinges and a small four foot tall creature came barreling in. It charged at Harry and pulled the surprised boy into a bone crushing hug. Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck his head just far enough out the door to see Larc running up the stairs his arms full of packages. The goblin slid into the room and double over panting as Sirius rescued the boxes and set them on the bed. "She wouldn't wait for me." Larc gasped.

Sirius turned his attention to the small black haired goblin that was attempting to suffocate his godson. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulders and her dark brown eyes were filled with tears as she planted kisses on the top of Harry's head. Harry terrified but Sirius grinned at him reassuringly before gently prying the goblin off his godson. Seeing him Hava pulled him into a hug and for not the first time Sirius wondered where the hell the little gobliness got her strength.

"You brought him back! You brought our little parvulus back!" Hava sobbed against his lower chest and Sirius patted her on the back. Hava had always been very emotional more so then many goblin woman were but even he hadn't seen her like this.

"Your brother wasn't to happy when I showed up with Harry this morning." Sirius commented extracting himself from Hava's grip and waving his wand to pull up the two armchairs so they were closer to the bed.

Hava snorted and glared at her brother that had collapsed into a chair. "Larc is a paranoid cillus." She turned back to Harry and smiled at the boy who had slowly relaxed. "Hello Harry. I haven't see you since you were just a little parvulus. You look just like James... Ragnok rest his soul. But you are too thin boy. Hasn't the fool indago been feeding you?"

"Sirius bought me ice cream for lunch." Harry whispered and Sirius back away out of the reach of the gobliness who threw him a murderous glare. "But I just woke up for a nap. Sirius can I call Tom and get something to eat I'm hungry?"

Hava snorted again and snapped her long fingers and between the bed and the chairs a large table piled high with more food then Sirius had seen in years. He reached out and snagged a plate and began to fill it with food without even bothering to ask permission. Larc who seemed to have recovered from his sister running him around mirrored him and with a nod of approval from Sirius Harry began eating as well. Sirius moaned around a mouthful of roast. "Hava you are the best cook ever. Even better then the House Elves at Hogwarts."

She gave him a disgusted look before neatly taking a bite out of her own meat but he saw her lips twitch as Harry began shoveling food down his throat. Talk was impossible as he and Harry gobbled down everything they could reach. It wasn't until dessert when Hava had summoned Treacle Tart that they began to chat.

"We brought you presents Harry. Ragnok knows we've missed enough of your birthdays." Larc smiled at the boy who was rapidly warming up to the two goblins.

"You didn't have to." Harry whispered softly.

Hava smiled at the boy and snapped her fingers again so the table cleared itself and filled instead with presents even more then Larc had been carrying. She shoved a large box towards him and gestured for him to open it. Once again Harry looked at Sirius who grinned at him and the boy got to work ripping the paper off it to reveal a set of books on the history of Quiditch. "That's from me Harry." Larc called over the boy's stuttered thanks and Sirius pushed another present at the boy. Soon Harry had revealed another set of books though this time on hexes and curses from Larc, a beautiful carved silver box that would throw a shocking hex at anyone other then Harry who tried to open it from Hava, a large box of candy from Hava. Sirius had in addition to the Snitch necklace bought Harry a starter kit from Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and much to Harry's delight a large female Snowy Owl. The owl came with a large cage, several boxes of owl food and a few more of owl treats, along with plenty of toys and accessories for her cage.

"Your Dad had a snowy owl when he was your age. I thought you would like your own. We use them for mail in the wizarding world." Sirius explained watching as Harry stroked the sleek head of his new friend. "I figured I don't really count as a pet and I doubt anyone would care if you brought her along too." Sirius had to brace himself for the flying hug Harry gave him after that. As Harry got acquainted with his owl Larc tugged on Sirius's arm and the Animagus followed him towards the bathroom.

"I looked up who has the master key to the Potter Vault like you asked. Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius starred at the goblin wondering if he was serious. "Why does he have it?"

Larc shrugged and Sirus's mind began to race with the possibilities. What would Dumbledore want in the Potter vaults. Nothing had been missing out of Harry's trust vault he was sure of that. Then it struck him. "Larc I want everything in the Potter Vaults checked and send a list of everything in there to me. How long until you can chance it?" Struggling to keep the panic out of his voice.

The goblin didn't complain for once seeming to sense the urgency of the situation.

"In a few months we check the cells to see if anyone got trapped and died in them. So I should be able to then. Why what did James and Lily have that is so important?"

Sirius shook his head. "I can't tell you but if what I think Dumbledore was after was in the Potter Vaults I'm gonna track the man down and murder him myself."

Larc looked at him with concern but knew that Sirius wouldn't say more. For his part Sirius felt like someone had driven an icy dagger into his heart and all he could think about was how screwed they all were if Dumbledore had what he thought he had. For the rest of the night no matter what Sirius tried he couldn't shake off his dread.

_**So what do you guys**_**_think? What could Dumbles have that Sirius is freaking out over so bad? And like the birthday presents? _**

_**As for what Hava is saying when she uses gobbledegook. **_

_**Parvolus is Latin for baby. She has met Harry before and kinda sees him as her long lost nephew. **_

_**Cillus means donkey in Latin I think we can all figure out what she was calling her brother.**_

_**Indago means mutt in Latin. Her preferred insult for Sirius. **_

_**Harry gets the cookies this chap for reviews. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Urgh this chapter is bad. I had such a hard time writing it but its very important for later on and more is explained. Hopefully this chapter isnt to awful.**_

_**I'm surprised on the guesses about what Sirius thinks is missing. Due to Larc having to wait awhile to sneak back in the Potter Vault you won't learn about it for awhile. I know I'm evil.**_

_**Justpucky. Nope not the cloak, will, or family tree. **_

_**Lady of Chaos and Discord. LOL I adore Hava and glad you think you would like her.**_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever Nope not the cloaky.**_

_**Pilame Yep and yep. Your sentence is right and yes Dumbles needs to mind his own business.**_

_**Mythomagic-Champion Harry loves his present and cookies. Sirius and Moony love the cookies.**_

_**Horselovr171 LOL Moony will be here. Can't say more without major spoilers. And Moony says thank you as does Harry. Sirius is throwing a fit for not getting cookies.**_

_**Dancer4813 Glad you like**_

_**carebear114. Not the cloak.**_

_**V L. Crawford. Not the cloak. And Dumbles will be tormented long before what the MIA item is revealed. **_

_**Shadowdude333 Glad you liked. I know you will like this chap.**_

_**No Vigilance Nope not the will and Sirius is screwed even more if this item is missing. Harry gives hugs for the cookies.**_

_**Lady Dunla. Harry says thanks and gives a hug.**_

_**Jammiedodger15 Not a Hallow. **_

_**Sad sabrin. Not the cloak**_

_**Tori-Da-Mutt. Sirius really doesn't like Moony's new stick. He is gonna get brain damage if Moony hits him with it anymore. **_

_**Okay so on with the really bad chapter. **_

The rest of the month passed pretty uneventfully for Harry and Sirius other then a little freak out when Harry had gotten his wand. The kid had to be chosen by the only wand in existence that was the twin to Voldemort's. But after Sirius had recovered from his mild heart attack he realized that it couldn't be helped and worrying over it when he had such a worse thing to worry about seemed pointless. He was much better off fretting over Harry until Larc managed to sneak back into the Potter Vaults. As for Harry the boy was putting on weight rapidly and though still distrustful of anyone but Sirius the boy was now confident enough to actually speak without being spoken too. Larc and Hava visited them daily and Harry seemed on his way to being a fluent speaker of goblin. The boy was brilliant though Sirius worried over his magical core. Harry had done nothing in the way of magic in from what he could gather from Harry two years. As a baby Harry had been having accidental magic fits weekly though sometimes even daily. Worried that something was wrong Sirius had finally talked the boy into allowing Hava which was the goblin version of a healer to examine him and he got his answers.

Though Harry was putting on weight with Sirius and Hava constantly shoving food in him he was still severely malnourished and it took all of Sirius's self control to keep him from going back the Private Drive and seeing if his Crutius curse had gotten any better but after Hava's diagnosis he was half tempted to lure some dementors to Private Drive. Since Harry didn't have his wand yet and his magic was tied to his core similar to a goblin or house elf Hava had been able to come with a theory as to why Harry wasn't showing signs of his magic. The starvation and near constant beatings would most likely have killed or severely damaged a normal child but Harry's magic had been trying to protect him. It had been basically supporting him his whole life. It was if Harry had been casting a spell for the last decade. His magic was so exhausted from keeping him alive and in halfway decent health that it could only lash out when Harry was terrified or feeling some other strong emotion. Despite Sirius wanting to kidnap a healer from St Mungo's Hava had eventually convinced him (after her brother had tied the Animagus up so he would sit still and listen) that nothing could help Harry recover except food and rest.

So as much as it pained him Sirius was forced to allow Harry to read his spell books instead of teaching him how to use the spells. A routine had been established and much to the heartbreak of the Marauder it included plenty of book time. Every morning Sirius would wake Harry up about eight and they would have breakfast together, then Harry would grab a shower and read his school books until lunch while Sirius entertained himself by annoying the hell out of Harry while he attempted to read. Reading time was followed by lunch and after that Harry took a nap and Sirius either slipped out to go look into something or napped with Harry, when Harry woke up Siruis would tell him stories of his parents or explain wizarding things to him until Hava and Larc arrived for supper and the four of them would talk and play games until Harry fell asleep normally on Sirius's chest.

They stayed inside as much as possible for one simple reason. Sirius's breakout had made the front page. So with a 100,000 galleon reward on his head and pictures of Harry Potter and his big black dog occasionally appearing in the Daily Prophet Sirius wasn't sure if he trusted Remus to not see the pictures and recognize him and Harry and turn Sirius in. So keeping Harry and by extension himself out of the paper seemed only smart.

Days passed until finally it was the day before they were to depart for Hogwarts. They left the safety of their room to buy food for Hedwig. Draco and Harry had been mailing each other constantly and Hedwig had on more then one occasion been forced to spend the day either with Draco or in her cage with Draco's large eagle owl Athena resting with her. Harry was all but bouncing off walls with the knowledge he'd be seeing his friend tomorrow. Sirius still wasn't sure why the voice of Draco's mother seemed so familiar but he put it down to him at one time knowing almost every witch and wizard of pure-blood status in Britain thanks to his family.

Harry was walking with his fingers tangled in Sirius's fur smiling slightly at the witches and wizards that waved at him as he walked past but Sirius could tell how uncomfortable with it Harry was. Everyone else grinned and murmured about Harry being shy but Sirius knew Harry was terrified of most adults. Though Sirius hadn't gotten Harry to talk about it much from what Sirius gathered not only had his Aunt and Uncle abused him but they allowed some sister of the pig's sic her dog on Harry and mistreat him. The teachers at school had also seemed to emotionally not care about the boy believing what the Dursley's said about Harry being unstable and being swift to punish the boy if anything odd occurred. Sirius knew it was a miracle Harry had trusted him so much being an adult but Larc had been quick to point out that Sirius spent most of his time as a dog and when he was human he had the maturity of a 5 year old so Harry most likely didn't even see him as an adult. Every time someone so much as glanced at Harry the boy would tighten his grip on Sirius's fur so it was painful and the sharp fear scent would roll off of him. If the person tired to shake hands or hug the pup Sirius would normally have to sit there an lick Harry's hand until he calmed down.

Between his lack of magic and fear of strangers Sirius doubted he would have any problems with Harry acting up as they made their way back to the Leaky Caldron after purchasing supplies for Hedwig. The bag was tucked neatly in Sirius's doggy backpack and Harry was eying the people warily keeping a tight hold on his godfather. Sirius was trying to keep Harry calm by frequent licks to the point Harry's free hand was sticky with his saliva that he didn't notice a tall form emerging from the wall that lead to the Leaky Caldron.

"HARRY! THERE YOU ARE!."

The boy and dog froze and Sirius felt his heart clench as he saw the massive eight foot tall form of Hagrid hurrying towards them. Harry whimpered and clung to Sirius even tighter while the Animagus tensed ready to fight if he had to.

"There your are boy. I've been looking everywhere for you. You can't off and disappear like that." Hagrid boomed and Harry flinched back.

"Who are you?" He managed to choke out and Sirius felt the slight trembling taking over his godson's body. Yelling would make Harry think you were angry at him. That Sirius had learned after he'd yelled to wake Harry up and had a scared little boy begging not to be beaten on his hands. Sirius let out a low warning snarl telling the half giant to back off and was surprised and pissed to be ignored.

"I'm Rubeaus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore sent me looking for you when his magic said you went missing from your family." Hagrid held out his hand. "Come on Harry we got to get you back home. Dumbledore wants you safe and sound not wandering the street you know there is a murder on the loose."

Sirius understood what Hagrid meant a moment before the pup so by the time the boy has squeak "No." Sirius was already stepping forward not even wincing when Harry didn't loosen his grip and his fur was tugged on painfully. He crouched baring his teeth and letting his fiercest back off growl loose.

"What do you mean no Harry? Just because they wouldn't let you keep the stray dog is no reason to be running away." Hagrid scolded lightly seeming to miss the snarling dog in front of him.

"Padfoot isn't the reason I ran away." Harry whispered and Sirius felt pride flow through him. His pup was standing up for himself sorta. Though it was squashed by anger. The damn Muggles had talked? And Dumbledore had believed them? Yeah, it was defiantly time to figure out if he had inherited his family's talent with dark curses.

Hagrid frowned. "Now Harry your Uncle said you had the bad habit of lying but you don't need to lie to me. I get your fond of Padfoot did you call him? But your cousin is deathly allergic..."

"THEY ARE LYING." Harry screamed and Sirius flinched at the sudden outburst of noise from his godson. He and every other person on the street starred at Harry. Not even Sirius had seen Harry yell but the boy was now standing with his fist clenched together looking like he wasn't sure whether or not to cry or scream again.

Hagrid studied Harry for a moment. "Now Harry settle down. We can get this all sorted out when we get you home. I have my..."

Before they could find out just what Hagrid had Harry snapped. "I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE! THEY AREN'T MY FAMILY. PADFOOT, HAVA, AND LARC ARE MY FAMILY NOT THEM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Sirius jaw dropped and he could only stare at his godson in shock. Apparently though the screaming eleven year old wasn't enough of a hint that something was wrong since Hagrid reached out and grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pull the boy after him. Several things happened simultaneously. Harry screamed in fear while Sirius launched himself at the much larger male. He sank his teeth through the huge jacket and was rewarded with a howl of pain before the giant thrashed with such strength that he was thrown free and crashed heavily into the brick wall of a store crumbling to the ground stunned. At that moment Harry went ballistic. Everything on the street from people's bags, the pumpkins, to a barrel of frog spawn all went flying at the giant knocking him back into the wall with ease. Wind whipped around Harry lifting his unruly hair and with

his hands clenched at his sides Harry looked like a very small version of an avenging angel. "NO ONE HURTS MY PADFOOT!" Harry shrieked. "GO AWAY!" The magic Harry was obviously wielding lifted up the giant effortlessly and threw him down the street again. Then Harry rushed to Sirius's side who was still lying on his side winded.

"Are you okay?" Harry whimpered all the anger gone from his little voice and now up close Sirius could see the tears flowing down his face. Weakly Sirius licked his face before struggling to his paws. People were starring at the boy who lived with shock and disbelief on their faces but Sirius couldn't care less as he lead Harry back to the safety of their room. A blond woman hurried ahead of them and opened the alley up since Harry was sobbing against Sirius's neck. She knelt in front of the boy smiling slightly and Sirius had a feeling this wasn't gonna go well.

"It's okay Harry. Your doggy is safe. Now can you tell me why you don't want to go home?"

Harry looked up from where he was coating Sirius's neck with tears. "You don't want to send me back?"

The blond woman shook her head curls bouncing and Sirius sighed in relief as he began to lick Harry's face clean. Harry looked between the woman and Sirius who put on his best doggy reassurance face.

"My Aunt and Uncle are mean people. Padfoot is the only one who loves me. I ran away and he brought me here."

The blond woman reached out and Sirius saw her eyes widen in understanding as Harry flinched away from her touch she looked at the boy closely before smiling.

"I'm going to let you and Padfoot go calm down. If you want to talk about anything at all Harry you can Floo me or owl me. My name is Rita Skeeter." Rita patted Sirius on the head earning a growl and swept off.

"I don't like her." Harry whispered and Sirius nuzzled him before limping slightly he headed back towards their room. Tom's eyes widened at the sight of the battered dog and sobbing boy and went to open his mouth but Sirius silenced him with a flash of barred teeth. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. His wounds had only recently healed including his wrist and now he felt like hell. But his own pain bothered him little. His own guilt swelled up in him as he realized that he had failed Harry. He hadn't been strong enough to protect him from Hagrid. Harry had to protect _him. If I can't protect the pup from Hagrid what am I going to do when Death Eaters show up? Or even when Dumbledore sends someone else to collect Harry. No we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow he will be safe there. Not even Dumbles will be able to send him back all year. After that I will find us somewhere to stay. I just have to keep him safe for 24 hours._

By the time they reached their room Sirius's guilt had turned to furry. How could Dumbledore not realize that Harry was abused? Them man could read minds couldn't he see right through the Dursley's lies? But a more frightening possibility presented itself. Dumbledore knew but didn't care. The more Sirius thought on it the surer he was. Why else would Dumbledore not get Sirius a trial so he could prove his innocence? Why else would he give Harry to Muggles that despised magic instead of someone who would love and care for the boy? Albus Dumbledore obviously didn't care about his godson so now Sirius decided that Dumbledore would get his hand bitten off if he so much as approached Harry.

Sirius was knocked out of his thoughts as Harry opened the door and as soon as they were both in and the door was reshut Harry flung himself at Sirius as the Animagus turned.

"I'm sorry." He cried burying his head in Sirius's chest.

Sirius starred at his godson in confusion trying not to wince as Harry aggravated his new injuries. "Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have protect you better."

That got him and equally confused look from his godson. "Your not mad at me for using magic?"

Sirius pulled Harry into his arms who was still very small and therefor easy to carry. Sirius guessed him to weigh about 50lbs if that. He carried the boy to the bed and set him down so he was sitting on the bed and Sirius knelt in front of him. "Harry your a wizard. A very powerful one if that accidental magic showed anything. You should never be ashamed pup of using magic."

Harry nodded but he wouldn't meet Sirius's eyes and the Animagus wondered how long it would be before Harry realized that magic was okay.

"That man wanted to take me away." Harry murmured softly tears glittering in the emerald eyes and Sirius pulled him into his arms.

"Harry no one will ever take you away from me. I swear on my magic and my life that I will never be separated from you again. I love you my little Prongslet and nothing will ever change that." Sirius planted a kiss on the crown of Harry's head.

"Me too Padfoot." Harry clung to his neck and Sirius grinned. He was pretty sure that was Harry's way of saying love you back.

Just then the door burst open and Hava stormed in her medical bag clenched in her hands. "I leave you two alone for an hour and you attack Dumbeldore's pet? What the hell were you thinking Sirius?"

She took one look at Sirius who looked down at himself and realized he was nicley scraped up and dripping blood on the bed. Hava's eyes had no pity as she opened her bag. "On the bed shirt off."

Sirius smirked. "Admit it Hava this is just an excuse to see me without my shirt on."

"Do you want me to heal you or add a few broken bones to the mix?"

"Please heal him Hava." Harry whispered staring at the goblin who took one look at the boy before smiling.

"For you I will my little parvolos."

The sun had just begun to rise when Sirius slunk forward his body close to the ground in hunting mode. A soft noise got his attention and his ears perked up while the rest of his body froze then sure it was nothing more then the wind he began to move placing one paw silently in front of the other his eyes locked on his target. Muscles tensed and then he pounced.

"PADFOOT!" Harry squealed as the black dog landed on his bed his front paws placed lightly on the boy's chest. Sirius gave a dogish grin before barking softly in Harry's face. The boy groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over his head. Sirius was more then use to this behavior by now and grabbed the blanket between his teeth and with a quick tug yanked it off the boy. Finally Prongslet sat up and threw his godfather a glare. "Sirius its too early."

The dog sat down his tail wagging and waited for it to dawn on his godson. It took a moment but Harry cursed and was on his feet and running for the bathroom a moment later Sirius heard the shower turn on.

He turned back human and sprawled across Harry's bed laughing. "Am I suppose to yell at you for cursing?" He called and got no answer. "Honestly Prongslet how could you forget about today?"

"Maybe because a certain idiot kept him up all night." Hava grumbled walking into the room and causing Sirius to jump.

"God woman do you ever knock?" Sirius snapped and he heard Harry's laugh coming from the bathroom.

Larc followed his sister into the room rolling his eyes. "No she doesn't. I figured you would have known that all the times she walked in on you and..."

Sirius glared at the goblin who wisely shut up as Hava began to pick out a pair of clothes for Harry to wear while Sirius levitated things just out of her height range that was until she picked up one of Harry's school books and smacked him across the head with it. Cursing he sulked on the bed until Harry emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple green t-shirt.

"Look how handsome our little parvolous is!" Hava cooed hurrying forward to hug Harry while Sirius mimed gagging behind her back earning a grin from Larc. As the goblin turned back around Sirius sat up and put on his 'innocent' face. Hava glared at him suspiciously before turning back to Harry and attacking his hair with a comb.

"Does it ever lie flat?" Hava complained as Harry squirmed under her fussing. Harry shook his head. Sirius rolled off the bed and walked up to his godson. "Your only making it worse Hava. You don't understand the complexities of the Potter hair." He studied Harry's hair for a moment and ran his hands through it making it stick up like Harry had just gotten off a broomstick. "There he looks like his dad now." Harry beamed up at him obviously pleased by the comparison.

Larc snorted. "He looks arrogant little git now."

"Like I said he looks like James."

Harry looked in the mirror and Sirius was pleased to see that the pup kept his hair the way Sirius put it. Hava clucked her tongue and began to brush Harry's shirt like the pup could have gotten it dirty in the five minutes he'd been wearing it. More to annoy Hava then anything else Sirius unstraightened Harry's shirt and ran his hair through Harry's hand again making his godson look like he'd been caught in a tornado.

"Harry isn't a doll you two. Now help me pack?" Larc snapped throwing Harry's stuff in his trunk.

"Let me pack it will be so much faster." Sirius raised his wand sending everything needed flying into the trunk though ending up in a huge mound. Hava rolled her eyes snapping her fingers so the clothes sorted and folded themselves and everything else fit neatly inside. Harry put Hedwig in her cage with a good supply of owl treats to keep her quiet while Hava summoned breakfast.

Through the whole meal Sirius noticed that Harry was even quieter then usual and he only picked at his eggs and bacon preferring a single piece of toast. "Prongslet what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head and went back to prodding his eggs with his fork only to be stopped by Sirius grabbing his chin. "What is wrong Harry." Hava and Larc exchanged glances but sensed this was between the godson and his godfather.

Not meeting his eyes the boy whispered. "What if I'm a complete failure? What if there was some mistake and I'm not magical enough to be at Hogwarts?"

The Animagus sighed leaning his forehead against Harry's. "Harry you will be fine. I don't care if I have to sit up all night and tutor you. I swear that you will be an amazing wizard and that Hogwarts is gonna be wondering if its magical enough to teach you." Harry didn't look too convinced and Sirius kissed his forehead. He had been the same way before he got sorted and knew that their was nothing else he could do.

Knowing that waiting around was pointless Sirius got to his feet. "Larc did you call the cap?"

The goblin looked at him seeming amused. "Yes, Sirius I did. And may I say that your knowledge of muggle terms in stellar."

Stretching lazily Sirius got up and found his backpack and collar so that he would look his part. Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and then the four of them starred at each other awkwardly for a second then Hava hugged Harry tightly. "I will miss you parvolous."

Harry hugged her back nearly the same height as the goblin. "Me to Hava."

Hava dabbed at her eyes releasing Harry and instead staring sternly at Sirius. "If I hear of Harry getting so much of a scratch on him you will wish you hadn't been born Sirius Black."

The Animagus nodded serious for once. Hava pulled him down so she could hug him before turning back to Harry. "You will write me weekly. If I don't hear from you Larc and I are gonna assume you were kidnapped and we will show up at Hogwarts and tear it apart looking for you. And when we find you were gonna lock you in your vault until your 17."

Harry nodded smiling slightly. "I will don't worry."

Larc shook hands with the the godfather and his godson before grinning. "You two have to be going or you'll miss the train."

With several more hugs and handshakes and more threats from Hava directed at Sirius Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs with Sirius now as Padfoot carrying Hedwig's cage in his mouth. His ears perked up at the sight of the yellow muggle vehicle parked outside the Leaky Caldron its driver looking around confused. Harry hurried forward while Sirius examined the car curious. A pang for his lost motorcycle went through his chest and he decided he would have to find out where it went. Harry would love it. Harry called his name softly and Sirius realized that it was time to go. He jumped into the taxi lying his head on Harry's leg so the pup could scratch his ears. The drive was silent the man driving seeming only interested in getting his fare and not caring about a little boy traveling with no adult and only an owl and dog for company. Sirius was seriously starting to wonder about humanity. Harry practically screamed run away but the man only cared about getting his money.

As they arrived at King's Cross Sirius waited patiently for Harry to dig out Muggle money from his doggy backpack and pay before loading Hedwig and Harry's trunk on a trolley. As the cab pulled away Harry looked at his ticket. "Padfoot where is Platform 9¾ ?"

Sirius growled annoyed with himself. How could he forget to tell Harry how to get through the barrier? Sighing he trotted towards platform 9 and Harry followed. As they went people starred at the odd trio pointing for once not to Harry but the much odder sight of a snowy owl and a dog the size of a small bear. Harry shifted uncomfortably unable to tangle his fingers in Sirius's fur due to the trolley and clearly missing the comfort. As they reached the barrier Sirius stopped nipping Harry's hand lightly to get his attention before starring at the wall. Harry just looked at him confusion clear in the emerald eyes. _Why the hell am I teaching him to speak goblin when I should be teaching him to speak dog? _Sirius wondered.

"Padfoot I have no clue what you want me to do? Should I tap it with my wand like to get into Diagon Alley?" Harry asked and Sirius groaned. Seeing no other choice he snagged Harry's arm between his teeth and tugged Harry closer to the barrier. "Padfoot its a solid... AHHH. PADFOOT WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Sirius blinked innocently struggling to hold back his laugh as Harry starred at where his arm had disappeared from sight. _You are attracting attention. _Sure enough people where throwing curious glances there way. Sirius noted that is was get close to eleven. Realizing that Harry was not going to move Sirius took matter into his own hands or rather paws. Checking to make sure no one was watching he slammed his shoulder into the trolley which rolled forward and through the barrier. Harry starred at the spot it had disappeared and Sirius gave him a hard nudge shoving him through the barrier before following.

The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the light from where she was being loaded up by students. Children ran back and forth calling out to each other while owls hooted at each other and cats meowed from inside carriers. Harry starred at everything open mouth before a voice yelled "Harry!"

Sirius turned his head and was unsurprised to see Draco running towards them. Harry grinned at his friend as Draco skidded to a stop next to him. "There you are. I thought you were going to miss the train." Sirius wagged his tail and gave Draco a quick lick on the face as he scratched his ears.

"I had a bit of a hard time getting through the wall."

Draco smacked his hand against his face. "Sorry mate I should have told you. I forgot you had no one with you. Honestly you would think Hogwarts would send someone to explain things to you. With you being raised by Muggles and all."

Harry shrugged looking embarrassed. "They did... I'll tell you on the train." Harry craned his neck looking around curiously. "Where are your parents?"

The blond boy blushed and Sirius smelt the worry leaking off his body. "They're around somewhere. But we really should get on the train before all the good seats are taken."

The same voice that Sirius had heard in Diagon Alley came from behind them. "Draco is this the friend you've been writing too?"

Sirius turned and his heart-stopped as he recognized the woman standing before him. Narcissa. His cousin. Then that meant the boy his pup had befriend was her son. Her's and Lucius Malfoy's son. Harry was becoming BFFs with Death Eater Spawn!

_**Duh Duh Duh**_

_**So is it as bad as I thought? Sirius just wouldnt write the Harry** **vs Hagrid scene. I know that seems a little odd for Harry fighting but I really think Harry would lash out at anyone who tries to take him from his new family. And Hagrid just was the unlucky guy. **_

_**So review please. Sirius gets cookies since he got beat up again. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. I back. My laptop is broken so I've borrowed a very crappy one that is super slow and annoying so for the next week or so my post may be a little late. Hopefully within a week mine will be back but it won't be more then two. **_

_**I glad you guys liked the chap. I thought it was bad but what do I know. **_

_**Mythomagic-Champion I'm not trying to make Hagrid evil. More showing how he obeys Dumbles without question and doesnt think. More on be worked on that later.**_

_**V L. Crawford. Thanks for reassuring me. And yeah I thought it was Harryish. As his bond with Sirius grows everyone better watch out.**_

_**Pilame. Can't wait till your back. I'm miss you reviews. They always make me smile. *sends Sirius to hug***_

_**horselovr171 You shall see what I will do this chap.**_

_**Spring Raine Yes Hagrid is really freaking Harry out. More of the complications off that will be shown next chapter. And yes Rita is so gonna be digging. So much she can find out. I can't wait to write that chap. And Sirius is officially in love with you for all the food. **_

_**Lady Dunla yes I felt bad writing that. Harry is so little even compared to normal 11 year old. He loves his cookies.**_

_**MWPP- Marauders-Forever. Nope its not a bad thing.**_

_**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed. You will love this chap if you like the Harry Draco friendship **_

_**Esmeralda 2.0 you will find out but not for a bit.**_

_**Shadowdude333 Stop making me laugh. I'm gonna choke on a lung if you don't. Yes lets kidnap the Boy Who Lived. That does sound brilliant. While your at it Hagird steal the Philosopher Stone and put a Basilisk on a leash. **_

_**Faye50free. I confused.**_

_**Stallion 6 of Deviantart. Glad you like**_

_**blackcallylily glad you like.**_

_**No Vigilance. I was covered in soda after reading your review. I was laughing so hard. Mister Moony is very glad to take the sticky and use it on Mister Padfoot. Just make sure he does it away from Mister Prongslet. We don't want Harry to do that again at Mister Moony. And your wish shall come true.**_

_**Jammiedodger15. Not sure yet.**_

_**Hotkittengirl. Eventually.**_

_**Wolf patronus LOL I will.**_

_**Boredom-kill-big time. I need to introduce you to V L Crawford. You to have the exact same mindset about Ron and Molly. And Sirius shall attack. Ron will be there but not a good friend. **_

_**SHH I got DH's laptop. Give all the review cookies to me. Love Padfoot. **_

_**SIRIUS GIVE ME MY LAPTOP!**_

_**Oh god he's doing the puppy eyes. Aww hell. Fine obey Sirius. **_

Sirius moved without thinking shoving Draco away from Harry and barring his teeth, a deep snarl rumbling from his chest. Narcissa stepped back pulling her son with her. "What is with that beast?"

Harry knelt beside him grabbing his collar. "Padfoot calm down its just Draco."

_I don't care if he's the Pope you are not going anywhere near him from now on. His father is a Death Eater! _He snagged Harry's arm in his mouth and tried to tug Harry away from the Malfoys but Harry pulled his arm out of the dog's mouth. "I don't know what's gotten into him." Harry admitted looking at Draco with an embarrassed smile.

Draco reached out to pet him and Sirius went to snap when a memory jumped to the forefront of his mind.

_A scared little boy sat on the small stool with the patched old hat sitting upon his head._

_Another Black I see... I guess Slytherin shall gain another of your family._

_Please don't put me there... The boy pleaded _

_A Black that doesn't want to be in Slytherin ehhh. Then where should I put you? I see you have plenty of pride and no patience so not Hufflepuff. A good mind but not the desire to show it so Ravenclaw wouldn't fit you. Ahh but the bravery and loyalty and chivalry and daring fill you so if I must sort you I say it shall be... GRYFFINDOR! _

_He scrambled from the seat and pulled the hat from his head replacing it on its stool an turned to face the crowd. The Slytherins murmured amongst themselves while the Gryffindors starred at him open mouth. Head down he hurried to his new house and sat alone watching the sorting silently. Soon the black haired boy James who'd he'd sat with on the train put the hat upon his head and it had scarcely brushed his untidy hair before it shouted Gryffindor. James grinned and took the hat off before jogging to his table and sitting beside him. Seeing his obvious discomfort James smiled at him. "Your family doesn't matter to me. If you prove yourself to be a true Gryffinor then your my friend no matter what."_

Barley noticing he was doing it Sirius let his lips fall back over his teeth and his fur once again laid flat. Draco's hand brushed the top of his head and he allowed it. He would wait and see before judging Draco. That's what James would do.

Harry hugged his neck. "Tell me what that was about later 'kay?" He whispered in Sirius's ear. The Animagus dipped his head watching Draco and Narcissa carefully.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. I'm gonna go put my stuff on the train." Harry murmured to his shoes before pushing his trolley towards the train Sirius gladly following. He looked back over his shoulder to see Draco in a heated whispered argument with his mother and figured Narcissa wasn't thrilled about her kid running with Harry. People pointed and whispered as Harry passed and for the most part Harry kept his head down his bangs blocking his scar from view.

With Sirius helping they dragged Harry's trunk on the train the pair made their way down the train looking for an empty compartment. They found one towards the back and Sirius flopped down on a seat watching as Harry struggled to stow his truck in the overhead. There wasn't much he could do to help and he was to annoyed to think of a way. Of course James's acceptance of him despite his family had to pop into his head right when he was about ready to tear Draco into little tiny pieces. As if thinking of the little Death Eater summoned him Draco stuck his head in the carriage and seeing Harry tugged his trunk in after him with Athena in his hand. Harry grabbed her cage and placed her next to Hedwig before going to help Draco with his trunk. Draco muttered a thanks before flopping down on the seat opposite Sirius. "My mother doesn't want me near Padfoot She thinks he's rabid."

Harry threw Sirius and annoyed look which the dog ignored. "I don't know why he growled at you. He liked you when we hung out in Diagon Alley."

_That was before I found out who his parents are. _Sirius grumbled shifting to the side so Harry could sit down next to him. The train began to move and Harry starred out the window as Draco waved goodbye to his parents. As soon as the station faded from sight though he was back sprawling across his seat. The door slid open again to admit a bushy haired girl dragging her trunk. "Do you mind if I sit here? The other empty carriages have complete morons in them."

"Sure take a seat." Draco sat up so there was plenty of room for the girl. "I'm Draco Malfoy and that's Harry Potter and his dog Padfoot."

The girl's mouth dropped open as she turned to stare at Harry her eyes flickering to his forehead. Harry ducked his head and shifted uncomfortably. The girl seemed to realize she was being rude and blushed. "Sorry I've just heard so much about you. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Sirius headbutted Harry and gave a pointed look at her trunk. _Act like a gentleman and help her pup._

Harry got the message and within several minutes Hermione was sitting beside Draco her stuff stowed away. "What houses do you think you'll be in? I think Ravenclaw sounds nice and so does Gryffindor. Hufflepuff doesn't seem bad either.

Draco snorted. "Slytherin. Everyone in my family is one." He looked at Harry. "What about you Harry?"

The Animagus looked up studying his godson's face curious. Harry hadn't said what house he wanted to be in. It was a long moment before he spoke."I think I want to be in Gryffindor. My mom and dad were both Gryffindors."

Sirius licked his face in approval and Harry smiled hugging his neck. The compartment fell silent as Hermione pulled out a book and Draco settled down for a nap. Harry starred out the window and Sirius gave Draco a look and deciding that he wasn't likely to do anything on the Hogwarts Express he allowed his head to fall on Harry's leg and closed his eyes.

_A tall imposing woman glared down at the teenager who raised his chin definitely. "I can't believe I birthed such an insufferable wrench of a son. There must have been some mistake since I could never create such scum. If I had known what you would turn out to be I would have drowned you like the miserable runt you are. But being the wonderful woman I am I shall give you one chance Sirius. Prove to me your worthy of carrying this families name. Take the Dark Mark. Join the Dark Lord. He will bring our family greatness."_

_His Gryffindor spirit thrashed at the very thought of becoming a Death Eater. "I would rather die!"_

"_No, Sirius you will wish for death but that gift will not be given." With only cold hatred in her eyes she raised her short black wand and screamed. "Crucio!"_

_He didn't remember screaming only the sensation as if his nerves were being thrown in fire and the fire was being fed acid. Again and again the curse was preformed on him until his tongue was a bloody lump of flesh in his mouth and his lips were torn beyond recognition. His throat was raw and blood rain down his arms from the deep groves his nails had carved in his skin. His whole body was bruised and bloody from thrashing. Yet the torture continued until a voice shouted something and Sirius managed to claw his eyes open far enough to see his mother grin savagely and turn her wand on someone else. Even if he could have moved it was to late. The spell struck the teenage boy in front of him and Sirius yelled in fear as James crumbled crying out. _

Blood poured from his mouth and his whole body ached. Part of him registered that he was lying on a vibrating rumbling floor with his head cradled in someone arms. Other hands were holding him down and he could hear sobbing. Weakly he forced his eyes open and blinked as his eyes adjusted and his head stabbed with pain. Emerald green eyes filled with tears met his view and Sirius whined.

"What happen did he have a seizure?" Draco asked his voice sounding on the verge of panicking and Sirius vaguely realized he was the one holding him down.

Someone most likely Hermione stroked his back. "I don't think so. I think he had a really bad nightmare. Was he abused before you got him Harry?"

At the word abuse Harry flinched but shrugged. "No clue he just showed up one day."

The aches were fading as Sirius's body registered that it wasn't being tortured and slowly all but his tongue and a few bruises seemed healed. He squirmed and Draco let him sit up though the boy's hands hovered ready to restrain him again if he started thrashing again. Harry hugged his neck as soon as he managed to stagger upright and he gave himself a good shake to throw of the remains of the dream or rather memory. _What part is worse?_ He wondered. _Getting tortured by my dear old mum or seeing James get hit with the Cruciatis protecting me?_

Seeing that the trio were on the verge of panic Sirius nuzzled their faces even Draco's seeing as the kid had tried to help him. Padfoot stuck his tongue out so he could see it and was annoyed to see a deep gash right over the mess of scar tissue at showed where he'd nearly bitten it off during the real version. Hermione took notice. "Hang on I think I have something in my bag that will help him." She climbed on the seat to reach her trunk and rummaged around for several minutes before coming back with a small jar the smelled like rotten fruit.

"Its a mixture of willow, mint, essence of murlap, and some other things that are suppose to heal a cut. Draco you hold him and Harry get his mouth open so that I can put some on."

Before Sirius could react he'd be seized firmly by the collar and Harry was prying his jaws open. Realizing the it wouldn't have looked very dog like if he complied Sirius squirmed and tried to pull his jaw away. Hermione dropped a syringe full on his wound and he yelped pulling away as the wound burned before a cooling sensation spread over it. When he stuck his tongue out again only an angry red line remained. The medicine didn't just stop at his tongue it raced through his body clearing up the headache and removing the aches falling of the seat had given him. Healed he turned his attention to fretting over Harry who was wiping the tears from his eyes looking embarrassed. Draco patted him on the back and Sirius covered his face with dog slobber.

"Its okay to cry mate. I was about to and he tried mauling me earlier. That was one of the scariest things I've ever scene."

Harry nodded and threw a weak smile at his friend before hugging Sirius tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again Paddy."

Sirius gave a dogish grin at the nickname. _I won't Prongslet. _

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and before Sirius could run the two other children hugging his neck along with Harry. _Hey I didn't call for a group hug! Do I look like a stuffed animal to you guys? Your squishing me. Get off. I will bite!_ But no one seemed to care what he said. So he settled for glaring at the floor grumbling.

The hug ended when the food trolley rolled up and the three friends ran up to buy sweets coming back with their arms overloaded and their money bags considerably lighter. Harry took out Sirius's collapsible bowl from his backpack and poured pumpkin juice in it. Sirius lapped it up grateful to get the disgusting medicine taste from his mouth and then proceeded to steal a pastry from Draco and devour it.

Harry opened a chocolate frog and seemed surprise when a card fell out.

"There's one in every frog. A lot of people collect them." Draco explained. "Who'd you get?"

"Dumbledore." Harry showed the card and Sirius's hackles went up. He growled at the picture of the old wizard before sulking over to Hermione who fed him more of her food.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful with Draco teaching Harry to play exploding snap while Hermione returned to her book. Though tired Sirius didn't allow himself to fall asleep choosing instead to pace around the compartment.

As darkness fell the trio changed into their robes and Harry fussed over Sirius straightening his collar and making sure the backpack was carefully packed and tied to him. As the train pulled into the station the trio grabbed their belongs and joined the mass of leaving students. Harry winced at the close proximity and tightened his grip on Sirius's collar, smacking Hedwig's cage into his side,who in turn was trying to watch Hermione and Draco who were just in front of them. He had a feeling Harry would want to stick close to his new friends. As they exited a voice Sirius had been hoping not the here rang out. "First years over here! First years!"

Harry froze and threw him a scared look his emerald green eyes clearly begging to not be made to go towards Hagrid and Sirius was very tempted to sneak Harry into one of the carriages. He would probably be safer with threstals then the half giant. But before Harry or Sirius could sneak off Draco had turned around having deposited his luggage in the pile they were being direct to leave it in. "Come on Harry!"

Harry left Hedwig and his trunk and quickly he grabbed for Sirius's collar as the black dog tensed ready for a fight. Hagrid look over the heads of the first years but he quickly turned away at the sight of the two. Without a word Harry climbed into one of the boats with Draco and Hermione Sirius jumping in after them.

Hermione started a string of facts about everything from the spell enchanting the boats to move to the magical qualities of the giant squid that lived in the lake. Sirius and Harry exchanged glances while Draco eyed the water like swimming to the castle might have been a better option. Finally he reached over and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Granger shut up."

Hurt flashed in the brown eyes and Hermione scooted as far from him as she could in the small boat starring at the dark water. Sirius growled low in his throat and leaned forward to nuzzle her shoulder in comfort. She smiled at him slightly and he nudged her head to get her to look up. She gasped and Harry and Draco followed her gaze starring up in wonderment as Hogwarts became visible. Sirius smiled remembering his first sight of the castle sitting beside James.

As the boats docked Sirius jumped off first allowing the pups to steady themselves against him. The first years stuck together in a close bunch all trying to not lead the group. Sirius took matters into his own paws. Pushing Harry in front of him and putting his head on Harry's back and shoving him along so his godson was leading the group. A few people giggled but then the castle doors swung open and out emerged a very familiar woman. McGonagall surveyed the students before her eyes fell upon Sirius who wagged his tail at her. She starred at him for a moment and Sirius absently wondered if she recognized him as the big black dog that was often see accompanying Lily around campus when her and James fought. Then she saw Harry and relief was evident on her face.

"Come on inside all of you." She shooed them into the hallway and Sirius found himself being clung to by Harry with Hermione holding onto his collar and even Draco had a hand on his head. Sirius allowed it all for the simple fact that he remembered his own sorting and his fear. Harry stopped in front of McGonagall forcing Sirius to sit beside him as people crowed around. The Deputy Headmistress started some speech or another when Sirius spotted a red head boy clutching a rat in his hand. Sirius starred at the rat icy fear racing though his heart. No it couldn't be. That rat was dead. Pettigrew was dead. He'd watched that traitorous bastard die. There were lots of gray rats in the world right? It had to be a coincidence. Still he placed himself between Harry and the boy as they walked into the Great Hall.

It was almost as if no time had passed since Sirius had left the school. The Great Hall looked exactly the same with the four tables. People screamed and cheered as the first years entered and Sirius's eyes went to the teacher's table and all thoughts of the rat vanished. Snape. What the hell was the Death Eater doing at Hogwarts? Maybe he was here so the students could practice hexes on. Yes, he was probably wand less and made very meek by Azkaban. Because there was no way even Dumbles would trust a Death Eater near about bunch of innocent children right?

He'd been so focused on trying to figure out why his childhood enemy was at Hogwarts that he'd totally missed the Sorting song and McGonagall began calling names. Child after child went forward until it was Hermione's turn. Sirius licked her hand while Draco and Harry gave her reassuring looks. She timidly went forward and placed the hat on her head. Nearly a minute passed before finally the hat screamed "Gryffindor!"

Sirius barked as the Gryffindor table cheered forgetting for the moment he was no longer one of them. Hermione grinned as she hurried to sit with her new housemates. More names passed before McGonagall called for Draco. He stepped forward trying to look confident but Sirius could smell his fear. Slowly Draco set the hat on his head in fell down so far that it blocked his eyes. Everyone waited as one minute passed, then two, then three. With every passing second the fear scent rolling off the boy grew worse and Sirius cursed to himself as he left Harry's side and went to Draco. A few people gasped as they realized the sheer size of him but Sirius ignored them and licked Draco's hand. Draco's finger tangled in his fur desperate for reassurance and then the hat made its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

_**Who saw that coming? Anyone? Don't you like Sirius's innocence? Snape must be there to practice hexes on not to teach. Yeah that sounds likely Paddy. Who felt bad for Sirius this chap? **_

_**Okay you know the drill. Sirius says he gets the cookies this chap and if don't say he gets them he'll just steal my laptop and change what I write. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey g**_**uys **_**I back. I was thinking of making Draco come more into this fic then I originally was planning. What do you guys think?**_

_**Alright so for reviews I'm gonna mentioned those who reviewed up here and answer anyone with questions or something to be addressed beneath this just to save me some space and time since I'm supposed to be working on my English essay right now.**_

_**Jammiedodger15, RRW, blackcallylilly, silverdragon2010, Andie Andreas, arturhawkwing11, The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, My Current Reading List . Thanks for the reviews guys.**_

_**Miss Eliza Lupin. Thanks I was trying to use Sirius's internal speaking to add some lightness to the story. Glad you picked up on it.**_

_**V.L Crawford Sirius is gonna leave me for you cuz of all the cookies you give him. I actually came up with a great reason for Sirius not noticing Wormtail's smell after speaking to you on it. And I owe you big time for keeping me from tearing this chapter apart again.**_

_**Arwenraven You're the only one who saw it coming. Hopefully this chap surprises you.**_

_**Stallion6 Of Deviantart. I always thought so to. I think JKR wanted to put him in Slytherin just to make him the bad guy.**_

_**MWPP- Marauders-Forever I am so stealing Drakie nickname from you. **_

_**Shadowdude333 This chap has the article you wanted so bad. And please please stop making me laugh so hard. My ribs are screwed up from a horse bucking me off and it hurts to laugh. **_

_**Horselovr171. Yes that's what I'm getting at with Draco.**_

_**No vigilance I never thought of Draco as a Ravenclaw. Slytherin I always thought was to obvious for him, And yes you must keep Sirius distracted with food to keep him away from computers. I feel for you. **_

_**Bakazuki26 The twins and the map will come into play later as will Moony. And Draco at least to me wasn't physically abused until he became a Death Eater by his father. I see him more emotionally screwed up by his loving father and I think that will put him on a different path then Sirius when it comes to his family.**_

_**PILAME YOUR BACK! YAY. I love your reviews. And Sirius gives more hugs. And you'll get your answers about Draco next chap.**_

_**Spring Raine You will like how he acts in this chap. And could you give them anymore food? They are gonna love you way more than me. Get ready for the pranking to start soon. **_

_**DarrenCrisisFor Life Nope not the stone.**_

_**Alright I got a job for you guys. I'm gonna have a thing where Sirius is attempting to annoy Harry to death and to do it I need a ton of nicknames for Harry. And I suck at nicknames. Can you guys think of some?**_

_**This chap review cookies are to whoever you want to give them too. I'm curious to see who gets them. **_

Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy the son of a Death Eater was in his house. Draco's normally pale face was whiter then the ghost floating amongst the tables, his blue-gray eyes filled with fear. Every pureblood and half-blood along with a good amount of the older muggleborns were starring at the new Gryffindor.

_AWWW come on!_ Sirius wailed. _What the hell did I do to piss fate of so much? Draco can't be a mini me. I am way better looking. OI Fate you listening? Tell the damn hat to throw him where he belongs. This isn't funny!_

But apparently Fate cared little for the wishes of one Animagus since he found himself dragging Draco to sit beside Hermione when McGonagall threw a death glare at him. Draco stared blankly at the table and Sirius wondered if he was going into shock.

Gryffindor very very rarely went bad. Did the Hat see past Draco's pureblooded upbringing like it had with him? Did it see something he didn't? Could Draco really be good? If Draco couldn't be good then how did anyone explain him? Sirius was from a darker family then the Malfoys.

No matter what he realized, Draco was his responsibility though not as much as Harry of course. He knew what would happen to Draco now. It had happened to him. Giving Draco one last look and making sure Hermione had a hold on him he ran to Harry's side and got yanked into the boy's arms.

_Pup you look like your gonna pee yourself. Can you not while you're hugging me? Pretty please?_

But at that moment McGonagall called "Potter Harry." The murmurs that had started up after Draco's sorting intensified tenfold and Harry tightened his grip on Sirius's neck so it was painfully tight but Sirius didn't mind. He gave Harry's face a gentle lick and stepped forward his godson going with him. _Don't worry little pup I'll stay with you._

Maybe Harry was learning to speak dog or maybe he trusted Sirius enough but he loosened his grip slightly and took a seat on the stool pulling the hat onto his head. Sirius laid down beside him so Harry's fingers were able to keep hold of him. He watched Harry's face seeing the flicker of fears replaced with horror, then hope, and finally. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius threw back his head and let out a jubilant bark before tackling Harry from the stool and licking every inch of his face he could reach.

_James he did it. He's so your son. He's a Gryffindor. Harry is one of us! Harry is a Gryffindor Harry is a Gryffindor! _Sirius sang.

Harry shoved him off his chest and blushing ran to the Gryffindor table Sirius bounding along beside him still singing. Harry slipped down next to Draco while Sirius jumped up so he was on the edge and starred at his plate expectantly. He glanced over to see Harry rubbing Draco's arm who was still staring blankly ahead. "What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

Draco looked at Harry pathetically. "My family is going to disown me. They hate Gryffindors. They say that they're… we're just a bunch of brainless gits that are so jacked up on firewhiskey we can't tell one end of a broom from another. That they aren't even worthy of being in the same school as Slytherins."

Sirius whined sympathetically leaning across Harry to give Draco a reassuring lick on the face. He couldn't think of Draco as totally evil now. Not if something in his brain was rebelling against being a Slytherin. It was just his luck he wasn't gonna be able to hate the little Death Eater. Sighing he turned back to watch as the red head boy with the rat was sorted into Slytherin.

"WHAT!"

Sirius winced as a pair of red headed twins screamed. From their expressions he figured rat boy was their brother. Ah well to bad for them. As the last few people were sorted Dumbles decided to stand up and say from what Sirius could understand a bunch of random words. Oh yes this man was totally sane and should be teaching impressionable young children. Snorting he looked down at his plate and heard people's exclamation of wonderment as food magically appeared. Sirius barked happily before trying to grab anything in sight. Harry sighed and spooned whatever he pointed out onto his plate before finding his bowl and filling it with pumpkin juice.

Draco picked at his food with disinterest. Sirius paid him little attention eyes focused on his feast. As much as he loved Hava's cooking there was something special about Hogwart's food. Hermione chatted happily with a ghost while Harry watched occasionally looking to Sirius for comfort. The twins Sirius had noticed earlier had their heads together and were throwing worried looks towards the Slytherin table. Eventually with full stomachs Harry leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder looking ready to doze off. Draco had long since stopped eating and Sirius clambered over Harry so both boys could curl up with him. Hermione had pulled out a book and the conversation was beginning to slow around them as Dumbledore stood.

Sirius had never cared to hear what the old man had to say when he was at school and he cared even less now more concerned for the fact that he had to very sleepy eleven year olds that he needed to get to bed. One part of Dumbledore's speech caught his Marauder ears the third floor corridor was off limit. He was so dragging Harry to check that out. If something was off limit that meant he had to explore it. And James would strangle him if Harry wasn't in trouble with him.

Finally they were dismissed and Sirius nudged Harry and Draco to their feet so they could follow the prefect Pervy or something. Both boys were stumbling with exhaustion and Harry was mostly being supported by him. He had no clue where Hermione had gotten to but he figured she was fine. Peeves attempted to pester them but when he saw the large black down accompanying them he skidded to a stop eyes widening before he let out a cheer and zoomed back the way he'd come. Sirius grinned remembering all the time he and James had distracted the Bloody Baron so Peeves could cause more trouble and in turn the poltergeist had helped them sneak out of the castle on the full moons. If anyone would be happy to see him it would be Peeves.

After what seemed like hours the five new Gryffindor boys were in their dormitories and in their pjs. Sirius had his backpack off and was lounging on Harry's bed as the pup brushed his teeth. He kept an eye on Draco who had without a word climbed into bed and draw the curtains. Sirius wasn't sure what to do about him. Harry he could normally figure out. The pup normally just needed a hug and some babying to cheer up but Draco didn't seem like the type of boy he could give a hug too without getting hexed. But as the lights were turned out and Harry whispered goodnight Sirius decided sleep would be the best thing for everyone and snuggled up against his godson.

When the alarm went off to wake the boys up Sirius noted that Draco's eyes were slightly red and swollen and felt a pang of sadness go through him directed at the boy. But as soon as he realized the other boys were awake Draco threw on a uncaring expression. Harry on the other hand was practically bouncing with excitement though he instantly attached himself to Sirius if anyone spoke to him though Sirius figured if his new BFF was actually speaking to anyone Harry might speak back. After making sure Harry had his wand and his bag was packed the two waited for Draco to wash his face and follow them. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them the carefully blank mask fell and he sighed. "I have to write my parents and tell them if they don't already know. I may have to go live with you and the Muggles this summer. My father is going to disown me."

"Would he really?" Harry asked as Sirius led the way sensing that it was good for Draco to talk about this to Harry.

Draco nodded shifting his grip on his bag. "If my mother wasn't able to stop him in time. I'm telling you I may have to move in with you and the muggles."

Harry's smile slid from his face and he threw a terrified look at Sirius.

_Don't worry pup I'm sure we can live with Hava or Larc. Well you can live with Hava. She'd probably murder me within a week. Bring Draco along for her to spoil and she'll be in heaven. _He tried to say forgetting that he was a dog and had to settle for giving Harry a dogish grin. He didn't look very reassured but it did seem to help some as they joined a group of students making their way into the Great Hall. Sirius took his seat between the boys and grabbed a slice of toast and swallowing it easily. Draco seemed to have decided starving himself wasn't going to make his parents happy and Harry was chowing away too so Sirius figured it was going to be a decent day until he noticed all the people pointing and starring at Harry. At first he put it down to Harry well being Harry but when Hermione sat down across from them she handed Harry a newspaper without a word.

He spread it out so Draco and Sirius could see to and his mouth fell open as a murderous snarl slid from between Sirius's barred teeth.

**The Boy Who Lived a runaway?**

**By Rita Skeeta**

**On August 31****st**** the peaceful afternoon in Diagon Alley was shattered by a tremendous burst of accidental magic from Harry James Potter. The young boy just turned 11 was walking down the street with his dog Padfoot when one Rubeus Hagrid attempted to grab the boy and take him back to his Muggle relatives which are related to his Muggle-born mother Lilly Evans Potter. Rubeus Hagrid ignored the boys begging not to take him home and attempted to force the scared boy to go with him. Seeing the boy cry out his dog leapt to his defense attacking Mr. Hagrid in a desperate attempt to protect his young master. The man proceed the slam the loyal canine into a wall and as the dog fell injured Harry lashed out with his magic yet unable to be controlled and sent everything in the street including Mr. Hagrid flying. The then sobbing boy ran to his dog's side and begged for Padfoot to be okay. When I went to speak to the boy he tearfully explained that Padfoot was the only family he had left. After some research I uncovered that Harry had arrived nearly a month prior in the middle of the night at the Leaky Caldron with only Padfoot and the clothes on his back. Harry has been fending for himself with only his dog to protect him this whole time. No missing person's reports have been filed with either the Muggle police(their version of Aurors) or with the Auror office. **

**I had the chance to briefly speak to Harry after his terrifying encounter and I noticed many scars along his arms and hands. He was very small and looked emaciated. When I went to pat him on the arm the poor boy flinched away.**

**So I must ask who is watching over our savior other than his dog? According to Albus Dumbledore Harry's magical guardian appointed by the Ministry after the deaths of his parents Harry had fought with his Aunt and Uncle and had merely went to stay with some wizarding friends. Yet according to the owner of the Leaky Caldron no one other than a few goblins has been seen with Harry in a month. Also there is the matter of the bruises and thinness. Could our savior be in need of saving?**

**As this article goes to print Harry Potter is now at Hogwarts and has been sorted into Gryffindor.**

Energy crackled in the air making Sirius's fur stand on end and such he had a moment's notice before Harry lost his temper and began to lick Harry's face whining. Draco looked between the article and Harry and seemed to get the message and grabbed Harry's arm dragging him out of the Great Hall and back into the entrance way. Sirius opened the door to an empty classroom and shoved the two boys in. Harry's face was filled with rage Sirius had only seen on his mother when he and James had shown her their Animagus forms for the first time. He whined resisting the instinct to cower back and tried to nuzzle Harry's face. Harry shoved him away and began to pace while Draco leaned against the door watching him warily as Harry made a chair levitated then crash into a wall.

"Harry what happened?" Draco asked and Sirius decided that the kid belonged in Gryffindor at that very moment. He had been in Auror training before Azkaban and even he wasn't too keen on interrupt Harry as the boy destroyed the room. He ducked a flying desk as Harry wheeled around. He looked ready to scream or at least send something at Draco but Sirius took a chance and tackled him to the ground whining and trying to lick his face. Slowly the anger faded from those emerald green depths and instead tears began to form.

"Sirius what are we gonna do?" He whimpered and Sirius froze as he heard Draco's sharp intake of breath.

_**Harry not the brightest move. So does Draco figure it out? And what do you think of Rita's little article? Review please. **_


	10. Chapter 10

l

_**I back! Sirius says hi too though frankly I'm amazed he can speak through all the food he's jamming in his mouth. You guys are spoiling him with review food. **_

_**So who wants some rebellious 11 year olds? Cuz Harry realized he's James's son this chap. **_

_**I'm amazed at the number of nicknames. Thanks guys. So now rev iews. **_

_**JustPlucky. Still didn't guess what's in the vault but yeah I'm sure Sirius would adopt Draco. He seems to love raising slightly dysfunctional orphans. Worse part is I'm not even being sarcastic. **_

_**Arwenraven I'm saving my irritating cliffhangers for next chap. And yea I had to throw Ron somewhere other then Gryffindor and he's defiantly not bright enough for Ravenclaw. **_

_**Pilame Sirius gives kisses. And yea Sirius will have a harder time getting to the rat. I thought the article wasn't the greatest. I've never tried writing one and I get what you mean. I'll work on it.**_

_**Musiclover19 I figures Sirius would be too lazy to learn names. And you'll see how Draco is treated next chap.**_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever. Aww he didn't mean it. Be nice to the little orphan.**_

_**Horselovr171 You're the only person who thought Moony might find a black dog with Harry Potter named Padfoot odd. LOL**_

_**V. L Crawford. Yep she is cruel but she can make Dumbles look bad. And if you keep feeding Sirius like that he'll leave me for you.**_

_**Dancer4813 I'm a Ron-basher and to me I don't see how he got in Gryffindor. Specially after Deathly Hallows.**_

_**Stallion6Devianart Don't ribs show me my ribs and butt are all bruised. I'm working on a 8 year old Paint gelding that was gelded at 5 and is stubborn with a mean streak. He's been allowed to get away with anything so as soon as you tell him to do something he bucks and rears. He finally managed to get me off when I was on him bareback and I landed on my side on rocks. And of course I'd ridden 4 miles out and was by myself. Most painful ride home ever. All he kept on trying to do was see if I would fly again.**_

_**Shadowdude33. You'll see**_

_**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed. Glad you like.**_

_**RRW Yep she's never been more honest. **_

_**Preier. I'm glad you like and I think Draco would be different around a person he cares about like Harry. He is more in character this chap.**_

_**LostNFoundKiDz Yep that's why I brought her in. And very nice eye with the Animagus sensing each other. **_

_**No vigilance You'll see.**_

_**PadawanCassy Yes super big pain. And thanks I've never seen a story where Draco and Ron switch houses so I hope I do it okay.**_

_**DarrenCrisisForLife. Moony will appear within 5 chaps I think. And you'll see how Draco and Sirius are. And I think Sirius just abandoned me for the cookies.**_

_**SpringRaine. Next chap will be Molly's reaction and then the twins. And if I was Sirius I'd be more scared of Lily then James. Mother's rage and all. Yeah Harry's not happy about the privacy breach. And you are spoiling the three trouble makers. **_

_**Jamiedodger15. Aww your too nice.**_

_**AriesASA Yep Marauders all over again. And I don't wanna give away to much.**_

HARRY SHUT UP!

But it was already too late. Draco threw the black dog a fearful look and tried to go for the door but Sirius was faster and blocked it. Harry sat on the floor wrapping his arms around himself sobbing softly as he realized what he had done.

"Sirius? You called Padfoot Sirius? Like the Sirius Black that escaped from Azkaban right around the time that newspaper said you went missing from the Muggles? My father said they found paw prints around Black's cell. They didn't know what to make of it but… Harry is Padfoot really Sirius?" Draco's eyes stayed on the black dog blocking him from the exit and Harry threw Sirius a desperate scared glance and Sirius sighed knowing that Draco was already working it out. Slowly he reared up on his back leg and let himself be human. Draco didn't scream instead he eyed the door and Sirius wondered if maybe the Hat should have thrown Draco is Ravenclaw. Clearly he was bright.

"Hello Draco." He whispered and the young Gryffindor faced him fearlessly his hand sliding towards the pocket he knew Draco kept his wand. With all the skill of the Auror trainee he'd once been Sirius snagged his own wand from his pocket and had disarmed Draco while at the same time throwing a silencing spell along with locking the door. Harry had the sense to grab Draco's wand and held it timidly in his hand.

"Are you going to kill me?" Draco asked his voice trembling slightly and Sirius shook his head.

"No." Sirius swept forward and bundled Harry up into his arms completely ignoring the other boy at the sight of the tears sliding down is pup's face. Arms wrapped tightly around his godson Sirius kissed his forehead. "It's okay pup. I'm not mad at you. It was a mistake and I can always alter Draco's memory if I have to."

Harry clung to him and between sobs managed to choke out. "If he tells they'll take you away from me. I can't lose you Sirius. I need you."

"Shh Prongslet. It's going to be alright. No one can take me away from you. How many times do I have to tell you you're stuck with me? You're the center of my universe pup I won't ever be separated from you."

Slowly Harry's cries quieted and Sirius managed to pull him to his feet and gently wiped away the tears. He noticed Draco watching and he gave the blond a smile. "Harry has a hard time believing no one will take me away from him."

Draco slowly walked towards them and took a seat on a nearby desk. "You don't act like a mass murder."

Harry clung to his godfather's arm still but seemed to have regained his courage. "Sirius isn't a murder. He was framed."

"Tell me the whole story. When you're done I will decide if I'm going to go and raise the alarm.

Sirius hesitated not sure what to tell. His story he had no issue revealing but what about Harry? The pup didn't even want him to know what those Muggles had done to him. How much about him did Draco know? Did he know about Sirius's part in Lily and James's death? He couldn't think of a worse way for Harry to find out. Slowly and choosing his words with more care then he'd ever done before Sirius began. "I never killed those people. The person who did kill them was a friend of mine. He went over to Voldemort and when I went to try and stop him he destroyed the street and killed himself and everyone else. They only found his finger. I was thrown in Azkaban without a trial since I had no proof that I hadn't cast the spell… my wand was destroyed in the explosion and all the witnesses were dead. I would have been dead too but Padfoot my Animagus form is pretty tough. Even human he adds to my durability. I found out in prison that Harry was living with his mother's sister which I knew Lily never would want so I changed into Padfoot which Dementors can't sense and slip out. I then found Harry and he ran away with me. Long story short I got him his stuff for school and I took him to Hogwarts. I'm his godfather and I think you Draco being a fellow pureblood understand fully what that means."

Draco's eyes widened in understanding. He bit his lip and looked at the wall. "You don't have the Dark Mark do you?"

Sirius tugged on his shirt sleeve so his left arm was completely visible. Other than a few scars he'd gotten in fights and his tattoo his arm was smooth and unmarked. Draco nodded and looked at Sirius calmly. "I believe you. My father was very amused when you escaped. He said the Ministry couldn't find a real Death Eater if one cast the Dark Mark right over Fudge's head."

Sirius blinked surprised that it had gone so easily. He figured he was gonna have to perform a memory charm which he was horrible with. Draco would most likely have spent the rest of his life thinking he was a duck. Wait Draco hadn't said he wasn't gonna blabber. Harry obviously picked up on it too.

"Draco you can't tell anyone." Harry whispered. "That thing in the paper is true. I can't go back to my Aunt and Uncle. They aren't good people. Sirius is the first person that's cared about me since my parents were killed. I don't think I would survive going back there. Please Draco don't tell."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius tightened his grip on his wand and nudged Harry behind him ready to oblivate Draco when the boy turned and smirked. "Fine I won't tell but you have to do me a favor."

"Sure." Harry agreed readily.

Sirius groaned. Why did this feel like he was gonna be blackmailed? And why had Harry agreed so fast?

Not sure he wanted to know the answer he slowly nodded. "Fine I'll do it. But what do you want?"

"I want to become an Animagus."

Sirius shook his head instantly. "No way in hell. Do you realize how dangerous that is? I had a very good reason for becoming one and yes its totally amazing to be one but it's illegal."

"Paddy we're harboring a criminal AKA you. I think that's illegal too. And I want to become an Animagus to be like my dad and you."

Draco shrugged. "Fine then I'm just gonna have to send an owl to my father. I believe he's having the Minister over for supper tonight."

Harry whimpered and clung to his arm and Sirius cursed. "Give me a minute to think. And Harry no way. I'm not teaching you until you're at least 15."

Harry looked at him moodily the sacredness replaced with stubbornness. "Fine I'll send an owl to Hava telling her that you're being mean. She said you were supposed to baby me. And what are you going to do with me if you're teaching Draco? You'd have to leave me alone to teach him so I don't try and copy him and Hava said she would murder you if you left me by myself."

Sirius starred at his godson wondering what the hell happened to the sweet little quiet little boy. Harry was acting more like James then he thought possible. But he could take Hava. Couldn't he? "Still not teaching you Harry."

Then Harry did something that so remind him of James Sirius had to stare at his green eyes for a long moment before he believed it wasn't James. "Fine then I am just not speaking to you again." He pouted actually pouted before turning away and starring at the wall. Draco sniggered in the background.

"Prongslet?" Sirius called softly. "Don't do that. Please don't." He begged and knew that if Harry was acting remotely like his father the pouting would go on for weeks or until James got his way which normally came within minutes of him starting up. In that time James would only speak to the person he was annoyed with to make the feel awful. Bring up every tiny thing he'd ever done for them and anything horrible they'd ever done to him. It was in many ways James's best weapon. One that Sirius had never ever been able to hold out against for more than 40 seconds. Desperate to not give in but still get his godson to behave Sirius tried to pull Harry into a hug but the boy nimbly dodged his arms and continued to stare at the wall.

"Harry please look at me. Come on my little pup."

"You said you would raise me like my Dad would have wanted. Wouldn't he have wanted you to teach me to be an Animagus? So I could be like him?" Harry whispered and turned to face his godfather. Oh god no! He was screwed. Not only could Harry pout as good as his father he had Lily's sad kicked puppy look. Damnit!

Sirius refused to meet Harry's eyes knowing he was going to face those pleading emerald depths if he did. Who the hell taught Harry to look so damn adorable? Draco was staring at him smugly and Sirius glared at the blond. He wanted to tell the kid where to shove it but that would end up with him back in Azkaban. And what would happen to Harry? He'd be right back to the Muggles and Sirius was willing to bet they'd make his life worse after his payback. He dropped his gaze and met those gentle innocent green eyes and he knew that he would be lying if he didn't say that he would do anything to make Harry happy. Even if it meant teaching two eleven year olds to become Animagus.

Huffing he nodded. "Fine I'll teach you but it will take awhile and if anyone ends up stuck as an earthworm it's not my fault. But Harry don't you dare try that pouting thing on me again. Your father was only allowed to use it on me once a year and you just used yours up for the year." Harry grinned and Sirius childishly stuck his tongue out.

Draco stuck out his hand and Sirius eyed it wondering what Death Eater germs it held. "I Draco Malfoy swear on my magic that I won't reveal Sirius Black's location or his Animagus."

"I Sirius Black swear on my magic that I will teach Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to become illegal Animagus." He accepted Draco's hand reluctantly. Harry took them all by surprise by hugging Draco quickly. The blond starred at the much shorter boy who blushed and returned to hiding behind Sirius.

The three Gryffindors starred at each other for a moment before Sirius decided it was time to go back to breakfast. He pulled Harry into his arms and forced him to look at him. "Harry I know how much that article bothered you but people are gonna realize that you act a lot different than most boys your age. And the whole thing with that oaf Hagrid was going to get out. Just keep your head high and be proud that people know how strong your magic is. You don't have to tell them anything and if they bug you I'll bite their fingers off."

Harry nodded slightly but didn't look any happier. Sighing Sirius released him and got rid of the silencing charm on the door before changing back into Padfoot. Draco jumped off the desk he was perched on and the three of them hurried back to the Great Hall arriving just as Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. She eyed Sirius with annoyance as she handed the boys their schedule. "Mr. Potter I would like to inform you that though Hogwarts allows students to keep dogs it isn't encouraged. If he is caught chasing the cats or destroying anything he will have to stay in the Gryffindor common room. If he still causes problems you will be forced to get rid of him."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks before Harry nodded. "Don't worry Professor I'm sure Padfoot will be on his best behavior."

Sirius snorted and snagged a few pieces of bacon in his mouth as they followed the rest of the first year Gryffindors. Sirius offered his bacon to Harry who wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Sirius shrugged not seeing the issue with is dog slobber covered bacon and gulped down a piece. He looked over Harry's schedule and groaned Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn't mind DADA but potions were his worse subject in school. Sighing he nudged Harry and Draco in the direction of the dudgeons since from the looks of it the other children had no clue where Potions was.

"They're all starring at me." Draco complained as they walked.

"Who?" Harry asked looking around and seeming to notice he wasn't the only one getting odd looks as they passed. His were sympathetic and somewhat curious but Draco was getting downright murderous glares from the Slytherins and his fellow Gryffindors. Sirius whined sympathetically and offered some of his bacon which Draco looked faintly disgusted by. What was their issue with his bacon?

_Fine suit yourselves its mine now. _He snapped up the rest of it and starred at Harry's bagwondering if he could get the dog biscuits out Harry's bag. He was still hungry and he needed something to do while Harry was busy brewing up poisons. Or at least he figured that's what they'd be. He sure as hell hadn't been able to brew anything remotely healthy. He was quite sure old Slughorn wished he'd never become a teacher because of his potion abilities.

As the Gryffindor first year's gathered in the dudgeons with their classmates the Slytherins Draco shrank back a little so he was closer to Harry and effectively putting Sirius between him and the green and silver clad 11 year olds.

_Very brave Draco. Very Gryffindor like. Hide behind the dog. Sirius_ teased though he really was beginning to wonder why. Not like anyone was able to understand him. Ehh maybe Azkaban had really made him insane.

Harry and Draco talked softly about flying lessons that were that Wednesday. Bored Sirius leaned against Harry's leg and watched the red headed boy talk softly with a few of his Slytherin mates. His rat stuck its head out of his pocket and Sirius decided to investigate further. He had just gotten to his feet when the door to the Dudgeons swung open and Severus Snape walked out.

_**What do you guys think? I thought after a month of being good Harry need to rebel a bit and he did see Draco getting away with it. Poor Sirius. I've chosen Harry's form but not Draco's so I'm open to suggestions.**_

_**Sirius got blackmailed this chap so he gets the cookies. **_

_**I have a poll on my page if you're interested. **_

_**Please review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay so this is Sirius. DH is babysitting a 3 month old pit bull puppy for her grandfather so I decided I'd post for her. I'm out of cookies so I need more reviews. Now DH always thanks the people who fed me so I don't eat all her food so I its up to me.**_

_**Paw Print Pajamas. I can see Draco as a rabbit too. Rabbits are fun to hunt so I'm all for him being one. Dh would kill me for that comment. She's a vegetarian tree hugger. **_

_**PadawanCassy *grumbles* Glad someone thought me getting blackmailed was funny. Glad you like my misery.**_

_**Horselovr171. Thanks for the cookies. I officially love you. I might have stolen Harry, Draco, and Remus but they won't mind. And yes I hope I catch the rat soon too. But DH says she has an amazing plot worked out for how I get him and won't tell me. **_

_**Shadowdude333. Next time Harry pouts I'm sending him to your house. See how funny it is when you're on the receiving end of it.**_

_**Bloodfire87. She is in love with cliffies. I hate them too. She has another this chap. **_

_**V.L Crawford. Hey what is wrong with my saliva? I happen to think it's very good spit. Best you can find. Ask Moony he would know. And yes poor Sirius and MY COOKIES.**_

_**No vigilance. No tiger for Draco He could eat me! And I want Harry to be a Grimm too but I never get my way with this story so watch him be a cute fluffy kitten. *shudders* WHAT I don't get cookies? I no longer love you.**_

_**Arwenraven. Again what is people's issue with my slobber? And I'm all for Draco to be a fox. As long as he's smaller then me I'm good. **_

_**Bakazuki26 Yes poor poor Sirius. And actually yes I was partially rebelling. And don't worry DH said that Harry will get a brain even if she has to cut Draco's out and shove it in Harry's head. Something about her only loving him for his body or something else traumatizing.**_

_**Meiscof How do you know Draco likes his hair groomed? Dh says he's all her. If he cheated I got blackmail on him. So spill. And yes stuck up and arrogant fit Draco perfectly. **_

_**Nanettez I like Neville so they shall be nice to him. And you'll see. I have a feeling if I give any spoilers away Dh will shove me in the dog cage of shame.**_

_**Spring Raine Okay that is just scary. I did get off easy. And I totally agree on the heir. And hopefully Harry forgets that little power. And Dh has decided his Animagus form and its one of the ones you suggested. **_

_**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed. What's brilliant? My body? Cuz I already knew that.**_

_**MissBellaRodolphus. Thank god more cookies. These last few people have only been giving me one. And that's James maneuver is considered cruel and unusual punishment by me. Won't believe the embarrassing he got me to do using that face. DH will probably reveal a few in the next chap. **_

_**Pilame. Aww I return the kisses. And all your questions will be answered. And Thank you I am smart no one seems to notice that.**_

_**DarrenCrisisForLife. When can I move in? **_

_**AriesASA. I am really not seeing how me being tormented was funny but hey not many people find me biting fingers off funny so to each their own. **_

_**RRW No Dh says he can't be a ferret cuz I'll feed him to Buckbeak the first time he annoys me.**_

_**Okay so lets read the chappy. Oh wait Dh wanted to tell you about the song she was listening to while thinking about me and Harry. It's for couples so some of the lines don't work for us but the idea is perfect for us.**_

_**All Or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman**_

_**Here are the lyrics that she thought fit Harry and I perfectly. I am singing apparently. **_

_**With you I know**_

_**I am good for something**_

_**So lets go give it a try**_

_**We got our backs against the ocean**_

_**It's just us against the world**_

_**Looking at all or nothing**_

_**Babe it's you and I**_

_**Looking at all or nothing**_

_**Babe it's you and I**_

Sirius growled deep in his throat stepping between Harry and the practice dummy AKA Snape. Just because Snape didn't have a wand didn't mean Sirius was pleased with…. Wait what the hell was that in his hand? Why did the practice dummy have a wand?

"Get in." Snape snapped as the first years filed slowly in. Sirius barred his teeth and blocked Harry and Draco from going in. No way in hell was his godson going in the same room as a Death Eater. Apparently Dumbledore had fallen even lower then Sirius had previously thought. Snape eyed the black dog coldly. "Potter control that beast or I will have it exterminated on the ground that it's rabid."

Harry glared back and Sirius felt the crackle of magic and he threw the scumbag a smug look. He was gonna love watching Harry turn Snivellus into the world's greasiest cannonball. He sent a metal sorry to all the cannonballs in the world. Even they didn't deserve to be compared to Snape.

But before Harry could do anything entertaining Draco had grabbed his arm and used the other to hook Sirius's collar and haul the pair of them into the room muttering an apology under his breath. Sirius was choked as the collar put pressure on his windpipe. As Draco released him inside the classroom Sirius spent several moments coughing and gagging trying to get rid of the feeling of his throat being crushed. When he managed to look up he saw that Draco had steered Harry to a table and sat him down so he was sitting between him and Hermione. Growling under his breath Sirius slunk under the table where he had a clear view of everything but was out of the way looking for the teacher. Snape stalked to the front of the room looking like he hated every child sitting in the room. That's when it became apparent Snape was a teacher. Why was a Death Eater teaching children for God's sake? Hell why didn't Dumbledore just start killing the children that looked like they might turn out decent now and then brand the ones that seemed to be slimy dark little gits with the Dark Mark ? Make it easier for old Voldy if he ever came back to power.

He wanted to grab the pup and drag him home (or Hava's he wasn't too picky on who the house actually belonged to) and start teaching Harry himself. But as much as it worried him to allow Harry to be within the same continent much less the same room as a Death Eater he couldn't bring himself to get up and drag Harry out of Hogwarts. Already he saw the difference in Harry. The boy looked healthier like the ancient magic the school held was soaking into him and strengthening his weakened magical core. Plus Harry had already gained a friend in Draco and Sirius couldn't leave a little boy to be converted into total scum. He'd failed Regulas and he would not make the same mistakes. So many of these pups could be saved from a horrible life as a Death Eater if he shielded them from the obvious recruiter in front of him. But he wouldn't have Harry in danger. He would have to find a way to get rid of Snape. But that would take time and for now all he could do was lie with his head on his paws beside Harry and try to guard him.

"Now who would like to tell me what a beazor is?" Snape sneered looking over the assembled students. Hermione's hand shot up while Harry slunk lower in his seat. Sirius cocked his head to the side confused. Why wasn't Harry answering? He knew the pup had been reading his school books all summer.

Snivellus swept his eyes over his students until he saw Harry who was for his part doing his best to be invisible. "Let's see what our new celebrity can do. Potter!"

Harry threw a frantic glance at Sirius who tensed ready to pounce. But before he could do anything Draco leapt to Harry's aid. "Professor I never understood why beazor is considered a stone. Isn't it just a ball of grass and dirt that builds up in the goat's stomach?"

Snape thew the blond Gryffindor a murderous glare and Harry took his chance. "A beazor is actually not a stone but it's called such because the ball of grass and dirt becomes nearly as hard as a rock. And to answer your question Professor a beazor is taken from the stomach of a goat and is used to create many antidotes. Also if you shove a whole one down a person's throat it will cure all but the worse poisons."

Sirius was pretty sure the potion's master was going to rip Draco's head off for his not so subtle hint. But instead he snapped at his students to begin their potions and stormed back to his desk.

As soon as he was out of hearing rage Draco ducked his head and whispered to Harry. "Knew you would get it with a little help."

He nodded. "Yeah I think I read too much. My head feels like it's gonna explode when I try and pull apart all the things I learned."

_Well Prongslet I did tell you that books were bad for you. So if your head does explode don't come whining to me about how you should have let me set them on fire. _

Sirius noted that Hermione was shooting Draco and Harry curious looks as the boys worked on their potion together. Though that could easily be blamed on a overly helpful dog that was helpfully dumping ingredients in as Draco stirred and Harry cut things into little tiny pieces. It was a simple potion to cure boils but Sirius happened to know that the potions was not to be ingested and instead the boils were intended to be soaked in the stuff and some pretty interesting things happened when someone drank the stuff. Grinning as only a Marauder could Sirius waited until no one was looking and snagged a flagon to fill with the liquid before placing it carefully in his backpack. He waited impatiently for the class to be over and was thrilled that lunch was next thanks to double potions. After settling the boys down at the Gryffindor table Sirius disappeared for a moment before popping back up in his usual spot between the pups.

"How come Snape didn't take points from you Draco?" Neville asked as he sat down opposite the trio. "He took five from Dean for asking Seamus if he put in the salamander blood but did nothing to you for all but yelling the answer to Harry's question."

Draco shifted uncomfortably but was saved from answering as a scream was heard from the teacher's table. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair hand clutching a goblet of pumpkin juice. Only problem was that his face had turned purple with orange spots that were currently sprouting large amounts of neon green hair. As the students watched the hair began to grow longer and longer until it looked like a neon green version of Cousin It from the Adam's Family. As the students erupted into laughs Sirius sniggered pleased with himself as Dumbles waved his wand to fix his face.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes while Harry to a swing of pumpkin juice to still his hiccups. "Padfoot did you do that?" Draco asked breathlessly and Sirius dipped his head a dogish grin still on his face as Dumbledore surveyed his students warily.

_You know I thought Dumbles was all powerful. Practically God and he doesn't even know he has an illegal Animagus running around right under his obscenely long nose. Gotta say I'm not impressed. _

Sirius snorted and turned his attention farther down the table and nudged Harry and Draco so the boys were starring excitedly in the same direction as he was. Snape was talking to a man wearing a turban and paying absolutely no attention to his food. As his fork scooped up a spoonful on white rice from his plate Sirius sat up attentively and watched as the silver instrument full of white bits slowly traveled to Snape's mouth. As the little white bits touched his tongue Snape's eyes widened and he leapt to his face spitting and gagging. All eyes went to his plate where a large pile of wiggling white maggots was mixed in with his rice. Harry fell off the bench clutching at his sides while Draco hid his face in his arms hitting the table with his fist he was laughing so hard. Their reactions were the norm around the hall as people rolled around on the floor and attempted to breath as Snape began to hex his plate all the while still spitting. The two red headed Gryffindor twins Sirius had noticed earlier ran up to the table and raised their wands shouting "Scourgify!" Frothy pink bubbles filled Snape's mouth and the Death Eater wheeled on the twins which smiled innocently . "Sorry sir we thought you would want to clean out your mouth after those vile creatures were in there."

Sirius joined Harry on the floor struggling to breath he was laughing so hard. He decided that he was going to adopt the red heads. Or at least learn their names. It took Dumbledore a good fifteen minutes to calm Snape down and by then the students had managed to stop giggling but many were hiccupping. Harry's face was bright red and he held his sides gingerly. "Paddy a little warning next time. I think I cracked a rib."

_Next time you will be helping me. By Christmas I expect you to be a halfway decent Marauder. And by this time next year I shall be sending you out on solo pranks._

Since the bell had rung five minutes previously the pups wolfed down their shepherd's pie and Sirius noted that no one was touching the rice for some reason. He gobbled up his serving before turning his attention to the rest of the food. Since he had been starving all through Potions he began to lift rolls, chicken breast, assorted sandwiches, and anything else he could reach into the bowl of rice (he wasn't stupid enough to put maggots in food Harry might eat) and when the boys moved to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts he snagged the bowl between his teeth and carried it with him. Harry shook his head and Sirius gave him innocent eyes. Draco leaned over and snagged a roll looked at it and seemed to think better since he tossed it back in. "Padfoot you're drooling in the bowl." He complained and Sirius gave his best duh look.

_I am not sharing my snack. If I was I would have offered. So I am gonna make sure my drool is all over this food so you won't eat it. If you were hungry you should have eaten the bacon I offered you this morning. _

As they entered the classroom Sirius gagged. It smelled horrible like someone had stuffed the whole room with garlic. His stomach turned and he dropped his bowl feeling nauseous. Harry knelt beside him concern evident in his eyes. "Paddy what's wrong?"

_Stinks in here. Can't breathe. Dog nose. _

"It's the smell in here. His nose is very sensitive since he's a canine. Professor Quirrell is terrified of vampires." Hermione explained as she hurried up. She waved her wand in a complex gesture and a cool breeze blew in front of his face and Sirius gulped down the fresh air. "There that will filter the air in front of him so he can breathe."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled at him and she nodded shly before going back to her table.

Giving him a quick hug Harry took a seat towards the front of the room and Draco flopped down next to him. It took Sirius a moment to get his dish on the desk and he settled himself down in the chair and began to gnaw on a pork chop. A few of the Gryffindors ruffled his ears as they passed until the teacher entered and yelped at the sight of Sirius.

_What? Is there something on my face? _Sirius tried peering down his muzzle and only succeeded in making himself cross-eyed

"Gggrrriimmmm." The teacher stammered and dove behind his desk and Sirius was seriously starting to wonder about Dumbles teachers. The guy teaching children to defend themselves against the Dark Arts was cowering in the corner because he saw a big black dog. Yeah….Hogwarts was really going downhill.

"Sir I don't think Padfoot is a Grim. Harry has had him for a month and I was with him part of the summer and we're both still breathing." Draco explained and he turned to Harry rolling his eyes. Harry looked confused and he mouthed "Tell me later."

The Professor blushed and readjusted his turban and Sirius was pleased with his air filter since the class gagged as he walked by. Timidly and jumping whenever someone so much as sneezed Quirrell began his lecture and within two minutes Sirius was back to eating completely ignoring what the man was saying. After his food was done which took about ten minutes he dozed not seeing how this moron could harm his Prongslet.

Sirius was pretty sure he was never more happy to climb into bed beside Harry that night. Supper had been uneventful and after the boys had done their homework with Sirius only stealing their textbooks three times. Harry was snuggled against him like always and as he drifted off Sirius thought he heard noise from Draco's bunk but thought nothing of it.

It was in that eerie silence right before dawn when Sirius awoke. Harry whimpered in his sleep and Sirius nuzzled his face tiredly. At his touch Harry opened his eyes and Sirius smiled and turned human. "Nightmare?" He whispered Harry shook his head. A moment later the bed curtain was pulled back and Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin as Draco climbed onto the bed so he could sit at Harry's feet. "Finally he's been muttering all night. I was wondering how long until he woke you up. Can we start Animagus training?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I need to think on how I'm gonna teach you. But since we're all up did anyone hear what Dumbles said at the welcome speech?"

Draco and Harry shook their heads and Sirius sighed annoyed. How was he supposed to turn them into mini Marauders if they didn't even pay attention. "The headmaster said that the third floor corridor was off limits."

"Let me guess you want to go explore it?" Draco asked.

"No Drakey he wants us to sit around knitting stockings." Harry snapped and for the first time Sirius noticed his godson was tense and seemed on edge. Yeah he was so having nightmares. Sirius decided to grill him later curiosity over the corridor taking shape.

Harry jumped from bed and began to pull on clothes he looked over his shoulder and seemed surprised to see Sirius and Draco just staring at him. "Well are we gonna check it out or what?"

_**So thoughts? Please send lots of review cookies for me. I hungry again. And I love those pranks. The maggots is actually inspired by Dh's dad. He won't eat white rice cuz he says it reminds him of maggots. Wuss. So review. *grabs Harry and gets him to do pouting puppy dog eyes* Review. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys I know this chapter is late but I've seem to have a bad luck fairy and despite coating it in chocolate Sirius refuses to eat it. So it gave me a broken foot and the flu. But at least this hap is super long. Over 6000 words without the author's note. **_

_**Anyways I have a question for you guys. I got a review complaining about me answering reviews in my authors note that it was taking up too much space and that I was only doing it to increase my word count. Personally I couldn't care less about my word count or this one person complaining but I thought maybe some of you didn't like it either but were too polite to complain. So just pm or leave it in a review your thoughts.**_

_**I'm glad that you all loved Sirius answering reviews last chap though I really need to keep him away from my computer. Who knows what could happen if he discovered that I lied to him and the internet consist of more than fanfics. Alright review time**_

_**Horselovr171: Are your cookies the reason Sirius puked on my floor? The ones that if he stole them from Draco, Harry, and Remus would make him sick? **_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever. There you are. Wondered where you were the chap before last. And you shall see Sirius reaction to Fluffy. And as for your suggestion lets just say your wish shall come true.**_

_**WL Chastain Well glad you like the story but since the reviewers I regularly chat with thru Pms loves the answering reviews I decided to keep it this chap until I can get a greater idea of how people think about it. I personally don't care about my word count. My word count for a chap varies quite a bit based on how the chapter writes and what I'm aiming for the mood to be. Personally I find my review replies allows me to connect with my readers. I can connect to them better as a whole then though just replying via pms. And I know they have pointed out alternate paths I can take or notice small details others may not have noticed. So please don't accuse me of just doing it to increase my word count.**_

_**RRW That shall come next chap and you will love Draco's explanation for Snape.**_

_**V. L Crawford. Yes I know my cliffies are mean but they are so fun to do. And just wait for what Snape gets next chap. Sirius thanks you for the oreos. He's currently dunking them in milk and slathering them with chocolate syrup which personally looks gross. And he says you can have his human slobber to just ask. **_

_**Lady Dunla. That will be addressed someone what this chap. But for the whole I don't think their was a rule against pets coming to class. I mean Ron to 'Scabbers' to class and Neville always had Trevor **_

_**Kyandua Oooh I never thought of him communicating with other animals. And don't suppress laughter. Later on as this story goes on you will crack a rib as Sirius gets help pulling pranks from his mini-Marauders in training.**_

_**Arthurhawkwings11 Yes brown rice is healthier but do we really want Snape eating healthy food that could cause him to live longer?**_

_**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed. Thanks**_

_**No vigilance. I suggest you only give Harry cookies from now on. He's the only one that will share with me. **_

_**Shadowdude333. He will do his best to turn them into mini-marauders.**_

_**Spring Raine. Can you please return Sirius? At the mention of so much food he ran away to live with you. And don't worry pain and embarrassment will only scratch the surface of how Dumbles and Snape shall be living from now on. And that's what I always thougt. As he grew older and met Sirius that he'd act more James like.**_

_**Bakazuki26 Trust me Sirius shall be spoiling all the sad lonely boys rotten. And Hogwarts will be struggling to survive with the twins, Padfoot, and his mini-marauders running loose.**_

_**Pilame Wait till Sirius finds out that Snape never even got punished for being a Death Eater when he got Azkaban with now proof. And I think Sirius needs to start out slow with his pranks. Teach Harry and Draco the ropes before working up to the spectacular one. And you shall see Sirius's reaction to Fluffy this chap.**_

_**AriesASA LOL. Glad you loved the pranks. It was my favorite chap to write so far. And I can't believe Snape was allowed to get away with the way he treats his students for so long without punishment. **_

_**Jamiedodger15. Yep very annoyed with Dumbles. And the side comments from Sirius are my favorite parts to write. Sirius uncensored.**_

_**Lunnarchild. I honestly didn't start hating Ron till Goblet of Fire and I thought after Deathly Hallows he didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor so I fixed it. And movie Ron was better. Hagrid will be kept decent. I was just trying to show his total faith in Dumbles. But Dumbles I am not treating nicely. **_

_**Alright time to read the nice long chappy. If this chap has a lot of spelling mistakes I wrote it under the influence of pain meds and or cold pills so my brain is all fuzzy. **_

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. Harry wanted to go explore the forbidden corridor. He thought it would take weeks for Harry to reach this stage in his Marauder training. Though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself Sirius had been terrified that the Dursleys had managed to destroy the love of trouble and mischief making that was part of Harry's DNA. But instead Harry was quietly leading Draco and the big black dog down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. They slunk towards the portrait hole moving as silently as humanly possible.

"Where are you going?" A voice hissed behind them and Sirius wheeled teeth bared images of Death Eater's throwing curses at his godson filling his mind. But it was only Hermione.

_You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you realize I'm 210 in dog years? You can't be running around scaring the hell out of me like that_. Sirius fought to calm his racing heart while Harry stuttered out something about Sirius needing to go out. _Hey! Keep my bathroom habits out of this. Ohh you need an excuse to be out of bed…. Say you need to take Draco for a walk. It's more believable._

Hermione starred at them not looking in the least bit convinced. "You're going to pull another prank on someone aren't you? I happen to know it was one of you who put the Boil-Cure in Professor Dumbledore's wine. I saw the bottle sticking out of Padfoot's backpack after class. And you put the maggots in Professor Snape's rice. You two were the only ones watching him while everyone else was staring at the Headmaster trying to get that awful hair off." She stopped to take a breath and Sirius snorted in disbelief. _She's a mini Moony! It would be his luck to be reincarnated as a chick. Well he was always the most feminine of us. Wait can you be reincarnated if your still breathing? _

But apparently no one had learned to speak dog since supper since he was ignored. Hermione had started on again about how they were going to lose Gryffindor points and get detention and a bunch of other things that Sirius could care less about. He wanted to go explore not listen to some girl complain. Draco seemed to mirror his thoughts since the blond cut her off. "Get this through your skull Granger. I don't give a damn if I lose points or get detention. After mail tomorrow I most likely will be dead so I want to have some fun. So either shut up and let us go on our merry little way or I will hex you."

Anger blazed in Hermione's golden brown eyes but the three males had already turned and climbed out the portrait hole. A moment later they heard her scrambling after them.

"Is she following us?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head seeming torn between being surprised and pissed off. Sirius on the other hand couldn't care less about some girl tagging along. Ignoring Hermione huffing and grumbling behind them the three Gryffindor boys set off in the direction of the third floor. Harry and Draco instantly fell into step side by side with Sirius a few paces ahead leading the way and Hermione trailed the boys still lecturing them. A strong sense of déjà vu hit Sirius as they walked. How many times had the Marauders wandered these hallways? It was almost as if the last decade had been a bad dream especially if he didn't look too closely at Harry. He could pretend that he was back to being a hot headed teenager following his best friend into trouble. But as soon as he thought it guilt washed over him. Harry wasn't James. No matter how much he looked like his father Harry wasn't. He was his own person.

Tail slumping slightly he turned his attention to what the pups were saying.

"I would hide at breakfast." Draco was saying. "My parents would have gotten my letter about being sorted in Gryffindor today so I should get my response tomorrow."

Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder. "Is it really that big of a deal? You've tried to explain it a few times but I don't get it."

Draco sighed. "I can try an explain it all I want but unless you know my family you can't really understand it."

_I get it._ Sirius thought wishing Hermione hadn't followed them so he could turn and comfort Draco.

"Explain again. I want to understand so I can help you." Harry whispered.

The blond favored him with small smile and slung his arm over Harry's shoulder ignoring Harry flinching from the contact but Sirius saw Hermione's eyes zone in on it and she fell silent. Draco bit his lip before speaking. "I'm gonna be considered a blood traitor."

Harry looked puzzled and Draco smacked his face with his palm. "Sorry forgot you were raised by Muggles. I'm a pureblood. Basically I'm only descended from witches and wizards no muggle-borns in my pedigree. My family thinks muggle-borns are beneath them and Slytherin shares those ideas."

"Do you? Think Muggle-Borns are beneath you?" Hermione asked interrupting the boys chat.

Draco glanced at her like he wanted to snap at her but Harry whimpered seeing the anger on his friend's face and Draco's blue-gray eyes softened. For that simple gesture Sirius wanted to lick his face off. Maybe Draco did have a heart. Of course his next words had to ruin that thought. "Well I defiantly don't think they are as good as purebloods. I mean they have no clue about being witches and wizards."

Harry pulled away from Draco hurt flashing in his eyes and Sirius licked his cheek before throwing Draco his most disgusted glare. It took a moment before he realized what he said. "I didn't mean I thought less of you Harry. It isn't your fault you were raised my muggles. You're a half-blood at least Harry and your dad was from one of the best pureblood families there was but I don't know anything about your mother. So you could be a pureblood which more than makes up for being raised by muggles."

Sirius snickered. _Harry is a half-blood you idiot. Oh yeah fun fact…did you know that many so called purebloods aren't actually purebloods? If witches and wizards only married fellow purebloods we would be so inbred that we'd be sterile. A lot of pureblood children were suddenly conceived when mommy got a new half-blood gardener. Which means that many purebloods are actually half-bloods not to mention bastards. Still like being a pureblood Draco?_

"But if it isn't Harry's fault he was raised by Muggles then how is it the fault of a muggle-born for being born and raised by Muggles?" Hermione asked.

_Ooh she's got you there Drakie._

"It just is!"

_Yeah that is totally going to convince her. Why don't you follow it up by saying the sky is purple because you say so? Really get your point…OWWW WHO PUT THIS DOOR HERE!_

Sirius growled at the door that he had just walked into 99% sure that someone had put it there just so his muzzle would hurt. Harry hurried to his side to make sure he was okay while Draco and Hermione tried to hide grins. He whined rubbing his muzzle with his paw cursing in dog.

"Hey this is the forbidden corridor." Draco grinned as he looked around and Sirius brightened injured muzzle forgotten. Harry tried the door tuning out Hermione's objections but found it locked. Sirius whined wishing more then ever he was human so he could tell Harry the spell to open the door.

"Paddy can you knock it open?" Harry asked slamming his own shoulder into the door without results.

He prowled back a few steps crouching down and eyeing the door before launching himself forward and slamming his massive body into the door. It groaned under the collision but the sound was drowned out by Sirius yelp of pain. His shoulder twinged painfully and he could practically feel a bruise forming.

_Why do I let Harry talk me into doing stupid things?_ Sirius groaned.

"Padfoot it moved. Hit it again it might open." Draco urged.

_How about we use your skull for a battering ram? Might be more effective. _

Hermione watched smugly and Sirius growled figuring she knew the correct spell. Sirius sighed as Harry and Draco hit the door together but honestly if two hundred pounds of dog hadn't opened it he doubted a pair of eleven year olds could. After a few unsuccessful hits Harry put a hand out to stop Draco and examined the doorknob. "Think I can pick it?" He asked pulling out a paperclip from his pocket and setting to work on the lock.

_Prongslet the door has been sealed by magic I highly doubt muggle means will…._ Sirius jaw dropped as the lock clicked and Harry grinned. "Wizards seem to forget about muggle way don't they?" Harry asked conversationally as he stowed his paperclip back in his pocket and moved to open the door. Sirius rose to his feet and stood protectively beside the boys as Hermione peered over their shoulders clearly her sense of curiosity getting the better of her. Harry reached forward and turned the knob and moving as one the three males entered the room Hermione right on their heels. Sirius was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of dog and in an instant he saw why. A massive three headed dog lay on the opposite side of the long room it lifted its heads at the sight of the them baring teeth longer then a sword. Gryffindor courage was the only thing that kept Sirius from turning tail and running. He always thought he was a large dog but next to this beast he looked like a yorkie next to a Great Dane. Before anyone could move the door swung shut behind them with a loud band and Harry jerked on it. "It's locked!"

_Draco go get eaten while I save Harry and Hermione!_ Sirius shouted but Draco had frozen his whole body shaking and his face deathly pale. Hermione drew her wand and started screaming spells at the door while Harry frantically tried to pick the lock. The Cerberus was on its paws now and loping towards the pups and Sirius and he knew he had no choice but to try and fight the thing. Ignoring the fact that one of its heads was roughly the size of his body Sirius snarled his fiercest snarl and launch himself forward. His powerful body collided with the dog's and it stumbled back and Sirius went for the middle throat his jaws clamping onto flesh. Hot canine blood washed over his mouth and Sirius hung suspended from the air as the dog let out a howl of pain and the middle head began to thrash and Sirius struggled to hold on. His only thought was to distract the dog. To give Harry a chance to escape. The other heads snapped at his body their teeth grazing his fur but not doing any damage. They seemed to not want to harm their fellow head that was now trying so hard to dislodge Sirius that the Animagus knew if he let go he would be flung so hard it would break every bone in his body. His jaws ached from supporting his weight and Sirius wasn't sure if seconds or hours had gone on. Protect Harry. Don't let go. Protect Harry. Don't let go. Protect Harry don't let go. Protectharrydon'tletgo…. He repeated over and over in his thoughts the martyr blocking everything else.

Distantly he heard a triumphed cry but unsure what was happening Sirius kept up his death grip. Then finally. "Paddy let go! Hermione got the door open!" Harry's voice punctured the cloud Sirius had formed around himself as only it could and Sirius waited for the perfect moment. He released his grip while at the same time kicking his powerful back legs into the throat of the beast shoving himself into open air. He flipped in midair and landed painfully hard on his paws but he barely noticed it as adrenaline forced his battered body to run towards the door where he could see Harry's terrified face. Draco was frozen in place still with Hermione holding the door open. As he barreled towards the pups Sirius heard the roar of anger from the dog behind him. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and tugged at his friend but Draco had a good 4 inches and 30 or so pounds on the smaller boy yet Harry struggled to save his friend.

"_Protect the fawns!" _James's voice ripped through his thoughts and Sirius didn't hesitate. He flung himself at the boys and knocked into them and propelling them through the door. Hot breath misted his back and Sirius felt teeth catch the end of his tail as Hermione slammed the door shut.

The wall shook as the dog slammed it but the four wasted no time seeing if it would hold. Harry and Hermione both grabbed Draco's hands and dragged him after them as Sirius lead them at a break neck pace through the corridors. It wasn't until they were all panting in the safety of the Gryffindor common room that Sirius allowed himself to do more than react. He instantly went to Harry.

"I'm okay Paddy." Harry murmured burying his face in the thick black fur and Sirius allowed his racing heart to calm down and looked over the other children and saw no signs of harm on them.

"You almost got us killed! If Padfoot hadn't attacked that thing we'd all be dead!" Hermione hissed crossing her arms and glowering at the three. Harry whimpered and tightened his grip on Padfoot until it was difficult for the Animagus to breath. Sirius didn't bother to snarl at her. The weight of the situation crashed down on Sirius and it was all he could do not to howl in anguish. Hermione stormed off to bed and Harry and Draco followed Harry still clinging to Sirius. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were still asleep and without hesitation Sirius turned human and scooped Harry up into his arms. The boy weighed only slightly more than a large sack of dog feed and Sirius held him with ease. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius's neck and Sirius managed to get his wand out and cast a quick silencing spell before sitting down and transferring Harry to his lap.

Sirius wasn't sure who was shaking more him or Harry as he rocked the boy back and forth in his arms his face hidden in Harry's hair as he reassured himself Harry was safe in his arms. Harry always eager for love buried his head against Sirius's shoulder and allowed the older man to plant kisses in his hair.

How had he lead his godson into danger? His stupid suggestion had nearly gotten Harry killed not to mention Hermione and Draco. He'd failed to protect Harry once again thought this time it was so much worse. He had been the one to put Harry in danger. Images of Harry's body being ripped to shreds by the Cerberus danced behind his eyelids and he pulled Harry against him even tighter so he could feel Harry's heartbeat perfectly in match with his own beating against his chest.

"I'm so sorry pup. I'm so so so sorry." Sirius chanted against Harry's unruly hair his gray eyes filling up with tears as he clung to his godson. The more he sat their holding Harry the more he realized how close he had lead Harry to death. That thing could have killed him so easily. If he hadn't been able to get ahold of its neck, or if that monster had been any closer to the doorway his godson, his reason for living, his baby, would have been killed.

Eventually Harry dozed off still wrapped in Sirius arms and the Animagus laid back so Harry was lying on his chest stroking the soft black hair that tickled his nose. His eyes burned with exhaustion as his adrenaline rush wore off yet he didn't allow himself to sleep. He needed every second to reassure himself that Harry was okay. To inhale his warm scent and see his small chest rise up and down. He starred at Harry tracing the features he knew better than his own face. Hours ticked by and he heard the stirring of the other boys. Sighing he shook Harry's shoulder lightly. "Time to wake up my little lion." He murmured and Harry stirred opening his eyes to reveal his emerald eyes. He smiled slightly and snuggled closer to his godfather. "Morning."

Sirius checked the silencing spells and saw they were still strong so he decided to chance talking to Harry for a bit. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Harry yawned stretching lazily and Sirius shifted him to the side so Harry was curled up next to him instead of lying on his chest. He ran his fingers through the messy black hair that was sticking out in all directions trying to smooth it.

"Paddy I'm sorry I cried last night. I've never had someone take care of me or try and protect me before."

Sirius chocked back the snarl that threaten to escape and answered. "Prongslet that was all my fault. I'm too damn nosy for my own good and I put you and Draco in danger because of it. And I'm not the only person who ever protect you pup. Your mom and dad died protecting you." Sirius planted a kiss on Harry's forehead right over the scar as if his love could erase the mark left from the night Lily and James died. Tears welled up in the gray eyes and Harry noticed instantly. "Paddy what's wrong?"

"I put you in danger Harry. I screwed up and I could have lost you." He explained wiping his eyes and pulling Harry close again.

Harry hugged him tightly. "I'm okay Padfoot. Please don't cry."

"I know you are pup. My brain just keeps coming up with how you couldn't be okay. I keep seeing all the way you could have been hurt." _All the ways I could fail you._

"Harry wake up!" Draco shouted tugging open the curtains just enough so he could stick his head through but not let the other boys see. Noticing Sirius he rolled his eyes and glancing over his shoulder he clambered onto Harry's bed sitting so Sirius was between the two boys.

He glowered at the Animagus. "Your idiotic plan nearly got me eaten last night."

Sirius snorted somehow managing to not feel guilty with Draco annoying him. "You're the one that froze. Harry and I had to drag your pathetic ass out of there. Next time I'm leaving you for the dog. That thing looked like it could use a nice chew toy."

Draco huffed and flopped back so his head was lying on Sirius's shoulder exactly as Harry's was doing on his opposite side. "Okay let's get something straight pups. I may be adorable and cuddly but I'm not your personal pillow. Get a girlfriend and or boyfriend for that. Actually as long as it doesn't try and eat you or murder you I'm pretty good with you guys using it for a pillow."

The boys shared grins clearly realizing that Sirius was defiantly not serious about his use as a pillow. Normally Sirius would have been all for skipping class and sleeping but since they had History of Magic (honestly who didn't sleep through that class) followed by Transfiguration, lunch, then double charms Sirius figured they actually should get up and go to class. It took a little urging to get Harry to move since his eyes had already drifted shut to get ready. Draco on the other hand took Sirius getting up and dumping the kid on the floor to get him to move. And even then it was only with much whining and complaining that the blond was dressed and Sirius ended up carrying not only his own doggy backpack, but also Draco and Harry's down the stairs and to the Great Hall. Apparently the dog was now a servant for the boys. From their conversations Sirius realized that neither Harry or Draco had realized how easily their lives could have been snuffed out last night since they were already chatting about going back seeming to have decided the Cerebus must be guarding something interesting and the whole thing had been a grand adventure.

"I think we should go back and see if we can figure out what that thing was there for. It had to be protecting something or someone or else Dumbledore wouldn't have let it in the school right?" Harry said with Draco agreeing adamantly.

_Great Harry. You inherited James's insanity. Okay yeah it was a great adventure if you take out me getting throw around like a rag doll but that was dangerous and we shall not be playing with the dog again. _

Hermione sat down as far from the three males as possible at breakfast clearly giving them the silent treatment. Draco kept glancing nervously at the ceiling and Sirius nuzzled his face knowing he was waiting for the owl from his parents. As the post swooped in Hedwig landed neatly in front of Harry a letter clutched in her beak. A second after her Athena appeared a much thinner letter tied to her leg. Both owls accepted some bacon from their owners after delivering their mail before heading off.

Harry eagerly tore open his letter but before Sirius or Draco could lean over to read it screaming erupted from the Slytherin table. Apparently the red headed boy had received a Howler.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FAMILIES HONOR BY BEING SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN. WE HAVE PRINCIPLES TO KEEP UP. OH I'M SURE YOU MUST THINK THIS IS AWFUL FUNNY BUT THINK ABOUT YOUR POOR FAMILY. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT US IN. WE ARE PUREBLOODS. WITH A SON IN SLYTHERIN PEOPLE ARE GOING TO START THINKING WE'RE SIDING WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO. THINK WHAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY! GO STRAIGHT TO THE HEADMASTER AND DEMAND HE PUT YOU IN ANOTHER HOUSE THIS INSTANT RON!"

Harry released his death grip on Sirius collar as the Howler went up in smoke. Draco along with a good portion of the school laughed as Ron's face turned bright red and he looked as if he was going to catch fire if he blushed anymore. His twin brothers looked around worriedly as if wondering if any of their fellow Gryffindor's had noticed they were related to the Slytherin.

_If his mother really cared about the family image she wouldn't have sent a Howler. That's how you ruin the family's reputation. Makes it look like the whole family has lost its marbles. _

Harry eyed his letter warily as if wondering if it to would start screaming at you. Sirius nudged it and gave the most reassuring look he could give while still trying not to laugh. Draco and him both leaned over as Harry ripped it open.

"Do you two mind? It's my letter." Harry grumbled and Draco grinned leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder so he could see better while Sirius just looked over his head being quite a bit taller sitting then the two boys.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm so glad you got into Gryffindor. James would have been thrilled. Has that moron gotten you detention yet? Hava says if he has let her know and she'll pay him a little visit. Though I think it's safe to say Padfoot won't come out of it in one piece. She's been worried sick over you little one. If I get one more lecture about how I should dress up as a wizard and sneak into Hogwarts to watch you I'm moving out. On second thought I'd probably starve to death. I blew up the kitchen my last attempt at cooking.**_

_**So how are you? What classes have you gotten Hava and me aren't to aware of what they teach at Hogwarts? Has Padfoot killed anyone yet? **_

_**Those are my questions. Now on to Hava's. You might want to get a snack and drink this is going to take awhile.**_

_**What has Padfoot done stupid? Are you sleeping well? Do you like the food? Do you need more cookies? Have you been eating enough? Have you made any new little friends? Do they want cookies or anything? Has Padfoot let you out of his sight? Has he let you do anything stupid? Do you need more gold? What about clothes? You are growing so much now those jeans must be awfully tight. Send me anything you need mended. What do you want for Christmas? Can I come visit you? Do you want to stay with me for Christmas. You can leave the dog behind.**_

_**And I am running out of ink but rest assured Hava has about 40 other questions. She expects an answer to all her questions when you right back. Her deadline is 3 days with no response of else she's going to go get you and murder Padfoot. Which we all know she's capable of. I'm gonna let you get to class. Say hi to Padfoot for me. Tell him I have yet to be able to check into what he asked me about. Be good and please write soon. For my sake as well as Padfoot's. I do have to live with Hava.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Larc and Hava.**_

"Who are Larc and Hava. And why does she sound mental?" Draco asked as he finished the letter seconds ahead of Harry. Padfoot on the other hand had skimmed the letter and was rapidly yanking a quill and parchment out of Harry's bag and trying to figure out if as a dog he could replicate Harry's handwriting. Knowing Hava 3 days in fact meant 36 hours with no response. It took roughly 15 hours for an owl to fly from Hogwarts to London so a speedy reply meant survival. And though he would never ever admit it. Sirius was terrified of Hava. He shivered at the memory of the last time he'd angered her. He'd woken up in a vet's office with magic binding him as a dog in a cage scheduled to be neutered. It was only James's timely intervention that had saved him and the Black family line.

"Larc and Hava are friends of Padfoot's and my dad's. They're goblins."

Draco blinked at Harry before snorting. "Potter that is a very bad joke."

Harry only looked confused and Sirius didn't bother to attempt to explain. He was too busy trying to grasp a quill in his mouth and only ended up chocking on a feather.

"What's a bad joke?" Harry asked looking hurt.

_Chocking to death here! _

"Goblins hate wizards 'cuz we won't give them wands."

_Don't worry about the dog dying. Just carry on with your conversation._

"Hava and Larc don't." Harry grabbed his bag ignoring Sirius's retching on the feather that had gone down his throat and tugged out a small photo from the front pocket and handed it over to Draco. "Proof."

Sirius managed to spit out the feather and looked at the photo to see a picture of Harry sitting on the bed in the Leaky Caldron arms wrapped around Padfoot's neck with Larc rolling his eyes and Hava shooing the massive dog in an attempt to get him off the bed. But both goblins were clearly laughing.

"That is mental. How the hell did you manage to get goblins of all creatures to like you?"

Harry shrugged and Sirius went back to trying to write a letter with his teeth. Why couldn't dogs have opposable thumbs? "They knew my dad so maybe that's why." He tucked his photo away and looked at Draco as he ate his waffles. "What about your letter?"

Sirius looked up concerned for Draco who had quickly snatched his letter away from Harry. "It's nothing." He muttered.

"I let you read my letter."

_If someone doesn't help me write this letter I swear to Merlin Draco is going to be joining the Headless hunt. _Sirius snarled looking down and seeing that he had managed to write a barely recognizable 'Dear'. Finally giving up he dropped the drool covered quill and began to devour a plateful of scrambled eggs.

Ignoring Harry Draco ripped open his letter his eyes quickly scanning it. His face grew hard and he threw on the empty emotionless mask that all purebloods were taught. Harry had been watching silently and went to lean his head on Draco's arm like he'd been doing all through breakfast and the previous day's classes but Draco jerked away.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked clearly concerned and Sirius lifted his head focusing more intently on the pups though still gnawing on a piece of toast.

"Just leave it Potter." Draco snapped and Sirius forgot about his food and he let a low warning snarl rumble in his throat. Draco glared at both of them before grabbing his bag and storming out of the Great Hall taking his letter with him.

"What did I do?" Harry asked looking ready to cry and Sirius quickly licked his face.

_Nothing pup. That letter was probably from his pureblood fanatic family and he's upset with them and himself. So he lashed out and you just happened to be in the area. _Sirius explained unable to get angry with Draco like he would have of anyone else who upset Harry. How could he when he knew what that letter contained better than anybody?

Harry didn't seem too comforted by a bunch of whines and barks and together they went to class. They were early and since the door was unlocked Harry sulked inside the empty classroom and took a seat Sirius jumping up on the seat next to him. Sirius whimpered as Harry took out parchment and a quill before hiding his face in his arms and not moving even after frequent nudges from Sirius. Slowly people began to trickle in and Harry would look up hopefully each time he heard the door open but Draco didn't show up. As seconds ticked by concern blossomed in the green eyes and even Sirius was beginning to grow worried.

Draco might be pissed at the world but he wouldn't have skipped class. Draco was smart and actually cared about his grades. Sirius had learned that the night before when he got he got hexed for stealing Draco's homework. Something was defiantly off and Harry seemed to be picking up on it too. Draco didn't' show up at all through History of Magic. By the end of class Harry was all for turning the school upside down looking for his friend but Sirius dragged him to Transfiguration. If Draco didn't attend McGongall's class then he must be either suicidal or in major trouble.

Harry sat down right beside the door and starred at it as though he could will Draco to walk through it. Sirius paced around the table his fur up the waves of anxiety coming off Harry putting him on edge. Finally moments before the bell rang Draco's familiar blond head appeared in the doorway and he looked around. Spotting Harry he hesitated before sitting beside the black haired Gryffindor.

"Where have you been?" Harry hissed to Draco as the pureblood began to pull parchment from his bag.

_Yes, where have you been? Harry has been driving me insane worrying about you. Did you know he had to actually stayed awake all through History of Magic he was so upset? James would have thrown a fit if he saw his kid actually paying attention. _

Draco shook his head and nodded at Professor McGongall as she walked into the classroom. She surveyed the students for a moment before her eyes fell on Sirius who was currently sprawled out under Harry's desk. She wrinkled her nose in something close to disgust before promptly turning her desk into a pig.

Sirius snorted at everyone's amazed looks. Harry and Draco on the other hand looked slightly less impressed. They shared smiles before both glancing down at Sirius who gave them a dogish-grin. Desk turning into pigs just weren't as amazing after you met an Animagus. Good old Minnie then launched into a lecture about how difficult of a subject Transfiguration was and how if anyone acted like an idiot they would be expelled which Sirius knew personally was a lie. James had done just about every idiotic thing in the class including turning McGongall's hat into a hive of bumblebees and he had never been expelled.

The class was tasked with turning matchsticks into a needle which Sirius figured Harry should have no problems with. James Potter had been the most talent student in Transfiguration in when he was at school. And Harry did quite good if not up to his father's level. His matchstick had gone pointy and silver but it was still made of wood. Draco had only managed to make his silver while Hermione had of course turned hers into a perfect needle. Draco gagged when McGongall gave Gryffindor 5 points for Hermione. Harry and him exchanged grins and Sirius nuzzled them both glad that they seemed to be over there little spat. As the bell rang the two boys gathered their thing and made to leave. "Mr. Potter a word please."

_YAY! My little Prongslet is already in trouble with Minni. He is gonna be a brilliant Marauder._

Draco hesitated at the door and McGongall rolled her eyes. "It's fine Mr. Malfoy I need to speak to you to."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances and Draco mouthed. "Dog?" Harry shrugged and side by side they approached McGongall Sirius prowling along behind them.

"Mr. Potter I'm pleased that you managed to keep your…pet in line. I've talked to the other teachers and we agree given situation that its probably better if you have some sort of protection with Sirius Black being on the loose."

Draco coughed to hide his laugh and McGongall stared at him for a moment before refocusing on Harry who was looking annoyed. "I'm not sure if your relatives told you but Black was a close friend of your fathers. We have reason to believe that Black may be trying to find you. His attentions if he does capture you are unknown but we can only think that his attentions would not be good if he did."

Harry glared back and Sirius groaned.

Harry love that you're getting pissed with her talking bad about me but don't do anything suspicious.

"Sirius Black can't hurt Harry right?" Draco piped up and McGongall turned to the blond.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?"

"Harry's dad was James Potter right? James Potter was a pureblood and so was Sirius Black. My dad says that Sirius Black was made Harry's godfather. Now if Harry's dad used any of the old pureblood traditions Sirius couldn't hurt Harry even if he wanted to. Sirius would have had to take an Unbreakable Vow that he would protect Harry with his life and do everything in his power to make sure Harry's was happy. So as long as Harry's father did what any pureblood would have Harry would be safer with Sirius Black than anyone else." Draco explained and Sirius starred at the boy in amazement. Of course Sirius had taken an Unbreakable Vow the instant Harry was born and he was asked to be godfather. James hadn't even needed to ask him. He had planned on taking the Vow even if he wasn't made godfather. It was one of the reasons Lily allowed him to become Harry's guardian. It had been an old pureblood tradition and Sirius was amazed anyone knew about it. He licked Draco's hand trying to convey his thanks while Harry just looked confused not understanding what an Unbreakable Vow was.

McGongall on the other hand paused her lips thinner than usual. It was several minutes before she replied and even then her words were slow. "That is a very interesting but since we have no proof that Sirius Black actually took any vows it won't make any difference without proof.

_Story of my life. I need proof that I did anything decent but I'm blamed with no proof. Where the hell is the justice? Innocent until proven guilty and all that. How come I'm guilty until proven innocent. Actually how am I supposed to prove my innocence if I get handed over to the Dementors the instant someone sees me?_

Harry snorted. "How is he suppose to prove anything when no one even wants to believe him?" He whispered so softy that Sirius with his Animagus hearing standing at Harry's side barley heard him.

"Now Sirius Black wasn't the only thing I wanted to speak to you about." She hesitated and Sirius whimpered having never seen his former teacher look so torn. Finally she put her hands on Harry's shoulder and looked the boy straight in the eye. "Harry I saw how you reacted yesterday to that article in the Daily Prophet. Now I understand that you don't know me very well but do understand I've known you since you we're born and I would have gladly taken you in as my own child if… someone hadn't forbidden me from adopting you or even visiting you. I care very much about what happens to you. So rest assured you can tell me anything and I will believe you. Now is there anything about your relatives you would like me to know?"

Harry tensed and looked ready to bolt. Draco wrapped and arm around his shoulders protectively while Sirius whined torn between wanting Harry to confess what his Aunt and Uncle had done to him

_**So shall Harry reveal that he was abused at the Dursleys. Will McGongall get susicpicous of why Harry is protective of a murder? Where was Draco through History of Magic? How long until Sirius lets the pups go see Fluffy again? Will Hava show up at Hogwarts?**_

_**Was Draco more in character this chap? I think he's going to develop into a big brother for Harry. **_

_**Next chap we have some Animagus training and more pranks.**_

_**So review please. The poll is being taken down next chap so vote if you haven't. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is a lot different then I normally write. I went purely on instinct with this chapter since I've never written like this and I think it is my deepest most emotional chapter yet. This chapter doesn't have any real humor so I'm gonna turn the pups loose on the reviews (which you guys voted to stay) . I'm handing the ropes over to Draco and Harry.**_

_**Redstickbonbon: Draco: I honestly don't get why people love Sirius thoughts so much. I find myself much more interesting to listen to think. But DH says people would fall asleep listening to my thoughts on myself. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Harry: Ignore Draco. Glad you like my friendship with him and I love Paddy's thoughts to. Dh is thrilled that you like the flow of her story. She tries.**_

_**V L. Crawford: Draco: I wouldn't put my tongue anywhere near that mutt's mouth. I suggest you get checked for dog cooties. And hey why does the dog get bigger cookies then me? And I know where I was and you don't. HAHA. Harry: Draco that just made you look mental. Of course you knew where you where. And I agree with you. I don't like McGongall. How could she insult my Paddy. And please please stop whatever your doing with my dad and godfather. Draco is explaining and its scary. Draco: Keep doing it! You should have seen his face when I explained what you were doing with Sirius's slobber.**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: Draco: You don't want to see my letter. I don't want to see it. Harry: If you liked the Howler you will love what I do to Ron next chap**_

_**MMWP- Marauders-Forever: Harry: I don't like Dh's answer to your review. It seems painful for me. Siri isn't gonna like it. Draco: I think it should be the dog. Not Harry, I actually like Harry,**_

_**No Vigilance: Harry: Um is it bad that I had some of that food? Draco: Why didn't they leave him in the vets? And which Marauder am I? Please don't say Padfoot. And hey I didn't get any of that food?**_

_**Lyaser53: Harry: You'll see what I did this chap. Draco: Yeah he's to thick to get we want to help.**_

_**Shadowdude333: Draco: Yeps! I gotta a little bodyguard. He's kinda like an attack hamster. Harry: Of course I'll protect Draco. Your totally right. And hamster from the incredible bouncing ferret? Least my rodent is cool. **_

_**Me Llamo berry: Draco: Dh has her nose buried in that story as we speak. She says thanks. As for McGongall spoting the odd dog behavior. I don't see how you can't Most dogs don't carry around a bowl of food for themselves to eat and try writing with a quill. Honestly I'm amazed he's made it this far. And yes I am in shock. And I do like Harry more then Crabbe and Goyle. He can actually use words bigger then 4 letters. Though Sirius is like having one of them back. Harry: I hope Hava shows up. I miss her. Dh won't tell me. She says Sirius would run for his life if he knew and I'd tell him. And I'm glad your authors updated and I'm excited to read the story that you recommended. Please keep reviewing. Dh and I love reading people's thoughts even if its only a short review.**_

_**LadyDunla: Draco: Dog gets cookies for chocking and I could have been being tortured and I don't get any? Harry: Why does everyone want me to blab to that old woman I don't know? For all I know she's a reporter from the Daily Prophet.**_

_**Spring Raine: Harry: If you think the last chap was emotional you won't believe what we went through this chap. And I agree with you. I hope Drake's mom sticks with him. And thanks you so much for all the food. Give Draco a sec he has a brain freeze. Draco: Oww. How does Sirius eat the icecream so fast? I can't. Anyways answer review. Thanks I guess for the food though did you have to send the dog back? He ate most of it. **_

_**Horselovr171: Draco:Yes he stole my cookies. Next time make them poisoness to anyone but me. And I return the hug. Savor it no one gets my hugs except Harry. And I am totally thinking of pranks for my parents, Harry: He ate mine too though I think if you poison the food I would loose my Paddy so please don't. And your review meant a lot to Dh I can tell.**_

_**AriesASA: Harry: Do you really think Daddy is protecting me? And I return the hug. Draco is gagging at you calling Sirius a hero. Ignore him. Him and Siri are fighting. Draco: Arent I a hero? I was helping. I made myself an easy target so Harry didn't get eaten. Harry: Oh so that's what you were doing standing there. Draco: Totally. I deserve the cheers and I guess I return the hug. And I agree on Granger. She acted like I didn't tell her to shove off. Harry: Draco you're a bad liar.**_

_**Fuzzypurpleangel: Harry: I love love love your review. Glad you like. Draco: Don't tell Dh she's creative I don't need her making me more of a bloody lion. The weasel should be eaten by a snake though in Slytherin so I'm fine with that. **_

_**Okay its Dh again. I love all your reviews. And I'm gonna let you go read the story. **_

Sirius tensed holding his breath wondering if Harry would tell McGongall. From the look on Harry's face he knew it was only Sirius at his side and Draco's arm over his shoulder keeping the boy from taking off. If that wasn't a clear sign that Harry was scared of telling the truth Sirius would marry Snape…. On second thought he would rather get hit by a couple hundred Crutos then do that. McGongall's lips became nearly invisible and she starred at the little Gryffindor in front of her.

It was in the awkward tense silence that followed that Sirius was grateful he was a canine and could smell people's emotions somewhat. It gave him a decent idea of what was about to happen and how he in turn should react. Sirius could smell the worry and the hope mixed strangely with guilt leaking from her body. Draco's smell was the complete opposite. Protectiveness was obvious by his body language but he had the spicy smell of anger and dislike all but covering his body but mixed in with an almost sea like smell of pity and worry.

Harry on the other hand had so many smells from his emotions rolling off of him it reminded him vaguely of the one time he'd gone to a muggle fair. With so many smells mixing together it was overpowering and nearly impossible to pull apart the jumble mix to give him a better read on Harry.

"Why should I tell you if anything is wrong? Why does the truth matter at all?" Harry's voice was an icy cold whisper that made Sirius whimper. Like the hiss of a snake. He stepped back forcing the Professor to let him go. "Everyone goes off and believes what they are told not what I say. People say I can trust them but the moment I tell them the truth they don't believe me anymore." Tears began to run down Harry's face and his voice slowly rose in volume. "Every time I let someone in it turns out worse for me. Everyone but Padfoot and Draco says they care and that they want me to tell them the truth but they always lie. Actually you already have the truth. You make out the Hogwarts acceptance letters right?"

McGongall's face was pale and she looked as if someone had just murdered a roomful of kittens in front of her. But she nodded in answer to Harry's question.

"Then you already have your answer." Harry grabbed his bag and did the bravest thing Sirius had ever seen someone do at Hogwarts. He turned his back on McGongall and stalked from the room so fast that Sirius and Draco were jogging to catch up. Sirius was nearly frantic with worry. What did Harry mean people knowing only made it worse? Memories of his own childhood flashed by and Sirius had a sinking suspicion that he prayed wasn't true.

Harry had told someone the truth and they had either no believed him or had not helped him.

Draco was silent as he followed Harry towards the Grand Staircase. "Padfoot take us somewhere so we can talk." Harry murmured and Sirius whined and led the way easily outside. Since it was lunch no one was around and Sirius traced the path he'd taken a hundred times before but never in broad daylight. His paws adjust easily to the terrain and he could have run there with his eyes closed and never faltered. The place seemed to call to him and a part of him knew it was the right place. It had been their place once and now it would be used again for the next generation.

The Whomping Willow loamed ahead and he quickened his pace. Harry was staring dully ahead and Draco had slung his arm over Harry's shoulder again but the black haired first-year seemed not to notice. A quick glance around told Sirius that no one was within sight but he didn't feel comfortable changing until they were inside. Telling the boys to stay back with his eyes and a soft growl he approached. Sensing a living creature the tree began to thrash its branches trying desperately to hit his flesh and to smash him into a bloody pulp but he'd done this far too many times before for the tree to land a single blow. He wiggled and squirmed his way to the trunk until his nose was right before the knot in the trunk and he stabbed it with his muzzle. The tree froze and he looked over his shoulder nodding for Harry and Draco to hurry forward. With moments to boys had joined him and he lead them carefully into the tunnel. They didn't go far in just 50 feet or so. There wasn't time to go to the Shack before class started again but his instinct told him that this was the place to take Harry though he wasn't sure why.

"Sirius what is this place?" Draco asked as Sirius turned human. The tunnel was just tall enough that he could sit without smacking his head on the ceiling.

"It's a tunnel that only a few people alive know about. It leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Harry's father and I used it as a secret hideout as kids."

There was no need to mention Moony and his furry little problem. For some reason despite all that happen it felt like telling people about Remus being a werewolf seemed like a betrayal to his once friend. He couldn't call Moony a friend after the man had not only left him to rot in prison but had clearly abandoned Harry. Not caring about him was one thing but never in a million years could Sirius forgive him for just leaving Harry like that. Even if Harry had gone to a sweet loving family Sirius would have been hard pressed to accept that Remus had just left Harry.

Draco nodded in understanding and Sirius scooted closer to Harry and lifted the boy easily onto his lap. Harry was rigid for a moment before snuggling into Sirius's arms and hiding his face in his shoulder. He didn't cry or scream or do anything more than cling to his godfather as if to soak up the love and warmth. Sirius rocked him gently stroking his hair.

What would happen to Harry if he got captured and thrown back in Azkaban? Or if he died defending the pup? Harry would go right back to the Dursleys. And Siirus knew what he had to do.

"Who did you tell?" Sirius whispered after a few moments. He knew Harry needed to get it out. But he better than anyone understood just how difficult it was to talk about. If he just knew some of what Harry had gone through and had some kind of proof that Harry had told someone else then Sirius knew he had a chance of making sure Harry never ever went back to them even if something happened to him.

But Harry only hid his face against Sirius's leather jacket and refused to look up. Sirius sighed. "Harry I understand that you don't think anyone will believe you if you tell the truth. But I will little one. I've been where you are. I'm gonna tell you something only two other people know about and one of them isn't with us anymore. When I was only a little older then you my mother got upset that I wasn't living up to the family values. I was basically doing everything that I could to go against what my family believed in. I didn't hate muggles. I despised dark magic. I was a bloody lion instead of a snake. My family is a lot like Draco's only worse. When it became obvious that I wasn't going to suddenly change my mind and start running around trying to please her my mother decided that I wasn't her son anymore. Therefore she could treat me like she would any person that displeased her. I was 12 when she took me down into the basement and told me that she hated my very existence and wished I'd never been born. " Sirius hesitated not wanting to relive the memories that had so often plagued him in Azkaban. His words died in his throat and he bowed his head unable to speak. He wanted so badly to tell Harry to forget what he said when he made the mistake of looking down at the little boy curled up in his lap. Harry was staring up at him with those eyes that were like windows into his soul. Anger at himself coursed through him. Screw his own pain. This could help Harry. This could help his little godson. And he would take pain far worse than any memory or torture could dish out to help Harry.

Steeling himself he began to speak again. "I wanted my mother to love me for me so bad back then. I just threw myself at her feet and clung to her leg begging her to just accept me for me. She just jerked away from me and said I wasn't fit to wipe her shoes on. But she was going to fix me. Every time I did something Gryffindor like or that made the family look down on me she would bring me down to the basement and use the Cruciatus Curse. It is called the torture curse. I don't think I need to go into any detail on how those trips to the basement made me feel. At first she'd only do it when I got a letter home saying I got into a fight with a group of Slytherins. Or the time I painted my room gold and red. Gryffindor colors." He managed a small sad smile at his godson who was starring at him with horror. "But eventually I started getting the Crucio when I got a bad grade or when I received letters from my blood traitor best friend. I was so scared to tell anyone. I was supposed to be this hot headed belligerent Gryffindor. Fearless and brave. Standing up for what was right. Yet I couldn't even stand up for myself against my own mother an old lady. Then your dad Harry confronted me. To this day I don't quite know how he found out but he did and he came to me and talked me into telling the Headmaster. At the time we worship the headmaster. We saw him as this beacon of hope and Light and we thought he was practically god. So with your dad with me we went to tell Headmaster and he said he believed me and would make sure I was safe from my mother. Yet he made me go back home on the summer holidays. I begged him to let me stay with James who was more than willing to take me in but he said he had no authority to let me go to another family. I was only 16 at the time and I had to return home. He swore he would keep me safe but I had barley walked through the door when my mother told me I was to take the Dark Mark and join Voldemort. When I refused she decided that she would torture me until I either gave in or I went mad from the pain. And I was really close to going insane when the door was knocked open and who else but your dad ran in Harry. He jumped between me and a Crutio and even after being hit by one he managed to duel my mother and won. He then picked me up off the ground and brought me to his parents' house and convince your grandparents to let me live with them. For a while we thought that Headmaster had really been powerless to help me but then we realized he just didn't care about me. After that I thought it was pointless to tell anyone since if the all mighty Headmaster of Hogwarts hadn't wanted to save me from abuse who would. To me my was a just a useless shame to the family that not even the man who was supposed to care about all his students and do everything in his power to protect them could lift a finger to help me. Your dad kept trying to get me to speak to someone else. Anyone other than just him but I refused. To this day I regret that choice. Wanna know why Prongslet?"

Harry nodded slowly tears shinning in his eyes.

"I had a brother. A sweet angelic little brother named Regulas. He worshiped me. But when I went off to Hogwarts my mother was able to turn him against me. Then after I ran away to live with your dad and left him behind once again with my mother. With no one knowing what she was capable off. She forced him to join the Death Eaters. He was killed doing it. To this day I think…. no I know if I had forced someone to listen to me. Made someone investigate my being abuse like your father wanted I could have gotten Reg out of that house. If I had been a braver person I would have my baby brother still with me." Sirius paused to wipe his eyes. James and Regulas. His brothers. Both dead because of him.

He grabbed Harry's chin and forced Harry to look him dead in the eye. "You see why I want you to tell me pup? I need to make sure the Dursleys can't ever hurt someone else again. They need to pay for what they did. Please Harry tell me what they did so I can make sure your cousin or someone else isn't forced the same way Regulas was. Can you be brave for me my little lion?"

Harry whimpered but other than that and clinging even tighter to Sirius's jacket he did nothing.

Draco who had been silent the whole while Sirius had been telling his story finally spoke. "Harry is the reason you don't want to tell us because you think we'll think your lying?"

Harry shook his head quickly before hiding his face from sight in Sirius's shoulder.

"Then what is it kiddo?" Sirius asked.

He mumbled something against Sirius's skin and the Animagus had to hold back a sigh. He didn't want Harry to think he was getting frustrated. He stroked Harry's messy hair and the boy looked up tears shinning in the green eyes.

"Can you speak up a little Prongslet?"

He could see how much Harry was fighting with himself on whether or not to answer and Sirius decided to take a guess. He knew Harry better then anyone and he had a good idea that he understood better. "Are you afraid that people will think less of you pup?"

Harry nodded tears slipping free and falling down his cheeks.

"Harry James Potter no one will think less of you. You had no way of defending yourself. You are just a child and should never have to worry about the adults that are suppose to be caring for hurting you. There was nothing you could have done and people know that." He could see his words were having no effect on Harry and he held back a growl. "Pup do you think less of me knowing what my mother did to me?"

"Of course not Paddy. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything." Harry shook his head adamantly clinging to him all the tighter.

"Harry I was older then you and could do magic. You were just a baby when it started and you couldn't control your magic to defend yourself. I could and I was still unable to do anything. Draco doesn't think any less of you do you Drake?"

Draco shook his head. "Of course not. In fact I think more of you Harry. You clearly went through a lot and your still an amazing guy. Your sweet and kind and care so much about other people. That you have been badly treated and still act that way is amazing. I've not been really mistreated except for my father wacking me over the head a few times and a good spanking once and awhile and I'm way more of an ass then you. A lot of people would be bitter and hate the world but you don't."

Sirius had a feeling Draco was doing more use convincing Harry then he was. Harry seemed to realize that Sirius would lie to him if he thought it would comfort him and though Sirius never had he wouldn't put it past himself. Draco on the other hand had no issue with speaking his mind. Harry looked at his friend before snuggling closer to Sirius. He hesitated and you could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought Draco's words over.

"I don't think I can stand to tell it all." Harry finally murmured.

Sirius kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly resuming his rocking. "How about we make a deal pup? Every time you tell me about what happened with the Dursleys that night I'll give you an Animagus lesson. Sound good?"

Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the realization his Animagus hopes rested on Harry speaking up. Sirius shot him a glare over Harry's shoulder.

Finally Harry seemed to make up his mind. "You asked before if I ever told anyone. Can I start with that?"

Sirius nodded and held Harry tightly as the boy began.

"The only time I ever told anyone was Miss Patterson my second grade teacher. Uncle Vernon had twisted my wrist so badly that it broke. When I went to school she noticed how swollen it was and asked what happen. It was the first time he'd ever done more then leave bruises or welts and I didn't know what to do. I knew if I didn't get my chores done which I couldn't with only one hand to use that I would be beat me worse so I told her that I had fallen down and landed on it. She took me to the nurse and they took me to the ER and had me in a cast and all that. Uncle Vernon was furious that I'd cost him money because of my medical bill so he took the belt to me."

Draco's hands were clenched together so hard that his nails cut bloody gorges into his palms and he looked livid. Sirius on the other hand had his tongue bleeding he was struggling so bad to not push Harry off his lap and go kill the Muggle. The abuse was bad enough but the way Harry spoke killed him. The words had no emotion no life to them. As if Harry was just repeating facts that held no meaning to him. For the first time Sirius wondered if the abuse had taken part of his precious godson's heart and soul away.

He could do nothing but hold Harry closer to him and kiss his hair as Harry continued. "But the teacher started noticing all the bruises and cuts and finally one day she asked me if my life at home was okay. I was so happy that someone had realized that something was wrong. I had been forbidden to tell anyone about my punishments but she had asked first. So I told her how Uncle Vernon would get mad when I did something freakish or didn't finish my chores. Miss Patterson believed me and she told the Headmistress and everything. The Headmistress said she'd have to investigate the claims andcalled in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for a meeting and they told them that I was lying. That I was somewhat unstable and that I was a danger at times to myself. They told all these stories about these things that I had done which I didn't and the Headmistress believed them. She knew I wasn't normal I guess. I didn't act like the other children she said. I was always by myself and I never talked and I was kinda off in my own world daydreaming about flying motorcycles. I" Harry glanced up the hint of a smile on his face and Sirius nearly started sobbing. Only his baby could be talking about his own abuse and be trying to make him laugh. He forced himself to smile back not wanting Harry to think he was mad and go on.

"I got so upset I made her desk catch fire. After that I got the worse thing ever. He waited until summer break so no one would notice. Then he gave me the one of the worse beating ever. Uncle Vernon dislocated my shoulder I think. I know my ribs were cracked. I couldn't see though my left eye for days it was so swollen. And he did this." Harry tugged up his shirt and Sirius leaned closer lighting his wand and illuminated Harry's skin. A scar he'd barely noticed before it was so overlapping with others that he hadn't realized what it was or the sheer magnitude. Draco's sharp intake of breath followed by a more curses then Sirius thought most 11 years should know did it no justice. Scrawled across Harry's back staring from one shoulder and going to the next a jagged scar formed the word Freak.

Sirius didn't know what to say a first in his life. He planted kisses in Harry's unruly hair while Draco scooted closer so he could wrap his arms around Harry's waist and Sirius shifted so that Draco was half on his lap too. He could see Harry responding slightly to Draco's presence burrowing against his chest.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." Sirius snarled eventually as he slowed his rocking. Draco lifted his head from where it rested on the top of Sirius' shoulder. "I'll gladly help. I think I can get my mother and father involved too. Father is always up for a game of Muggle hunting."

Harry looked up nearly smacking them both in the face he was so close.

"This happened years ago. There is nothing you can do. It's the past. I don't want you going after them and getting in trouble. Paddy you're the first person who ever told me that they loved me. The first person I can remember protecting me, not looking at me with hatred. I'd never even been hugged until you found me. I can't lose you. Draco you were the first person to like me for who I am. Paddy is my godfather and I know no matter how horrible I turned out to be he would still love me cuz he cares about family. But you chose to be my friend because you liked me. You don't get how much that means to me. I barley know you Draco but you already are like a brother to me. I can't let anything happen to you two. So don't go after the Dursleys. It's in the past and I'm safe from them now. Please."

It took every ounce of self-control that Sirius had to start hexing everything. "Harry I'm going to ruin them. But I promise you it will be legal so Draco and I don't get in trouble."

Draco growled sounding more like a hellhound then a human. "I won't go looking for them. But if we ever cross paths they are dead."

They sat in silence for a long while Sirius rocking the two boys in his lap and planting kisses in Harry's hair every few moments while Harry enjoyed being wrapped in the warm embrace of the two people he cared for the most.

Finally when Harry seemed like he had recovered from his story Sirius nudged the pups lightly. "I think we should get back to the school. Draco has already missed a class and I don't need you two getting in trouble on day one for skipping."

Harry and Draco agreed without argument and Sirius wondered if he had made the choice to leave to early but even as he hesitated his sensitive hearing heard a bell ring. "We'll be back here tonight for lessons though."

Harry managed a weak grin while Draco let out a whoop. Smiling slightly himself Sirius tuned and was about to lead the pups out of the tunnel when something caught his eye. He stuck his nose close to the ground to better exaime it and his heart stopped. Clearly impressed in the soil was tracks. They circled the area Sirius had been sitting with Harry in his lap. A sob chocked in his throat as he recognized the creature that had made them. Deer tracks.

_**Should I be running? Sirius didn't technically get hurt this chap. Which is good right? No using pitchforks on me. I really want to know how you liked this more emotional dialog central chap. And what about the tracks? Could they be left over from the Marauders last meeting or what? Cookies go to whoever you guys want his chap. Animagus training and a little bit of Moony next chap. Oh one more thing before you guys go write a review (hint) Anyone got any cute nicknames for Draco? Drake and Drakie are all I got. Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I LOVE this chapter and I know you guys will too. Not much in the way of action but it opens up doors and a lot is explained. This chapter has a lot of laughs since the last chap was so emotional and heavy. I can't wait to hear what you guys pick up from this chap. So many ways this could go.**_

_**I know you are all dying to learn about Draco's letter but I've decided next chapter would be best. I didn't want to many complicated things in this chapter. So next chapter will be focused on it and Harry's first flying lesson. Sirius is not gonna like Harry flying. Dogs don't fly so when Harry's in the air Paddy can't protect him. **_

_**Alright review answers**_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever: Remus has a great reason for not having contact with Harry. You'll learn why in a few chaps. And yes poor Harry.**_

_**V.L Crawford. I felt horrible writing it but what is the best way to get Harry to hate Dumbles? Knowing that Dumbles hurt his Paddy. So it had to be done. And Draco does not like the suggestion of Blondie so of course Sirius loves it. Draco says that he has to educate Harry who else will. And Harry is green from mental images. And thanks I've had two 11 year old bugging me to write constantly.**_

_**Horselovr171: Ahh so you're the reason that I have Sirius ducktaped to a chair. I was wondering what he did. Draco is happy to have cookies apparently superglue and ducktape and rope are enough to control him. Or at least keep him from eating everything. He's right now signing some very rude things at me. And I shall hand out tissues the chap after next.**_

_**Lyaser53: Yep stag tracks. It could be. Or Sirius is hallucinating. With what he eats it's a possibility,**_

_**Shadowdude333: Animagus training this chap so you should be thrilled. **_

_**Griffin blackwood: Thanks. Its easy to be cute when Sirius is the star of the story. He just radiates it.**_

_**Spring Raine: Ahh so you've defiantly decided it was James? Interesting you're the only one who is totally sure. Harry and Draco are thrilled with the food. Sirius is tied up currently so they can eat. I'll make sure they let him go later on so he can have the leftovers. And your thoughts on the Dursleys may come true. **_

_**Bloodfire87: I feel so bad for Harry too. And yes now its tracks. And James's voice. And you will have to wait till next chap on the letter. I don't think I could do it justice this chap. Sorry.**_

_**No Vigilance: I tied Sirius up for his own safety he was going right back towards your pantry. And I love some of the names. I think Sirius is gonna take forever coming up with a good name for Draco. And I can use yours easily. His will change often.**_

_**LadyDunla: You are now Draco's fav reviewer. He likes that your babying only him.**_

_**RRW: Honestly I hate Ron. But I may change him like I do with Draco. I've always seen Draco as being more worthy of being a lion then Ron. At least Draco doesn't abandon the people he cares about in the middle of nowhere. And some of his family will stick with him I think. As several people has said I don't know if Ron and Draco could survive together. They would rip each other to piecies. And you'll see on the Dursley's.**_

_**D: Yep. Moony is in this chap if you squint. **_

_**Pilame: Glad to see your review. Its surpriseing how much I come to expect yours and several other peoples reviews. You guys spoil me. And see if you can find Moony. **_

_**Like I've said Moony is in this chapter if you squint. So go see if you can find him.**_

_The full moon reflected down on the icy winter wonderland as a few stray snowflakes fell lazily to earth. The light from the guardian of the night filtered thought the dense branches stubbornly to a little clearing deep in the woods. The perfect circle was untouched it seemed by time wrapped in a protective blanket that only winter nights seemed to give. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted and as if a spell was broken dark shapes began to emerge from the woods in a close bunch grumbling to each other. If a person happened to stumble across the odd group they would either think they had a little too much eggnog or the snow was playing tricks on their eyes. One by one the members of the group settled themselves in a circle sticking close together seeking each others warmth in the frigid night. All turned to face the obvious leader of the group who rose to their feet and dipped a majestic head. Magnificent antlers sprouted from the skull of the creature the prongs tipped with snow. The stag surveyed his group with obvious pride and love. Sitting to his left was a beautiful doe her whole frame giving off the impression of being delicate but also powerful. Her emerald green eyes watched the stag as he pawed the ground impatiently she herself giving off the look of timeless patience and love so many females wore when they saw their mate being foolish. To his right was the natural predator of the two deer yet neither was afraid. A small almost ragged looking brown wolf. Scars adorned it legs and neck and many more scratches crisscrossed its sharp muzzle but it seemed calm not quite tame but not completely wild. Despite its small statue it was distinctly male. He to watched the stag which was now pacing back forth his expression one of amusement but also adoration. Snuggled against the brown wolf was another of his kind female though. Her coat was the color of liquid silver and gleamed in the light. She shifted against her mate's side seeming unable to lie still on the freezing ground. Her amber eyes traveled around the group, then flickered to the sky, other times looking at her mate. More often though she to gazed up at the stag as though she wished to join him as he paced. Sitting close to the doe was a rugged looking dark brown pit bull which alone of the group watched the stag with respect and like but not the obvious love that was visible with the others. Heads turned towards the forest at some noise and the stag snorted something to his group and as one they rose to their paws and hooves. Eyes focused on the forest they waited and from the depths of the shadow something emerged. _

Sirius gasped as he was jerked awake by someone jabbing their foot into his side. He'd been dreaming hadn't he? He strained his mind trying to remember but like an oiled snake it slid away. Where was he? He looked around frantically and found himself in the Gryffindor common room sprawled out in front of the fireplace. But now the room was empty now except for his pups one of which, no one needed any guesses, was the one stabbing him with their sneaker It was late well past midnight if the common room was empty and Sirius cursed. He jumped to his feet and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep! He'd been trying to come up with a logical explanation for the tracks. He had confirmed that the tracks he saw in the shack were in fact from a stag, a stag roughly the size James had been. But there was no scent and who knows plenty of deer might have developed an interest in the Shrieking Shack. Yes that must be it. The deer had evolved some way of getting into the shack. Even to his slightly mental brain that reasoning sucked. Sirius shook himself to clear his thoughts before barking softly letting the pups know he was ready.

Without a word Harry set off towards the portrait hole Draco and Sirius right behind him. The pups were talked excitedly wondering what forms they would take.

Okay so no normal deer caused the hoof print. What did?

So two possibilities remained. Either that hoof print had been a leftover of the Marauder days. Or James was haunting him. Sirius knew which he preferred. Why would James haunt him when Harry had been his world?

_Why aren't you haunting your own fawn Prongs? He would love your little hints. My three brain cells are gonna fry if you keep confusing me like this. Or if I'm just going mental and reading into thing way too much please get over here and smack me. Just leave Lily behind. I have a feeling she wouldn't approve of me teaching Harry and Draco to be Animagus. And I am not in the mood to get my ass kicked in by a ghost._

"I bet I'm something awesome like a dragon or a basilisk." Draco was saying as Harry nodded along smiling for the first time since that afternoon.

_If you are a basilisk I will personally drag your ass to the dungeons and throw you with the other snakes._

A certain Poltergeist saw them walking down the staircase and he floated ahead checking for Finch and Mrs. Norris who Sirius was well acquainted with. When Mrs. Norris was discovered Peeves lifted her up and left her yowling from the top of the chandelier. Sirius snorted as Peeves hovered beneath the trapped cat ready to catch her if she did fall but not having any interest in helping. Sirius nudged the pups into a jog nodding his thanks to Peeves as they slipped through the doors. Tomorrow he'd work on getting the boys acquainted with there soon to be partner in crime.

It wasn't long until they were back in the tunnel and Sirius chose to stay a dog so he didn't break his skull open on the low ceiling. Even then he had to keep his head down.

_Who was this tunnel made for? Hobbits? Some of us happen to be over 2 feet tall._ He threw a glance over his shoulder noting that Draco was stooping and only Harry who came to just below Draco's shoulder in height could walk straight. He kept his eyes fixed ahead or on the pups not looking at the floor. If it really was James then his friend would have to come up with a more obvious way of letting him know.

Finally he saw the doorway and Harry reached passed him to tug on the door handle and with a great protest of rusted hinges the door swung open. Sirius turned human and led them inside. Guilt twisted his gut as he surveyed the room he'd probably slept in more than his own dorm. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and every piece of furniture except the large bed had been thoroughly torn up. The bed had been left in one piece so the Marauders exhausted from long days of mischief making could sleep without having to drag themselves back to the castle.

_James… Remus…_ Sirius whimpered. He wanted to collapse on the bed and have good long cry but Harry and Draco had moved passed him and were exploring now.

"What happen to this place." Draco asked running his finger along a desk that had a nice burn mark in it.

"Let's just say we were a little bit wild when we were here." Sirius grinned remembering just how that mark had gotten there. Moony had become quite tame as a wolf after they transformed with him but sadly the same could not be said for his pack mates. If he remembered correctly that mark had been caused by James deciding to play catch the chocolate frog in animal form. Easy enough except for the fact that James had bewitched the frog to be about the size of a dinner plate. And naturally being Prongs he had the thing breathing fire.

Sirius eyed the bed and wondered what was living in it.

"So you guys think if I sit on the bed it will eat my ass? 'Cuz I'm very fond of my ass. It's a very nice one."

Harry and Draco starred at him incredulously for an instant before bursting out in giggles. Sirius turned shaking his butt at them playfully.

"That's just wrong." Draco shook his head a wide grin on his face.

Sirius huffed putting on his most offended look. "I will tell you know Tundraeyes that my ass is far from being wrong. In fact I bet you can't find a better one anywhere."

"Are we seriously talking about your butt Sirius?" Harry asked laughing at the same time Draco cocked his head to the side looking confused. "What did you call me?"

"Yes. Prongslet we are." Sirius turned his attention to Draco. "As for you I called you Tundraeyes. As in tundra plus eyes equals you."

Draco starred at him. "Why?"

Sirius shrugged and did a complex cleaning spell over the bed. With a soft puff all the dust banished and the sheets and mattress lost their rattyness and holes instead becoming soft and nice smelling as if they had just been pulled from the wash. Satisfied Sirius sat down and began to aim cleaning spells at the rest of the room. "You don't have a nickname. Every Marauder has to have a nickname. As for why Tundraeyesa it's because of your eyes. They are blue-grey kinda like a snow on ice. I thought snow but now that I think about it they're more icy then snowy. So maybe Glaciereyes. You like that?"

"You called me a Marauder. What's a Marauder?"

"It's the nickname my dad, Siri, and their friends went by when they were at school." Harry explained. "Marauder means to plunder but for a person it means rogue. Basically an outlaw… a trouble maker. I thought you wouldn't maybe want to be one with me. But it's okay if you don't." Harry blushed and looked at the floor and Sirius rolled his eyes. Harry had bugged him like crazy after dinner when they had been in the dorm and Draco was in the loo. If Harry didn't care Sirius was a cat. Wait he was a lion. Did they count as felines?

Draco studied Harry for a moment. "What does a Marauder do?"

"Well the original group was to cause trouble, torment the Slytherins, help James win Lily's heart, be the best of friends forever, become Animagus, protect Harry with our lives." He snagged Harry's waist and tugged his godson down next to him tickling him lightly so Harry stopped looking depressed and giggled. "He hasn't said no pup." He murmured against his ear. Harry brightened.

"But for you and Harry? You're the new generation, Marauders 2.0. So you're in-training. I would say be Bff's, cause mischief, annoy the hell out of Snape, I guess I can add become Animagus to the list." He glared at Harry and Draco who exchanged smug glances.

Draco nodded his head slightly. "Well I guess since I haven't had any better offers. I'll join." If the sarcasm hadn't been so evident Sirius would have actually been impressed. Maybe Draco had inherited the suicidal, mental, Gryffindor mindset that Sirius had been born with. Though James's theory that they'd been dropped on their heads seem plausible too.

Harry though bounced to his feet and flung his arms around Draco. The blond smiled slightly with a look of a dog when a bothersome toddler tugged on its fur. To kind to snap but not thrilled with the position. Sirius grinned remember Harry as a baby. The kid had an extreme fascination with hair and enjoyed yanking out large clumps from whoever was within his reach to watch it fall to the floor a look a baby triumph on his face. Sirius was pretty sure he still had bald spots from the pup.

"Okay Glaciereyes is now one of us. Let's start your Animagus training so I can get some sleep tonight."

Harry and Draco looked at him excitedly and Sirius patted the bed gesturing for them to sit. "I6 t took James and I 3 years to become Animagus. But we had to spend a year trying to find out how you became one. And then another year to figure out what the research meant, and then the last year was putting it into practice. I think with my help you guys should manage it in a year or so."

Sirius closed his eyes trying to think how to explain it where it would make sense. "The younger you are the easier it is to become an Animagus. Unlike most magic Animagus transformations don't need a wand. Your magical core is what controls the transformation. There are basically three steps to go through.

Step 1: You must push your magical core out of your body and form itself into your inner animal. Step 2: You have to figure out what your animal is. Then you must somehow get the essence of that animal hair, saliva, and blood. Step: 3 Combine your magical core with the essence of that animal and learn to push your core over your body and it will change you into that animal. It hurts like hell the first few times but after that it becomes second nature and is easy." Sirius saw the pups confused glance and he grinned remembering how confused he'd been.

"Watch I'll show you." He took a deep breath closing his eyes. His breathing slowed as he began to search his mind. Remus had compared the exercise to meditation but Sirius disagreed. He used his anger at Pettigrew, his fierce protectiveness of his pack, his love of his little lion, his devotion to James, his pride at being different… it all twined together in his mind. All those things motivated him and by extension his magic so he followed them deep into his center. Buried beneath all his memories there it was. The part of him that had formed the moment he'd been conceived, his center. Reaching out he grasped it and felt it hum with recognition. It was difficult to describe how he pushed it to the surface of his mind and out of his body but he did. It was one of those thing we have no clue how we did it we just did. Harry and Draco gasped and Sirius smirked opening his eyes. His whole body seemed to glow as if lit from within by a torch. The air around him hummed and crackled and seemed to vibrate but that was nothing compared to what the pups were looking at. Floating a few inches from the floor was a large dog the exact copy of his Animagus form. It was composed of white light like a Patronus but even brighter. Trying to take in more than small sections of the dog was like looking at the sun. Spots clouded his vision and he looked at the floor blinking to clear his eyes. Slowly he reached out with his mind and called the magic back to him and it responded instantly plunging the room back into darkness. As the light left he slumped back on the bed feeling as if he'd just run ten miles. His limbs shook with exhaustion and hunger gnawed at his stomach but that was far from unusual. Groaning he leaned his head back. "Damn I forgot how much energy that takes." He shook his head and looked at Draco and Harry. "All I can tell you is to search in your head for your magic. Some people do it best by meditating others need to follow their emotions. It depends on you. So I suggest you guys take a seat and work on it."

To his surprise the pups nodded and obeyed instantly sitting on the bed and closing their eyes. Sirius watched them for a while before rising to his feet and padding over to one of the windows. He peeked out a window and his heart leapt into his throat. Gleaming in the sky far overhead was a full moon.

_Moony. How much pain are you in right now? How much is the wolf hurting you? How much do you hate me? If I showed up at your door right now would you Avada me on sight?_

Sighing he watched the clouds float across the great white eye in the sky. The guilt that would never leave seemed to double. Not only had he failed to keep James and Lily safe but also Moony. Not once had it crossed his mind that his pack-brother had to transform alone. Remus would never join a pack of other woods. He was too different from them. How much pain had the bookish teenager that he thought of as a little brother been in because of him?

An idea struck him. Was it safe? It was the full moon he wouldn't remember it. But it would help him. Sirius closed his eyes and accessed the part of his mind he'd blocked off since Halloween ten years previously.

_**Harry and Draco's Animagus forms have been sorted out so guesses on them would be liked. I'm curious if anyone could figure it out. Now as for Sirius's dream. I will send the Marauder of your choice to your house if you correctly guess who everyone was. 3 are easy but the other two I'm not so sure about. They are not OCS. As far as I have decided other than Hava and Larc and a future houseelf I won't have any big time Ocs. So they are cannon.**_

_**Who can guess on what Sirius is about to try? Did this chap come out as good as I thought? Reviews please. New chap will be up by Wednesday or Thursday. Review**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay so I back though slightly late. Good news is a nice long chap with Moony in it. And Draco's letter. I'm so excited to see how you like this chap I worked my butt off on it.**_

_**Note the song in this chapter I wrote myself and I would love your thoughts.**_

_**Okay reviews**_

_**MWPP-Marauder-Forever. Your right on three forms.**_

_**Griffin-blackwood HAHA I can see Draco being a penguin.**_

_**Horselover171 You got one right**_

_**Anele1996 Are you psychic? No one knew what I was planning I'm super surprised you guessed it. You speculated a ton and your so close on one form.**_

_**Shadowdude333 I'm surprised you didn't guess. I gave you a super big hint when we were chatting in pms.**_

_**V.L Crawford. Your fav couple gets a shout out lets see if you can find it in this chap. Actually they get two if you squint. And yes you can't guess since you know the forms. And Draco tied Sirius up not me. **_

_**Jorana You got three and the dog is male.**_

_**No vigilance. HAHA very nice answer on the female wolf. Mrs Moony. So any female I throw Moony with. So your right on that one.**_

_**Spring Raine. I'm so sorry but at least you know Darrin is still with you in spirit. And your experience is where I taking this from. My family had similar experience with my great grandfather who died when my mother was pregnate with my older sister. My sister saw a picture of him when she was little for the very first time and she just said. That's Papa He nice. Despite not knowing who he was. **_

_**Diamondgirl3 Why not? You don't want Moony back or you don't want Sirius in danger?**_

_**IloveGeorgeeads Maybe**_

_**LightningFuryStrike13 Glad you like**_

_**Icecatfire: Your wish is my command**_

_**AriesASA: I know I'm so proud of Harry too. And Sirius is amazing and brave. And I didn't like Draco in the books so I fix him. Peeves too. You'll see Moony's reaction this chap. **_

Sirius threw a glance at the pups who were concentrating on their Animagus training so he thought he could risk a quick check on Moony. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and began to search his mind again. He found it easily despite its disuse. A little patch of his head that was forever attached to his pack's mind. It was the Marauders pride and joy right up there with the Marauder's map and just beneath Harry. Quickly after becoming Animagus's they had found it nearly impossible to communicate well when they were all changed. Animals relied a lot on body language but with the difference between species and the need for instant complex commands to be shared to keep a werewolf in check they had to be able to communicate a hell of a lot better. So they had worked together to create a spell that would allow them to share thoughts back and forth like telepathy. The best way of describing it was like a spider web. Each Marauder would be a point on the web, with lines crisscrossing back and forth so they could be linked. It wasn't so much talking more like they got thoughts, images and feelings and they could sense where the others were and could see what the others saw. But the spell had a huge disadvantage. The pack had no privacy because of it. Every emotion and every thought were passed between each other. At first they'd love the closeness it brought to each other but after a while it became annoying. Sirius had seen Lily naked far too often, Pettigrew in the shower 'relieving stress', and heard Moony's fantasies about some of the girls. Let's just say the werewolf had a thing for doggy style. And they had in turn realized the depth of his feeling for a certain raven haired Gryffindor. They would have lived with it and Sirius wished they had. Then they would have known the truth about Pettigrew. But Lily had started to wonder why Remus and Peter couldn't look at her without blushing and how Sirius could comment at length on the little birthmark she had on her inner thigh in the shape of a unicorn. She'd bullied the answer out of James and had promptly forced them to fix the spell. At first they had tried Occumency and it worked as long as all four of them were concentrating on their shields and since it was normally at time they weren't paying attention that their shields were needed so it was dropped. Instead they had created another wave of spells that allowed members to pull back from the web and be at peace in their own mind. But if they wanted could resume total connection with any pack member they chose. Sirius and James had very rarely ever shut down their link having nothing to hide from each other but other than on full moons Remus and Pettigrew kept theirs shut off. And since Pettigrew had stopped coming to full moon gatherings always busy with Order work on those nights they had no warning of his betrayal.

Sirius had never tried to contact Moony with the web knowing that the werewolf would have his block up at all times and not wanting his misery in Azkaban to translate to the wolf. But maybe just maybe since it was a full moon he would have his mind open. The wolf searching out the comfort of his pack. Gently Sirius poked at the block in his mind, willing it away and then with a rush like a crashing wave he felt the last member of his pack and his block was down. Pain, anger, and crushing loneliness flowed through the web and Sirius stumbled nearly falling. He got no sense of where the wolf was all he got was blackness and a moist earthy smell. A basement he realized.

"_You're not alone anymore Moony. It's Padfoot. I'm back and I'm not going to leave you again."_ He soothed calling to Moony's mind.

The wolf snarled pulling back from the web obviously distrusting and unsure. Sirius followed sending soothing images towards the werewolf. Memories of them roaming the grounds together, the wolf waking up with the pack curled up around him, Moony licking James's face his first time taking Wolfsbane potion. Slowly the fear and distrust left his mind and Moony whimpered. _"Padfoot?"_

"_Where are you? It dark in here. Where Prongs and Wormtail? Where pack?" _

Sirius sighed and tried to explain. Moony didn't share memories with Remus. Remus might know what Moony did vaguely like in a half-forgotten dream but Moony was locked away except on the full moon and only had the memories he gained as a wolf. Unless Remus had taken Wolfsbane potion and then the wolf and him were merged. If no one had talked to Moony since the month before that Halloween night then Moony would have no idea of what had happened. No wonder he was so scared. The poor wolf must have thought that he'd been abandoned completely by his pack.

"_Remember that bad man Voldemort that Prongs and I told you about?"_ Padfoot asked struggling to not let his own pain overwhelm his voice and failing. Moony whined and gave him the mental equivalent of a lick.

"_Yes. The ugly snake man."_ Moony replied sounding much like a five year old and Sirius felt a rush of affection for the little werewolf. A werewolf's maturity as a wolf tended to stick to the age of the person bit. So Remus having been bit at the age of six meant Moony was in many ways a puppy.

"_He turned Wormtail against us. Wormtail was hiding Prongs and his mate and cub. Prongs and his mate died but their cub lived on."_ Cub was the proper term for a baby werewolf so Sirius used it instead of pup or baby so Moony would understand better. He'd only met Harry once when Remus had taken Wolfsbane potion and instantly an image of Harry only a few weeks old popped into the wolf's mind.

Moony was silent for a moment before letting out and anguished howl that reverberated through the mental bond. _"Prongs dead! Wormtail killed him!" _Moony thrashed around the basement and Sirius forced down his own grief and began to send more images Moony's way. The time James had created a shadow version of Severus Snape for them to hunt down. The time they'd rescued a kitten from drowning in the stream in the forest and James had given it to Lily for her birthday. The time the full moon had fallen on Christmas so they had snuck a small feast into the Shrieking Shack to share with Moony. Slowly the wolf calmed and Sirius nuzzled him as best as he could through the web.

"_Where you been?"_ Moony finally asked.

"_Wormtail made it look like I was the one to betray Prongs and Lily. I was sent away to a very bad place since no one believed me and they locked me up. I managed to escape using my awesome canine skills and stole Prong's cub from the people who had him. They were hurting Prongslet."_

"_They hurt Prongslet?!"_ Moony snarled the wolf's outrage at someone hurting a cub coming to the forefront of his mind.

"_He's safe now. I have him and he's recovering. I may let you meet his Aunt and Uncle the people who hurt him."_

Moony understood revenge well and growled in agreement. _"Why Remus no believe you?"_

Sirius sighed through the bond._ "Because I thought I was being clever and all I did was make myself look guilty. I'm sorry I left you alone Moony. I wasn't thinking."_

"_It's okay Padfoot. When you coming back? I haven't hunted since Prongs let me take down those mean people in the capes and mask. Can we hunt tonight? Please I'm so hungry, Remus doesn't understand he keep on locking me up so I don't hunt and I starving. I keep attacking myself I'm so hungry."_

"_We can't hunt tonight Moony. I'm far away and Prongslet needs me. I'm teaching him to be an Animagus along with his friend. But I'll make you a deal if you curl up right now and talk to me instead of thrashing around and attacking yourself I'll hunt with you as soon as I can. I know you're hungry but you know Remus thinks you'll hurt people if he lets you out. If you're good as soon as Prongslet learns to be an Animagus I'll take him to meet you and we will hunt. But until then I'll stay with you like this so you're not alone."_

Moony thought about it for a moment before agreeing and Sirius felt him stop pacing around the basement he was locked in and go find a corner to lie down in. Sirius smiled and turned his attention outward allowing Moony to see through his eyes. Harry was sitting with his back resting against a wall his eyes closed and his face clearly frustrated as he tried to push his core out. Draco on the other hand had a piece of parchment in his hands that he was staring at as if to motivate himself.

"_Which one Prong's cub?"_ Moony asked. "_The mini looking human Prongs?" _

"_Yep."_ Sirius ruffled Moony's fur mentally and the wolf sighed happily. _"The other one is his friend Draco. He's annoying but Prongslet likes him so we put up with him."_

"_Sorta like you?" _Moony teased.

Sirius growled at him lightly but glanced down at his watch and cursed. It was 3.23 AM. "Pups that's enough for now. Time to get some sleep."

Surprisingly neither boy fought and both looked at Sirius gratefully. As the Animagus sat on the bed Harry clambered onto his lap. "My head hurts." He whined and Sirius hugged him glad that Harry was showing that he was hurt for once. He kissed Harry's forehead and drew his wand tapping Harry's head with it and made a smoothing motion. The pain left the green eyes and Sirius grinned planting another kiss in Harry's hair. "Sorry I should have warn you about that pup. It will give you a nasty headache trying to find your core."

"_He smells like Prongs deep down but your scent is all over him. The other cub has your smell on him too. He also has a pain smell to him."_ Moony murmured in the back of his head and Sirius jumped surprised that the wolf was paying such close attention to everything. Though after being locked up alone for a decade he couldn't blame the wolf for clinging to any bit of interaction he got.

Draco was watching the scene and Sirius thought he saw jealousy in the gray eyes. He shifted Harry slightly to the side keeping an arm around Harry while opening his other out towards Draco in a silent invitation. Draco hesitated and Harry looked up from where he was already beginning to doze off against Sirius's shoulder. He nodded his head encouragingly and Draco scooted over slowly before carefully climbing into Sirius's lap next to Harry. Draco remained stiff and obviously unsure much like Harry had the first few times he sat in Sirius's lap. He smiled at the little boy for a moment and quickly healed his headache. He began to rock the boys slightly and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when Sirius planted a kiss on his hair. The Animagus ignored it and did the same with Harry who's eyes were closed. Slowly Draco scooted closer and began to relax, his head resting on Sirius's other shoulder eyes drifting shut.

"_Sing that song you use to sing to me."_ Moony suggested and Sirius smiled remembering the lullaby that he'd made up. He cleared his throat and began to sing in a soft gentle voice.

_**When the moon comes out at night,**_

_**And the storm gives you a fright. **_

_**Just follow your heart,**_

_**To find your path to us**_

_**For even in the darkest nights.**_

_**For we are here to guide you.**_

_**We are here to love you**_

_**We are here for you.**_

_**When the pack is here to guide you**_

_**When the pack is here to guard you**_

_**When the pack is here to love you**_

_**You'll find there's nothing you can't do. **_

_**Nothing you can't do. **_

_**So lay your head down my little wolf**_

_**And close those weary eyes.**_

_**Just listen to my voice **_

_**And let it sooth your every fear**_

_**For the pack is here.**_

As he sang he noticed the wolf's hunger always present in the creature calming and he felt Moony's eyes begin to close. The pups were snuggling closer to him and their eyes had long since shut. He sang the song once more and watched their breathing slow and felt Moony fall asleep in his head. Smiling slightly he let his voice fall to a whisper then silence. The pups and wolf slept on and Sirius decided he needed sleep to. It took some talent but he managed to get his wand out and flicked down the blanket and levitated himself and the pups under them. He transfigured a few pieces of parchment into extra pillows and blankets and settled the pups on either side of him keeping his arms wrapped around each one before allowing himself to drift off with them. Just before he went to the land of dreams he was sure he heard another voice pick up the song and begin to sing.

"_Bug off Prongs I'm trying to sleep."_ Moony muttered in the back of Sirius's skull and Sirius wanted to question him about it but the warm blanket of sleep was to compelling.

The room was still pitch black when Sirius was woke by sniffling. Groaning he forced his eyes open and looked at Harry thinking his godson was having a nightmare but one quick look told him that Harry was still sleeping peacefully. Confused he flicked his mind towards Moony who was still a wolf and was asleep too.

_Great not only am I hearing voices now I'm hearing a person crying. _Sirius yawned and moved to roll over when he noticed that his chest was damp.

_I drool in my sleep but not that much_. He pried his eyes open again and noticed that Draco was snuggled against him his face hidden in Sirius's shirt. The sniffling sound was coming from him. Worried Sirius pulled his arm free from Harry and stroked Draco's hair causing the boy to look up his blue-gray eyes red rimmed.

"Hey my little moon dragon why are you crying?" Sirius asked brushing the tears from Draco's cheeks gently. Draco didn't answer instead he pulled back and shifted so he was as far from Sirius as possible on the large bed.

The reaction surprised Sirius at first and after a moment of thought he wanted to kick himself. Draco was a pureblood being groomed for Slytherin. He was taught that emotions were weakness. Sirius had been the same when he came to Hogwarts. Thinking any show of weakness was a death sentence. How many years had it taken James to hammer into his skull that crying was okay? But Draco was a Gryffindor now and Sirius knew how screwed up it could make a kid being terrified to show emotion. He drew on the first time that James had caught him crying after his pet hamster had died.

"I'm not going to get mad at you for crying Draco." He murmured sitting up. As he moved Harry opened his eyes and sat up looking around confused before his emerald eyes fell on Draco's tear-stained face. Sirius shot him a look and Harry nodded seeming to understand that his friend was scared. Without being told he crawled across the bed and settled himself down right next to Draco so they were nearly touching. "Drake it's okay to cry. I use to think that it was wrong to because of _them_." Harry's voice fell at them and it was clear just who he was referring to. "Paddy won't get mad at you and neither will I."

Draco looked up at Harry for a moment but quickly dropped his eyes back to his lap.

_Why can't I find the nice normal kids?_ Sirius wondered. _Why do I have to spend the night trying to get them to tell me about their horrible lives? Well at least I have a better shot than anyone else at helping them. One perk of a screwed up childhood I guess._

Sirius remembered that Draco had been willing to climb in his lap earlier. How the boy was so tense and scared as if he wasn't use to being coddled. Typical pureblood upbringing. Children were not shown affection to teach them not to rely on being loved their whole life. Wait pureblood…. Draco had gotten that letter from his parents that morning. The parchment he'd been staring at earlier. The letter had to be the source of the tears.

"Glaciereyes." He whispered and the nickname caught Draco's attention and he looked up. "You're a Marauder now and Marauders take care of each other no matter what. We don't judge each other and we do everything in our power to take care of each other. If something is bothering you let us know and we can try and fix it."

With all the stubbornness of the 11 year old boy he was Draco shook his head and Sirius groaned. He hated to seem like he was being insensitive but he was tired and sore from Fluffy using him as a rag doll, he hadn't eaten since supper, and he had no clue how to get Draco to talk. Harry was one thing he could handle his godson with a little coaxing and hugging. Draco on the other hand seemed to only want cuddles when the person was passed out or he was hurt. So hugging him seemed pointless. Well when all else fails WWPD. What would Prongs do. And the ringleader of the Marauders would have tried to show Draco love and understanding.

"Drake I came from a pureblood family that was all Slytherins. I was the only one to be sorted in Gryffindor. My mother sent my Howler after Howler telling me what a 'disgrace to the family' I was. So whatever was in that letter I've seen it or more correctly heard it."

The blonde's head shot up. "How did you know it was the letter?" He whispered and Sirius patted himself on the back for figuring it out. He was pleased at the measure of trust Draco had just shown confirming it was the letter.

"You missed class after that thing came in. You yelled at me. And you've been staring at it all night. It was kinda obvious Drakie." Harry murmured cuddling up against his friend. For a moment Draco remained rigid before slowly he lifted his arm up so Harry could snuggle into his side. Sirius took that as a good sign that Draco was going to allow himself to be comforted at least a little. He conjured a tissue and scooted over and giving Draco plenty of time to pull away he began to wipe the moisture from Draco's cheeks.

Draco allowed it. He sniffed a few times. "Didn't realize it was so obvious." He grumbled. "Had to be if this idiot figured it out." He jerked his head in Sirius's direction who growled.

Draco looked at them both his face a blank mask. He studied their expressions carefully. "You two honestly don't care if people cry?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course it's okay to cry. Now why don't you show us your letter."

Draco watched them both for a moment longer slowly his hand went to his pocket and he pulled out the now crumbled piece of parchment and handed it over. Sirius took it and unfolded it reading aloud putting on the pompous air of pureblood as he did.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Your Mother and I have been informed of your sorting into Gryffindor. I do not think I have to tell you how disappointed we are. You know that our family does not associate with that group of idiotic lions. You know the consequences for not following the family tradition of being sorted into Slytherin. But just in case being with your precious new house has interfered with your memory I shall tell you. You will find that your trust vault has been locked and you will not be able to access it even with your key. Your marriage to Astoria Greengrass has been canceled. Your personal house elf has been ordered not to obey you or come to your aid."**_

"You have an arranged marriage?" Harry asked looking up at his friend.

Draco nodded absently staring off into space. "It's a pureblood custom. Children are arranged to marry another pureblood from an appropriate family if they are not suitably married by the time they are 25. It's to guaranteed that we continue on the family name."

"But what if you hate the person?"

"Then you do what your dad did pup. He ran away and married the girl he loved and tell the other purebloods were to shove it." Sirius explained ruffling Harry's hair. "Now shall I continue?"

Harry nodded and smiled up at Draco who looked like he wanted to object but Harry nudged him. "It will make you feel better to just get it over with. Trust me."

Sirius waited until Draco had grudgingly muttered for him to go on before reading.

"_**There is only one option. You must go to the Headmaster and demand to be placed in Slytherin. Say whatever you have to but do know that if you are not upholding this family's name we will consider having your named erased from the family name.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Harry growled and Sirius would have laughed at how much like him that expression was it hadn't been for the fact tears were once again streaming down .

Draco looked up his eyes shining. "I tried. I went to Dumbledore and asked him to let me put the hat on again. He refused saying that I had to learn to be my own man and that the hat was never wrong. I waited outside until he left and I snuck in and tried the hat back on and it said I belonged in Gryffindor and that was it. I may have done well in Slytherin but my heart lies with the lions."

No one spoke for a moment before Sirius moved forward and tugged Draco into a quick hug. The blond hesitated a moment before he flung his arms around Sirius's neck and hid his face in the Animagus neck. Sirius hushed him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm gonna be disowned. I won't have anything. My mother will try talking to him. She sent me a note with the letter but she can't convince him. What am I gonna do?"

Sirius looked at Harry who flew across the space and hugged Draco tightly. "If your family doesn't want you Sirius and I will be your family. My parents left me money and Sirius has plenty we can get a house and you can be my brother and Sirius can be our dad."

Draco looked up and sniffed. "Really?"

Sirius's mind raced. He was a wanted criminal. He was risking enough trying to take care of Harry. How was he supposed to take care of another kid? But what would happen to Draco if his family disowned him?

_Congrats Pads looks like your Daddy to two kids now. Though our child is cuter then yours with Malfoy's_

_Prongs if you're gonna haunt me at least say something that makes sense._ Sirius snapped at the voice in his head. He was 95% sure someone snickered in his ear before the voice vanished. Sirius realized Draco was still waiting for his answer and as every second past he could see fear growing in those eyes. If he said no he would never be able to live with himself.

"If your parents disown you I will kidnap you like I did Prongslet and we can share a prison cell."

"Thanks Siri." Draco murmured falling silent. Sirius waited patiently as Draco dried his tears and smiled weakly.

"Feel better?" Harry asked beaming.

"Yes. Thanks for listening and you know…. Not getting mad at me for crying and letting me be part of your family." Draco climbed of Sirius lap and the Animagus felt the awkwardness in the air. That would not do.

"Come on pups were gonna go Maraudering." He sai.3

d abruptly standing. Harry scrambled to his feet and Draco followed a moment late. Sirius woke Moony by giving him a mental poke.

"_What? I sleeping."_

"_Wanna help play a prank?" _

"_YEP!"_

Grinning he gestured for the pups to follow him and he turned into a dog. He kept the pace to a fast trot his mind churning with the possibilities. A prank he had always wanted to preform but never had the chance to came to his mind and he grinned.

Moony snickered in the back of his mind seeing what he was thinking. _"Snivellus is gonna be mad."_

They slipped back into the castle and when he was sure no one was around Sirius turned back human and pushed the pups into an empty classroom casting privacy charms.

"Who wants to make Snape pay for how he treated Harry yesterday?"

Draco leaned against the wall looking interested while Harry bounced up and down in front of him. "What are we gonna do Paddy? I want to earn my Marauder name."

Smirking Sirius whispered instructions to both Harry and Draco and within several minutes they were ready. Draco slipped out the door and returned a few moment later. "Coast is clear." Sirius stayed human doubting anyone would be up at 5am and even if they were it only took a second to change.

They snuck along making as little sound as possible though Harry and Draco kept giggling and Sirius patted himself on the back. He was bloody brilliant. The thought had no sooner crossed his mind when something or someone gave him a mental bite.

"_OWWW Moony!"_

"_Prongs said if you got to big headed that I was supposed to bite you. That sounded big headed." _

Sirius growled at his skull and Moony fell silent watching attentively.

More than accustomed to sneaking into the Potion Master's chamber from all the times the Marauders had stolen stuff for experiments. He found the door in several moments and Snape obviously trusting his image as a big scary Death Eater only had a few dozen hexes on the door.

"Alright pups you remember the plan?"

Draco and Harry nodded and Sirius ruffled their hair. "Let's go then."

It took a minute before Sirius had the hexes down and motioning for everyone to be quiet he inched the door open. No sign of Snape. Gesturing the pups to stick close he slipped through the small opening and they crept through the dark room. Moony murmured directions more accustomed to being guided by his heightened sense of smell then Sirius was. With the werewolf's aid Sirius lead them confidently to Snape's bedroom and he drew his wand. Peaking his head around the door he cast the most powerful sleeping charm he knew on the mound of blankets. Cautiously he prowled closer examining the sleeping Death Eater. Snape lay on his back his mouth wide open revealing yellow teeth. The blankets were tangled around his legs as if he had been in the grips of a nightmare which Sirius hope. Carefully he poked Snape in the eye with his wand and the Slytherin made no signs of waking up.

"Snivellus wakey wakey." He called loudly kicking the bed with still no reaction.

"It's the full moon and Moony wanna hunt Snivellus." Moony sang in his skull and Sirius snickered.

"Pups he's out safe to come in."

"Did you check to make sure he didn't sleep in the nude?" Draco called from the doorway holding his arm out so Harry couldn't get in the room and effectively blocking the younger boy from seeing anything.

"If I have to bleach my eyes you're dead Glaciereyes." Sirius snapped and heard the boys giggling. Eyes half closed as if he was looking for a basilisk he tugged on the blanket lightly and it fell to the floor.

"Oh god my eyes my poor eyes!" He screamed and Draco threw a hand over his own eyes using his other to tug Harry against his chest so Harry couldn't see anything. Sirius grinned and turned from Snape who was in fact wearing stained gray boxers (stained with what he was not interested in finding out) and a filthy white t-shirt. He crept across the bedroom keeping up a string of profanities and cries though lowering his voice carefully as he did so that no one realized he was getting closer. He reached out and snagged both boys up one in either arm. Draco yelped and Harry gave a little scream clinging to his friend and Sirius laughed. Both boys were small for their ages though it was quite apparent which of the two was abused. Draco probably had a good twenty pounds on Harry maybe thirty but he was still naturally a small boy. Together Sirius bet they didn't even weight much over a hundred pounds. He twirled around in a circle spinning the boys with him and Harry quickly began to laugh followed a moment later by Draco. Despite breathless calls to stop from Draco Sirius kept spinning feeling the giddy dizziness overtake him. Ignoring it he kept going increasing his speed until somehow he was falling backwards. His back collided painfully with the stone floor and the wind was knocked out of him by the boys falling on top of him but he could care less. Draco's normally pale face was flushed with happiness and laughter and Harry's green eyes were filled with life and excitement and for the first time Sirius saw a love of life and a comfort with being happy in those depths. Every time Harry had been happy he'd always been worried as if expecting to be punished for having joy in his life and Sirius felt a burst of pride. He'd caused some of the dead look to leave Harry's eyes. He was the reason Harry was lying in a heap laughing between hiccups. Just the sight made it all worth it. Escaping Azkaban was well worth it. If he got kissed that very moment he would have given his soul up gladly knowing that he had helped restore a little boy whose soul had been nearly crushed. Draco hiccupped and shifted his weight on Sirius's chest and as he looked over at the gray eyed pup he wondered if maybe his point in life wasn't to only protect and love Harry but maybe to show Draco the right path in life.

Mulling that thought over in his mind Sirius gave the boys a light shove so they would get off of him. "Come on we have work to do."

_**What is Sirius up to? Will Draco be adopted into the newly forming Black/Potter family? Did you guys like Moony? I don't see him as being evil like he's often portrayed. A werewolf is a pack animal so it seems to me they would panic and freak if alone and that's how they get hurt not them being nasty. I mean if a stag and dog can run around with one how nasty can they be?**_

_**Review please. Draco gets the cookies this chap. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Urgh I know I've been gone forever but this chapter is amazing and was very hard to write so it made sense so I hope it makes up for it. Do I have any James lovers in the crowd? Other then you V.L Crawford I know your panting after him as I speak. If you hate James which I highly doubt is possible I suggest you run as fast as possible from this chap. **_

_**I'm surprised at the number of you who said you felt slightly bad for Snape. I didn't realize he had so many fans. I must work harder on making you guys hate him for my story or else my plot shall look silly. **_

_**Arthurhawkwing11: Glad you loved Moony he gives werewolf hugs.**_

_**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Thanks. Moon's glad you liked him.**_

_**Alalaya2: I think Harry might have some innocence. As for Draco and Sirius that ship sailed long ago.**_

_**Diamondgirl: You will hate Snape more this chap. And Draco permits you to hug him.**_

_**MWPP-Marauders-Forever: I know doesn't his cuteness make you want to hug him to death? He's in this chap a touch and in two chapters I think he'll be back. And soon we shall see him in person… err wolf.**_

_**Jogger: Moony is the werewolf. He never did anything to Sirius. Remus never bothered to tell him Sirius was in jail so he had no way of knowing much less helping him. Sirius feels bad that he left the poor werewolf alone with the man that hated him for so long.**_

_**Hotkittengirl: you see this chapter.**_

_**No Vigilance. Aww Harry gives you a hug. He loves that you called Draco his brother. Draco says you are permitted to hug him for the cookies. Oh is she Harry's? I normally ship Dramione but I doubt I shall do that this story not as cute when Draco is the good guy. So Hermione does need a boy. Hmmmm**_

_**Dracolord: Actually there is a very good reason why Draco is so much like Sirius. I've never seen it done so I want to keep it quiet. As for Ron. I do think we need a sorta bad guy in Slytherin and Ron always seemed to fit Slytherin to me more than Draco. I don't see Ron becoming like Draco at all. So no that's not the reason. I mainly needed a spot to stick him. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just don't fit him. I want to tell you more as to why he's there but it would be a big spoiler.**_

_**Muggleharry16: To channel Goofy. Aww shucks. You make me blush. And I LOVE calling him Dray. I always need nicknames for characters. Feel free to suggest names for anyone. Draco won't take from Harry and Sirius that much. Someone else is gonna help manage Draco.**_

_**Kyzart. Thanks glad you liked the link. I wasn't sure it made sense.**_

_**Horselover171: How does it feel to be covered in wolf kisses? Moony is thrilled he loves the love. Padfoot of course isn't sharing but Draco is sharing with Moony and Harry. Maybe we can get Moony to eat cupcakes instead of himself. **_

_**LadyDunla: Oww warn me before you feel bad for Snape. Sirius just went off on a rant in my ear. And I don't think you will feel bad for Snape after this chap.**_

_**Mizz Eliza Lupin: You get your wish. **_

_**V.L Crawford. I threw that line in just for you. And I am going to go get ear plugs before you read this chap. I know you will be screaming.**_

_**RRW: My ears are gonna start bleeding if Sirius doesn't stop listing off all the reasons Snape deserved his treatment. At least you only feel slightly bad. I bet that feeling will disappear this chap.**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: Thanks. **_

_**Griffinblackwood: Thanks I try.**_

_**Spring Raine: Why do you think James was so happy to break his marriage contract? Yep only James could be controlling his best friend from the grave. And I don't like Remus yet this story either but I love Moony too. That's what I was hoping people would feel. Remus is gonna get more bashing so I won't be helping your love of him. And can't wait for your take on this chap.**_

_**Lyaser53: Aww you couldn't have suggested that before I had this prank planned out?**_

_**Shadowdude33: I know you will like this chap too. And you know one form I think. **_

_**WitchofDarkness13: Welcome to the madhouse. Glad you found and liked my story.**_

_**AriesASA: Yes the worm is in very big trouble. And YAY I was hoping my Moony was totally original. Oops James missed the memo.**_

_**Paininneck18: Moony mental bites must hurt which makes it even funnier. **_

_**Jessiexyz: Glad you like Moony he gives a werewolf hug.**_

_**GreekDefender: I personally don't' like how everyone has Moony be this murderous cruel creature. I mean he can't be all bad. James and Sirius were with the wolf every full moon and they are still in one piece. If the wolf was so nasty wouldn't it have attacked anything it saw as prey?**_

_**Misteeirene: Your wish is my command. **_

_**I'm shocked by how positive the reaction to my Moony was. I thought some people would be annoyed by the werewolf being portrayed as do I dare say it. Twilighty. Cute sweet and non nasty. **_

_**Ok go read my pups. **_

The Marauder surveyed what had previously been a dark dungeon filled with green and silver Slytherin colors. Now the decor resembled something you would expect to see in a 5 year old girl's room. The cold slimy stone walls had been changed to bright pink and the floor which had been scrubbed stone was now covered in a frilly purple rug with pale pink mermaids stenciled on it. The tapestries which had been filled with images of serpents and bloody battles had been changed by Sirius himself and instead of people bleeding to death on the ground ponies frolicked in the sun and nibbled on fields covered in flowers. Snape's bed had been transformed from a simple four poster bed covered in green blankets to being in a pale purple see through hanging and a slightly darker coverlet. The furniture had also received the pink and purple treatment and Sirius grinned pleased with their work. And to think all it had taken was teaching Harry and Draco a color changing charm.

"Paddy won't Snape just wave his wand and make this go bye bye?" Harry asked from his perch on the arm of the now pink sofa.

Sirius smirked and put on his teacher voice. "Now that is a very good question Prongslet. Any thoughts on how we can solve that little problem class?" He asked.

Harry and Draco's hands shot into the air making the boys strongly resemble Hermione. Sirius pointed at Harry. "What do you suggest Mr. Prongslet?"

"Put it in one of the cauldrons and melt it down."

Sirius laughed. "As brilliant as that sounds pup I don't know how melted wand cores react. And I'd rather not have the caldron blow up in my face."

Harry's face fell slightly but his grin soon returned as Draco found the wand in question on Snape's bedside table and twirled it between his fingers. He raised his hand and waited for Sirius to point to him. "Mr. Glaciereyes?"

"What should we do with it Sirius?" The blond asked tossing the wand to Harry who nimbly snatched it out of the air.

"I think we should hold onto it and see if an opportunity to dispose of it presents itself. Now let's finish up our work and head to bed."

Harry and Draco scrambled off the sofa and headed towards Snape. Sirius let the pups take the lead on just what was going to happen to the Death Eater.

_You should do something about his skin fur._ Moony murmured sounding exhausted and Sirius knew moonrise must be close.

_Skin fur?_

Moony sent him a mental image of robes.

_That's clothes Moony and your right. How about making them female to match his den?_

_Well he's defiantly not getting a female looking and acting the ways he does. So he can be his own mate. _

_Do not give me that mental image Moony._

The werewolf snickered and pulled away from Sirius's mind slightly his mind beginning to darken as he the moon became close to sinking.

_How the hell does the werewolf that spends all its time locked in a basement become so perverted? _Sirius asked himself.

_Promise…_ Moony murmured sleepily sounding like he was on the edge of slipping into unconsciousness.

Sirius nuzzled Moony's mind knowing what he was going to ask. He did it every time he prepared to change back._ I'll be right here waiting for you to wake up again Moony. I may not be there physically but I'm in your head and in your heart._

Moony sent him a way of affection through the link and Sirius felt his mind fade even more and he knew moonset was only minutes away.

_Moony I need you to do me a favor can you do that for me?_

'_Course I can._

_You gotta make sure Remus doesn't remember you talking to me. Can you hide that from him?_

_Not sure never tried. I'll try though._

Sirius glanced down at his watch and realized he had all of thirty seconds to say bye to his friend. _It's time for you to sleep Moony. I'll see you next moon_.

His voice slurred with sleep Moony responded. _I love you Padfoot_.

Sirius smiled and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He dabbed at them before the pups noticed. _I love you too._

Moony had just acknowledged him when Sirius felt the magic rip through the link and before he knew it Moony was gone. The conscious in its place was slumbering but human and Sirius yanked his mind back into his own head and threw up his blocks. After the contact with Moony his head felt oddly alone. As if he wasn't complete without the playful little wolf chatting his skull off. Holding back his whimper of loneliness despite the fact Harry and Draco were only feet away Sirius instinctively reached out towards that part of him that James had always occupied. The part of him that he had felt leave him forever.

He allowed himself to mope for a few more moments before Harry's laughter caught his attention. He looked up and couldn't help the grin from forming on his face as Harry managed to turn Snape's hair red. And not normal hair color red. _Like the red you'd get out of a box of …what were they called? Those Muggle things that came in the box and were all different colors. Harry use to color the walls with them. He even got James broom once. Only time I saw James mad at the kid. Wouldn't hold Harry for a whole ten minutes. _

_I wasn't mad at Harry. I was heartbroken. Thought it meant he didn't want to be a Quidditch star. And it wasn't ten minutes. More like 8 minutes and 53 seconds. Oh and the muggle things are called Crayons. Lily bought them for him when he started using his baby food as paint. _

Sirius took a calming breath so he didn't start screaming at his head_. I am going insane. I am not being haunted by my dead best friend. Repeat. I am going insane. I am not being haunted by my dead best friend._

_Repeat James Potter is a thousand times better looking than me. _The voice added.

Sirius hit his head into a wall earning odd looks from the pups but who were far too busy changing Snape's skin color so it looked like he was wearing make-up to see why the Animagus was trying to bash his skull in on the dudgeon wall. It was different this time. He could smell James's distinct scent not just the stag smell he'd gotten before. And more than that he could_ feel_ James around him. As if he should be able to shift to the side an inch and lean into his friend's side.

_You know Pads you really don't have the brain cells to spare. So you might want to stop knocking them out of your ears._

_Go away. I refuse to go completely and utterly insane now when Harry needs me. _

_You were all ready to believe it was me before. You said it. I quote the great and wise Sirius Black "Prongs if you are going to haunt me at least say something that makes sense." So what's changed? You said before I was haunting you now I'm back to being a sign of you rapidly degrading mental health? _

_Because why would you choose to haunt me when Harry is right here? And if you are a ghost or whatever how come I can't see you? _

The thing with James's voice sighed, _Pads I know thinking was never your strong point. Hell I'm pretty sure escaping Azkaban was the first time you thought ever. But you gotta think for a moment mate. Harry doesn't remember me at all. He's been raised to believe he was a freak. How do you think he would take to a voice chatting with him in his head?_

Sirius considered what James had said for a moment. Then the realization dawned on him. _It would make him believe he was a freak even more then he already does._

_Ten points to Gryffindor. _James's murmured trying to lighten the tension most likely as a strong wave of anger overtook Sirius.

Those bastards had made it so Harry couldn't even hear his father's voice. They made it so Harry couldn't even have a sense of the wonderful man James Potter had been. His vision flashed red and a growl slid between his clenched teeth and he gripped the table he was leaning against tightly between his hands. He was stronger than a normal human thanks to Padfoot and he heard the wood groan beneath his fingers. As his outrage grew Sirius felt James's own anger burned through his mind and it strengthened his own. James's temper along with his own was something even Lord Voldmort should fear. His mind must look like a rolling patch of thunder clouds. Images of Harry being beat by a belt, being locked in a cupboard, being denied food bubbled up from the depths of James's mind. At first Sirius thought they were the nothing more than James imagining what had happened to his son but then he realized something. They weren't made-up. They were memories.

YOU KNEW. YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS ABUSED AND DID NOTHING? YOU COULD SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND YOU LEFT YOUR SON TO BE BEATEN AND STARVED. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Sirius's screamed and would have tried attacking the voice as soon as he figured out how but James's words stopped him.

_Don't you think I tried? I threw myself at that fucking bastard and I tried to strangle the life out of him but I could do nothing. All I can do is watch Sirius. Lily and I nearly rekilled ourselves we tried so hard to murder that pig. I even tried talking to Harry and so did Lily. We rather he thought he was freak then be killed but we couldn't. We tried and tried to get him to hear us but he couldn't. For some reason you're the only one I can talk to. Lily's tried to scream at you more than once especially after the three headed dog incident but you didn't hear her. I can't even talk to you constantly. I've been trying all night to tell you it was the full moon and Moony was tearing himself up locked in Remus's basement but I couldn't get you to hear me at all until you were singing our song. And then right now. I can translate for Lily and she is forcing me to do so now. She wants the fawns in bed now. And she is pissed at what you three are doing to her pet. So get them to sleep and then we'll talk. _

With that James's voice and presence faded giving Sirius the chance to think in his own head without anyone chatting.

Sirius still wasn't sure it was James he was talking to but smart money was on that he had his best friend back in some degree. Happiness just as strong as it had been the day Harry was born filled him. He had James back. He had his Prongs back. He wasn't alone in trying to raise Harry. James was here. It was all going to be okay. He had his best friend back. Words could not describe the pure joy that filled him and a few joyful tears fell onto his cheeks before he hastily wiped them away. He had the pups to care for and then he could chat to James more. Quickly he decided to leave telling Harry about this until he was a thousand percent sure he wasn't going insane. He didn't want to get Harry's hopes up for it to turn out he had a few screws loose.

"Pups that's enough." He called softly Harry and Draco looked up at him before hurrying over to sit on the couch next to each other and stare at him with sleepy eyes. "I am gonna go do the finishing touches. Stay here then I'm taking you two to bed. You can sleep for a few hours at least."

Neither boy spoke so Sirius hurried to Snape and once glance at the Slytherin had him clutching his sides laughing. Grinning he followed Moony's suggestion before returning to the pups. His heart ached at the sight that met his eyes. Harry's head lay on Draco's shoulder his green eyes hidden from sight beneath sleeping lids. Draco was no different his own eyes closed and his breathing slow and deep. His blond head rested on top of Harry's unruly black hair making the difference in hair colors all the more noticeable. Smiling to himself and wishing he had a camera Sirius carefully lifted the boys up so he had one in either arm. Heads resting on his shoulders he made his way to the door his stride slow and careful so as to not disturb the sleeping boys. Draco stirred when he shifted him so he could get the doorknob but other than that the boys slept on. He carried them silently through the halls his dog vision allowing him to see far better than a normal human and allowing him to navigate the corridors without a problem. The Fat Lady was slumbering in her portrait and he whispered the password knowing she would just swing open without opening her eyes. Climbing through the hole was a little more difficult then he thought with carrying the pups but he managed. Exhaustion slowed his strides as he climbed the stairs but the knowledge the sooner the pups were in bed the sooner he'd be able to talk to James kept him moving. Carefully he nudged the door the boy's dorm open and carried them over to Harry's bed. Depositing them on the bed he spent several minutes removing their sneakers and tucking them. A quick goodnight kiss on both foreheads and a little pillow fluffing later and he was satisfied enough to curl on at their feet as a dog.

_James? Are you with me?_ Sirius called softly with his mind feeling stupid.

_You sound stupid._ James piped up his presence flooding Sirius's mind more strongly than before.

Sirius ignored the insult and enjoyed James's presence. A million emotions churned in his skull but he simply said. _I missed you._

_I never really left you. I spent as much time as I could with you in Azkaban. Lily was always with Harry trying to get him to hear her and I spent as much time as I could helping you. I only left if you were sleeping or were Padfoot and only to watch over Harry and Remus_. James hugged him tightly which it being mental was like having your brain mushed together with someone else's. Sirius clung to James's mind wishing more than anything that James was solid so he could throw himself in James's arms and have a good long cry. Love, protectiveness, and relief poured off of James and into him and he basked in the warmth and love that was just such a part of who James was.

Prongs could hear exactly what he was thinking but Sirius didn't care. He just wanted to have his best friend, his brother, the first person to actually love him for him back.

_Me to Padfoot._ James released his mental hold on him and Sirius whimpered missing him he tried to hide his hurt and knew he failed when James's mind was right back to being wrapped around his own. Memories and emotions passed freely from one mind to the other and for Sirius is it was just like he had his mind open to James during the days of the pack link never being closed.

_Lilly says she hates to interrupt our little reunion but she has something she wants you to do._

Reluctantly Sirius pulled away from the…. ghost? Mind? Proof that Azkaban had killed his sanity?

_I think we can settle on Prongs. I don't even know what I am except I'm here for you and Harry. Anyways Lily says she wants you to prove your innocence so you can get custody of Harry._

Sirius gave the room the best WTF look he could manage as a dog hoping Lily was watching and from James's laughter he guessed she was. _Would Lily care to elaborate as to how the hell I'm supposed to do that? _

_She says you have to get Remus on your side. She doesn't expect you to think of anything useful to get yourself out of trouble but she says he's smart enough._

_NO! _Sirius snarled and James nuzzled his mind soothingly. _He didn't even try and get me a trial. He didn't even bother to see why I'd supposedly betrayed you. Even worse he left Harry. He never checked on him not even once. _

_I know mate I know. You're pissed at him and so am I. Remus knew how I felt about Lily's family and he did nothing to stop Harry going there. Lily and I had it in our wills that if something happened to you Remus got custody of the fawn yet he didn't even ask to take him when Dumbles said Harry went to those bastards. _

_HE KNEW WHERE HARRY WAS AND HE DID NOTHING? I BROKE OUT THE INSTANT I HEARD! I WENT AND GOT HIM! _

_I know Pads I know. _James soothed and Sirius got the distinct impression that James had freaked out in a similar fashion. _You know how Moony was. Always kissing Dumbles ass and acting like he was some great man._

Sirius nodded his head focusing on hisbreathing to keep himself from going and tracking Remus down and ripping the werewolf a new one. James snorted in the back of his skull. _Now I would pay to see that fight. Grim vs Werewolf._

Sirius snarled._ That wouldn't be a fight Prongs. That would be a slaughter. Remus wouldn't stand a chance against me._

_Never said you would lose Padfoot. Just that I would find it entertaining. Speaking of entertaining things Harry has his first flying lesson tomorrow. I expect him to be perfect. We should begin training him for the team now. I started him the moment he popped out of Lily but ten years of no flying might have left him a little rusty. _

The Animagus sighed rolling his eyes. Only James could go from attempting to prove his best friends innocence to a werewolf/Grim fight to a flying lesson. What do you want him to play?

_Chaser of course. He IS my son._

_Prongs I hate to break this to you but first years aren't even allowed to own brooms. How am I supposed to train him without a broom?_

_How the hell can't they be allowed? That should be like illegal. When you get your freedom you have to demand first years be allowed to have brooms. I will not have my fawn without a broom. In fact screw waiting that long. Get a catalogue right now we'll smuggle one in._

Sirius shook his head grinning. Only his Prongs. He yawned as another wave of exhaustion washed over him. James noticed instantly.

_You're exhausted and so am I. It takes a lot out of me to talk to you. Get some sleep and I'll rest up and see if I can talk to you in the morning. _

_No, I'm fine. I missed your voice and just you so much. I don't need sleep._

_Yes, you are. I can tell your about ready to pass out. I am not going anywhere Pads. You'll be sick of hearing my voice in a week I plan on chatting with you so much. I'll even sing you a lullaby if you want. _

Reluctantly Sirius closed his eyes and snuggled a little closer to Harry's legs. _I love you Prongs._

_And I love you too Padfoot so does Lily though she's gagging at us right now. Give Harry a kiss in the morning from Lily and me. _

Sirius allowed himself to drift off to sleep with James singing the pack's lullaby in his head.

The next morning had a slow start to it to say the least. Neville had to poke and prod at Draco and Harry for nearly ten minutes before Harry the lighter sleeper of the two even cracked an eye open. He had then promptly rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but Neville had by then realized nice means wouldn't work and ended up attempting to yank the covers off the bed only to fall back on his rear when he was faced with moving two hundred pounds of black dog. His cry of pain though was enough to rouse Sirius who had promptly jumped off the bed and licked the boy's face until he had stopped crying and left to get ready. The Animagus then turned to the daunting task of waking his pups up. He decided to start with Harry. His own tiredness weighed heavily on him but he shook it off. Half his time at Hogwarts he'd been tired from sneaking out with the Marauders. Sirius circled the pups careful to step on them at every opportunity. He surveyed them and smiled. Harry was lying on his side his arm thrown across Draco's chest head resting on Draco's arm. His face was upturned with his hair always unruly now even more messy from sleep falling onto his face and hiding the lightning bolt scar completely from view. His lips were slightly parted and his face was calm and peaceful. Draco's face was turned towards the side and the arm that Harry wasn't lying on was flung across his face and covered his eyes but he had a small smile on his lips.

_Note to self, buy a camera. _

Harry and Draco were once again in a Kodak moment and the gushing godfather in him wanted to take a thousand pictures and send them off to everyone he knew. He was sure the inmates in Azkaban would love to coo over his adorable godson.

Sirius might have let them sleep for a while longer but his stomach grumbled and he ended up jumping on Harry's chest placing on massive paw directly in the center and putting just enough weight behind it to make Harry stir in his sleep. Leaning his muzzle so that it was directly over Harry's face Sirius licked his cheek a few times. Harry grumbled and lifted one arm to swat at his godfather before letting it flop back into its earlier position.

_Wakey wakey Prongslet_. He called barking a few times. By now he was sure both boys were awake just far too lazy to get up. He pawed at Draco's face and got no reaction and his theory was pretty much confirmed.

_That's it. Nice puppy time is over. _

Sirius starred down at Harry and let the excess saliva that always seemed to be in his mouth build. He imaged pleasant drool worthy things like bacon and the wetness built. A long string of saliva slipped from the side of his mouth and dragged its way down and landed directly on Harry's face.

"EWWWWWWW PADFOOT!" Harry yelled sitting up and scrubbing his face on his sleeve. Sirius barked his tail wagging and he jumped back as Harry tried smacking at him

_Hey I gave you plenty of time to get up. _

Harry glared at him moodily before getting out of bed and beginning to pull on the first things he found in his trunk. Satisfied his godson was awake Sirius turned his attention to his cousin. Draco's eyes were clenched shut and Sirius considered just how to wake him up in a creative way. He decided that being nice was not option. So instead he grabbed Draco by his arm and yanked him right off the bed. Draco groaned as he hit the ground and shot the dog a disgusted look. Sirius licked his face happily and nudged the boys a few times to get them moving. Then sure that no one was paying him any mind he reached out with his mind and called.

_PRONGS!_

_God Sirius I'm dead not deaf._ James grumbled and Sirius grinned as his best friend's mind joined with his. Apparently being dead also didn't stop James from being a royal ass in the morning. A trait his son seemed to have inherited for as Sirius watched Harry threw a shoe across the room when he couldn't find its pair.

Finally after much complaining from the pups Sirius had them walking down the stairs. Half way down though Harry remembered that the whole school would see the results of their prank and he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged the other boy down the stairs with him Sirius bounding along at his heels. Despite the slow start they were far from being the last ones to trickle in. A quick glance at the staff table showed the Snape hadn't shown up and Sirius snickered. He was probably tearing about his room looking for the wand that was safely stowed in Sirius's backpack.

Harry and Draco started bolting their eggs and bacon while Sirius enjoyed his pancakes. James was grumbling in the back of his head about having to wake up so early but Sirius was able to tune it out thanks to years of practice.

He glanced up as he watched Harry's hand inch towards the coffee.

_James your kid is trying to drink coffee. Am I supposed to stop him?_

James pulled away from his mind slightly to talk to her._ Lily says he's too young for coffee. I say let him have it. He looks like he could use it. _

Sirius snagged the pot by the handle and tugged it closer to him and gave Harry a stern doggy look.

_You listened to Lily over me?_

_Hell yeah. Even dead she scares the living hell out of me. _

_You are a very brave man Pads._

Sirius snorted and shoved the top off the pot of coffee and found the sugar cubes and dumped them in along with some cream. A few people gawked at the dog as he stirred his pot of coffee with a spoon before lapping it up.

"Harr_y _what if someone else had wanted that coffee. Your dog stuck his tongue in it." Hermione scowled as she flopped down across from the boys having missed the odd dog behavior.

"You can have some. Its only dog slobber." Harry replied lazily as he watched Draco nod off where he was sitting.

Before Hermione could snap at him the doors slammed open and Sirius nearly jumped off the bench as Snape came plowing in. His hair was long and bright red with bright red lips and blushed tinged cheeks. His clothes were a blue sundress with a white apron exposing his pale hairy legs. All and all he looked like very ugly Raggedy Ann on a murderous rampage. The hall fell silent as Snape stormed across the room. Laughter broke out as people registered that this was the feared potion's master. Snape headed straight for the Gryffindor table and before Sirius could react he seized Harry by the back of the neck.

_**How's that for a cliffy? Snape is hurting Harry and Sirius now has backup to kill him. Do we like James? After reading the prequel and seeing how he acted with Sirius I see him being a total goofball. So how did James manage to talk to Sirius? Any guesses? Do we like the prank? Are people gonna start getting suspicious of the coffee drinking dog?**_

_**Please review. Cookies to whoever you want. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Who is ready for the next chapter? I am. Can you believe that Dh left such a clify last chap? Oh who is it? James is here. Sirius and I got the laptop. So shall we answer reviews?**_

_**Sirius: I wanna type James.**_

_**James: Go away Sirius you did it before. **_

_**Sirius: Meanie**_

_**James: Okay lets start.**_

_**Horselovr171: James: I loved the prank myself. I'm very proud of my fawn. And doesn't Moony make you want to squeal like a fangirl. He's so adorable. Sirius: Why is Lily getting congratulated. I do all the work. She just yells at us. And who does like the bat? And I am not allowed to give spoilers. I get tied up for a week with no food if I do.**_

_**LadyDunla: James: Why does my son not share cookies with me**_

_**Sblck: James: I want him dead too. Sirius: Yeps. **_

_**Diamondgirl3: Sirius: Hey don't wish Lily on me. I don't derseve that. I like just James in my head. James: If that bat had really hurt him…. **_

_**Mythomagic-Champion: James I actually agree on that one. He couldn't get custody. The issue is he never tried to check on him. I expected more out of him. I thought he would have at least kept an eye on him. Sirius: Dh likes Remus and I think she does got a good explanation on why he wasn't allowed. **_

_**Spring Raine: James: I just looked at the length of the review to know it was you. Was I the only one imagining a blond Dumbledore running around singing. I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world? I think Lily is mental. She still Snivellus as the little boy she was friends with not the pathetic abusive Death Eater. Though her thoughts might change. She sorta blams Pads for the attack. Dh loves your for the wand she has ideas. Sirius: I think I need mouthwash. Dh listens to you way to much. And I love your name for Remus.**_

_**Arthurhawkwings11: James: I'm not speaking to her for it. Sirius: What's Twilight? Dh will only laugh when I ask.**_

_**Icecatfire: James: She won't.. Sirius: She's having way to much fun with this.**_

_**Misteeirene: James: I think her updating is gonna pick up soon. She's had exams. Sirius: Yes she is an idiot. She actually takes them. I skipped most of mine.**_

_**V.L Crawford: Sirius is hiding. He is scared to Dh will take your suggestion. And yes I think you know how talent we both are with sugar cubes. Though I think I better keep this answer PG. **_

_**DreamSlytherin17710: Sirius: Dh is a horrible speller. James: And she is far to lazy to be finding a beta. That would involve her not snogging Draco for 5 minutes.**_

_**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Sirius: Well we were super drunk at James's bachelor party and we don't remember that night very well. So they might no be acting. James: Oh shit…. Dh Don't listen to the dog.**_

_**Padfootandpercyj: Sirius: I like this person. Look at the name. James: You should see the inside of Pad's skull. Terrifying.**_

_**Bookworm92: Sirius: No please don't. James: She will just to annoy Pads.**_

_**Goldenfightergirl: Sirius: Ahh truer words never spoken. James: Yeps.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: Sirius: Yeps. James: Hey what is the ghost? Chopped liver.**_

_**No Vigilance: Sirius: I never listen to people but hell I'll take that order any day. James: Nope I'm good with it.**_

_**MuggleHarry16: James: Yes everything is better with me. And anything I produce will be adorable hence the fawn. Sirius: I know hated having to wait too. Though picking Slytherin out of my teeth is aggravating.**_

_**Shadowdude333: Sirius: First you wanted me fed to Fluffy now mauled by a bat. I don't love you anymore. James: My son is so amazing. Wait till you see him against the troll then you'll be happy,**_

_**AriesASA: James: Could the dog give Pads some tips? I've been trying to teach him for years. And I missed my son and Siri. Stuck with just Lily for years. *shudders* Sirius: Actually Harry is my son. We decided to eliminate Lily. James was often drunk.**_

_**Jazaline Coriana Lupus: James: OOH what was it. And Im a parent and I'm a Marauder. Sirius: Yes. Though James was boring for awhile after the pup was born.**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: Sirius: AWW Prongsie I didn't know you cared so much. James: Go away Pads.**_

_**Lyaser53 James: It was amazing. Sirius. That wand is gonan be delt with.**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: Sirius: Its for my own sanity. James: And she may talk as soon as we figure out how come I can talk to Siri.**_

_**InAnnaCat: Sirius: I know. Cruel. James: I think this chap has a worse one.**_

_**Felius: Sirius: My pup I kill for him. James: I would love to watch them all attack him.**_

_**Boredom-kills-big-time: Sirius: That chick of James's is mental so who knows. And the Remus thing is Lily's idea. James: I can't answer the spoilers. Dh says she'll bring me back and link me to Snape for all eternity.**_

_**The Black Lycon. James: Oh so Sirius made you love this story? What is it with people and dogs? Sirius: Its cuz I'm better looking. **_

_**Okay so go read our little fawns and pups. **_

Snape's fingers closed over Harry's neck and the boy let out a scream of pain and fear. Sirius didn't even think he just reacted. He launched himself off the bench and his front paws collided soundly with Snape's chest knocking him backward with enough force to break ribs. The Death Eater kept his hold on Harry dragging the pup down with him. Sirius snarled in outrage as Harry struggled to free himself yet somehow Snape held on but not for long. Teeth clamped down around the appendage and bones shattered and his scream of pain pleased the attacking canine. Locking his jaw in place he shook his massive skull blood splattering his face and chest. A part of him heard people but he didn't care. All heknew was that this bastard had gone to hurt his pup. He wanted to rip him into little tiny pieces.

He would have happily done that if something hadn't collided with his side and knocked him back. Pain blossomed along his side and he groaned struggling to breathe. The pain startled him from his blood lust and he realized James was screaming at him.

_Padfoot get up NOW! Harry is freaking out. He needs you._

That got through better than anything else and Sirius staggered upright and looked around. McGongall had her wand out and was pointing it at Snape and yelling something. A circle of teachers had formed around the Gryffindors and were trying to get the students out of the way but Sirius couldn't care. He scanned the students and saw that Hagrid had grab ahold of Draco who was struggling his eyes locked on the doors to the Great Hall. And no sign of Harry.

_Where did he go?_

_Out the door. Lily went with him. She said to stay with you. I think he's hurt. Hurry._

Sirius didn't need the urging he charged through the crowd and out the door ignoring the shouts that erupted from behind him. His legs were shaky and felt like jelly but Sirius thundered on stubbornly. He knew where Harry would be and James agreed.

His paws found the familiar path without even thinking about. He flung himself forward his paws pounding as he raced along. His head and side ached but he paid it little attention as his nose picked up on the scent of blood. The Whomping Willow loomed ahead and Sirius didn't even pause to hit the knot in the wood. He ducked the branches as they whistled past ignoring the twigs the tugged at his fur as he slipped down the hole and into the tunnel. James was a boiling mass of anger and worry in the back of his skull which only added to his own. James mind raced with the spells he wished he had the ability to cast. A curse that would make your blood heat up until you essentially boiled to death from the inside out seemed to be the kindest fate that Snape was going to face. Sirius personally thought it sounded far too good for the Death Eater but James was the boss.

Finally after close to an eternity of running Sirius emerged from the tunnel and saw Harry curled up into a ball on the bed. James whimpered at the sight of his beloved son as Sirius took a moment to change into a human and get his temper under control. It would do no good to act angry around Harry. It would only scare the boy. Softly Sirius padded across the room and sat down beside his godson who was lying on his side eyes locked on the wall with his knees tucked against his chest silent tears falling from his eyes.

_My fawn…._ James whimpered

"It's okay pup. I handled it. You're safe. I'm here." Sirius whispered stroking the messy black hair. Harry sniffed a few times before sitting up and squirming into Sirius's lap.

"Sorry." Harry chocked out as another sob wracked his body and Sirius hugged him tightly.

_Why is he saying sorry?_ James asked mentally as Sirius said the same out loud.

Harry looked up at him with those big emerald eyes shinning with tears. "I made him mad with the pranks. Then you got hurt protecting me."

"Harry what Snape did was wrong. No one and I mean no one has the right to hurt a child. No teacher should ever think of laying a hand on their student. You did nothing wrong . Say it." Sirius ordered his voice firm but filled with love for his godson. James squirmed restlessly in his mind and Sirius knew he was dying to be the one comforting his son and he sent a wave of regret James's way.

"It's not my fault." Harry mumbled refusing to meet Sirius's eyes and the Animagus sighed. An idiot could tell that Harry believed his own words about as much as Sirius believed that Death Eaters were secretly fairies.

You got any suggestions Prongs? Or does the she-demon you married?

Yeah, how about you heal yourself and him. You're getting blood all over Harry.

Surprised Sirius looked down and saw that his side was a soaked in blood. As his eyes took in the large gapping gash the pain flooded him and he whimpered. "Oww where did that come from?"

_The git who sent you flying across the room. They used that slashy hex that Snape used on my handsome face all the time._

_Who was it?_

_Dunno. Didn't see them clearly. I was too busy trying to figure out how to help you murder Snivellus. _

_You are a great help James._

_I know. _His voice sounding oddly bitter

Sirius chose to ignore him having the more pressing matter of the hole in his side. He prodded the wound hissing in pain. The slash was deep a little over an inch as long as his hand and two inches wide. Sirius decided that despite the blood pouring from it that he was in no immediate danger of dying and turned to examine Harry's neck. Thankfully Snape hadn't done any major damage. Harry's neck was bright red as Sirius pushed his hair away from the skin and the half-moon shaped cuts from Snape's nails trickled blood. It was far too much damage in Sirius's eyed but he knew it could be so much worse. A sharp wave of pain from his side made him gasp and Harry's eyes flickered to his own.

"Paddy don't worry about healing me I'm fine. Heal yourself."

"Nice try pup but you come first."

_Lily says not to heal your wounds or Harry's. _

_Does Lily want me to bleed out?_

_No. She says it will look suspicious if someone sees all the blood and no one hurt and if we have proof Snape hurt Prongslet it might help get him fired. _

_What if I bleed to death?_

_Trust me she doesn't want to be stuck with you in the afterlife anymore then you do._

_Tell her that I know she misses my amazing ass._

_I am not translating that._

_Aww come on Prongs you know you love it. _

Sirius felt annoyance and silence from James and he smiled slightly before turning to the Pup and explaining to him why he wasn't healing them. To his surprise Harry shook his head looking terrified.

"I don't want to go back Paddy. Snape is gonna kill me. He looked madder than my Uncle normally did."

Sirius growled at the mention of the Muggle as did James. "Harry I'll be right there with you." He struggled to ignore his light headness as more blood pumped from the wound.

_No, offence Siri but you were right next to him and Snape grabbed him._

_No, helping James_.

But James did have a point and Sirius managed to reach out and leaned his forehead against Harry's. The contact with Harry calmed his dizziness.

"Pup, Snape didn't know that your dog was so protective. We gotta go back so Dumbles can see that his pet is violent and hurt you. Then he'll be thrown in Azkaban pup.

Harry nodded slightly still looking unconvinced and Sirius groaned as another wave of dizziness hit him. "Pup please. I need to get someone to check me out."

Instantly Harry's face transformed from scared stubbornness into one of concern. "You're really bleeding bad."

"I know." Sirius staggered as he tried to stand and ended up leaning heavily against Harry as he transformed. Harry offered him a shoulder to lean against and slowly they made their way through the tunnel. The walk was painful for the Animagus to say the least. He was sure he wouldn't have made it if nor for after a few steps he felt warmth on his other side and he was sure it was James helping him along since the presence in his mind was distant. Between Prongs and Prongs Jr he managed to limp his way back to the castle and Harry went to push open the castle doors when they were knocked open and Hagrid came out.

"Harry there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you covered in blood? Did Snape hurt you that bad?"

"It's not mine its Padfoot's. Please help him." Harry begged and Sirius found his legs could no longer hold him up. With soft whine he collapsed and Harry called his name stroking his head.

"Watch up boy. I got him."

The ground vanished from beneath his stomach and Sirius vaguely realized that he was being carried by Hagrid at a dead run into the Great Hall. James sent waves of warmth and worry towards him.

"Poppy the dog is hurt bad." Hagrid called and Sirius knew from James's whispers that the hall had all the teachers and Draco in it and that he was being laid on the table.

"It's a dog Hagrid. I don't know how to heal a mutt." Madam Pomfrey's voice was distant.

"Please Madam. Padfoot isn't a normal dog. He's magic. I think the human medicine would work on him." Harry piped up tears running down his face.

"Hmph."

"Poppy come look at this dog NOW."

Minnie seems to care about you Pads.

Sirius groaned as someone poked at his wound. Pomfrey most likely he fuzzy brain told him. She heard her clucking in disapproval as she examined him. Then the pain lessened.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I've stopped the bleeding but I need to clean the wound and get some Blood-Replenishing Potion down his throat. Mr. Potter come here and talk to him. He's not going to take kindly to me cleaning the wound."

Harry little fingers stroked his head and Sirius licked his fingers as something was poured on his side. Yowling he shot up but strong hands joined Harry's fingers and Draco's now familiar scent washed over him. Between the two boys and Hagrid he was held down as the feeling of liquid fire erupted from the wound. Slowly it died out and Sirisu was left panting his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Don't be a wuss. That's nothing compared to what Pomfrey did to me when I decided to pick a fight with that Bludger in 4th year.

Not helping James. Sirius managed to mentally gasp. An intense itching was now beginning over his side as his skin and muscle knitted itself back together. When that sensation stopped his mouth was pried open and a foul tasting liquid was forced down his gullet. He gagged but managed to keep it down and within a few moments his head cleared and he was no longer in pain. Pain potion must have been added to the blood replenisher.

Still slightly groggy Sirius sat up and opened his eyes surveying the room as Pomfrey wrapped clean white bandages around his side. He was quite pleased with the scene. Snape's arm was in a sling against his side but Flitwick and Madam Hooch had their wands trained on him. But where was Dumbledore?

Though at the sight of Snape is anger bubbled back to the surface and Sirius growled eyes fixing on the bat. Pomfrey yanked her hands away from him. McGongall looked up from where she was examining Harry's neck and followed his line of sights. "Will someone take Snape and get him out of here before Padfoot decides to attack him again." Flitwick and Quirell obeyed and led the potions master out of the hall and Sirius relaxed.

McGongall patted his head before smiling fondly at Harry. "Harry do you remember what I said about Padfoot having to go if he misbehaved.

Harry's fingers became like vises around Sirius's neck. "Please he was only defending me. You can't take him away. Please."

"Padfoot was provoked. He was trying to protect Harry. He didn't do anything until Snape made Harry cry out." Draco added adding his own arms around the big black dog.

_I'll testify in court that you were just doing your job as godfather. _

_Oh yes I can see that. Excuse me Wizengamot I have a witness here to testify for me. Oh where is he? Why it's the ghost of James Potter. Only issue is I'm the only one who can hear him. Why no he assures me I'm not crazy. Just please ask your questions and I'll tell you what James says._

McGongall patted Harry's shoulder. "I know and I will tell the Headmaster that. But it is up to him on Padfoot's punishment."

_Oh god my fate rest in Dumbledore's hands? I am screwed._

_That's if there is any of you left. Look._ James nudged his line of vision towards the door to the great hall as the doors burst open and two very short creatures came plowing in.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER I TOLD YOU TO SEND THAT LETTER!_ Sirius wailed.

DUH DUH DUH. Harry you really need to answer your mail. Did you know that? I know it's a touch short but I wanted the chapter to end right here. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay guys I am back and half-asleep. I've been taking forever to update. My stupid teachers are trying to keep me from doing anything. Between school and getting my 5 horses and barn prepped for winter I've barely had time to sleep much less write. So if this is in major need of a good edit please excuse me.**_

_**Who here is interested in spoilers? I have a blog up were once a week a spoiler hint varying in bigness will be posted. They aren't full fledged spoilers more hints to spoilers if that makes sense. Maybe a sneak peak of a chap or a picture. They are subjected to change. But the link is being posted on my page for those who want to get them. One has been posted by popular spoiler asking of Animagus forms **_

_**A new poll is going up so please vote. It's pretty simple. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Madkatt: LOL yep. Hava and Larc have returned.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: Don't you love the messes this little group gets into?**_

_**Owltide: You will love this chap if you love the mental conversations.**_

_**Sblck: Yes I am evil. But cliffys are fun. **_

_**Misteeirene: I know poor Paddy.**_

_**The Black Lycon: Sirius reaction is just what you expect I think. And Lily will be heard but how I am not telling. And don't worry you will see plenty more Padfoot action.**_

_**B00kw0rm92: Glad you can't wait. Means my cliffy did its job.**_

_**No vigilance: A touch off.**_

_**Horselovr171: Honestly you would be surprised at what little innocence Drakie has and he is more then willing to translate for the innocent little Prongslet. And Sirius has Dumbles and is marking off pieces of his body for people to torture if you are interested. Only cost a dozen cookies and you get a 3"x3" inch section to do as you please returns the hug.**_

_**V.L. Crawford. You're gonna make Fluffy sick if you keep feeding people to him. Even you should be pleased with what happens to Snape. And I am glad you don't have magic. I would be dead for harming Sirius so much. And way to much info. Go tell Remus I'm sure he'd be more interested in Prongs and Padfoot and sugar cubes.**_

_**Ladyivory01: I hope the last lines are as good. Though the previous last lines are my personal favorites.**_

_**MuggleHarry16: If you think they were funny last chap you should love this one.**_

_**WitchOfDarkness13: You inspired a line in here see if you can find it. And yes Snape needs more injuries.**_

_**LeprechaunJV: Thanks and updating.**_

_**LadyDunla: That will be next weeks blog hint. And yes poor Pads.**_

_**Sadsabrin: Thanks and love the Avatar.**_

_**Boredom-Kills-Big-Time: V.L. Crawford for use the blood boiling curse on me if I harmed Sirius to much. And Harry with help from his pet dragon manage to take the dog's magic comment to a whole new level.**_

_**Arturhawkwing11: Great now I owe the two Marauders something. Glad I'm forgiven though. And that will be realized with time. James and Sirius are a touch slow one of the negatives of writing from Sirius's POV.**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: Hope you are happy at the end.**_

_**Griffinblackwood: I always saw James as being more the mushy romantic love struck fool and Sirius being the bad boy bachelor no one can tame so if you see James as mushy I'm writing them how I see them. **_

_**DraconLord: Now I will tell you at first it may seem Snape gets off a touch on the easy side but if your patient lets just say Padfoot more then makes up for every nasty thing Snape so much has thought of ever doing. Hope that hint keeps you reviewing. And Dumbles will try but shall he succeed? Specially with Draco being a witness.**_

_**Mythomagic-Champion: I think that's an understatement.**_

_**Lyaser: LOL you are far from alone.**_

_**TwilightEclps: Its Hava and Larc. Don't worry I forget OC including my own's names all the time. And yeps.**_

_**Guest reviewer: The letter was the one a few chaps back that Harry got from Larc the male goblin he stayed with. Saying he had like a day to reply before Hava and Larc showed up and murdered Sirius. Harry forgot to send it.**_

_**Spring Raine: Is your goal to right the longest review every chapter? I love your reviews very insightful. And glad I'm not the only one who did that with Barbies. I was far more interested in the mud outside then them. And Sirius and the pups love you thought James is mad. No ghost food? **_

_**Icecatfire: Thanks.**_

_**AriesASA: Give Sirius a chance after he recovers and your vision shall come true. **_

_**NattieGirl99: Thank your sis for me. Thanks so many stories with good Draco have good Snape in them I had to be different. And I have to have my Drakie good. I may or may not be in love with him. I always thought Draco was a protective person and it seems like he would like the opportunity to have someone who really and truly cares about him and needs him. And as for Snape and Lily I can't comment.**_

_**Jazaline Coriana Lupus: I know the evil laugh was coming from my mouth after last chap.**_

_**Otaco: Thanks.**_

_**Roonilwazlib99: Just curious are you a Ron fan? If so how did your wander over to my fic. And Patronus's shall take awhile but the blog has the Animagus hint. And I gots to go read chap 2 of your story its great so far. **_

Sirius felt the whimper escape his muzzle as he took in the sight of the goblins. Hava was of course in the lead and looked like someone had set her puppy on fire and she was going to get payback.

_Careful what you think Pads. She might just set Harry's puppy on fire._ James murmured sounding highly amused.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY PARVULAS?" Hava shrieked swinging her head around till her black eyes fell on Harry. She hurried forward as fast as her legs could carry her and flung her arms around the boy who was smiling slightly. Larc panted along behind his sister and arrived a few moments afterwards. During that time Sirius was doing his best to get a sudden burst of wandless magic that would turn him invisible. James was snickering in the back of his head and he growled at his best friend which only made James laugh harder.

"Harry what is all over you? Is this blood?" She demanded examining the front of Harry's robes.

_Please say its ketchup. Please say its ketchup. James stop laughing._

Harry nodded. "It's not mine. It's Padfoot's."

Hava wheeled around and spotted Sirius trying to slink under the table. She stalked forward and seized his collar and with surprising strength for her size hauled him out. He cowered in front of her tail between his legs and defiantly not shaking despite what James said.

"What the hell did you do stupid this time?"

Sirius whimpered his Gryffindor bravery peeing itself when it came to facing Hava. The Animagus knew what she was capable of. He'd once seen her torture a Death Eater into spilling his guts using only a spoon. James's laughter stopped and concern filled the link. _Is she really gonna kill you? I'll share my ghostie space with you if she does. _

Before Hava could get any deadly silverware Harry showing more bravery or possibly stupidity than Sirius thought possible stepped between them shielding Sirius from sight.

"Don't hurt him." Harry seemed slightly surprised at his own bravery and Sirius feeling a little more confident with his shield knowing Hava wouldn't harm Harry stopped cowering though he stayed ready to run for his life if he had too. Draco jerked his arm out of Hagrid's grip as the half-giant watched slacked jaw the scene in front of him. Draco rushed to Harry's side and stood tensed his hand going to his pocket where his wand most likely resided. He watched the screaming goblin warily.

"Harry I gave him very strict orders to not let anything happen to you. If he was harmed and you were close enough to get covered in blood…."

McGongall's commanding tone interrupted Hava's rant as she fixed her steely gaze on the gobliness. "Excuse me. May I ask who you are and why you just came barging into my school and start yelling at the pet of one of my students?"

_Awww Minnie is defending you. Such a cutey wittle couple. When's the wedding? _James cooed in his skull.

_After I annul the one I have to you._

James was silent for a second. _Actually that would explain the time I woke up in a muggle tux. I need to stop drinking._

_You're cuter drunk. I'll tell you all about our wedding night if Hava turns McGongall into a cat-kebob. I'd love to see Lily's face._

Hava though was drawing herself up to her full three feet of height and glaring at McGongall and James sent a mental picture of McGongall's hat being set on fire by the look alone. _Not helping at all James._

_I think I am._

"I am Hava of the Medalstar clan. This is my brother Larc. Larc oversees the Potter affairs at Gringrotts. We are allies of Sirius Black and James Potter and as their heir's Harry is under our protection."

McGongall snorted. "You're the ones petitioning all the time to free Sirius Black from Azkaban."

_Don't you love how she says that like it's a bad thing_? James commented Sirius ignored him watching as Larc stepped forward.

"We knew Sirius well and he was more loyal then most dogs." Larc gave a pointed look at Padfoot who blinked. James burst into a fit of giggles in the back of his mind. Sirius rolled his eyes. Only James could be this annoying as a ghost. "And very few people earned that loyalty and none more than James and Harry. He would have died before betraying James."

Sirius barked softly in agreement pleased that someone was standing up for him. James nuzzled his mind clearly agreeing about his loyalty.

_Of course you would have. You're my best mate. I'd have died for you and you for me. We're brothers forever. Everyone who doesn't believe you're innocent deserves to be covered in blood and thrown to a pack of starving dragons. I'm a wonderful judge of character. Don't roll your eyes Lily. You're the only person I trust with Harry. I made you his godfather for a reason. You're brave, loyal, funny, and you love him as much as me and Lily. So don't listen to the idiots who say otherwise. Half of them think Snivellus is reformed and Fudge is a brilliant minister._

Sirius's lip quivered and he had to choke back the tears. He flung his mind around James snuggling as close to his friend's mind as possible. _Love you Prongs._

_Love you too Padfoot._

McGongall just gave the two goblins a sad look as if she pitied them for their beliefs. Sirius sighed slightly upset by the fact his old teacher clearly thought he was mass murder. "You will have to excuse my doubt. Though I do want to know why you are here."

Harry who was still standing in front of Sirius with Draco tensed at his side jumped into the conversation. "I've been living with Larc and Hava all summer."

Hagrid grumbled. "Explains why I couldn't find him for so long. Goblin magic. Tricky things."

Sirius whined. No one had told him the goblins had added protection to their room. He felt a wave of gratitude wash over him direct at the two small creatures. James was pleased but he got the distinct impression he'd already known.

Harry threw Hagrid an uncomfortable look but he continued. "I was supposed to send a letter to Hava yesterday and if she didn't get it today she was coming here to check on me. I might have forgotten to send it."

Hava opened her mouth to start off on another rant but once again McGongall stopped her. "Why were you yelling at the dog."

_Hey, the dog has a name._ Sirius snapped.

_Shhh. I wanna see how the two idiots and Prongslet get out of that question. Oh and whatever the little Death Eater spawn is called. Donny or Derrick or something. Oww! Lily hit me! _He whined managing to sound heartbroken while giggling.

_I named him Glaciereyes. What did you do to piss Lily off?_

_She says we should know Harry's BFF's name. _

_I totally know it. Just testing you. _

_Asshole. _

Larc looked at his sister for support but it was Harry who saved them. "He was my Dad's dog." Harry explained.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as usual following Harry's train of thought. "Yeah, he's been trained by magical means. Like how regular owls when trained by magic become the ones we use for our post. It reshapes their mind and bodies to make them better for the use we've given them."

_My fawn is brilliant. He isn't even technically lying. I told people you were my pet all the time._

_Yeah, Minnie can spot a lie in an instant. That might be just enough of the truth to save our asses._

McGongall made a noise very much like a hiss. "Oh course that's why I recognized that beast…"

_I'm a beast now?_

_I always thought you looked like a squirrel totally not beastie. _

_You make no sense James._

_I know._ Prongs sounded far too proud of that to be normal. But hey he wasn't Alpha of the Marauder's without a reason.

Harry nodded and rummaged in Sirius's doggy backpack for a moment before pulling out a picture Larc had found. He showed it to McGongall and everyone craned their necks to see except Sirius who already knew what it was.

The picture was Harry's favorite of his godfather and father together and Sirius had a suspicion it was because the little boy was in the picture too. Sirius could picture it perfectly since he starred at the photograph until it was seared into his brain. James was sprawled out on the maroon couch he'd bought just to ruin any décor Lily had been trying to establish. His mouth was turned up at the edges into its usual smirk but with subtle differences only visible to those who knew Prongs. It was softer and more relaxed a truly happy smile. James's hazel eyes were hidden beneath his eyelids. Lying on his chest with his daddy's arm wrapped around him was Harry only a few months old and wearing a little red shirt that had a cartoon lion on the front and a diaper. He like his father was asleep his little mouth partially open and blue pacifier clutched in one chubby pink hand. His other hand was holding onto a large black ear that belonged to the large shaggy black dog that had somehow wiggled onto the couch beside James and was curled right into Prong's side so close a piece of paper couldn't have come between them. The dog's chin rested right beside the baby's head with James's free arm beneath his neck. As the photo replayed those few moments Harry would squirm in his sleep and tug on the dog's ear even as his father pulled the canine closer and Padfoot snuggled against his side and his pink tongue would snake out in sleep to lick the little hand.

Sadness washed over Sirius for those simpler times when falling off the couch during Harry's daily nap which always took place in that fashion had been his biggest problem.

_You know everyone said you were the looks of the Marauder's but looking at that picture I have to disagree. I am one sexy ass Gryffindor._

The comment had the desired result and Sirius shook himself the throw of the sudden depression. _Being a ghost has made you delusional._

_No, that would be having to listen to your thoughts. Honestly the Black mentalness is apparently contagious. _

McGongall's face softened slightly. "I remember seeing that dog with your mother whenever she was out alone. Hagrid is it possible to have a dog trained by magic?"

Hagrid nodded clearly thrilled that his expertise was needed. "Of course look at Fang. Now he may not be the greatest example of a magically trained canine but you have to put spells on them from the day they are born up until their a year old an I can't do those spells." Hagrid blushed and Sirius rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure everyone knew Hagrid used magic illegally though not very well.

McGongall gestured for him to continue. "But one with all the spells done right could easily understand what it has to do. If James told Padfoot to attack any threat to Harry he would attack anyone that he saw as a threat. He should also be able to get a good sense of what is dangerous and if James had commanded him to not allow certain people near Harry then Padfoot would of course not allow them near Harry unless commanded to even if that person posed no threat at the time." Hagrid cursed under his breath. "Now I get why he was so keen on attacking me in Diagon Alley. I spooked Harry and his training kicked in."

_He just realized that now? Hagrid are you sure you're not half-troll instead of half-giant?_ James asked.

Sirius though was far too busy taking offence to the whole conversation. Only reason he defended Harry was because of some stupid magical dog training? That was the excuse the pups had come up with? That?

Thankfully Professor Flitwick hurried into the room keeping any more questions about the oddly intelligent dog from happening.

"Professor you asked me to inform you when the Headmaster returned. He's ready to see Mr. Potter about his dog."

_That fucking bastard didn't even see his precious fucking Death Eater attack my son?_ James roared resorting to his favorite swear word in his anger. Sirius did his best to take in long calming breaths. If Dumbles hadn't even seen the attack Sirius could easily see Snape spinning it so that he was some innocent bystander when the big scary rabid dog went on a rampage. If he gave into his temper he knew he'd go on a rampage and that would only help Snape out.

Hava's temper and patience finally seemed to have snapped though. "Why does Harry need to see the Headmaster? What did Padfoot do? Someone better start explain or I swear to Ragnook that someone will know the rubbery taste of their own intestines."

_She's not as violent as I remember._ Sirius mused.

_Yeah, before she would have ripped the intestines out through the nostrils then used them to strangle before finally slitting the person's throats with a rusty spoon._

"Easy sis. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this. Padfoot probably got covered in blood saving a child from a well or something."

McGongall sighed. "The Headmaster is waiting and I want to get this over with. Mr. Malfoy please head to class. Professor Flitwick can you please explain to them what happened?"

Flitwick nodded reluctantly while Draco gave a look that clearly dared anyone to even attempt to send him back to class.

McGongall shooed Harry and Sirius towards the door with Draco clinging stubbornly to his best friend's arm. The doors had just slammed shut when Hava and Larc's screaming began.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A PROFFESOR ATTACKED HARRY!?"

McGongall threw a spell meant, presumably to keep Hava contained, at the door before stalking towards Dumbles office. Sirius fell in step beside Harry with Draco on Harry's other side one arm slung over Harry's shoulders. "You okay?" He whispered.

Harry nodded slightly his face pale and his fingers reaching out until they felt Sirius's fur and tangling themselves tightly in the thick black hair.

"Just tell Dumbledore the truth. You did nothing wrong. You were just eating breakfast when Snape freaked out and started trying to kill you. Padfoot being the kickass dog he is protected you."

McGongall quickened her step clearly doing her best to not hear what the two boys were discussing and Sirius felt a little of his anger at her dissipating. Though James's anger still bubbled like magma towards her.

"Dray what if he asks why I ran? I can't tell anyone about you know… I could barely tell you and Paddy and I trust you two more than anyone else."

"You might have to Harry." Draco gave him a reassuring smile while Sirius leaned against his leg wishing more than ever Harry could understand dog. _James try talking to Harry. He's gonna need help with this and I can't talk as a dog._

_Harry hey it's me your Daddy. Can you hear me fawn? I'm right here with you. Come on kiddo listen to my voice. Your mommy and me are right here. We've never left you. Harry please hear me…_ James begged but Harry didn't even flinch and Sirius felt his own sadness mixing with James. He'd never realized how hard it must be for James and Lily to be able to see their son and know what he was going through and be able to do nothing about it. He nuzzled James's mind not sure what else he could do but got little response.

As McGongall lead them to the Headmaster's office Sirius could feel a slight tremor take over Harry's body and he whined licking his pup's hand.

_It's gonna be alright. If he doesn't do anything to Snape I bite his overly long nose off and shove it where the sun doesn't shine_. Sirius promised.

_Sirius I got to leave. Dumbles can do that whole mind reading thingy. I don't want him picking up on me. I'll still be here but not in your head._

Before Sirius could object Prongs threw up walls around his mind and pulled back so he was alone and Sirius stumbled from the sudden loneliness. He recovered though his head ached where James's mind should have been.

McGongall eyed Harry before she whispered the password to the door clearly remembering the time she had said the password to the Headmaster's office in front of James and Fawkes had been kidnapped, thoroughly annoyed, and set loose in the Slytherin Common Room resulting in a large amount of burnt Slytherins in the hospital wing. James had been forced to sit out a Quiditch match against Hufflepuff and all the Marauders had been given detention for a month along with Regulus who only a first year at the time had been coaxed by a certain older brother of his into telling the Marauders the password to get into the Slytherin common room.

The silence was heavy as the made their way up the stairs Harry clutching Sirius's fur so tightly that he knew he was going to have a bald patch.

McGongall gave them a grim smile as she pushed the door open. Harry gulped and looked to his two best friends on either side of him. Sirius nodded trying to look as reassuring as a dog could and Draco flash a small smile. "It's gonna be okay. No one is going to hurt you in front of the Headmaster." Though Sirius saw Draco slip Harry's wand from where it was kept in Harry's backpack and press it into Harry's hand . Harry looked up seeming surprised. "Just in case." Draco murmured and nudged Harry forward his own wand noticeable in his hand.

Dumbledore was siting behind his desk fingers folded together neatly on the desk smiling kindly and Sirius had to resist the urge to tear that content grandfatherly look off of his face. Everyone else might think Dumbles was a saint but Sirius knew that Dumbledore had done things that would impress old Voldymoldy for his so called 'Greater Good'. Sitting in a chair beside Dumbledore was Snape looking murderous and no longer like a very ugly doll. Sirius's jaw dropped when he saw that every scratch he'd managed to inflict had been perfectly healed not even a red mark remaining. Two guesses on what freakishly long nosed old man healed him. Anger that had never really cooled down now roared back to life. He choked back a growl as Dumbledore looked at Draco. "Ahh Mr. Malfoy may I ask what you are doing here? I thought Mr. Potter and his dog were the only ones involved in the little bit of ruckus we had today."

Sirius let a low snarl slip from between his teeth. Ruckus? That was what he was calling Harry being attacked?

The blond munchkin drew himself up to his full height and glared at the Headmaster clearly picking up on what Dumbledore had said. His arm tightened around Harry's shoulder as Harry cowered into Draco's side. Sirius stepped forward placing himself between Harry and Dumbledore. "I'm here because Harry is my friend and he needs me. Not to mention I was a witness to Snape." Draco threw a disgusted look at the Death Eater who glared back. "…attacking him and you will need my statement when you file the official repot with the Minister. I also spent time with Padfoot over the summer and I share a dorm with him and I can say that he is a perfectly good natured dog unless Harry is threatened."

_If I didn't know he was a pureblood already that speech would have told me. No normal eleven year old talks like that. _Sirius thought.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Draco. May I call you Draco?"

Glaciereye's face was more than enough to say what he thought of that but Dumbledore continued on without waiting for an answer. " Now why don't you take a seat boys and see if we can figure out what happened. Minevra you are free to go attend to your students."

"Excuse me Headmaster but as and Mr. Malfoy's Head of House and the person who authorized….Peanut or whatever that dog is called to be on the grounds I think I have a right to stay. Especially since neither of the boys have a legal guardian present."

IT'S PADFOOT. WHAT THE HELL IS SO HARD ABOUT MY NAME? SAY IT TOGETHER NOW. PADFOOT. P.A.D.F.O.O.T. PADFOOT.

"As you wish."

McGongall flicked her wand and transfigured several pieces of paper on Dumble's desk into three hard backed wooden chairs. Draco nudged Harry forward and managed to sit him in the middle one while he tugged his own as close to Harry's as possible. Instantly Harry curled into Draco's side while Sirius leaned against his legs eyes flicking between Snape and Dumbledore trying to decide which was the bigger threat.

"Now what is this I hear about 's dog mauling Severus here?"

Before anyone could open their mouths to explain Dumbledore's office door burst open and Hava tore in a very long very sharp spear in hers hands and aimed right at Snape's heart.

_**I LOVE this cliffy. What do you guys think? I'm trying to show more how Sirius is effecting all the characters. You Hagrid fans should be happy. So please review and cookies to Harry and Sirius. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I'm pleased with this chapter. I adore the ending which is gonna piss you guys off. Did anyone check out the blog? I'm curious.**_

_**Now reviews.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: I know. You shall love this chap though,**_

_**Griffin blackwood: Let's see if this makes it even more priceless.**_

_**Catspaw436: Thanks. I hope you like.**_

_**V.L. Crawford: I think you will prefer where the spear ended up. And easy on McGongall. Actually for Remus sake I think you should skip the last part of this chapter. And I updated as fast as I could.**_

_**Horselovr17: *hands over Dumbles nose* Have fun. And you don't tell Drakie to do anything. And you shall find out though one question is answered this chap.**_

_**LadyDunla: Draco gives hugs for cookies. And don't compare Hava to Mrs. Weasley. I hate Molly I adore Hava. **_

_**Roonilwazlib99: Your name is hard to spell for this. And I like the name just hate the vile creature that its connected to so I agree with you there. And glad you like Sirius. Adorable thing he is.**_

_**Spring Raine: Don't worry Dumbles wont be able to with a very smart little pureblood lurking. James says to mention he isn't a normal ghost. So if someone says food is just for him he can eat it not rotten. LOL you shall see.**_

_**Harryfan160889: Maybe, And you'll see.**_

_**LeprechaunJV: As do I.**_

_**Zabuzasgirl: I'm updating.**_

_**Leviathan of the Sea: LOL I think it fits. It describes his brain size perfectly at least. **_

_**No vigilance: You shall see. **_

_**B00kw0rm92: Yep Go Hava.**_

_**Sad sabrin: LOL maybe.**_

_**NattieGirl99: I know the pic was adorable. And you shall see.**_

_**Sblck: I agree. And you shall see. I seem to be saying that a lot.**_

_**DraconLord: LOL. Always being the key word. And I don't even know what Hava did to Larc to get rid of him and Flitwick,**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: You will see what she does.**_

_**LaurenAmy12: You will see.**_

_**Tighn Lwerka: All it takes is practice to write this good. You just need to keep at it. My first stories were horrible. I would pay to see that reenactment**_

_**Bloodfire87: I hope they please you.**_

_**TwilightEclps: She will.**_

_**Vladimir Mithrander: Well I hope its not only lack of sleep. And wow you should go collaborate with V.L. Crawford on Snape's punishment. She'd approve.**_

_**Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley: I do check it over and trust me this is a lot better then the first few drafts. Spelling and grammar are a weak point of mine.**_

_**Guest: Please get an account so I can name you or else I will end of giving you an odd nickname. But I totally agree. **_

_**Otaco: I am thanks.**_

_**Femalefarrier: Thanks.**_

_**AriesASA: Thanks I love the pic too and Peanut. I've been saying Dumbles is senile for years, And again someone else who needs to collaborate with V.L Crawford on snape torture. **_

_**Okay so go read.**_

Hava threw herself at Snape the spear clenched in her hand. Snape screamed flipping himself and the chair over backwards as he attempted to scramble away from the psyco spear wielding goblin. A wand was raised in the direction of the gobliness Sirius didn't think once again he just reacted and launched himself forward his paws colliding soundly with the old man's chest and knocking him from his chair. The wand Dumbledore was aiming at Hava went flying and Harry showing surprisingly fast reflexes snagged it from the air.

Sirius leapt back crouching in front of Harry his teeth bared and hackles raised out of the corner of his eye he saw McGongall throw a hex at Hava in a desperate attempt to stop her but her aim was off and the curse went wide and towards Harry. Before Sirius could move to knock Harry out of the way Draco had tackled him to the ground. Growling in anger at McGongall Sirius swung his head towards her just as a scream pierced the air.

All heads swung in the direction of the sound to find Snape lying on the ground screaming like banshee as he clutched his crotch which was sprouting a very lovely spear. Hava was grinning manically as she stepped back to examine her handy work .McGongall the only one with a wand quickly threw a stunner at the goblin which Sirius had to admit might have been smart. Goblins could be blood thirsty little things and Hava had plenty of reason to hate him in fact. And Sirius would really prefer not to be turned into a dog on a stick. Sirius turned his eyes to Snivellus years of war making him brilliant at decided whether or not an injury was fatal. And as far as he knew penis injuries though extremely funny were not likely to kill.

_Damn it Hava that spear is not in a good killing place. You were to kill the Death Eater not prevent him from ever having sex again. Not that anything would go near his disease ridden bits except maybe Voldy or maybe that's why Dumbledore keeps him around. Would make more sense than him actually having a use or being changed._ Sirius whined as he straightened from his defensive position in front of Harry. Dumbledore staggered to his feet groping for his wand which was still in Harry's hand as Draco dragged the smaller boy upright before taking up his usual spot at Harry's side arm over the black haired boy's shoulders. Fawkes who was on his perch behind Dumbledore's desk was the only creature that hadn't moved and inch his golden eyes locked on the space right beside Harry.

"Mr. Potter please give me my wand." Dumbledore held his hand out and Harry shook his head.

"No. Not until I get to explain why everyone wants to kill your Death Eater." The pup's voice was firm but Sirius could see the look in Harry's eye like an injured cornered animal. He whimpered wanting to interject but James popped into his skull just then.

_Wait. I want to see what he does. He can't hide behind you forever Padfoot._

_Get out of my head before Dumbles senses you._

_The bird already has._ James murmured but quickly yanked his mind out.

"Just give me my wand so I can heal your Professor and then I shall get to the bottom of this mess you've gotten into."

That's when the already interesting day Sirius was having got even better. Something sparked in Harry's eyes and Sirius smirked knowing exactly what was about to happen. . A cold fury seemed to sweep out from around Harry causing Draco to retract his arm rapidly before the pup realized Harry's anger wad directed at him and he returned to his usual position.

"NO. For once I want people to listen to me." Harry's voice was deadly cold and so similar to the tone Lily had taken when she realized that Sirius had tried to feed her best friend to a werewolf that Sirius's tail tucked between his legs for a second before remembering unlike Lily Harry adored him.

" this is a matter for the adults to settle. Now hand me my wand and go back to class while I have someone remove the dog and goblin." Dumbledore did probably the stupidest thing anyone could do to the severally abused Gryffindor who had only an hour before been attacked. He tried to grab for the wands Harry was holding in his right hand both Dumbledore's and his own. Though Sirius could see the movement hadn't been meant to harm Harry or else Dumbledore would be joining the speared snake much like the situation with Hagrid Harry panicked and his magic responded.

Sirius never could figure out why the burst of magic that happened then had been so much stronger then the two previous outburst Sirius had witnessed Maybe because he held two powerful wands in his hand or maybe because Harry was becoming in touch with his magical core through his Animagus training but whatever it was exploded out. Either way Sirius was extremely impressed. Dumbledore went flying backwards similar to how Hagrid had been tossed but this time ropes sprung into existence and wrapped around Dumbledore and a silvery piece of tape wrapped around his mouth. McGongall who had been silently watching the exchange found herself pinned to the wall while Snape well Sirius nearly felt a touch of pity for the overgrown bat. Harry's magic lifted him three feet off the ground and seemed to condense the air right in front of the spear. It knocked him backwards into a convenient wall where Snake's hands left his crotch to scratch at his throat as he was raised upward by an invisible hand and pressed him to the wall his toes just touching the carpet. The air hummed and crackled around them ready to respond if any of Harry's three captives twitched and of course Snape started thrashing. The magic leapt to defend Harry much to Sirius's delight Snape was wrapped in so many ropes he resembled a hogtied mummy.

Harry glared at Snape. "I'm sick and tired of no one wanting to listen to what I have to say. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't have thoughts and opinions. Every single adult I meet seems to think that they know what's best for me but not a single one of you knows anything about me. I'm not even gonna get into that today. I just need you to listen long enough to know why Padfoot attacked Snape and then why Hava speared him."

Draco and Sirius exchanged looks. A rant from Harry? Since when did the kid talk about what he wanted? Or for that matter when did he start talking?

McGongall the only person other than the pups with the ability to talk spoke her voice unusually soft like she was trying to calm a skittish horse. "Mr. Potter if I promise to listen will you please release me?"

Harry hesitated looking at Draco for support while his fingers dug into Sirius's fur.

Draco stepped forward brushing shoulders with Harry. "How about you listen to us and then sign a letter that I draft up to the Minister? Someone needs to know how the students in this place are being treated and the Minister isn't likely to listen to an 11 year old that just shamed his family even one with my name. The Deputy Headmistress might have a touch more weight behind it then me."

_Nice thinking Glaciereyes. Make it so we don't even need Dumbles to report it. Less chance of it being swept under the rug. Who is our Minister by the way? Someone smart and decent like Amelia Bones right? _

McGongall hesitated before nodding. Draco flashed her a quick smile before moving so he was standing in front of Harry hands on his shoulders. "Hare can you let Professor McGongall go? She's gonna listen just like you want. She wants to help."

Harry's green eyes flickered to Sirius who nodded encouragingly. He didn't care for McGongall anymore but he knew she was at least he doubted she was gonna become an enemy. Harry closed his eyes his face a mask of concentration then they flickered open again. "Um how do I let her go?"

Sirius snorted. _You are so your father's son. James was always inventing spells and then not knowing how to reverse the results. I spent a whole week speaking Greek while he tried to figure out what he did. _

Draco shrugged and both boys looked at the dog. _Don't look at me like that. I don't have a clue. _

"Sorry Professor but looks like you're staying stuck to that wall until Harry can rein in his magic. Though personally I prefer it. That hex nearly hit my baby brother. If it was up to me Padfoot would get to use you for a chew toy just for that." Draco patted Sirius's head who stepped forward growling softly to show he agreed with Draco. That curse had been far too close to his godson by about a hundred miles.

McGongall's eyes flashed but she nodded. "Fine then. What do you want to tell us all Harry?"

The only child of the Marauder's took a deep breath before leaning into Draco's side while his hand found Sirius's collar. "I wanted to let everyone know that I was attacked." He looked directly at Sirius who gave a dogish smile. "And it wasn't my fault." He whispered so softy even Sirius with his dog hearing barely picked it up.

_Good job pup. I'm so proud of you. That's my brave little baby._

_Remember whose kid he is Sirius_. James grumbled and Sirius found he didn't care if Dumbles noticed. A pain in his chest that he hadn't even realized had been there now lifted and it felt as if his mind was whole again. But that didn't mean James was gonna get away with that comment.

_I do. He's our son. _

_Shut up with that before Lily figures out how to hex you as a ghost. And I may have to help._ But there was no anger or venom in his tone.

_Harry and I are the only people you've never hexed so I highly doubt that you would even for Lily._

_Shut up._

Harry spoke again. "I want it known that I was attacked unprotected by him." Harry rose his hand and pointed it shakily at Snape. "I don't want him hurting other students."

James was suddenly alert in Sirius's mind and before the Animagus could hush the ghost James's mind bubbled with anger and hurt.

_Remus is awake. I'm gonna see if he can hear me. Guard Harry with your life Pads. _

He had only just disappeared when all of the sudden the magic in the room vanished and the three hostages fell to the floor with a muffled cry from Snape as he landed on his spear stuck body part. Sirius couldn't care less for Harry's legs gave out and he toppled forward only to land on a large black dog.

_How many times do I have to tell you pup you can't be expanding so much energy. You are still weak._

"Had to make them listen. Could tell by how Dumbledore was acting. Wasn't gonna let me talk. Gonna send Paddy back." Harry murmured weakly as Draco knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder. Sirius settled himself down so Harry's back was pressed against his ribs. He whined licking Harry's face. Harry tried to squirm away but without warning he cried out his little hands going to his forehead.

**HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Remus Lupin slowly left the darkness of opened his eyes to see the dark damp basement beneath his house. Something was wrong that much he knew instantly but it took several long sleep addled moments before he realized just what. He was only in mild discomfort. His back ached most likely from the fact he was lying on stone and he had some bruises on his sides but other then that he was unharmed. He sat up exaiming his skin carefully for any injuries he has somehow overlooked yet he was fine.

Why hadn't the wolf attacked itself? Had it found something else to hunt? No he didn't smell any blood and he felt the constant hunger in his stomach that told him the wolf hadn't fed. Confused and searching for some explanation he stood up and prowled around the room looking for any signs of what could have distracted the starving werewolf from attacking its own body. He hadn't woken up so unharmed since he had still hunted with his James, and Peter. He refused to think the murdering bastards name.

He found no signs of what had held the wolf in check. Then it stuck him. This was the first full moon since the traitor had escaped. Had he been here and changed with the wolf? No, a decade may have passed but the dog's scent was not forgotten and he didn't smell it. Another possibility presented itself but he was loath to consider it. Could that foolish bit of magic they had created allowed the mutt to contact the wolf? Was the wolf smart enough to work the bond?

Worried that he had been in contact with his best friend murder and betrayor he searched his mind and found the link. He sighed in relief when the mental shield was still up. No way the wolf was smart enough to put the blocks back up. There must be some very different reasonable explanation for why he was not hurt. Maybe the wolf had been so starved it couldn't move. Yes, that was most likely it.

But then a memory drifted up from the part of his mind that was only fully conscious on the full moon. Faded like a dream but recognizable none the less. A song. One he knew very well.

_**When the moon comes out at night,**_

_**And the storm gives you a fright. **_

_**Just follow your heart,**_

_**To find your path to us**_

_**For even in the darkest nights.**_

_**For we are here to guide you.**_

_**We are here to love you**_

_**We are here for you.**_

_**When the pack is here to guide you**_

_**When the pack is here to guard you**_

_**When the pack is here to love you **_

_**You'll find there's nothing you can't do. **_

_**Nothing you can't do. **_

_**So lay your head down my little wolf**_

_**And close those weary eyes.**_

_**Just listen to my voice **_

_**And let it sooth your every fear**_

_**For the pack is here.**_

And he knew the voice singing it. Snarling with outrage Remus ran up the stairs but was stopped when another voice just as familiar as the one singing.

_Hello Moony. We need to have a nice long chat about my son._

_**DUH DUH DUH. Moony you are dead. So what do we think? Please review? Cookies to Harry this chap.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I really hope this chapter came out good. I wrote it like 5 zillion times. Let's see to reviews so I can get feedback ASAP before this chap drives me mental.**_

_**ZabuzasGirl: Updating **___

_**The Black Lycan: Thanks I use Sirius to kinda lighten the darkness of the story.**_

_**B00kw0rm92: Thanks and you'll find out.**_

_**Lyaser53: Trust me when James figure out the whole of his ghosty abilities and Sirius gets Snape alone so he can use his wand the spear will look like a love bite.**_

_**LadyDunla: Well one of your wishes is answered this chapter. **_

_**Sugarninjas: Thanks Hava loves you too. Remus lovers won't be happy with me and I hurt Prongslet which is not to be done.**_

_**NattieGirl99: You'll find out at the end.**_

_**Catspaw439: I'm surprised. I thought a lot of people wouldn't be happy about how mean Remus thoughts about Sirius were.**_

_**Roonilwazlib99: Thanks. And he will be the bad guy for a bit. But I love Moon to much to make Remus bad. And my age is on my page.**_

_**V.L. Crawford: I could tell it was you not logged in. I can tell who most of my readers are just by how they write their reviews. I don't even need to look at the names. Snape will get more pain don't worry. Sirius now has Draco to help him along with James's brilliant mind. Sorry can't kill Dumbles. Not for any like for him but I need his bird. I threw in some more James/Sirius references just for you. Worse cliffy this chap. **_

_**Horselovr171: what no food for James and Lily? They aren't normal ghost. **_

_**Tighn Lwerka: Have Draco do it. I was so mad when he didn't kill Dumbles. Biggest mistake of his life. And yes its worse then becoming a Death Eater in my books. Well Harry is good. The magical dog that steals food? Not so much.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: don't kill me for this chap.*hides behind Draco* and that's an understatement. **_

_**Griffin Blackwood: Should I be scared by that review?**_

_**Vladimire Mithrander: More.**_

_**Icecatfire: Here's your chap.**_

_**Spring Raine: Remus punishment for Harry will be coming. James has about 20 more rants in him and he could only deliver one this chap. And you'll see. Your the only one who caught the wand thing. Congrats. When James and Sirius and Draco are done with Snape an infection will be the least of his problems. And everyone says thanks for the food.**_

_**Sblck: Couldn't agree more.**_

_**No Vigilance: Remus has no control of Sirius so I'm sad to say your cupboard shall never be safe again.**_

_** 12: Glad you like Draco. He;s my pride and joy for this story other then the pack link and Moony. And those are spoilers that only naked Draco images can get out of me. Did I type that outloud? Oops. But yes Remus will play a big part in a bit.**_

_**Leviathan Of the Sea: LOL. Here's another cliffy for you to be sarcastic about.**_

_**Arthurhawkwing11: Thanks and I already answered the PDF question as yes.**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: Hava has amazing aim. And Remus is in trouble.**_

_**Zerophoenix00: As do I.**_

_**Elijahlover: In canon yes. But I don't think JKR told us all about their dark little natures.**_

_**J.F.C: Dumbles bashing to be is always justified. His actions never really added up to show him as this great man. As for other bashing. I try not to bash per say. More to write the characters as I see them and then let people decide if they still want to like them. And that will be explained. Let's just say James and Lily aren't powerless as ghost.**_

_**AriesASA: Your reviews always make me laugh. Easy now its only been a day and no one is sure if Rita is lying to get attention. And she was only speculating. **_

_**Pureangel86: I have to disagree. He was just as bad at times as them. And he was already up to his nose in the dark arts when he showed up at Hogwarts.**_

_**Kid who's not 13: No. But I hate Ginny with Harry so not that either. Honestly I don't think either of the pups will have a serious relationship for a long time. What girl wants to date Harry when upsetting him gets your throat ripped out by a certain dog?**_

_**Silver: I don't see this as being Drarry but it may be. Harry an Draco shape themselves a lot.**_

_**Monkey kiz ass: Maybe Drarry depeneding on how the boys write. I don't see it now. Its more brotherly love but they do evolve a lot and that love may change. I honestly don't know. As for the twins. I don't think they really use the map much after they learn all they can from it. But I shall work that in. Thanks for pointing it out I totally forgot about that.**_

_**Katt kiki: Thanks**_

_**Now you guys can go read. **_

"James?" Remus asked his voice shaking as he spun around trying to find the source of the voice that had sounded far too much like the voice of his dead friend.

_In your head dumbass. Forgot to put your shield back up after checking to see if Sirius had messed with it. Which he hadn't. Moony seems to be the only thing in your head that has any sense._

Remus flinched not only from the fact he was now hearing voices in his head but from James's tone. It wasn't the sweet brotherly tone that Remus was so use to it was similar to the way James had spoken when he talked to Regulas after learning of the teenager taking the Dark Mark. As if he had been personally betrayed by the person he saw as a little brother. "Prongs I'm…"

_Don't you dare say you're sorry Remus. How could you think Sirius betrayed Lily and me? Sirius of all people! He hates anything even remotely Dark Arts but you and every other fucking idiot thought he just decided overnight 'Hey its fun to listen to my fucking bitch of a mother and go join Voldemort. Never mind I've been fighting against it my whole life.' What the hell were you thinking Remus? Or did you have your nose so far up Dumbledore's ass that it screwed with what little brain power you apparently have? Or should we talk about my son. You know Harry? The kid you swore you'd treat as your own if something happened to me? The kid you totally abandoned._

Remus whined shaking his head. What was happening? Why was he hearing James? He knew deep down he wasn't going insane or that this wasn't some trickery. James was right here with him. He could feel his pack-brother. Feel his emotions of anger and betrayal. That was something you couldn't fake. But how?

Then it struck him. He'd been playing with the pack link and had been opening holes in it to see if Sirius had done something to communicate with the wolf. The first time his mind had been opened since before that Halloween night.

The pack bond wasn't any simple spell. It was pure raw magic shaped into a form wanted by three very powerful young wizards and one very weak one. It was elemental in many ways. James and Sirius had used every bit of knowledge of the ancient magic that slumbered in every being that their pureblood families knew of to create the link.

Legend said that once centuries ago all creatures be they wizard, muggle, goblin, dragon, or elf had this magic for it made up a person's very being somewhat like a soul. But over time the magic had faded and only surfaced in a few people normally of bloodlines that became witches and wizards while for some it became to stuff of myth since the magic was dormant in them or muggles. Magical creatures kept the closest hold on the ancient magic through their lives but even they lost much of its power. Pureblood families claimed to have to most connection to this raw magic but even they only had a fraction of what the magic had once been. Sirius and James both from families who did indeed have a closer bond with this magic had been able to funnel off a little of it for the amazing feats of magic they did but even then only rarely and unpredictably. The magic only really surfaced at full strength in burst of accidental magic as it was called. The magic of a child. Yet in some rare cases teenagers could use it too. Remus personally believed it was James and Sirius's young age and childlike view of the world that had allowed them to channel the magic so well.

The link was one of those brilliant unpredictable burst they had done. It was powerful and impossible to eradicate for that very reason but also meant that they weren't sure of the true power it contained. Was it possible that even in death the link had stubbornly tried to keep the pack together? That it had somehow put James in a state where if the link was open the pack could communicate with him?

He could feel James surprise through the link and self-consciously he pulled back. It had always bothered him having no privacy though James and Sirius had loved the connection. Though apparently it did James no good in the end. He was dead from the person he supposedly knew best betraying him.

James didn't allow him to pull far from the link. He chased Remus to the deepest regions of the werewolf's mind and mentally pinned him in place forcing Remus mind under his control.

_You can't run from me like you did everything else Remus. I want answers as to why you did what you did even if I have to dig through your head and rip them out_. James growled.

I didn't do anything wrong. Sirius betrayed you. I don't know what he's done to convince you he…" Remus yelped in pain as James did the mental equivalent of driving a rusty nail into Remus mind. Waves of pure anger rolled off the stag Animagus and Remus had the feeling if James had a body it would be beating the werewolf into a bloody pulp.

_SIRIUS NEVER BETRAYED ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE WASN'T SECERET KEEPER!_

Remus recoiled from the mental scream but the words didn't make sense. "Prongs you told me you were making him secret keeper."

He screamed as James's seized his mind and began to try throttling him mentally. All Remus could do was try and throw up some shield to block the pain like someone was chopping his mind up with a sword when abruptly the pain vanished but some flowed through from James's mind. Gasping Remus tried to recover from James's mental attack when James spoke again sounding like he often did when Lily made him be friendly with a Slytherin His 'if Lily wouldn't hex me into bite size pieces I would be ripping your throat out' voice.

_Honestly Rem? You're supposed to be the brains. Who would everyone think Lily and I would use for secret keeper? The one person I fully trust my fawn with?_

"Sirius, just like you did. Right?"

_THINK Remus._

The werewolf considered everything he knew from following James around for a decade. A thousand memories of the Beta and Alpha of the pack slipped through his mind. "I don't know what you want me to know."

_If it was physically possible I would be slamming my skull into a brick wall right now. What did I always say about Sirius?_

"That if you ever decided to play for the other team you would marry Sirius. That one?"

_OWWW. You just had to say that when my wife was listening didn't you?_

"Lilly?! Why can't I hear her?"

_No, Remus after I bit the dust I decided to get married to Voldy's ghost. Of course Lily! And as for the not hearing part Sirius and I don't know. Your theory on why I stuck around makes sense but Lily wasn't part of the link._

"You've been in contact with Sirius? James you have to tell me where he is. He's a murderer. I need to tell the Ministry…"

This time the pain was worse. It felt as if a hand had grabbed him by the throat and using that to hold onto him slammed his head back into the basement wall. Tears swam in the werewolf's eyes and he whimpered.

_This is what we're gonna do. Right now you are about as high up on my list of people I would never hurt as a Malfoy and not the cute fawn one that Harry hangs with either. See Lucius Malfoy never went against everything the pack stood for unlike you._

"James I…"

_Shut up Remus. I need to tell you something and trying to get through it without me getting so pissed off that I rip your mind to shreds is going to be hard enough without you interrupting me._

Remus wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. He knew that Sirius's temper though more quickly to flare had been a candle next to the wildfire of James's righteous anger. He knew that it was better to be locked in a room with a dozen starving dragons covered in meat then piss James off.

_Sirius was Secret Keeper for all of ten minutes. Dumbledore the stupid goat-whore insisted on being the one to cast the charm. I told him Sirius was going to be Secret-Keeper but as soon as he left I decided with Lily's agreement that something was off. Why had Dumbledore all but forced us to move into Godric's Hollow when the Potter House had enough protective spells on it that it would take an army of Death Eaters lead by Merlin himself a month to break down? He kept going on and on about how being the heir of Gryffindor Harry and I would be naturally protected from Slytherins heir Voldemort in Godric's Hollow. I kept telling him I had no clue if the old family legend was true and I was a heir of Gryffindor. Guy lived way to long ago for the family trees to be of any use but Dumbledore guilted me into it. He said that Potter House could only keep on being used as a hiding place for those being hunted by Death Eaters if we weren't there. Then he got Sirius to move out. Don't know what he said but something major because Sirius has lived with me since we were sixteen. He stayed when I was dating Lily, after we got married, through her pregnancy, and even after Harry was born. Sirius and I never liked Dumbledore after..._

Remus badly wanted to ask what when James abruptly stopped. He knew something had happened between his alpha and beta and the Headmaster but neither would say what. But the threat of having his mind ripped up held his tongue.

_Pads and I had our issue with him and I lost about 99% of my trust in him. I thought for some stupid idiotic moment that Dumbledore was going to let the Death Eaters get my brother and that I would lose my Sirius. Use him being our Secret Keeper to attract the Death Eaters to him or something like that._

Remus's stomach twisted with jealousy. Even after all that Sirius had done killing Peter and those poor Muggles James still called him brother. He had never had never ever dreamed of harming his pack brothers. Yet here James was treating him like he was the traitor not worthy of being a pack member not the murder.

_No one and I mean no one not Voldemort not even Dumbledore was going to put Sirius in danger like that. So I had him and that fucking rat switch places._

Wormy? What had Sirius done to make James angry at his dead pack-brother?

_Remus I'm really tempted to drag your mangy ass to the nearest Healer and see if you have anything but hot air and Moony between your ears. Let me explain this in small words so you have a chance of understanding it. Sirius no secret keeper. Pettigrew secret keeper. Sirius no make people go boom. Sirius good doggy._ James spoke slow and clearly as if he was speaking to a 3 year old.

Before Remus could even begin processing what James had said Prongs suddenly grew silent and still in his mind leaving Remus with the distinct impression of a stag alert and ready to run at the edge of a clearing.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT. Remus I've got an emergency with my son to go handle. I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done. I'll still be paying attention to your thoughts and if you even think of telling the Ministry about Padfoot's animagus form I will personally turn you into a blubbering wreck. I need Sirius proved innocent so my son has a chance at a decent life._

With that James yanked back throwing up a thin wall that would only allow a small connection between them and leaving behind a very confused werewolf.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius was pretty sure he'd never felt so helpless before. He'd take a thousand Crucio's instead of having to watch what he was watching. His pup in pain and not being able to do anything about it. All he could do was help Draco hold his godson down licking his face and whimpering while Harry had some kind of fit. He screamed and thrashed on the floor well he thrashed as much as he could with a dog and eleven year old holding him down. His face was pale and blood trickled from his mouth which Sirius hoped was from him biting his tongue and not a sign of a bigger problem. Eyes clenched shut he screamed and kicked complete unaware.

"Padfoot what's wrong with him? He's been like this for over a minute. We have to get help." Draco urged tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Sirius barley heard him his whole being concentrating on Harry. He didn't know what to do. He'd already slammed into the door a half dozen times but it was warded shut. Dumbledore the useless old git had apparently hit his head on the fall and was happily drooling unconsciously on the carpet or maybe that's was just the senile old man taking over. Snape was clutching at the spear sobbing around his gag, and Hava was still stunned. So Sirius had a distraught Draco, McGongall who was still tied up, and himself to try and figure out what to do.

_What's wrong with my son?_ James asked before he got a look at his son.

_James what do I do? Draco has been yelling his name and I've been barking and licking his face. He having some kind of fit or something._ Sirius wailed and James's own panic mixed with his. Suddenly anger and hatred rose in the leader of the Marauder's mind.

_Lily says it's a curse. Someone cursed our baby._

_***uses Draco for a shield* Now before we get out the pitchforks and torches don't forget that Sirius is Sirius and can fix him. Most likely. As for those of you who like Remus. I suggest you get anger classes so I'm in one piece by the end of this story. That's only a taste of pissed off James. Wait till Harry is mentioned by James.**_

_**Please read and review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys I've returned. I know you guys are probably wanting to rip me limb from limb for that horribly long wait but I have a great excuse. The day after I posted we had a massive dog fight break out an the Dog Rescue that I live. I forgot my training and stuck my hand in the middle to try and break it up and got nailed. ER visit later my hand was in a soft cast so the clipped muscle could heal and I couldn't type.**_

_**Now I've had a few people complaining about my Dumbledore bashing. Here is my response borrowed from the amazing V.L Crawford who shares my views. I thought it was far to amazing to even begin to try and recreate so this is her word for word borrowed with her permission. I think after this people will understand where I'm coming from **_

_**Yes he discovered that Voldy was using Horcruxes, he discovered that at the end of year two when Harry gave him the diary and guess what he waited 3 years before he went and found one, he didn't have the Order looking for them, oh no they were standing guard over a useless prophecy that if he had told Harry about like he should have and taken him to get it, Voldy would not have been able to fool Harry with that vision and Sirius would not have died. Plus I don't buy the remorse one bit, the man was still trying to collect the Deathly Hallows which is what caused his Sister's death and his enstrangement from his brother. It could be said he caused James and Lily's death as well, in his pursuit of the Hallows, since he had James's cloak, a cloak that was suppose to hide you from death itself. If they had that they could have gotten under it and snuck away while Voldy was searching the house, but no Dumbles still needed to get his chance to have a look at the Hallows, which he had for months before they died, since Lily said in a letter after Harry's BD that he still had it and they didn't die for 3 months after Harry's BD. Why would he need more than 3 months to look at a cloak unless he was still trying to collect the Hallows, but it wouldn't work the same for him since he wasn't really the owner, which is why he gave it back to Harry.**_

_**As for the ring, well that just showed how dumb the man was, by putting the stupid thing on. I mean the story said that you had to turn the stone over 3 times to activate it, so why put the ring on. Harry knew this after hearing the story once, but Dumbles who had been looking for it for more than 50 years didn't know how to activate it. Sounds to me like he just wanted to own it, not really see his sister to apologize.**_

_**As for being the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, well they must have had some horrible, horrible Headmasters then, because anybody that was stupid enough to hide a magical item so powerful and wanted enough that somebody would try and break into Gringotts in a school full of children, DOES NOT CARE ABOUT CHILDREN's SAFETY, He put a 3 headed giant dog in a school behind a door where a simple first year spell could get you into and thought that saying to a whole school full of children, don't go there unless you want to die a painful death would keep them out. If he thought that would work the man was either an idiot or senile. Kids like the Weasley twins would have checked that out almost immediately, because saying something like that is like waving a red flag in front of a bull. It was like saying the Forbidden Forest was Forbidden, but they still went there. I could go on to prove he wasn't a great Headmaster, but this review is getting to long to be put above a chapter, but I just have to say one more thing. I hate Snape, but I agree with what he said in that pensieve memory. Dumbledore was raising Harry like a pig for slaughter. He didn't teach him to fight, he didn't try to find another way to get the Horcrux out of his head, and if he really thought it was possible for Harry to live after being hit by Voldy's killing curse again, why didn't he let it hit him in the Ministry and kill that particular horcrux right there instead of making Harry walk off to sacrifice himself? I'll tell you why. he didn't think Harry would survive, He didn't care if Harry would survive he was just trying to get the rest of the wizarding world the same protection against Voldy that Lily gave him, and guess what they didn't have to have his blood in their veins or live in an abusive house for it to work? Yes the man made many, many mistakes and his mistakes cost almost if not more lives than Voldy going out to kill people. You know what they say "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" The man heard that prophecy and decided it was up to Harry to finish him off, because like he told Harry prophecies are only as true as people interpretation of them and he and Voldy are the ones that made it so Harry had to have that fate. After all he knew that very night Snape heard the prophecy but did he obliviate it from his mind so he couldn't tell his master. Heck no he let him run off with that information and set back and waited for a child not even born yet to save all of their lives instead of getting off his bony arse and doing something himself. I had better stop now because this answer would be at least a chapter long if I said all I have to say about Dumbles.**_

_**LOL so that answer should explain my hatred for Dumbles well. Thanks V.L Crawford for letting me borrow it. I got sick and tired of trying to explain that in pms to people **_

_**Alright now I shall go answer my reviews.**_

_**Horselovr171: Remus will be back and will get some sense. James can be harsh when he's mad and I think that's what Remus needed.**_

_**J.F.C: I know he deserves it. He can't use the excuse he couldn't visit since he was in the house in 5**__**th**__** year and in 7**__**th**__**. James is just the best to deal with him.**_

_**Daddy Draco: LOL Draco is my favorite character and I am totally in love with him too. Glad you like angry James and doesn't Drakie make a lovely shield.**_

_**B00kW0rm92: LOL updating.**_

_**V.L. Crawford: Are you done drooling over James yet for his reaction last chap? And you are horrible with you love affair with James/Sirius. I may just have to get them married to quiet you down. And you know spoilers so I can't answer.**_

_**Roonilwazlib99: Aww you no like James hurting Remus? And you shall see.**_

_**LadyDunla: Its not cowardly when the child is a wizard that has a giant dog protecting him. And Draco is spoiled by me.**_

_**Beccaccebecca: Remus is just being stubborn. They will don't worry.**_

_**Pepperleaves: I adore Remus I really do. He just annoys me a lot and I must punish. McGongall is gonna earn her like back as for Dumbles see above rant. Love Adorbze**_

_**Leviathan of the Sea: Well I think if he sides with Dumbles James will end up killing him.**_

_**Misteeirene: LOL yay someone happy with the bashing,**_

_**Griffin blackwood: Thanks.**_

_**Katt Kiki: LOL thanks**_

_**No vigilance: Prongs is angry just not enough to kill. And Draco is a better shield. The rearend view is way better for my fangirling.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: *gulps and dives behind Draco***_

_**Sugar nijas: LOL as soon as they figure out who did you can.**_

_**Elijahlover: Dumbles never killed Grindweald(sp) he locked him in his own prison. As for Remus he could have at least visited. He's not a werewolf constantly or at least sent a letter. As for the rest see above rant. And you may want to stop reading. Remus bashing will stop eventually as for Dumbles. He's right up there with Voldy as a bad guy in my book.**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: Thanks**_

_**Therougeslytherin: LOL bad cliffy.**_

_**Boredom-kills-big-time: Remus needed some sense knocked into him. And no way in hell is Dumbles living. He;s going down slow and painfully. Best thing JKR did was kill him.**_

_**The Black Lycan: I know. Pads just inspires Awws. Thanks glad the emotion came through.**_

_**Catspaw439: Remus is dense. Look at how he was with Teddy in the books or with Tonks. They are slowly figuring it out. James think he knows but he needs to wait until Harry and Drake are Animagus to prove it. And Sirius reaction if gonna make James's look mild,**_

_**Alana-Tera: Updating**_

_**Guest: You see Remus exactly the same as I do. *hugs* **_

_**Monkey kix ass: No guesses? Not Snape. As for Remus James has left him with a lot to think about.**_

_**Guest: James has left him to think about what he said. Remus now has a reason to question Sirius. And don't worry even if we loose Remus we got Moony sticking around.**_

_**Spring Raine: LOL you will get more Remus bashing. Harry and Draco are gonna get a piece of him as will Sirius. Plus James is still mad. Lily is gonna have a good reason for her blinders with Snape but they are sticking around for awhile. And thanks for the food. The boys loved it. And nope you're the only one. There is more on the wand this chap lets see if you pick up what I'm trying to do. And hope you feel better.**_

_**Lyaser53: I know that were I'm coming from. **_

_**AriesASA: I know. Sneak in and see the kid Remus. And LOL. James said it not me.**_

_**Remember101: Sirius is gay I will tell you that much. They weren't together though. Sirius was in love with James but James was in love with Lily. But he still loves Sirius to death hence the playful flirting between them. As for Draco and Harry Drarry is my fav pairing I just haven't decided yet.**_

_**Hannahdaspannah: Welcome to the nut house. I know. How did James and Sirius not get torn to shreds dealing with him if he was nasty? And Moony will be back soon.**_

_**Shinigami-Sama1: Only Harry and Pads could get into so much trouble in so little time. And you shall see.**_

_**Sakura Lisel:**_

_**Dumbles has been busy. He was only seen at the welcoming feast. He hasn't been at the school that's why he hasn't grabbed Harry. And you and Spring Raine are the only ones who got that with the wand.**_

_**Paddy Gurl: Thanks**_

_**Shadowdude33: Oh good your alive. I haven't heard from you in forever. Glad you liked and you shall see,**_

_**Suezanne: Thanks.**_

_**Now go read guys, **_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY GODSON WAS CURSED?_

_Lily says it's a very old very dark curse. It makes a person relive all the pain they've ever experienced._ James snarled.

_DO SOMETHING THEN!_

James was silent for a long moment though Sirius could feel the waves of anger and worry rolling off him. He licked Harry's face a few more times his feeling of uselessness growing. He couldn't change and use magic to help his pup since McGongall and Snape were still conscious along with the portraits. Now he knew his pup was in pain and his every instinct screamed at him to do something but he had no idea what.

_The bird. Grab Fawkes and make him cry. Get the tear in Harry's mouth._ James ordered his words short and clipped with barley restrained anguish.

Sirius's confusion was the least of his worries as he leapt over Harry's thrashing form barley held in check by Draco sliding to a stop right in front of the phoenix's perch. He took a breath struggling to keep his emotions in check. Emotions that wanted to grab the bird and shake it until it cried so his pup was safe. Phoenixes were pesky creatures with the ability to help but with rarely the interest to. They weren't cruel animals more indifferent. They saw people much the same way humans viewed bacteria as mildly interesting things but they felt little attachment too. People would die and stay dead while a phoenix would continue its cycle of death and rebirth. They would help if they were interested in saving a person but the trick was making them care for the reason they were helping. And Sirius had a hunch his usual attack first approach wouldn't work in this situation. So instead he drew on his pureblood upbringing and made his voice dead with no emotion. The gray eyes of the canine met the golden eyes of the bird.

_Fawkes I know you can understand me. All magic creatures understand Animagus's. Blink if you are getting this._

The scaly eyelids closed slowly and then flickered back open to continue staring at Sirius.

_That boy lying on the floor is my godson. Someone cursed him and phoenix tears will help him. Can you please cry and get him to ingest the tears?_

Fawkes just shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Desperation filled Sirius as Harry let out another scream followed an instant later by Draco's yip of pain. _Please Fawkes. I know you probably don't like me very much since I just broke the ribs of your owner…_

_That man is not my owner_. The bird snapped puffing up. Sirius's ears flattened against his skull. He never could explain properly how he understood other animals when changed. When human they sounded like ordinary sounds but when he was Padfoot he sensed what the animal meant. The body language and sounds clicked together in his head and made sense.

_Good to know. We can chat about that later but can you go cry on my pup?_

Fawkes ruffled his feather his dark eyes cool. _My tears are only for those worthy of earning them Sirius Black. Yes, I know who you really are and I can see every person you have killed and those Muggles and Pettigrew are not among them. Just as I can see that James Potter is standing beside you and Lily Evans Potter is sitting beside her son trying to hold onto him. Phoenixes are closer to Death than any other. We are his familiars that experience the gift of life and the gift of death many times over in our service to him. _

_Like I said. Nice to know. Can you help Harry please?_

Fawkes preened his chest feathers. _I could._

_Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Get over there and help him!_ James snapped.

Fawkes eyes narrowed and he lifted his head slowly. Leave it to James to piss the bird off when they needed him. _Watch your tone with me James Potter. My master has allowed you to stay with your family but anger me and I will ensure he sends you and your mate into the afterlife._

_I don't care! Just help my son please. I will do whatever you want._ James begged.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. _As will I. Just help Harry please. I can't stand to see him in pain._

Fawkes was silent for a few seconds then slowly he nodded his head. _I will help the boy. But you James Potter and you Sirius Black have to swear to me that when I come to you one day with a need you shall give_ _it to me._

James didn't hesitate nor did Sirius. They didn't need the pack link to know that they both would do anything to protect Harry.

_I James Charles Potter Lord of the House of Potter give my word binding both my honor, my magic, and my kickass ghostieness that I will repay my debt to you. In return you Fawkes familiar of the Angel of Death you shall aid my son Harry James Potter in any way you can. _

Sirius rolled his eyes but did his own pledge. _I Sirius Orion Black first born son of the House of Black give you my word binding both my magic and honor to repay my debt to you._

As he spoke the final word a golden mist rose around them outlining every hair on the shaggy black dog and beside him the mist took the shape of a short slim man James's outline before expanding outward to encompasses the phoenix. Fawkes spread his wings and shrieked once and Sirius felt an odd feeling settle in his gut but it vanished a moment later.

_Did you just get the odd feeling that we just sold our souls to the Devil?_ James asked as they returned to Harry's side the gold mist vanishing as Fawkes landed lightly beside Harry's head.

_Don't you ever listen Prongs? We didn't sell our soul to the Devil we sold it to Death_. Sirius replied not even taking his eyes off of the pups. Draco was still struggling to hold him down though now he was sporting a bloody nose. Before Sirius could move to help restrain Harry Fawkes opened his mouth and song his song. Oddly it reminded Sirius of the pack song and James began to hum it in his mind. Harry calmed in Draco's arms as the melody played out. His lips parted in a sleepy sigh and Fawkes leaned his head over the pup letting one shining silver tear fall into the open mouth. Then with one flap of his powerful wings Fawkes was back on his perch.

Sirius held his breath as slowly the emerald green eyes opened. Harry blinked a few times looking around. "Dray you're bleeding." He mumbled his voice concerned.

James groaned. _He's worried about the mini Death Eater?_

Draco smiled shifting his grip on Harry so the younger smaller boy's head was against his chest. "It's nothing Hare. How you feeling?"

Harry frown slightly and snuggled into the embrace as Sirius watched just taking in the sight of his godson. Forcing himself to believe he was okay.

"Tired. I think I used too much magic and I fell asleep. Where's Paddy?"

_Right here Pronglset._ Sirius murmured padding over to him and licking his face gently. Harry hugged his neck burying his face into the thick fur.

Draco ran his hand through Harry's unruly hair soothingly but his eyes searched for Sirius's clearly asking 'what's going on?'

_Your adopted brother is lying through his teeth that's what_. James grumbled and Sirius got the feeling Harry was receiving the full force of James's glare. Sirius couldn't care less though. His baby was safe. His little Prongslet was conscious and not in pain. It was several minutes before he could bear to pull away from Harry and examined Draco's face. Harry's little fist had gotten him good and the blood flowed freely. Whining softly Sirius nudged Draco's chin so his head was back trying to stop the flow of blood. Satisfied that Draco was in no danger of dying Sirius's attention went back to his godson. His baby boy. He could tell Harry was trying to hide what he had gone through. The way he hung onto Draco like letting go of his best friend would plunge him back into the curses grips. He kept his eyes low refusing to meet Sirius's gaze knowing that the Animagus would read right threw the mask he was desperately throwing up and Sirius anger bubbling in his chest flared back to life.

_Who cursed my pup?_ Sirius growled feeling his hackles raise and his lips pulled away revealing his barred teeth. Harry did his best to melt into Draco's side as Sirius prowled around the room searching for anyone who could have harmed Harry. Hava was still stunned which wasn't surprising her small size making her a lot more susceptible to the stunning then a human. Dumbles was lying on the floor blood trickling from a head wound unconscious. As for Snape he was out blood loss or pain from his speared crotch seeming to have gotten to him. McGongall was still tied up her eyes flickering over Harry and Draco with concern and Fawkes who was dozing on his perch as if nothing had happened. Sirius considered changing and knocking the Transfiguration professor out but a flicker of movement caught his eye. The portraits of past Headmaster and Headmistresses were huddled together murmuring and pointing to the scene. And for some reason Sirius doubted they would be on his side if he changed. But his sensitive nose picked up no sign of another person in the room. So who had cursed Harry? Who was going to experience the feeling of his teeth ripping their body to shreds inch by inch? He prowled the room several more times before he was forced to give up and he sent a flicker of questioning towards James.

_Untie McGongall._ James ordered.

_Why?_

_Because Snivellus is unconscious and if we move this little meeting into Dumbles's private chambers you can change and show her who you are. There aren't any portraits in there. _

_WHAT? She'll run screaming for the Dementors._

James sighed. _McGongall will listen I'm sure of it. All you have to ask her to do is to shift into her cat form and talk to Fawkes. He can tell her that me and Lil's are right here and that you were never our Secret Keeper._

_No. I like not being in jail. _

_Harry is hurt. His neck is still bleeding from Snape. Hava is gonna need medical attention. Draco is gonna be covered in bruises from Harry throwing punches… _James trailed off before groaning._ Lily I don't give a damn if Snivellus is bleeding to death on the floor. No, I don't care if his penis rots off. Do you really want little baby Snivellus's running around? Yes, there is a difference between my spawn and Snape's. _

_Guys stop arguing. Do you really think we can get McGongall on our side? _Sirius asked going back to the boy's and checking on Draco who's nose was rapidly swelling and still bleeding freely.

_Yeah. She's loyal to Dumbles but not in the insane slightly creepy way Hagrid is. She already suspects something is off with Harry. All we need to do is get her to listen long enough for me to work my charm._

_You're a ghost. And your charm didn't work on Minnie when you were alive. _

James huffed as Sirius licked Draco's face to clean it of blood before moving back to comforting Harry.

McGongall watched the scene her eyes unreadable. Finally she spoke her voice soft. "Mr. Potter can you please untie me. You need medical attention. If that fit you just had is what I think it was... And Mr. Malfoy's nose appears to be broken.

Nnoww its knott. I fwine Warry." Draco mumbled spitting out some on the blood that was trickling into his mouth. McGongall raised her eyebrows as Harry turned his attention to Draco poking at his nose earning a hiss of pain from the blond.

_Go untie her Pads._ James urged and grumbling the whole way Sirius prowled over to McGongall noting that she flinched back when she saw the way his lips curled slightly in a soft snarl.

_Oh don't worry you old bat. I'm not attacking you. My idiot pet ghost wants you free. _

_Stop complaining and listen._ James scolded lightly as Sirius tugged on the ropes that bound McGongall's wrist.

_I don't wanna listen._ Sirius whined. _I want to go get Harry medical attention, get Draco sorted out, grab something to eat, and take a nap. Then kill whoever cursed my pup_

_So do I mate. But for now we gotta focus. We need to patch Harry and Draco up and we need allies. I talked to Remus…_

_Does he believe I didn't betray you guys?_

James shifted in his mind and pulled away so Sirius couldn't just read his emotions_. We'll talk about that later Siri. Finish untying McGo…_

Sirius thought he'd seen hell break loose before when Hava had come flying into the room but that was nothing to what happen now. Peeves came barging in his hat askew followed by Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Cornelius Fudge, and Larc trailing behind. Instantly wands were out when they saw the blood covered office before Peeves spotted Harry huddled against Draco Sirius having instinctively moved to block the pups from sight.

"Look Fudgey. Jamsie's baby right there. Hurt. By the dudgeon Snape. Just like I told you when you arrived. Good thing you met me. Giant oaf trying to turn you away…" Peeves muttered for once without his usual smirk. He floated down so he was even with Padfoot. "Don't worry Pads. Peevsie's got your furry little back. No one hurts out Jamsiekin's son on my watch."

Harry if possible clung tighter to Draco as Amelia Bones's sharp eyes took in the sight. Of course the Death Eater with a spear in his junk caught her attention as did the knocked out Dumbles. "Kingsley get those two on stretchers and into the infirmary. Don't let Snape out of your sight. And get Madam Pomfrey down here at once. These boys haven't had proper medical attention.

Instantly the Auror obeyed levitating Dumbles and Snape out of the room while Sirius tried to not let himself be so damn noticeable. He knew Kingsley had seen him with James as a dog several times.

Madam Bones stepped over to McGongall who was still tied up. Dog teeth weren't really meant to undo knots and with a flick of her wand the old lady was rubbing her wrist.

Fudge stepped forward his face pale twisting a bowler hat in his hands. "What in the blazes is going on here? That goblin…" He jerked his chin in Larc's direction who was kneeling next to his stunned sister. "Showed up at the Ministry in the middle of a meeting deciding if Hogwarts should receive Dementors to guard against Sirius Black breaking into the school." He watched as Larc lifted his sister up and hurried after Kingsley.

James snorted loudly in Sirius's head but other than that Sirius got the impression he was listening intently and that he wasn't going to comment unless asked.

"He was screaming about The-Boy-Who-Lived being attacked by a Professor and that a team of Auror's needed to be gathered that his sister was trying to kill said Professor. I chose my two best Aurors only to be turned away at the door by the groundskeeper saying the Headmaster had sent him a Patronus saying that it was all a big understanding. We nearly left when Peeves here offered to escort us saying that he had witnessed the attack." Madam Bones explained.

_I'm going to rip Hagrid's head off._ Sirius growled

_He's loyal to Dumbles and doesn't see his faults. Don't be mad at him be mad at Dumbles_.

McGongall stood and found her wand looking with concern over at the apparent trio. Madam Bones unreadable eyes took in the sight and Sirius absently wondered what they must appear like from the outside. Harry the tiny mirror image of the bravest, big headed, Slytherin/Death Eater hating git to ever walk Hogwarts cowering into the side of the blood covered son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters. A son who was currently doing his best to aim his wand at everyone while trying to keep the blood out of his mouth by having his head back. Then Sirius a massive bear of a dog wearing a blue doggy backpack crouched in front white bandages wrapped around his side growling. Sirius was sure the world must be shaking in their robes at such as sight.

_Yeah, from trying not to laugh._ James added.

McGongall started explaining. "This morning at breakfast the boys…"

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? What happen did they try to kill each other?" Fudge asked and Sirius wondered why he was here.

Harry lifted his head to glare at Fudge and Sirius tensed waiting for some burst of accidental magic but apparently Harry really was exhausted since he let his head fall back against Draco's shoulder.

"No. Those two are inseparable. They seemed to have put aside the issues their parents had with each other and have become best friends. The issue is that Harry has inherited his father's prankster personality. The boys played a prank of Professor Snape and he lost his temper with them and physically grabbed Harry."

Mad-Eye growled. "Told Dumbledore you could never trust a Death Eater. I warned him and warned him to not let Snape near Potter. I trained his father and I never saw quite a hatred between anyone as the one between Potter and Snape. Should have known Potter would be in danger especially with the boy looking so much like him."

Fudge paled and hurried to Harry who flinched into Draco's side while Sirius growled a warning causing him to freeze. Madam Bones also stepped forward her voice soft. "My name is Amelia Bones. I work for the Ministry of Magic. Harry, I know your scared but can I see where Professor Snape grabbed you? I promise I won't hurt you sweetheart."

Harry looked to his godfather who nodded reassuringly before lowering his head and brushing strand of black hair off his neck. Mad-eye and Fudge crowded closer and Sirius stood on tip toes to better see and he couldn't help the snarl that slipped past his neck. Harry's neck was rapidly bruising with blood still flowing from the deep trenches that Snape's nails had made in the delicate skin.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Don't worry we'll get that healed as soon as possible." Madam Bones murdered trying to reach out and touch Harry's face her eyes zeroing in on the way Harry shrunk closer to Draco.

"Don't touch him." Draco hissed tensing. "He doesn't like anyone he doesn't know touching him."

Madam Bones smiled reassuringly but her eyes were dark. "Why don't we take the boys to the Hospital Wing and get them healed up. Then we shall get the rest of the story."

Peeves swooped down and lifted Harry and Draco to their feet causing Harry to give a soft yelp. Sirius glared at the poltergeist who mouthed a sorry before returning to flying right over Harry's head alert for anything that could attack his friend's son. Madam Bones held her hand out to Harry who looking at Sirius for support cautiously took it while his other hand found Draco's and Sirius moved so he was brushing against Harry's side.

Madam Bones smiled again and started leading Harry down the stairs with McGongall at her side. As they passed Fudge his sensitive ears picked up her whispered order to Fudge. "Find who was Harry's primary caretakers before Hogwarts. I want to speak to them as soon as we are done here."

Harry still held Dumbles wand in his hand the one that was clinging to Draco and with a soft flutter of wings Fawkes left his perch and rested lightly on the boy's shoulder. Harry flinched before smiling at the beautiful bird as Fawkes resumed his singing softly.

**So guys what do you think? No real cliffy this chap. I thought after that one you deserved a break. So James wants to tell McGongall who Sirius is. And it looks like Harry has an ally in Madam Bones. And does anyone know why Fawkes is sticking with Harry? Please review guys. **


	22. Chapter 22

_**The most amazing dog on the planet has the laptop. Dh got turned into rabbit by the amazing Daughter of the Full Moon and Draco hasn't figured out how to change her back. So you get Sirius the wonderpup who is far to lazy to tell Draco how to do it. **_

_**As you may have noticed I took the liberty of changing the summary of this story here. Figured people should be warned the Death Eater spawn is it plus let them know my amazing BFF Prongs is in this story. Plus I aided Dh in her new rule. People who complain about the Author's note will be deleted or blocked. The issue has been addressed and its staying. A better explanation is on her page.**_

_**Now I must answer my faithful army of minions that feed me.**_

_**Horselovr171: Sadly Dh's hand feels better. I liked it better wrapped up. She couldn't hit me with a rolled up newspaper. And yes the bird will appear here and there.**_

_**Anonymous0786: Very nice guess. You are partially right.**_

_**Catspaw439: Creepy little familiar. I never understood why Death wanted a bird when he could have had me. I much fiercer.**_

_**Leviathan of the Sea" AHHH Snivellus lover! Get the holy water! In defense of myself and Prongsie he gave as good as he received. And I shall pass on your like of the rant the V.L Crawford.**_

_**Daddy Draco: The bird, poltergeist, and Death Eater spawn are amazing but not the dog? What has the world come to?**_

_**Mambajama: Please read DH's page on the Author's note. Its in big bold letters. Very easy to skip. **_

_**V.L Crawford: When does Dh do mild when she's in a bad mood? And yes I agree. I belong with Prongs not that evil she bat. Larc is off to get his sister help. I would have left her in a ditch for payback on trying to fix me but Dh is mean and never gives me my way. I knew you would take my side over Bambie's on McG. *hugs*. I can't comment ever on your guesses since you always know spoilers.**_

_**Spring Raine: Don't worry that cloak shall be back soon and in the right hands err paws/hooves. Lily is an idiot when it comes to her snake. As for James defending Hagrid James was very close to him and he understands Hagrid's loyalty to Dumbles. He use to be blindly loyal until my abuse came to light. Fudge will have a chance to prove himself. Dh can't decide ever. She's leaning towards not Drarry though. YAY another person who agrees with the dog over Bambi. I'm on a role. And thanks for the food. I get hungry easily.**_

_**Elijahlover: You are forgiven. And yes I'm awesome.**_

_**Bloodfire87: I swear Dh lives to torment me. Bad enough I've got Voldy to worry about but now Death. Thanks Dh.**_

_**J.F.C: I wanna give away spoilers. And yes Harry did win the loyalty.**_

_**Sugar ninjas: Well if he values his sanity Remus will never come back. James is still mad. He will be back though and most likely before book 3.**_

_**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Maybe!**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: Well how could it have not been a great chap? I was in it so of course it was good. **_

_**No vigilance: His kickass ghostieness has no brain. And thanks for agreeing with me.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: I love your pranks. Though I do suggest running. I don't speak rabbit well but Dh is wearing her bunny version of her *you are going to be shove in a bacon flavored sack and thrown to a pack of rabid starving werewolves on the full moon* look.**_

_**Misteeirene: Since I'm the main character of this story that means you love me.**_

_**Mathlover4444: Well we deserve to be loved. And did you miss Snape attacking Harry? Even if he was nice he's dead meat.**_

_**Lyaser53: Finally someone sees it. I shifted in front of them.**_

_**Hannahdaspannah: That's where DH got the idea of Peeves loving Harry from. **_

_**Evil Brat is Epic: My hero. You want Fudge, Snape, and Dumbles gone just like me.**_

_**Boredom-Kills-Big-Time: For Fudge who knows with Dh. She made the Death Eater spawn good. And some info on the whole Snape thing shall be revealed this chap. Dh is obsessed with changing characters like she did with Moony and know Fawkes. She has issues with being normal in her portrayal of her. Hey I used a big word. Do I get a sticker?**_

_**Suezanne: You are speaking to a Marauder who would have read the chap outloud during the class. And I agree. At least goblin weapons are cursed.**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: All I need my godson with a pet Death Eater spawn and a bird that hates me…**_

_**Silvawolves: That's the only reason I wanted her healed. And partly right.**_

_**Snowball1982: What are you thanking me for? My awesomeness or my sexiness?**_

_**Tighn Lwerka: I would Avada myself before going with either side. Man who let my pup be abused or the guy who killed by soulmate/best friend not much of a choice. Thanks for loving the Dumble rant. V.L Crawford can deliver a rant better then Prongs. This story will be finished if I have to do it myself.**_

_**Mary Potter: Partially right.**_

_**Beccaccebecca: I never thought of McG being a cat and therefor perfect for catching the rat.**_

_**ShadowOfTheAkatsuki: See V.L Crawford and Dh make you think which is a bad thing though… but good when it comes to Dumble hating. And thanks. I'm clad I make the story awesome.**_

_**Bookreader911: LOL let it out. Screaming is good for the soul.**_

_**Vongola Princess: Now isn't time spent awing over me a better way to spend time then anything else? You'll see a bit of the Ministry this chap. And partially right,**_

_**Roonilwazlib99: Evil internet. I will attack it for you. Enjoy your chapter. And Dh will marry me to Snape if I reveal spoilers.**_

_**AriesASA: *hugs* Yes finally someone noticed the abuse. Only Dh would make the song bird evil. I can't give spoilers.**_

_**Whitefang001: Yes Dh will keep that part cannon. Enjoy reading about me.**_

_**Okay my hard work is done go read. **_

Sirius watched with unblinking eyes as Madam Bones sat Harry and Draco down on a hospital bed. "Stay here boys. I'm going to go get a healer." She smiled reassuringly at Harry before sweeping out of the room Fudge beside her. Peeves floating over her head adding his opinion on the whole matter.

_Why is she getting a healer?_ _Can't Poppy check the pups over? _Sirius asked.

_I think she knows that Harry was abused and if she is going to press charges only a Ministry approved healer can do the examination to see if the allegation are true._

_How do you know things like that?_

_I did my research when it came to you Pads._ James murmured softly nuzzling Sirius's mind.

McGongall glanced at Mad-Eye before disappearing deeper into the Infirmary leaving the old Auror babysitting. Sirius huffed annoyed he couldn't speak to Harry and flopped down at the pups feet trying to tune of the steady stream of curses coming from Draco as Harry poked at his nose.

"I think it's broken." Harry decided after Draco let out a particularly loud curse. Draco glared trying to speak but only getting a mouthful of blood. Harry looked at him with big innocent eyes. "Well I could poke it again but I think Hava would be able to buy a new house with all the knuts you would have to put in the swear jar."

James did the mental equivalent of slamming his head into a wall. _Great he inherited your brain cells Padfoot. _

_Well that's a good thing. We wouldn't want him with yours. He'll be a genius if he got even half of my brilliance._

_Once again you're getting brilliance confused with stupidity._

Mad-Eye chuckled. "Potter I think if you prod your friend their one more time he's going to hex your fingers off."

Harry blushed and ducked his head to hide behind Draco. Mad-Eye threw him a look that had often been directed at his father. A look that showed his fondness for the pup but that he'd rather eat dragon dung then admit he adored the kid.

Fawkes trilled softly nipping at Harry's hands and Sirius for the first time noticed that Harry's palms were bleeding from where his nails had gouged them and his knuckles were bloody. Most likely from punching a certain pointy nose.

_Note to self. When punching the pointy nosed Death Eater spawn wrap hand in bubblewrap._ Sirius rose licking away the blood much more concerned for the few scratches and bruises Harry had then he was of the broken nose Draco had acquired.

Fawkes let a single tear fall on the wounds before preening Harry's hair for a moment and taking flight out the window.

After what seemed like an eternity Madam Bones returned a very familiar woman on her heels. Andromeda Tonks. And slightly behind her was a girl with bright purple hair that looked strangely familiar.

_ANDY_! James screamed and Sirius knew the idiot ghost was trying to tackle hug his cousin. Apparently James hadn't become solid in the last ten seconds since he whined in Sirius's head.

_Andy mean. She no huggy back. _

Sirius mentally patted James on the head. James whimpered sadly then his mind brightened_. Hey, Andromeda was in my will as one of the people who could take custody of the fawn. Maybe she's here to take him._ Sensing the panic is Sirius's mind James soothed him. _I'm sure Andy's got over her fear of big black dogs and will let Harry keep you._

_I never got why she didn't like Padfoot._

_Maybe cause her first meeting with him was him running around chasing his tail and knocking a lit lantern on her lap. _

_I thought it was a very good first impression._

James snorted but they both refocused as Andromeda their sensitive ears picked up on the conversation.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me away from my lunch Amelia? Your Aurors have been working my daughter half to death in training that was the first time I've had a chance to talk to her in a week.

The girl huffed rolling her eyes. "Mum if Madam Bones needs you it's something important. And I like training. Oh Merlin is that Mad-Eye over there? Why is my boss here?"

_Is that?_ James asked his mind brightening with memories of the sweet little girl that he had taught to ride a broom.

_TONKS!_ Sirius yelled leaving his spot beside Harry and bounding over to his little cousin. She turned just in time to get pounced on by 200lbs of dog. Her breath whooshed out of lungs as her face got covered in dog slobber. She struggled for a moment and Sirius barked in her face. Her eyes opened and her confusion and fear turned to amazement and happiness.

"Padfoot?" She asked her voice soft and breathless.

He whined nuzzling her face.

She grinned and flung her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much."

"Nymphadora stop rolling around of the floor with that… Is that James's dog?" Andromeda asked her voice surprised and disgusted.

Tonks nodded shoving Sirius off her chest. "Yeah, it's Padfoot. I thought he'd been killed with…" Her face darkened and focused on scratching his ears. Sirius whined wishing he could tell her that James was perfectly fine with being dead. In fact he enjoyed it since it gave him far more chances to annoy the hell out of his best friend.

McGongall reappeared Pomfrey behind her most likely following the screams. "So it is true? That dog did belong to James Potter?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes. It belonged to James."

_Do I look like an it? I'm very much male. Sirius_ growled stepping back so Tonks could stand.

_That is very much debatable._ James snickered.

_What is that suppose to mean?_

_I've seen you naked Padfoot. You are as flat as those muggle dolls what are they called?… the ones that are with the slutty blond. _

Sirius mentally bit him pleased with the yelp. He circled around Tonks rubbing against her legs like a cat trying to tell her with his eyes how happy he was to see her. Whining he tugged on her arm and she obediently followed him over to Harry and Draco. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry peering over his brother's shoulder.

"Your James's baby aren't you?" She breathed and Draco rolled his eyes but Harry beamed.

"You knew my Daddy?"

Tonks nodded smiling. "Yeah. Your Mum too. You look just like your Dad. But your eyes are totally Lily's."

"Bweeding hwere." Draco mumbled spitting blood out of his mouth. Andromeda's eyes zeroed in on Draco and she was beside him in an instant her wand out and muttering diagnostic spells under her breath. An instant later Draco's nose was healed and she gently vanished the blood.

Then she turned her dark eyes angry. "Would someone like to explain why this boy had a broken nose? And why it hadn't been treated."

_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!_ James cheered in his skull followed by a yip of pain and a grumble about Lily and her hexes.

Harry's grin vanished but as usual Draco leapt to his adopted brother's defense. "We were in the Headmaster's office after the whole incident."

"Which still hasn't been explained to me." Madam Bones commented earning an eye roll from Draco.

"Fine here's the short version. Snape thought Harry played a prank on him that left him looking like some muggle doll. He came barreling into the Great Hall and grabbed Harry by the neck. Leaving the lovely marks on the back of my best friend's neck. Padfoot is a magical canine that was left to Harry by his father. Padfoot attacked Snape and got him to let go of Harry. Harry bolted which I don't blame him for." Draco flung his arm around his adoptive brother's shoulder when he noticed that Harry looked embarrassed. "Padfoot got hexed by someone before taking off after Harry. Harry comes back with Pads in tow. We start to explain what happen when Harry's insane pet goblin Hava showed. We go to Dumbles office to explain and Hava breaks down door and spears Snape in the crouch with a spear. Huge fight happens. Dumbles upset Harry by saying he was gonna make Padfoot leave. Dumbles and McGongall along with Snape get thrown into wall and tied up by Harry's magic. Harry collapses and starts thrashing around then Padfoot talked to the phoenix who healed him then you people showed up."

_He left out the part where I almost died_. Sirius complained. James just hushed him.

"What do you mean Harry collapsed and was thrashing?" Madam Bones asked but without waiting for an answer she gestured Andromeda forward. With Draco watching her like a hawk she gently waved her wand around Harry's body which the boy watched curiously. He stayed calm since Sirius had jumped up on the bed and settled down with his head beside Harry's leg careful to stay out of the way of the spells. A holographic image of the kid's body shimmered into existence. Andromeda gasped and Harry cocked his head to the side watching relaxed so long as Sirius was beside him. Tonks smiled sweetly at Harry while Amelia Bones and Mad-Eye spoke to McGongall. Andromeda began to heal the bruises and cuts Harry had acquired while scanning for more.

It only took several moments for the scans to be done and every passing second left her face more and more tense. Finally they were done and without a second of hesitation Andromeda wheeled around and spoke so softly to Madam Bones that Sirius couldn't even here but her words to McGongall were clear.

"What is Harry like?"

McGongall looked over Harry with sadness in his eyes. "He's shy. I've only had the one class with him but he sits beside Draco and just watches everything. He's nothing like how James was. He doesn't cause trouble or make any noise. The only people he talks to are Draco and that dog. I tried to talk to him about his home life and he snapped at me and ran off. He's terrified that people are going to take Padfoot from him. His magic is powerful and raw. He managed to knock Dumbledore and me away from him when he was upset."

_She cares about him. _

_Caring and acting are two different things Prongs._

Tonks kneeled in front of Harry and reaching out slowly so he could watch her every movement she ruffled his hair. "You know what a Metamorphmagus is?"

Harry shook his head allowing his hair to fall into his eyes which Draco quickly reached over and swept out of Harry's eyes. Harry flashed him a small smile and Sirius reached over to lick both their cheeks. Draco shifted to the side so Sirius could lie down between them and both boy's leaned against his broad shoulders. Tonks looked like she was seconds from awwing at the sight. But she restrained herself and instead turned her hair green. Sirius watched silently for a few minutes until Harry shyly started asking Tonks to do certain faces. Sirius turned his attention back to eavesdropping. James was oddly silent and Sirius got the strong sense of exhaustion from his pack brother.

"I didn't even see that curse during the war." Andromeda was saying. "It's a sister curse of the Cruciatus. The Crucio may cause pain but the Repet Dolo make the mind remember all the pain its been through. The Crucio was used to get information out of a person fast or to punish. The Repet was used long term. A person will be in agony until their death. Phoenix tears are the only cure I've heard of."

Amelia sighed rubbing her face though she smiled as she saw Harry giggle at Tonk's antics. "Is their anyway to trace who did it?"

"The problem is the Repet was never added to the Unforgivables. It hasn't been used in centuries. The only reason I've heard of it was because my husband is obsessed with spells developed during the middle ages. The good thing is that it does no lasting damage after phoenix tears are administered." Andromeda explained.

McGongall sighed in relief. "Well that's something to be happy about. There was no one in office that could have done it though. What about abuse? Does he show signs of physical abuse?"

Andromeda nodded anger slipping around her pureblood mask. "His arms, nose, ribs have all been broken multiple times and show no signs of medical help. He is very malnourished but appears to have begun putting weight on though his diet needs to be carefully monitored. I normally would recommended potions to help put weight on him but I would be worried about stunting his growth farther. I would guess he would have been the same height as James around 6'1 but with the shape he's in he'll be lucky to clear 5'9. His magic is amazingly strong for how much trauma he's been through. In some cases the child's magic shuts down after abuse. Harry is lucky."

Amelia bit her lip throwing another look at Harry. "I'm going to have the Ministry launch a full investigation on who performed that curse. I would charge Snape with child abuse but I can't. The Ministry has no power at Hogwarts. The Headmaster is the only one who can fire a teacher. I'm going to see if I can get Fudge to send a formal request that he needs to be gone. Once he's fired I can start a case on him but until then he's under Dumbledore's protection. The only other thing I can do right now is have Harry's relatives looked into. Andromeda you will testify as to the nature of all the past injuries that never received medical care right?"

"Of course I will. I've never been one to listen to Rita Skeeter but for once I think she may be right."

Moody spoke up. "Snape is still in contact with Death Eaters. I wouldn't put it past him to have one of them go for Potter. I'm sure he would even let Black into the castle. I can't spare any Aurors to guard the boy they are all out looking for Black. I would see if an older student would agree to accompany Potter. Malfoy and the dog would be blasted to shreds by Black."

Harry had grown quiet and before Sirius could stop him he slid of the bed and padded up to Madam Bones. Draco cursed softly and following Sirius on his heels.

"Excuse me Miss Bones?" Harry asked shyly looking at his feet. She glanced down and smiled.

"Yes, Harry?"

The pup stepped backwards as if to distance himself from the woman but bumped into Draco's chest. He looked up startled before realizing it was just his brother and he leaned back gratefully. His fingers reached out until they found Sirius's collar and the dog licked his fingers. Calmed by their presence Harry spoke. "What's going to happen to Hava? The goblin that speared Snape."

A grin flickered across Madam Bones's face. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll make sure that everyone knows that she was defending you. I doubt she'll even be fined since the public will love her for protecting you." She smiled again. "Now I'm going to excuse you from class today along with Draco. Go to your common room and I'll have something brought up for you boys to eat. Then get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you some more."

"Thank you." Harry whispered and he quickly hugged her waist. Before Madam Bones could react he smiled at Tonks and bolted. Sirius and Draco exchanged weary looks but followed.

**So how was that? Harry is makings some friends and you don't get a cliffy. Next chap is going to be uber cute so Dh wanted to leave it there. I thought I was super adorable in this chap. Thoughts? Review please. Aww crap. Draco just got Dh out of rabbit form. RUN**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Wow guys a lot has happen since my last update. I got attacked by an evil plot bunny that wouldn't go away and has me starting a new Harry Potter fic Escaping Hell. I've finished redoing my profile, and I put up a new poll for this story.**_

_**So go check those out.**_

_**I shall no go and answer reviews. **_

_**Horselovr171: LOL Sirius very much objects to his dog hating cousin adopting his pup.**_

_**J.F.C: Well this chap has a little action but lots of fluff.**_

_**B00kw0rm92: I know Harry is so sweet. I love him.**_

_**Darkcrest27: Welcome to the nut house that is my muse. And no worries Remus will have to work his arse off to get back in.**_

_**Lyaser53: LOL well you will have to wait a touch more for those answers.**_

_**Arthurhawkwing11: Aww I'm glad.**_

_**Roonilwazli99: I pity the internet. And glad you like.**_

_**Whitefang001: LOL you get more updates.**_

_**Hannahdasspannah: You get more Tonks this chap.**_

_**No Vigilance: Thank you for your aid in shoving the mutt in a dog cage suspended over a shark filled pool.**_

_**PervyLindz: Oh good I was worried you were just reading the summary over and over.**_

_**Mambajama: Thanks.**_

_**Mathlover4444: Snape is sorta on both Dumbles and Voldy's side.**_

_**Catspaw439: If you want Harry with more friends you get your wish.**_

_**Spring Raine: I'm very curious if you pick up a small detail this chapter. I'm glad you like how Sirius sees McGongall. Amelia and Andromeda will be back next chap with the results of their investigation.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: You do realize that I have Sirius and James on my side? Do you really want to wage a prank war on the girl with the Marauders on her side?**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: Thanks**_

_**V.L. Crawford: I think James will be staying in the dog house for the next few chaps. And give Moody a break. He does think Sirius is a mass murder. Sirius didn't work that hard.**_

_**Bookreader91: Thanks.**_

_**Griffin blackwood: Gotta love Prongslet.**_

_**Snowball1982: Your welcome. **_

_**Stallion6 of Deviantart: She deserves a medal for that.**_

_**Lord of Black: I'm praying that was sarcastic because if not I think you may need to visit the psych ward. I here they have jello.**_

_**Guest: Harry gives hugs.**_

_**Elijahlover: That's gotta be the biggest lie ever.**_

_**Carick of hunter moon: Oh my goodness thanks so much. Though Draco would like to let you know you are making my head swell.**_

_**Boredom-kill-big-time: Personally I'm amazed Sirius can spell his own name. And you will have to see. **_

_**Beccaccebecca: They get a new ally this chap so you should be happy.**_

_**AriesASA: Your kitten comment is perfect for Harry. I always see him as a cat. Hint hint. **_

_**Alright guys go read.**_

Apparently Harry's shyness over hugging Amelia Bones only gave him the strength to sprint down one corridor. Sirius and Draco easily caught up to the kid who gratefully leaned against Draco's shoulder his face pale and sweaty.

"I guess I should have listened to Hava warning me about using my magic."

Draco ruffled his brother's hair playfully. "Even so that was some kickass magic. You've gotta teach me to do that."

Sirius barked in agreement before nudging the boys in the direction of the Gryffindor Common room. He was starving and Madam Bones had promised there would be food brought up.

Harry seemed relaxed which Sirius was grateful for. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Harry realized he had a potential ally in Madam Bones or if it was because the pup had shown to others that he was not to be messed with but the change was noticeable if you knew Harry well.

Harry still stuck close to him and Draco with his fingers tangled in Sirius's thick fur but he wasn't trying to hide behind them as he usually did which Sirius saw as a major improvement. Of course the instant he noticed it they had to pass a portrait which occupants started whispering and pointing. Harry ducked behind Draco who was just tall enough to hide him mostly from view.

Sirius snarled at them getting between his pup and the portraits and urging the boys to walk faster. Harry recovered as soon as they were out of sight of the portraits.

Sirius grumbled under his breath about the nosy ass portraits in the Headmaster's office knowing they had to be the reason behind the looks Harry was getting. They were nearly at the Gryffindor Common room when Sirius noticed something.

_Prongsie? You still there in all you awesome ghostieness?_ He thought sending his thoughts in the direction of where James's mind had been.

James thoughts joined with his though they were slow and dull. _I here Pads. I did something stupid when I was talking to Remus. Tired. Gonna sleep._

With the helpful bit of info James pulled back slightly and a moment later Sirius felt his mind dull. He rolled his eyes. He had to be the only person on the planet with an a ghost that took naps.

The Fat Lady was waiting for them at the entrance.

"You poor things." The Fat Lady cooed making Harry hide behind Draco. "I always said that Snape was a horrible Professor. You won't believe how many students have come back crying from his class."

Draco snorted. "Amazing how I grew up hearing how wonderful he was. But the instant it's proven he's a bad guy everyone says they always knew. Now let us in. I'm starving."

The Fat Lady huffed but swung open. Draco clambered inside helping his much shorter adoptive brother through while Sirius leapt through easily.

No one spoke until they were safe in their dorm room and Sirius had shifted and put wards up over the door to alert him if anything was coming up the stairs. He turned around and opened his arms in a silent gesture. Harry flung himself in his godfather's arms snuggling close. Sirius kissed the unruly black hair smiling. He pushed Harry away slightly and knelt down placing his hands on the boy's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"I'm proud of you pup. I know how much guts it took for you to stand up to Dumbledore. I know your dad would be proud of you."

Harry beamed at the praise and Sirius grinned stood scooping his godson up easily and ruffling his hair. Draco watched the family bonding moment from his perch on the bed his face slightly sad.

Sirius shifted Harry's weight to one arm and stole another glance at Draco. He wasn't quite sure but he thought he saw a touch of jealousy and longing in the gray depths. He held out his free arm .

"You gonna sit there all day pouting or are you gonna get your ass over here and get cooed over?" Sirius asked.

"I am not pouting." Draco mumbled sounding like a whiny five year old. He crossed his arms over his chest and his bottom lip stuck out slightly glowering at the older male.

Harry giggled and hid his face against Sirius's shoulder. The Animagus grinned looking at his godson his tone playful. "What do you think Prongslet is Glaciereyes pouting?"

The pup nodded lifting his to smirk at his brother. Draco threw him a betrayed look which only served to make Harry laugh more.

"Honestly Drake I thought the cooing was the part you were going to object too not pouting."

The blond only huffed and Sirius decided if the kid was going to be stubborn he'd just take matters into his own hands. Tightening his hold on Harry who seemed to sense what his godfather was up to and snickered. Draco was glaring at the floor and didn't see Sirius reach out with his free arm until it was too late. Sirius snatched him up easily and pulled the pup against his chest ignoring Draco's protest and attempts to hit him. After a few moments Draco stopped with his squirming and decided just glaring at his cousin was his best bet.

Sirius kissed the blonde hair lightly before he looked into the gray eyes so similar to his own his voice becoming serious. "Draco I'm proud of you. You refused to leave Harry's side and showed how loyal you were. You acted like a great brother back there and proved that you are worthy of being a Marauder."

Draco studied his face for a moment clearly searching for some sign that Sirius was lying. Finding none he smiled slightly.

"Well duh. I'm the world's best big brother. Right Hare?"

Harry nodded his black hair falling into the emerald green eyes. "Yeps just like Paddy is the best godfather ever you're the best brother ever."

_I think I'm going to vomit. _James grumbled. _Of all the people for my kid to love he chooses the mutt and the Death Eater spawn. _

Sirius jumped nearly dropping the boys.

_If you drop my son I'm coming back from the dead to hex you into pieces._

_I thought you were taking a little Bambi nap?_

_I can't believe Lily let you watch that movie. I way more kickass than that stupid little fawn._

_Keep telling yourself that Prongs. But what happened to your nap?_

_You want to sleep with your blubbering? All I can hear is you telling that little Death Eater how sweet he is. I nearly puked on Lily._

_I thought you liked Draco?_

_I do. But its sickening to listen too._

Sirius rolled his eyes earning strange looks from the pups.

"Siri are you okay? You kinda spaced out." Harry asked studied his godfather's face worriedly.

_Hate to break this to you my little fawn but I may have made a crazy person your godfather. Sorry 'bout that._

_I forgot how much of an ass you are when someone wakes you up._ Sirius thought before turning his attention to the boys. "Nothing is wrong pup. The annoying little voice in the back of my head won't shut up."

Draco and Harry exchanged glances and Draco squirmed slightly.

_Oooh I'm good at this game. Drake is saying "Did you know you're godfather is crazy?" Harry is saying..._

_Padfoot is saying the pain in the arse ghost should go back to his nap. _

James huffed but withdrew with a grumble allowing Sirius to focus on the boys. Draco squirmed more and Sirius got the message that he wanted down.

"I'm starving where is the food?" Draco asked looking around.

Sirius shrugged still cradling his godson against his chest. His own stomach growled and he knew Harry was hungry to.

"I'll take Harry to the kitchens and grab some food. Why don't you grab a shower Drake. You're covered in your own blood."

Draco looked down at his robes which was crusty with dried blood. He wrinkled his nose. "That sounds good. Try not to lose my baby bro."

Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly. He set Harry down on the bed. The pup whined. "I'm tired Siri."

"I know you are pup. But we need to get some food in you and apparently the House Elves here are horrible at delivery. They'd probably try to feed me dog food."

Draco stuck his head out of the bathroom. "That wouldn't be because you  
are an overgrown mutt now would it?"

Sirius grabbed a pillow off the bed and launch it at Draco who shut the door just in time to avoid being hit.

"You know I bet I could trade Draco on the black market for something useful and cute. Maybe a hamster. I think we'd be getting the better end of the bargain. That's if we could even find someone who wanted the slimy little git. " Sirius yelled.

"I can hear you!" Draco shouted his voice muffled by the door.

"That was kinda the point of yelling it Glaciereyes." Sirius screamed back grinning as he heard Harry's laughter followed by a thump. He wheeled around only to see Harry sitting in the middle of the floor rubbing his arm. He rushed forward and picked Harry up checking him over carefully. "What happened pup? Are you okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes smiling slightly. "I'm okay Siri. I just fell off the bed."

Sirius kissed his forehead. "You almost gave me a heartattack."

"Sorry." Harry hugged his neck and Sirius planted another kiss right over the lightning bolt scar.

"I love you pup."

"Love you too Sirius."

The Animagus grinned deciding to not mention that it was the first time Harry had come out and said he loved him. "Since you're tired and probably sore from that fall want a doggy back ride?"

Harry cocked his head to the side clearly confused.

"When you were little your dad use to put a sticking charm on me when I was Padfoot and put you on my back and I'd run around the house with you on my back. James said it was much easier to let me carry you around then to buy a pony."

"I'm a little bigger now than I was at one." Harry pointed out but Sirius could see the eagerness in his eyes.

"I'm stronger than a normal dog. I could carry you and Draco easily. Plus you're both munchkins. Come on you'll love it.

Without waiting for an answer Sirius shifted and allowed Harry to clip his collar on so Harry would have something to hold onto. As the pup came closer Sirius noticed that he still had Dumbledore's wand peeking out of his pocket. He nosed it and Harry pulled the wand out of his pocket looking surprised.

"I forgot I had it. Should I stash it here?"

Sirius nodded and watched at the wand went in his backpack alongside Snape's. With Harry on his back the backpack would be left in the dorm.

_You know we are making a habit of stealing wands. _Sirius mused walking over to the bed and standing patiently beside it so Harry could climb onto the bed and from there onto his back. Harry did a little jump and swung his leg over much like you would do if you were mounting a horse bareback. Sirius winced as Harry's weight came crashing down on his shoulder blades. It took a moment of squirming before Harry was comfortable.

"Giddy up Paddy!" Harry called his hands clutching the thick collar for support.

_I am not a horse Harry James. _Sirius grumbled reminded of all the times James had said the same thing. Though what did he expect. Harry was a Daddy's boy and even as a baby had tried to copy James.

But he obeyed moving slowly and trying to keep his gait smooth so as to not jostle Harry too much. Harry seemed to remember instinctively how to ride his overgrown dog and he gripped lightly with his knees and sat up straight his heels down and just brushing Sirius's side.

After carefully opening the door with his paw he plodded down the stairs still going easy so Harry wouldn't fall. That's all he needed to drop his godson down the stairs. James wouldn't have to Avada him he'd do it himself.

But his godson had other ideas. He nudged Sirius with his heels. "I think a snail could pass us right now."

Sirius huffed but obeyed picking up the pace as they went through the portrait hole to a quick jog. He could tell without looking that Harry was laughing. Sirius grinned happy that his godson was acting normal for once and he quickened his pace again leaping down a staircase. He loped along easily Harry's weight barely slowing him down. With every level they descended Sirius moved faster until by the second floor he was running as fast as he could his breath coming in steady gulps and his legs thundering beneath him. Harry's laughter mixed with the wind his speed created and Sirius pushed himself to go faster. He went to round a corner when he felt a sharp pain run through his left paw. His weak one. The paw he'd injured in the swim from Azkaban. He didn't have time to do anything as the leg was suddenly unable to bear his weight and Harry's and gave out beneath him. He yipped in pain as he went down slamming his shoulder hard into the stone floor of the castle and Harry went flying over his head only to impact the hard floor. Sirius lost sight of him as he tumbled sideways only stopped when he hit the wall on his back. A whine escaped his muzzle as jagged waves of pain shot from his paw where his wrist would be if he was human and up his legs while a dozen other scrapes and bruises stung. He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain wracked his body but he pushed it aside his only thought Harry.

Struggling to breath through the pain of his leg which he was sure was broken he managed to flip himself over and open his eyes to see Harry staggering upright seeming unhurt but Sirius could smell his blood though it didn't seem like a lot it still enraged him.

Groaning he tried to push himself upright but his legs gave out and he slid down whimpering. Harry hurried to his side his hands bloody from scrapes but other than that he seemed fine which relieved Sirius.

Sirius whined but managed to lick Harry's hand as he heard footstep coming around the corner. Harry tightened his grip on his collar while Sirius staged upright his broken paw held high off the ground. The edges of his vision darkened but he managed to keep standing and he hoped he looked at least semi-scary. Harry offered his shoulder to lean on which Sirius accepted gratefully. He hoped the multiple footsteps he heard were a group of fellow Gryffindors but Sirius's luck wasn't about to start then since the feet making the noise belonged to a group of first years dressed in green and silver. They froze as they took in the sight of the large black dog who was bleeding from several scrapes and holding a clearly injured leg high off the ground with a pale battered Harry at his side.

The red head with the rat stepped forward looking back a few times as he did and Sirius got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's the matter Potter trying to get another teacher in trouble? The Headmaster didn't buy that Professor Snape hurt you so you're gonna make sure you take out the dog and yourself better this time."

Harry glared but Sirius could smell the fear scent rolling off of him and he growled at the Weasley. He considered hobbling forward and trying to attack but figured that would only get Harry laughed at when he passed out so he settled for letting a steady snarl rumble from his chest.

The red head smirked looking back at his housemates who were shifting uncomfortably eyeing the dog they seen tear a fully trained wizard apart warily.

"So Potter what teacher you aiming to get fired this time? Flitwick? McGongall? Sprout?"

Harry didn't say anything but Sirius knew that if this brat didn't shut up all the progress they'd made today would be gone and Harry would become even more distrusting.

More footsteps sounded from around the corner and the Slytherins turned as a group as a tall brown haired gray eyed Hufflepuff came around the corner. He did a double take as he saw the lone Gryffindor that was clearly scared and the group of at least ten Slytherins that had back him and his tore up dog into a corner.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" The Puff asked sounding slightly angry causing Harry to flinch back but the Hufflepuff didn't even see as he stepped between Harry and the Slytherins.

Weasley mumbled looking at his feet while his fellow snakes looked around. "Just having a chat with Potter."

The boy rolled his eyes snorting. "Yeah sure looks like it. Ten Slytherins just happen to be in a deserted hallway with an injured Gryffindor. Now if you know what's good for you I suggest you scatter before I go find a Professor."

The redhead blushed but looked like he was going to argue when one of his fellow Slytherins grabbed his arm and yanked him away. "Come on Weasley before you get the whole House in trouble."

The Hufflepuff kept himself between Harry and the Slytherins until the snakes had sulked off. He turned around and flashed a smile at Harry. "You okay kiddo?"

Harry nodded wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck who licked his face panting from pain. "I am but Padfoot is hurt. He fell when we were running and then those Slytherins showed up."

The brown haired boy knelt in front of Sirius and stroked his head for a moment. "Let's see old boy. Can I have your paw?"

Sirius gave him the doggy equivalent of a "how stupid are you look? Can't you see its broken?"

The Puff was oblivious to the look as he scratched the fluffy black ears before gently sliding his hand down Sirius's chest to his rapidly swelling leg. Sirius whined trying to pull away but the Hufflepuff kept a gentle yet firm grip on his leg. He examined the leg carefully before releasing his hold.

"Its either a bad sprain or its fractured. I'm a horrible healer or I'd fix it myself." He told Harry who was watching worriedly. "I'm Cedric by the way. Cedric Diggory." He held out his hand which Harry took shly.

"Harry Potter."

Cedric smiled at Harry before turning his attention back to Padfoot. "I wish Tonks was still here. She was a great healer. Had to be with all the fights she got into. But she graduated last year."

"Wait Tonks? Is she an auror trainee?" Harry asked and Cedric glanced up in surprise.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She was in the castle a little while ago. She might still be here."

Cedric stood. "I'll see if I can find her. You stay with him."

Harry shook his head smiling slightly. "Don't have to. My snitch can find her way faster."

Cedric looked like he was going to question Harry's sanity when he pulled his father's golden snitch out from under his shirt. "Find..." What's Tonks's real name?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry lifted the snitch to his lips and whispered the name. The golden wings fluttered and pulled out of Harry's fingers zooming down the hall. Cedric blinked before kneeling back beside Sirius and returning to scratch his ears. Sirius whined softly seeing the worry in Harry's eyes he licked his pup's hand.

The three waited together silently and within five minutes Harry's snitch came zooming back with Tonks running behind it.

She skidded to a stop panting "Does someone want to explain why this snitch kept hitting me in the head until I followed it?"

Harry pointed at Padfoot while Cedric hurriedly explained the situation. Sirius helped the explanation by whimpering and whining every two seconds. Tonks just stared at them for a moment and Sirius was about ready to start thrashing around on the ground like he was dying. He was having a horrible day and the last thing he wanted to do was sit here in pain. His godson had been attacked, he'd been forced to bite Snape and Merlin knows what horrible diseases were growing in his mouth as a result, he'd been hit by the slashy curse, then had to chase down his godson, only to be stuck with Dumbles. His pup had been cursed and then he had to deal with people he didn't care for. Trying to please his godson he'd broken his leg and he didn't even have James to comfort him because the asshole was sleeping. And possibly worse of all he was hungry.

Tonks though seemed to get why she'd been chased down by the snitch and lightly tapped his leg with her wand murmuring softly under her breath. His leg grew red hot for a moment and he winced as bone realigned itself before the head faded taking the pain and swelling with it. Gingerly he set it down and put a little weight on it. It stung a touch but he knew he would be able to at least walk on it. He licked Tonks hand thankfully.

"Make sure he takes it easy on it for a few days. He tore it up pretty bad." Tonks stood. "I have to go. Mad-Eye had a lead on Sirius Black and we're going to go check it out. Bye guys." She kissed Harry and Cedric's cheeks before winking at a snickering Padfoot who nodded at her and taking off.

Harry was bright red as he slipped his golden snitch necklace over his head and Sirius laughed.

_Aww did the pretty girl give Harry a kissey? _Sirius teased lightly.

Cedric smiled at Harry. "What happened? Did those Slytherins attack you and Padfoot? Because if they did let me know and I'll have them dealt with."

Harry shrugged looking at his feet. "I was being stupid and got Padfoot hurt."

Sirius leaned against his godson's leg. _Harry, I'm not mad at you promise. I blame James's DNA for anything stupid you do. _

Cedric was quite tall and next to the short little Gryffindor there looked to be at least a five or six year age difference. Cedric knelt in front of Harry smiling kindly. "If you want to tell me I'm here to listen." He reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly. Harry flinched slightly but he seemed to recognize the gentleness in Cedric's eyes since he didn't try to hide behind Sirius.

Sirius studied Cedric for a moment before rising to his feet growling softly. Cedric glanced at him rising to his feet. "What's the matter handsome boy?"

The dog didn't answer and Sirius saw a flicker of fear in his eyes and he took a step back. Then without warning he leapt forward his paws colliding with Cedric's chest and knocking him onto his back. Cedric yelped but his breath was cut off as Sirius placed a massive paw on his chest holding him down.

"Padfoot down!" Harry called but Sirius ignored him. He stared at Cedric seeing fear but also calm stubbornness in the gray eyes. Cedric met his gaze and Sirius sniffed him carefully memorizing his scent. Then he dipped his head and gave licked Cedric's face a few times before raising his head and continuing his starring.

"Is he tasting me? My goal in life was not to become dog chow." Cedric asked.

Sirius wagged his tail and licked Cedric's face a few more times before stepping off of him and allowing Cedric to scramble to his feet. _He's decent. I approve of him._

Both boys stared at the dog as Sirius sat down and scratched his ear. _What? He could have been a Death Eater's kid. After finding out who Drakie actually is I thought I should be sure his family isn't kissing Voldy's arse._

Harry grinned at the dog while Cedric shook his head. "Do I want to know what that was about?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"I don't even know." Harry hugged his godfather's neck.He looked up at Cedric. "Thanks."

Cedric grinned ruffling Harry's hair lightly. "No problem kiddo. I don't have class for the rest of the day. McGonagall canceled Snape and her's classes. I'll walk you back to your dorm. We don't need Padfoot mauling some poor helpless Slytherin for going near you."

Sirius barked in agreement as Cedric fell into step beside them. Glad that Harry seemed to have found a new friend.

_**So what do you guys think? Like Cedric? And did anyone catch the little detail I added? Review guys and go check out Escaping Hell. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Who wants the next chapter? Its the one you guys have been waiting so patiently for. I can't wait to see what you guys think so I'm just gonna answer my reviews and let you guys read.**_

_**J.F.C: Thanks glad that you are checking out EH.**_

_**Mathlover4444: Nope that's not it. The detail is very very small. I'm quite proud of Cedric's meeting with Sirius.**_

_**Sugar ninjas: Yep the cute adorable little Hufflepuff has arrived.**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: Ceddy Poo. I am so stealing that.**_

_**Diamondgirl3: Tonks graduated the year before when Cedric was in third year. They were in the same house Hufflepuff so I just assumed they knew each other.**_

_**hotkittengirl: I do believe Lily shall be heard. As for the rest part of your wish comes true.**_

_**horselovr171: You gots to guess for me to tell you. I always thought so too. I mean Harry could use a big brother. **_

_**catspaw439: Glad you like how I wrote Ceddy. And good I was hoping Harry's confidence gain was being seen. Kinda hard not to become brave when you have the little hellhound following you around.**_

_**V.L. Crawford: Oh gosh did Sirius get hurt? Boo hoo. *sticks tongue out*. Sirius may have a long memory but with the amount of head injuries he will sustain this chapter he will be lucky to remember his own name.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: See I was all ready to comment on how I had little Drakiekins on my side until I saw that you had Wormtail on your team. Sirius and Lily will be happily killing him for you know the whole going over to Voldy. And even if they don't succeed you're screwed with that little backstabber.**_

_**Suezanna: Thanks**_

_**The Black Lycan: Yes the mutt hurt his paw. You shall see more about that this chapter.**_

_**No Vigilance: Are you sure its only been 10 years since Sirius was snogged? I would have thought it was more. I mean who wants to snog Sir Doggy breath.**__ VL Crawford here: Both of you are mean of course Sirius hasn't been snogging his soulmate is dead after all! Show some compassion for the poor man! __**I honestly thought she was going to say that he had been snogged. I mean the prison rats must want some love to. **__ That is what Bellatrix is for! __**Holy Pancakes Sirius is snogging Bella? **__Don't even go there! You know I meant she was snogging the rats! __**Hehe. Maybe that's why she knocked him through the veil. He was so bad in bed she couldn't stand him living anymore. **__ Now you have crossed the line and that means war! __***sticks tongue out* Bring it baby!**_

_**ILoveGeorgeEads: LOL thanks.**_

_**hannahdaspannah: I know what was it with JKR introducing us to amazing characters and then killing them? Yet she let little pest like Ron and Ginny live.**_

_**arthurhawkwing: Are you psychic? And got to love Sirius? What about poor wittle Drakie? He never gets enough love. **_

_**The Arithmancer: Thank you. I'm glad you agree about Drakie.**_

_**B00kw0rm92: I wuv Ceddy to. **_

_**Spring Raine: No one got it. I so thought you would. And yes Sirius was exhausted so he missed the rat. It wasn't all the Slytherins. The majority were scared of Paddy after the whole Snape thing. As for what the portraits are say they are spreading the rumor that Harry wanted to be attacked to get attention and that he baited Snape. So far what happened in Dumles office hasn't gotten out. Maybe the Marauders should just go around and steal all the wands in the school. And James starts thinking this chap.**_

_**Shadowdude333: Well here it is.**_

_**zarkan: Well lets see if I can get better then a not bad this chap. I love a challenge. **_

_**Snowball1982: I'm still confused as to what you're thanking me for but You're welcome.**_

_**Lyaser53: Yeah that would be Draco's issue. Not his brother covered in blood but that they forgot the food,**_

_**melikalilly: Thanks.**_

_**Alright all done with that. Did you guys like that V.L Crawford hijacked my account? Send lots of complaints about Siri in reviews. I want to see if we can make her head explode. **_

Harry lead Cedric to the portrait of the Fat Lady who was pouting in her frame. Apparently Draco's little comment had pissed her off.

Sirius flopped down at Harry feet as Cedric turned towards them. He ruffled Harry's hair lightly. "Here we are kiddo."

Harry looked at his feet and Sirius could practically see the internal battle waging in his godson. Softly and without looking up at the Hufflepuff he murmured. "Do you have any more classes today?"

Cedric shook his head brown hair tumbling into his eyes. "Nope. McGonagall canceled her class and Snape's. I had double potions and Transfiguration today."

Looking up slightly Harry smiled shyly. "Wanna meet my brother?"

Confusion flickered in the gray eyes but Cedric nodded. "Sure. Why don't you go get him. I'll wait here."

_Why would someone actually want to meet Draco? He's a whiny little pureblood git. _Sirius asked but all he got was a snore from James. Apparently being dead hadn't helped James's snoring.

Harry grinned clearly pleased to be showing off his new adoptive brother and went to go through the Portrait hole when Peeves came flying around the corner. He sighed in relief when he saw Harry.

"Prongslet Peevsie has news. Blond Death Eater came barging in. He's looking for Drakiekins."

Sirius leapt to his feet a deep snarl rumbling in his chest as Harry froze. "You mean Draco's dad?"

Peeves nodded looking worried as he floated upside down. "Peevsie saw what he did for Pronglset. So I decided he deserved a headsie upey."

Harry shouted a thank you over his shoulder before bolting through the hole. Sirius hesitated before knocking Cedric who was staring open mouthed at Peeves through the hole and leaping in after him. The Hufflepuff stumbled to his feet but Sirius was not in the mood to wait. He grabbed a mouthful of robe and started to drag the Hufflepuff upstairs. Cedric might make a good human shield if Lucius came after Draco. Harry slammed the door to their dorm open to see Draco sitting on the bed his hair wet from a shower nibbling on a roll.

"There you are. The food showed up while... why are you bleeding? Who the hell is that?" Draco leapt to his feet pulling his wand out of his robes and aiming it at Cedric's chest shoving Harry behind him. Sirius spit out Cedric's robes thinking he was just adding to the problem. Normally he'd be all for a fight but the knowledge that a Death Eater from old Voldy's inner circle was searching for one of his pups had him on edge.

Harry tugged on Drake's arm while Cedric eyed the wand warily. "Dray he didn't hurt me. I think he's okay he might be a friend."

"Then why are you bleeding?" Draco asked looking like he would love to turn Cedric into target practice.

He looked at his feet blushing. "I fell off of Padfoot."

Draco turned to look at his baby brother his face incredulous. "I think you hitting me in the face earlier must have done some damage because I could have sworn you just said you fell off the mutt."

Sirius's ears flattened. _It was totally not my idea._ He muttered the guilt bubbling back to the surface.

"I kinda might maybe have decided to ride Padfoot."

Cedric snorted while Draco gave them both a look like he was questioning their sanity. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to do that? You could have been killed. The mutt can barely walk without tripping over his own paws. What made you think he could walk with you on his back? He's not a pony."

Harry scuffed his shoe against the ground while Sirius tried to figure out why he was being scolded by an eleven year old.

"It was fun until Padfoot broke his leg and I went flying. " Harry mumbled defensively and Sirius barked in agreement.

Draco rolled his eyes but clearly decided that he had better things to do in his life like try and kill Cedric.

"Did he attack you and force you to lead him here or something?" Draco asked taking a step closer to the Hufflepuff who seemed to have realized that the little firstie in front of him could cast maybe two spells and was little threat to a fourth year like himself. Cedric didn't even flinch as Draco's wand stabbed him in the chest.

Harry got between them his emerald green eyes pleading. "Dray he didn't' attack me or anything. A group of Slytherins found me when Paddy was hurt and Cedric scared them off. Please don't kill him."

Cedric gave a look that was something along the lines of "I'd like to see him try." Sirius instantly decided he liked Cedric. Merlin know's how much Draco needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Though his protectiveness was cute.

The snoring in Sirius's head that he'd been tuning out got abruptly louder. The Animagus growled annoyed causing the three boys to look at him strangely. _JAMES WAKE THE HELL UP! _Sirius shouted in no mood to deal with James's awful snoring. Sirius had been told on more than one occasion he was loud enough to wake the dead but now that he had the chance to test it he found he was wrong. _PRONGS WAKE UP!_

When all he got was a snore in response Sirius grew annoyed. It was one thing for Bambi to snore when Sirius had a nice full tummy of food but completely another when his leg hurt and he was hungry. He had nearly killed James for his snoring when they shared a dorm until he discovered a lovely muggle invention called Duct Tape and a pacifier. All it took was shoving a pacifier in James mouth then wrapping some Duct Tape around his head and Sirius got to sleep in peace and quiet. Sirius backed up feeling the pups and Cedric eyes before he charged the wall as fast as he could with his injured leg slamming his skull into the stone. James snored at him oblivious to the pain radiating from his pack-brother.

"Um is that normal behavior from Padfoot?" Cedric asked as Sirius shook off the pain and started hitting his head into the wall repeatedly.

Harry nodded. "Yes. He does that alot. Don't worry he has a thick skull."

Cedric nodded and sat on the edge of the bed ignoring the death glares Draco was sending his way. "So I'm Cedric by the way. Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuff held out his hand his smile friendly. Draco just stared at him. Harry rolled his eyes flopping down on the bed and snagging sandwich from the heaping plate of food to watch the entertaining sight of his godfather hitting his head into a wall. Draco leaned against the wall glaring at Cedric who was lounging on the bed watching Sirius.

Right when Sirius was sure his skull was going to crack open when James gave a sleepy yawn. _Morning Pads._

_Morning Pads? Morning? I've been hitting my skull into a wall for five minutes trying to wake you up. I think I deserve more than a morning._

James sent soothing thoughts over the bond._ Easy Sirius. Why are you so upset? _

Sirius whined his tail between his legs and his head down ears flat against his skull. He did not want to tell James what had happened while he slept. James picked up on his fear and nuzzled his mind. _Hey what's wrong Siri?_

_You're gonna hate me Prongs._

_Nothing you could do would make me hate you Padfoot. Now tell me what's wrong._ James urged sending wave after wave of love through the link.

_I screwed up and got Harry hurt. _Sirius whimpered his tail tucking even closer to his belly and a soft trembling taking over his body as he braced himself for James's anger.

James tugged on his mind searching through his memories until he found the ill fated doggy-back ride. He was silent for a moment and Sirius cowered his stomach nearly pressed against the floor. He didn't hear Harry calling his name.

_Well that certainly wasn't your most graceful moment._ James commented his thoughts calm and relaxed.

_You're not mad?_ Sirius whined not quite daring to believe it.

_Why would I be mad? It wasn't your fault or Harry's. I use to encourage you to run around with him like that. You had no reason to think this ride would be any different. If anyone is to blame its Hava. Why hasn't she checked out your leg if you hurt it escaping Azkaban?_

Sirius ears which had been perking back up flicked back._ I didn't tell her. Its nothing bad just a sprain that's taking awhile to heal._

_I highly doubt that. Sirius you should have her look at it. We can't have you hurting yourself every five minutes. _He nuzzled Sirius's mind making sure that Sirius knew he was only teasing. Sirius relaxed calmed by James calmed loving thoughts.

_Love you Prongs _

_I love you too Siri._ James gave the mental equivalent of hugging him. Then with all the random suddenness that was James he asked. _Are you preggers? You are having some wicked mood swings. First you were pissed at me, then scared and upset, now you're all cute and cuddly._

Sirius rolled his eyes ignoring James and padding over to the bed and jumping up. He sniffed at the food selecting a ham sandwich and wolfing it down.

_That wasn't an answer. I asked a valid question. See you even have cravings. Though if we go by your appetite you've been pregnant since I met you. _

_Go away James. _Sirius grumbled devouring another sandwich that Cedric offered him. He licked his hand in thanks before curling up with Harry who was feeding him chips. Draco was still sulking in the corner.

_See there you go again with the mood swings. You were just all loving to me and now you want to get rid of me. Did I forget how to count?_

Sirius paused._ I didn't know you ever knew how to count. But you are very very random James. _

_One, two, five, nine, seven, twenty, twelve, four. See I can count fine._

Sirius watched as Harry picked out the pickles from the sandwich he was eating and opened his mouth so Harry could drop them down his gullet. _He is so your son. He has issues with pickles just like you Prongs. _

_They are disgusting vile little beings. But that only strengthens my case. Prego people love pickles and ice cream correct?_

_I could really go for some ice cream right now_

_I'm going to go find a pregnancy charm to use on you. Can I ask who the baby daddy or would it be baby mommy is? _

_Hmm the only person that has hit puberty that I've been in contact with is you. _

_YAY I get to be a daddy again! Do you think Harry would like a new brother or sister?_

_Harry would love that. Its our other little baby I'd be worried about. _

_We have another kid? How drunk did you get me Siri?_

_The one sitting in the corner looking ready to cry. _

Sirius looked at Draco who had sunk to the ground in his corner arms across his chest and staring at his lap.

Harry was oblivious as he chatted happily with Cedric and Sirius gave him a hard nudge. _Instead of chatting with your new boyfriend go tell your brother that you love him before he starts sobbing. _

_Back to my counting issues. When did we gain a new kid? I could have sworn we only had two when I went to sleep. So unless you popped out a kid while I was napping and it magically looked like a 13 year old I want an explanation._

_James what are you going on about? There are only two kids in the room._

_Who's the adorable little Hufflepuff sitting next to our baby?_

_What Hufflepuff? James are you feeling okay? _

Sirius jumped off the bed a sandwich in his mouth and padded over to Draco. The blond looked up and Sirius dropped the slobber covered sandwich in his lap. Draco smiled slightly then without warning he flung his arms around Sirius's neck hugging the Animagus.

_The Hufflepuff Harry is talking to!_

_James why in Merlin's name would a Hufflepuff be in a Gryffindor dorm room?_

James was silent then in an astonished whisper _Padfoot I think I can see dead people._

_Well that would be good seeing as you are dead. We wouldn't want you not to be able to see your adorable little body._

James pouted. _I am not little. I'm just..._

_Vertically challenged?_

_Stop joking around! We have a severe problem. I am seeing the ghost of a dead Hufflepuff sitting beside my fawn. We need to perform an exorcism or something._

_Have fun with that. _Sirius grinned despite himself giving his little prank away. Growling James dug his way into Sirius's thoughts though far gentler than he had with Remus. Seeing the memories of Cedric James growled and did something that completely surprised the Animagus. It felt as if James had grabbed onto his mind and he felt as his energy was being sapped. Something shoved his shoulder and he was flipped onto his back and Sirius could have sworn he felt weight leaning on his chest and stomach and he was sure he smelt the scent he loved so much. Cedric and Harry shut up and Sirius heard Draco's gasp to match his own.

"Daddy?" Harry breathed and Sirius whined as a shimmering outline formed over Sirius. A man wearing a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket that matched the one Sirius always wore. Pitch black untidy hair tumbling down into hazel eyes covered in glasses that matched Harry's.

_James?_

"Hey, I can touch you!" James grinned

_That's not all. Look at Harry. _Sirius whispered and James turned his head shifting his weight from where he was lying on his best friend to look at his son. Harry's mouth was open and tears slipped down the pale cheeks. "Daddy?" He breathed.

James grinned and jumped to his feet barely avoiding kneeing Sirius in the groin as he ran to his son. Harry reached up and for the first time Sirius saw him completely fearless with an adult other than him. James scooped him up and Harry clung to his neck instantly latching on to his father for dear life.

"Yes my little lion its me. I'm right here. I never left you baby. I love you so so much." James cooed holding onto his son his voice somewhat muffled by Harry's hair as he buried his face in the unruly hair exactly like his own.

Cedric and Draco stared Cedric's mouth hanging open and he pointed at the sight. Sirius flipped himself over watching speechless. Draco recovered first. He jumped to his feet and shoved Cedric roughly in the chest. "Get the hell out of here. They need privacy and some idiot Hufflepuff staring at them will not help that. OUT!" Draco shouted shoving Cedric again. The Hufflepuff allowed himself to be shoved out the door with Draco shouting after him. "Breathe one word of this to anyone and I will personally track you down and end your family line." Draco hissed before slamming the door in Cedric's face.

Sirius shifted instantly throwing every single ward he could think at the door before wheeling around. James was still carrying his son planting kisses on his head and trying to shove a decade of love and cuddling into a few minutes. He could only watch as father and son were reunited and it was like Harry was a normal little boy hugging his daddy.

Draco watched the whole scene his face sad and without even realizing he was doing it Sirius reached down and scooped him up. Draco was tense for a moment before snuggling into his side.

James noticed the movement and he shifted his hold on Harry a little to reach over and pull Sirius against him so the boys were smushed between them. James kissed Draco's head and pulled Sirius's head down so he could cling to his best friend.

"What I don't get a kiss to?" Sirius whispered burying his face in James's shoulder.

"In your dreams Pads." James pulled back and bounced Harry lightly. "Do you know who I am baby?"

Harry nodded grinning. "You're my Daddy."

James beamed spinning Harry around while Draco rolled his eyes clearly relieved that he wasn't being squished by the two Marauders anymore but Sirius was sure he saw a flicker of longing in the gray eyes. "I thought he was dead. Why am I looking at him?" Draco asked tilting his head back to look at Sirius who froze.

"I'd like to know that too Prongs." Sirius commented.

James shrugged. "I think it was when I was ripping those memories out of your head. I think our minds and magic are so close that we connected and okay I have no clue."

Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry looked up seeming startled. "Daddy what do you mean you ripped up Paddy's mind?"

James kissed his forehead. "Nothing my little fawn. Sirius was being a prat and was lying to me so I shuffled through his memories to see what the truth was."

Harry looked at the three other males and seemed to be relieved that Draco looked as confused as he did. "How could you look through his mind?"

James bit his lip looking to his best friend for help but Sirius only grinned. Let James explain this one. He sat on the bed with Draco cuddling up on his lap.

"When Sirius and I were a little older than you boys we did a spell to..."

"Connect our minds together. We called it the Link." Sirius piped up.

James threw him a grateful look settling down with his son nestled against his chest. "It made it so we could talk telepathically, send images back and forth to each other, share memories, and feel each others emotions. When I died..." Harry and Sirius winced but James announced it calmly. "I didn't go on. I was stuck. At first I was confused and I had no idea what was going on. Everything was foggy and it was a long time before I became aware of what was going on. I went to you baby but I couldn't touch you or talk to you. So I tried to talk to the always pleasant overgrown mutt that is your godfather. I went back and forth between you and occasionally I think Sirius was able to hear me. But after he escaped and found you the Link was strong again. It took me a bit but I was able to shove my way back into his head and we started talking."

"You were talking to my Daddy and you didn't tell me?" Harry yelled betrayal clear in the green eyes that bore into his godfather.

"Harry I thought I was going insane. I was going to tell you but I only started being able to talk to him last night. I'm sorry pup. I should have told you but I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up only for it to turn out I was insane."

The green eyes softened and Harry smiled letting Sirius know he was forgiven.

James snorted. "Yeah because you weren't completely mental before you started hearing voices."

Harry and Draco giggled and Draco slowly slid off of Sirius's lap and walked over to James. The two purebloods stared at each hazel meeting gray. Draco cocked his head slightly to the side and James tilted his head in the other direction to keep things interesting. Draco smiled slightly and James shifted Harry to the side slightly so he could reach down and pick up Draco. He kissed Draco's hair. "I'm sorry about your father Glaciereyes."

Draco looked up confused. "What about my father?"

Sirius became very interested in his shoes. "I didn't tell him yet. In my defense I was a dog."

James rolled his eyes and Harry copied his godfather by looking at his feet which was hard since he was sitting on his father's lap.

"What about my father?" Draco demanded.

"He's in the school. Peeves told Harry and I when we were with Cedric." Sirius asked.

Draco jumped off of James's lap and made to bolt for the door but Sirius leaned out and caught him lifting the squirming boy into his lap. "Enough Dray. I don't want you near him. I hate to break this to you but your father isn't a nice man. I'm not even sure how he'd treat you if you saw him Draco. Your safer with us."

Draco still fought his hold and Sirius ignored the bruises he had to be acquiring from the failing limbs. Sirius stood up and held Draco in front of him so his face wasn't bruised by the flailing kid only to yelp in pain and drop Draco who made a run for the door. James was faster and managed to snag the fighting boy while Sirius cursed cradling his arm.

"Easy kiddo easy." James soothed holding Draco against his chest ignoring the kicks and punches.

"LET ME GO I WANT TO SEE MY FATHER. PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Harry watched from where James had deposited him on the bed and Sirius straightened up still holding his arm against his chest.

James ignored the screaming fighting kid in his arms and looked at Sirius. "Did you just get your ass kicked in by an eleven year old?"

"Wrist. Draco's weight yanked on it. Owww." Sirius hissed and James rolled his eyes as he ducked another punch.

"How long does he typically throw fits like this?" James asked eyeing Draco.

Sirius shrugged wincing as Harry tugged on his arm to be picked up. He complied and put Harry's weight on his right arm.

James grinned at his son as Draco slowly began to tire himself out. As the thrashing and screaming became less James cradled Draco against his chest. "Are you calm now?" James asked ruffling the blond hair lightly. Draco shot him a dirty look.

Seeing his brother was calm Harry reached out eagerly trying to reach his father. James grinned and took him happily offering Draco. Sirius shook his head more than willing to give his best friend a chance to play daddy to his boys. Sirius flopped down face first trying to figure out why he was so exhausted. He hadn't been tired before. James paraded around the room carrying the pups and Sirius smiled happy to let Harry have this moment with his father and to let Draco see what a real father was like. He wasn't sure how much later it was when he felt James's hand in his jeans.

"Are you really groping me with the pups in the room?" Sirius mumbled into a pillow.

"I want your wand you idiot." James snapped.

"You do realize I could take that in two ways. One of which goes back to my earlier groping statement." Sirius lifted his head and was relieved to see that Draco and Harry looked confused. Good they still had some innocence.

James snorted and snagged the stolen wand. Sirius felt his exhaustion increase and he forced his head up to see that James had ended the wards he'd put on the door and was instead recasting them on the bed. He sat down prodding Sirius in the ribs so he rolled over before letting Harry go so he could curl up against his godfather. Draco followed though he was clearly still pouting. James settled down so that he was on one edge Sirius the other and the pups between them. "We are taking a nap." James announced. "I may be dead but I'm tired and I can feel how tired Sirius is. Not to mention I saw how late you two went to bed last night."

He flicked Sirius's wand so the curtains shut themselves before climbing under the blankets. Harry climbed over Draco so he could snuggle up against his father and James kissed his forehead then Draco's who ignored the kiss in favor of hiding his face in the pillows. Sirius copied James and managed to keep his eyes open until the boys fell asleep. James and him exchanged grins before Sirius's head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

_**Prongs is back! What do you guys think. Andy and Amelia shall be back next chap with Lucius. Review pwease. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I'm back with a slightly odd chapter. We do have the confrontation with Lucius but its not as big as I think you guys were hoping. There's an important reason why I promise. So review answering. I am from now on to save some space people who just say they like or update soon shall be thanked in one big batch at the top.**_

_**So thanks so much to: Jovigirl12, catspaw439, ILoveGeorgeEads, GatorLHA2, Suezanne, the arimithacer **_

_**V.L Crawford: Lily is part of the family I hate to break this to you. Aww you know I could do whatever I wanted and you'd forgive me. I'm just that loveable.**_

_**B00kw0rm92: What are you confused about? PM me and I'll try and explain my odd thinking.**_

_**Daughter of the Full Moon: Well if you got Voldie on your team you're definitely screwed. Did you miss the whole deranged mass murder. I gots Draco and the very amazing Padfootisawesome has joined the team. Plus I got V.L Crawford on my side and we all know she is mental and violent psychopath that is loyal to me. *sticks tongue out***_

_**Lyaser53: LOL. Yeah this is since what will Voldy do without his cutest Death Eater.**_

_**Shinigami-Sama1: LOL do you want to read or just get spoilers?**_

_**Padfootisawesome: *Screams* OMG I love you. Yeah that isn't creepy at all. But you are so on the team. You get Draco hugs and my gratitude. **_

_**griffin-blackwood: OMG I didn't even think of that. It will be so good thanks.**_

_**Shadowdude333: Draco is practically brainwashed give the kid a break.**_

_**hotkittengirl: Wow just wow. I'm not sure what to say. Do you believe the ghost could get the dog preggers? Cause if so we will have a very screwed up baby running around Hogwarts. Casper meets Scooby-Doo.**_

_**Mathlover4444: I hope you enjoy.**_

_**horselovr171: She will eventually *duct tapes V.L Crawford's mouth* Sorry no one needs to hear the profanity that comes out of her mouth at the confirmation that Lily will be in the story.**_

_**Spring Raine: OMG I hope you feel better. *hugs* Don't worry about Sirius's skull its like trying to dent an icebreaker with a piece of paper. The wall wouldn't stand a chance. Andy and Amelia will reveal their finding in two or three chaps depending on how long the next one last. Neville is gonna come in a bit but a ton more next year though the story is gonna focus mostly on the pack. I adore Peeves. **_

_**Tighn Lwerka: A coo coo clock? Is that good or bad? I have a feeling that's commenting on my mental health.**_

_**No vigilance: I love how you make James look like Frankenstein. You inspired a line this chapter. **_

_**arturhawkwing11: DID YOU JUST CALL MY DRACO A JERK? *snarls* He was never anything but a sweet shy misunderstood brainwashed little boy. You made Drakie cry *hugs Draco* Apologize or I'm sicing Sirius on you.**_

_**Annabeth-Black-Potter17: Aww thanks so much. And Remus will be in as will Lily just in awhile. The little family has to get bonded.**_

_**Pirayan01: My head is gonna swell but thanks so much. And yes poor Draco.**_

_**hannahdaspannah: Aww glad you like. they are just so cute.**_

_**Darkwolf171: Sirius is gay I will let people know that. As for James well...**_

_**AriesASA: Oh don't worry Lucius shall meet James eventually *evil grins***_

_**Boredom-Kills-Big-time: You won't sound anymore like an idiot then James and Sirius usually sound. Yes she will. Oh good more people are noticing it. VL says hi back. I just had to tie her up to keep her from fighting Lily over James.**_

_**Okay so note now. This fic and Escaping Hell will be updated together. It just makes things easier for me so for those of you reading both you know to go read the next chap of Eh after this one. **_

_**So go read my little hamsters. **_

It took Sirius a few minutes to figure out just what had woken him up. He was hungry but when was he not? He was warm and comfort...what just kneed him in the gut? He pried his eyes open and saw a blur of blond hair clambering over him before it disappeared from sight. Grumbling about annoying little Glaciereyes Sirius rolled over snuggling closer to James and Harry when he realized what Draco taking off probably meant.

"Damnit Draco! James wake up." Sirius leaned over and shoved the slumbering James as hard as he could. James kept right on snoring. Not having time for James games Sirius shifted into Padfoot and leapt on his chest whining and pawing at his best friend's face. James kept his eyes stubbornly closed. Sirius licked his face a few times coating the lightly tanned skin with a layer of doggy slobber.

"Are you trying to snog me? If so I think we really need to have a talk about your kissing technique." James mumbled and Sirius barked in his face nipping his nose lightly.

James sat up glaring at the dog that was all but sitting on him. "What is so important?"

Sirius gave a pointed look to the bed beside James where Harry was still sleeping peacefully curled up next to his father.

"Where's the other kid?" James asked. "Let me guess he decided to take off to go find that Death Eater?"

Sirius barked in agreement and shifted. "Yeah, that would be my guess. Wake the pup up and we'll go get him."

James nodded and lightly shook his son awake. "Come on baby we have to go fetch your idiot brother."

Harry just gave the world's most adorable moody whine and Sirius could practically see James becoming even more wrapped around Harry's little finger. James scooped Harry up easily and Harry instantly cuddled into his chest, his little head resting on his father's shoulder. "I think I'm gonna have to carry him. Where's my cloak? I'll hide under it with him. Maybe I can give old Dumbles a kick in his ass if I see him. Or push Lucius down the staircase."

Sirius's head shot up. "What do you mean? I thought the cloak was destroyed with the house."

James looked at him as if he was insane. "Didn't I tell you that Dumbledore borrowed my Cloak? I figured after I died that he would put it in Harry's vault. I said in my will it went to him when he turned eleven."

Sirius shook his head. "No, you didn't tell me. And its not in the Trust Vault. I was just in there a few weeks ago."

James snarled looking ready to punch the wall until Harry squirmed slightly in his arms trying to cuddle even closer to James. The anger abruptly vanished as he gazed at his son and Sirius made a mental note to take Harry away from James if he needed James to go all vengeful spirit on Dumbles's ass.

"Come on lets go rescue our other baby Prongsie." Sirius grabbed the arm that wasn't holding Harry and hauled James to the door before giving him a stern look. "Try not to draw attention to yourself. I know that is very difficult for you Prongs."

"This is coming from the man that climbed onto the Gryffindor table in 6th year during the Welcoming Feast and did a strip tease."

Sirius smacked him upside the head a feat that James couldn't replicate do to his munchkin status. So instead James snagged Sirius's wand from the back pocket of his jeans and conjured a lamp shape which he placed over his head. "I'm ready to go. Like my outfit?" James spun around in a circle showing of the tight fitting black jeans he was wearing, the leather jacket, and of course the lampshade.

"Looks good to me." Sirius shifted and opened the door with a paw while James stepped through. Despite the decade that had passed Sirius instinctively took his old spot right on James's right side his shoulder brushing against James's leg with every stride.

_You do realize someone is going to recognize you Prongs? McGonagall or Hagrid or someone._

James replied telepathically. So?

_Do you think anyone will pull something? Can the Ministry have you exercised or banned from the school or something?_

_I dunno. I'd totally kick their asses in if they even tried. I say I could take about half the Ministry on by myself. You could handle the other half and then we could declare ourselves Supreme Rulers of Magical Britain._

_You'd blow up the Ministry in a week Prongs because you got bored. Remember the Auror offices?_

_How was I suppose to know you couldn't steal a dragon hatchling and teach it to eat Death Eaters?_

_Tell that to Moody's eye._

_Hey, he shouldn't have gotten near the tail. Fido must have thought he was a Death Eater in disguise._

_I still can't believe you named a female dragon Fido. Sometime I even wonder about your brains James._

_Why do you wonder about my brain? I don't. Last time I saw it it was running away screaming something about it couldn't take it anymore. I think it was going to Hawaii for holiday._

Sirius could only roll his eyes as he carefully made his way down the stairs making sure he didn't repeat his previous trip downstairs by becoming a canine bowling ball. Yes, he knew what a bowling ball was. Just ask Snape. Let's just say the bottom of the lake has a dozen bowling balls at the bottom of it.

They got several odd looks from students they passed but no one dared to even giggle with Sirius stalking along beside James. All of the sudden though James's form flickered and Sirius whined. _Prongs what's happening? _

_I dunno. Best guess is whatever we did to make me solid decided to not work. I'm putting Harry on your back so take your leg off the floor. _

Sirius held up his injured leg obediently as James woke Harry up. "Baby I need you to listen. Whatever I did to make me solid seems to be going away. Just in case I can't make it happen again I need to let you know that I love you more then the world my little fawn. You're an amazing kid Harry and I am the luckiest father in the world to have such a great son."

Harry started crying and flung his arms around his father's neck. "Daddy you can't leave. I just got you back. You can't leave again. Please stay Daddy." Harry begged.

"Oh baby I don't want to leave you but I don't have a choice. But I won't really be gone. Siri should be able to hear me still and I'll make him repeat my every word to you kiddo or else I shall send him to the vet for a little surgery."

Sirius's whined his tail tucking under his body to protect the parts he knew James was threatening.

Harry nodded bravely and James kissed his forehead hugging him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby." James kissed Harry one last time and set him gently on Sirius back which Harry quickly slid down from. He flung himself at his father hugging him tightly and James wrapped his arms around his son as his form slowly began to fade but not before Sirius leapt forward rearing up on his back paws and licking James's face once, his usually playful gray eyes filled with tears. Then with a burst of light James was gone. Harry started sobbing and all Sirius could do was lick his face trying to convey with his eyes that he already had James blabbering away in his skull.

_I need to be able to talk to Harry constantly. We need to figure out how to change the Pack Link spell so that the pups are added in or completely redo it. You can add figuring that out to your guard dog duties, teaching the pups to be Animagus, and figuring out how to make me solid. _

_Would you like an order of fries with that?_

_Yes. I'm hungry._

Sirius would have face-palmed if he had hands. _You're dead James. How the hell am I suppose to feed you?_

_Another thing to add to your to-do list. FEED ME!_

_You know I should have you exercised just so my head is my own again._

_Yes, but your one remaining brain cell would be horribly depressed. You do realize he just started dating my one remaining brain cell. They're soulmates. You don't want to break up such a perfect couple now do you?_

Harry finally stopped sniffling. "Can you still hear him?"

Sirius nodded and was pleased to see Harry smile. "Tell him I love him 'kay?"

_Love you too kiddo. _James thought warmly as Sirius began to follow Harry down the stairs in a desperate attempt to go save the idiot Death Eater spawn from his spawner.

They were on the second floor when the screams started. Sirius and Harry exchanged worried glances before taking off down the stairs.

_That doesn't sound good. J_ames murmured worry flaring in his mind as Sirius barreled down the stairs. He froze when he reached down the Entrance Hall Harry tumbling into him. Draco was in the Entrance Hall about twenty feet from his father who had his wand out pointed at the little boy. A crowd of students were gathering around the two Malfoys and even as Sirius watched Cedric came running out of the crowd and stood protectively at Draco's side. Snarling in outrage Sirius leapt the last few steps and landed in front of Draco, his hackles raised and teeth bared. Harry ran to Draco and stood on his other side so Draco was safely nestled between him and Cedric. Sirius prowled forward so he was only two feet from Lucius snarling right in his face. Lucius didn't look fazed at the dog that was growling at him. He glared at Draco who Sirius saw had silent tears streaming down his face. Harry stepped in front of Draco and James started cooing in Sirius head.

_Look how brave my baby is! He is such a lion just like his daddy_.

"I thought I made it quite clear Draco that if you did not find a way to fix the situation that I would very much have to reconsider your right to be my heir."

Draco glared right back seeming comforted by the hellhound wannabe crouched in front of him and his adoptive brother on one side and Cedric who had his wand aimed at Lucius.

"How can I help where the Hat puts me? I have no control over what my brain supposedly says about me. The Hat said I belong in Gryffindor. What am I suppose to do about it?"

"Maybe be make your family proud and not get yourself thrown in a House filled with Blood traitors. Just look at yourself. A Potter on one side and a goddamn Hufflepuff on the other. No child of mine would disgrace his family with being seen in such company."

Cedric and Harry bristled at his side and Cedric stepped forward. "Amazing how the House of Malfoy is brave enough to insult the heir to a Most Noble and Ancient House like the Potters now that the Lord of the House has passed on." Cedric flashed a grin when he said this and Sirius was forcibly reminded that Cedric had seen James's ghost only hours before. "My father used to work in the Ministry when Lord Potter was still alive. He told me a very interesting story about how James Potter came in with you half dead. Apparently he caught you torturing a muggle and you ran. He happened to have his dog with him. A dog that apparently was put through some kind of muggle police academy where they train the canines to attack people and sniff out drugs and stuff. I heard that you were in St Mungo's for a week because of the dog. A dog that if I'm not mistaken is standing right in front of you. That has also been trained to guard Harry here. Who you just insulted."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked down at Sirius who gave a doggish grin as recognition filled the cold eyes. Sirius stepped forward making sure the light reflected off of his pearly white fangs. Lucius gulped his Adam's apple bobbing and his already pale skin began to resemble rotten butter. James was rolling around laughing in Sirius's skull. Sirius took a step closer and sniffed at Lucius arm where he knew there was a scar that perfectly matched his teeth.

Harry seemed to be fueled by a rare spurt of bravery or possibly stupidity. He stepped forward until he was beside Sirius one hand landing on Sirius's back. "Yes would you like to insult my family again? Because I'm not the only one here that Padfoot is trained to protect." Harry turned to address the crowd of students. "I would like it to be known from this day forth that Draco Lucius Malfoy is hereby an ally of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I as its heir would like it known by all that any attack on Draco will be seen as an attack on the House of Potters. The person who does the attacking shall find themselves as Padfoot's chew toy before meeting the rage of the allies of the Potters. The Goblins who have agreed to prosecute anyone who harms my family under the full force of Goblin law." Harry sneered at Lucius. "And just to let you know Lord Malfoy my father was a personal friend of the Goblin King Ragnuk. And if the stories I have heard are true anyone that displeases him spends the rest of their short miserable existence wishing for death."

_Holy shit have you been feeding my fawn red meat?_

_I think I've worn off on him._ Sirius noticed that all of the purebloods had their jaws on the ground. Did Harry even know what he just said? You did not offer random Death Eater children sanctuary. As far as Sirius knew he was the only person in the last two centuries to be offered sanctuary by the Potters. Oh Merlin what did Harry just get them into?

_Ahh Draco isn't that bad of a kid. I don't think he's going to be starting any wars. Plus I've always said that my family has been neutral for far too long. A war would spice things up nicely._

_James did you somehow forget that you died because of a war? Isn't that spicing things up a touch?_

_Yes, but I don't think you can kill me twice. So I'm good._

_For those of us that are not ghost?_

_I suggest that you avoid the scary beams of green light._

_Helpful Prongs._

_Aren't I?_

Lucius face widened with shock then he grinned. "Fine then. He's your problem from now on." Lucius made as if to sweep away when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around thinking it was Harry only to come face to face with Amelia Bones.

"I strongly agree that if that is how willing you are to give up your only child that he is better off as a ward of the House of Potter. The only problem with that is that I will have to pull the Potters will and find a wizarding family for Draco and Harry to be placed with on holidays. Since Wizarding Law states that a pureblood or halfblood child can only be placed in the care of muggles if they are blood related. Draco is clearly not related to the Dursleys so another family will have to be found to care for the boys. I will even offer myself as their guardian until a suitable family is found. I don't believe anyone will object will they Minister?" She turned her gaze to Fudge who Sirius hadn't even noticed was in the crowd. The Minister gulped twisting his lime green bowler hat in his hands worriedly. When he hesitated Sirius swung his head around to growl at him and Fudge nodded his head so fast that Sirius wondered if it would fly off.

_James do you object? _Sirius asked worried.

_No. If they are checking out my will they will see all the spells and blood agreements that made it impossible to harm Harry. Maybe they will drop the charges against you if they realize you couldn't have betrayed your godson. Or at least Andy will get custody of my fawn instead of those horrible muggles. _

From the crowd Andromeda Tonks stepped forward looking at Lucius as if he was a very ugly slug that had crawled near her. "I completely agree with you Madam Bones. This man is far from a fit guardian. I personally would like to testify to this man's treatment of my sister Narcissa."

James snicked. _He deserves everything that he gets for trying to mess with our fawns right Siri?_

_Yes. Though I really don't want to have to live with Draco al..._

_Would you rather live with the Muggles? I heard they eat dogs._

_WHAT!? THEY EAT PUPPIES?!_

James only laughed while Sirius did his best not to hyperventilate. He was not going to die so a muggle could have a doggyburger. No way in Hell.

_Don't worry Siri. I'm sure you will die some kickass death. Like being murdered by an evil curtain. _

_I would not die from a curtain. I would go out fighting a dragon or a giant not a goddamn piece of fabric. _

_Shh focus on the getting my fawn away from the Muggles not your epic death scene._

Draco was just gaping his eyes were filled with hurt and pain. He whimpered slightly and Sirius whined knowing how hard it was to have a family that only cared about your ability to carry on the family name. Cedric wrapped an arm around his shoulder in comfort glaring with absolute disgust at the older man. Draco snuggled into his side watching as Harry shifted in front of him to block his brother from view. He glanced at Madam Bones. "Do you still need us Madam or can I take Draco back upstairs. I think he needs time to calm down and think."

Madam Bones smiled at him sweetly. "Of course sweetheart. Why don't you have Mr. Diggory stay with you. I'm not sure if you fully understand what you just did and I'm sure he will be glad to explain."

_My fawn is not an idiot. He fully understands what he just did. 'Cause Sirius fully explained it to him right Pads?_

_Ummm maybe._

James was silent as Harry and Cedric steered Draco through the crowd Sirius snapping at anyone who gave the pups a weird look. By the time they had gone five steps the whole crowd was running to get out of the way except for four people. The girl Hermione that had been giving them the silent treatment came over and touched Draco's shoulder lightly not seeming put off by the warning snarl from Sirius. A moment later the two red headed twins from before jogged over and move to flank the small group making sure no one hexed their backs. Just before they reached the stairway another kid ran out the one Sirius was sure was named Neville and fell into step beside Draco.

_Pads do you realize who kid that it is?_

_Which one? I seem to be running a daycare. I thought you were the only one mental enough to entrust me with a child._

_Apparently not since old Luci there practically gave you his son. But I think that's Frank and Alice's baby. He was named Neville and that tends to be a Longbottom family name. And doesn't he look like Alice?  
_

Sirius cocked his head to the side examining Neville. He definitely looked like he could have been the Longbottom heir.

As their procession began to make it up the stairs Peeves swooped down to ruffle Harry's hair lightly earning a shy smile from the little boy before he floated away and began to dive bomb Lucius Malfoy.

Draco leaned against Harry's arm and Sirius licked his hand.

_We're really a family now_. James whispered.

Sirius nodded in agreement wondering what Harry had gotten them into.

_**So what do we think? This chap was hard to write. I wasn't quite sure how to lead up to what I want the next chapter to be if that makes any sense. Review please. **_


End file.
